Dark Valley
by Eloe112
Summary: Saving the world, being named a hero by everyone and getting the girl. It's happily ever after right? Unfortunately, a new and powerful threat from an unknown part of the Ghost Zone seeks to rule the universe and Danny can't do it alone. Equipped with new powers and a strange alliance, he must become stronger than ever to save the universe. First Fanfiction, feedback please!
1. Set in Motion

Clockwork's Realm

The halls of Clockwork's tower were silent as he stood alone watching the events of time. From the past to the future, he watches in total silence in his adult form.

"The time is almost here." he says softly.

He turns around and floats down a long corridor. He enters a large chamber with a fire pit placed in the center. A massive blue flame lights the room and reveals his irreplaceable collection. Items ranging from artifacts found deep in uninhabited parts of the Ghost Zone to treasures from the human world. Turning into an old man, he looks to a large green glass container fashioned into the wall. Within was a black circular object. A dark mist surrounded the orb as it floats in the air. This sight was normal but, a dark human shaped figure trying to break into the case was certainly new.

"Who are you? "Clockwork shouted starling the intruder. He looks at him with white void eyes. He flies away from the case and heads for the closest opening. Clockwork aims the tip of his staff at the fleeing figure. A green ecto blast fires and hits the target. It falls to the ground. He slowly approaches and watches carefully for any tricks it may pull. He looks down at the groaning figure. It looks up at Clockwork and his eyes widen with shock.

"No, you can't be! How did you get out of you're…" Clockwork is kicked backwards mid-sentence. He flies into the wall and hits hard. He recovers and looks at his assailant. He stands to his feet and looks at a silver thermos placed on a stone pedestal. He looks at it and tilts his head out of curiosity.

"I sense a great power coming from this." he hisses "You may be useful in my endeavors."

"No, don't touch that!" Clockwork gets up quickly and takes aim. The intruder grabs the container and makes his escape. Another ecto beam streams through the air but, misses.

"Oh no, this is a problem." said Clockwork as he headed back towards his observer room. He looks into a monitor marked "Present" above it and changes into his baby form. He looked at the display of a town called Amity Park.

"This is worse than what I foresaw and now things are set in motion. I must get my young apprentice." He says as he smiles at a boy walking down the sidewalk with two others accompanying him. He raises his staff and taps the ground. He disappears in a shroud of green smoke.

Amity Park Friday Afternoon

The sun hangs peacefully in a blue clear sky. The street is quiet as people walk from place to place. Each looking to enjoy their recently obtained freedom either from school or work. A trio walks causally from a large building known as Casper High School. The three juniors are enjoying themselves as they talk about their plans for summer vacation. The middle child is a boy with black hair, a white shirt and blue jeans. The boy to his right wore a red beret, a yellow long sleeved shirt with green cargo pants. To his left was a dark haired girl with a black shirt, a black and green crosshatched skirt and purple leggings. She lets out a loud sigh as she looks to the pavement.

"This is awful Danny. This summer is not fair!"

"Sam, it's probably not as bad as it seems." responds Danny. "You may actually have a good time."

"Well, how about you go to England instead of me?" she said sarcastically.

" One, its your family you're going to see and two I have my own family to deal with this summer."

"Yeah, I swear my parents are out to get me."

"That seems kind of obvious since you' re the shadow to their sunshine Sam." said the boy in the red beret.

"Thanks Tucker but, it's for the whole summer. I won't be able to hang out with you guys and what if you guys need my help in case of trouble." She was referring to their secret duty as Amity park's defenders against any ghostly attacker. It was all started when Danny's parents, Amity Park's ghost hunters, built a portal to enter the Ghost Zone. When they tested it, it didn't work at first and simply gave up. Danny wanted to see if he could fix it himself. He went inside, pressed the on button by accident and was given ghost powers as a result. From then on, he used his new found abilities to combat various ghosts who aimed to rule the world.

"Don't sweat it Sam. Danny and I can handle it. Right dude?" said Tucker placing his arm across Danny's shoulder.

"Yeah, relax Sam. Enjoy this vacation especially since next year will be our senior year. We are so close to graduation."

He looks around at the buildings and then at a statue before them. It was a boy in a jumpsuit that has a D in the center of his chest. He was holding a replica of the planet earth in one of his hands. There before him stood his ghostly ego, Danny Phantom. Recalling all that transpired over a month ago, when the world was saved from being destroyed by a immense anti ghost asteroid. Up until that event, he kept his powers a secret. Afterwards, he revealed his identity and was warmly accepted by everyone. Even by his ghost hunting parents.

"Besides, after all the ghost helped us save the world, they have barely been coming into the human world. I think we will survive while you're gone on your torture trip."

She laughs and agrees. After the world was saved, everything seemed to be normal. Well, as normal as it could get. Danny didn't have to hide his powers, Vlad, Danny's sworn enemy, was shunned by everyone, and Sam and him ended up together. It did hurt her when she cut off the relationship she wanted so much. She couldn't explain it but, she felt like they weren't really meant to be after all. She felt bad she broke Danny's heart. For the past few weeks, it seemed like he was okay with it. However, he was torn up inside about what he fought so hard to achieve with her. It seemed like they would never be together again.

"Well, I have to stop by the office and finish some paperwork." said Tucker as he walked toward City Hall. He became mayor once the dust had settled and Vlad was banished to outer space.

"Okay Tuck. Wait, what are your plans for this summer?"

"After a meeting tomorrow at the courthouse, my family and I are planning a month long vacation at the beach. It's going to be amazing."

"I will only be about 30 minutes away so, I will be closer than England in case of an emergency."

"Okay, when are you leaving Sam?"

"Our flight is this afternoon at 6. When I get home, we will be on our way to the airport."

"Okay then, have a safe trip then Sam. Call us when you make it there."

"Thanks Tucker, I will. Enjoy your sunburns."

Tucker smiles keenly. "I will. Catch you guys later."

"See ya Tuck." Danny waves and both Sam and him walk toward her house.

They walk in silence. It's been awkward between them ever since Sam decided to breakup. Danny decided to speak and break the ice. "So, who lives in England?"

"Oh, It's my great aunt Jean. She use to be an professional boxer who won a championship against a man three times her size." Sam said proudly.

"Wow." Danny said feeling uneasy. "She sounds scary."

"Awe, that's only because you haven't met her and been in her death headlock. She loves trying it on friends of the family. She could snap a tree trunk in half with that move." Danny becomes even more uncomfortable as her aunt's strength sounded more beastly than impressive.

"We also have my mother's friend from college there looking to meet us for the first time. She lost contact with her ever since she got married. It's kind of a reunion for them since they were great friends before she left for America."

"That sounds like fun. I'm pretty sure it will be a good break from everything that has happened before the new school year." What he said made her uneasy. 'Could he still be upset about our breakup?'

"Yeah, everything worked out in the end though." responded Sam cowering down.

"I guess so." He took a deep breath and said. "Sam, I hate to bring this up but, why?"

"Why what Danny?" she replied abruptly. She knew what he was talking but, didn't want to entertain the topic before she left.

"Why did we not work? I thought that was what you wanted. What we wanted?"

Sam sighs. "Yes, it was what I wanted before I actually got it. I thought we were meant to be."

"I also thought that too." he said as he looks at her seeking answers. "I thought it would work out. All the times we hung out, we overcame challenges and even the times we had our fake out make outs. Are you saying those moments meant nothing?" Sam looks away and decides to squash this conflict so they could both have a new start.

"Danny, I'm sorry about everything." Sam says with sincerity in her voice.

"I know you went through a lot to allow us to happen. You even gave up on being with Paulina and Valerie. I thank you for everything you sacrificed and I feel bad that in the end it didn't lead us anywhere. We can't go far if we both aren't 100% in love." Danny listens to her words and wonders where did it all go wrong. She's right he gave up on those other girls because he thought it would work between them. He was left alone with a heart broken. They made it to her home and saw her parents loading bags into a black SUV. Her mother turns to them and smiles.

"Hello Samantha, we are ready to go. Why hello Daniel. How are you?" she never approved of them going out and she seemed the happiest about their breakup. It kind of annoyed him afterwards but, maybe it was a sign.

"I'm good Mrs. Manson. I was just walking Sam home before you guys leave for the summer."

"That was nice of you. What are doing this summer?"

"I really have nothing planned but, I'm sure I will be kept busy." He didn't really have any plans for a vacation but, a break didn't seem like a bad idea at the time.

"Okay Daniel, tell your family we said hello and have a pleasant summer." she said as she got into the car with her husband.

"Thank you Mrs. Manson. I will. Hope you guys have a safe flight." She smiles and settles into the vehicle. He turned to Sam and she finishes.

"Look Danny, somethings are meant to happen and I know now that us being together is not one of those things. You're the hero of the planet and I know you will find the one you're meant to be with." She kisses him on the cheek. "I'm sorry Danny. Have a great summer and I will talk to you when I arrive there." Danny was still taking in everything she said and drew the harsh conclusion. He was alone now. Being a hero doesn't guarantee happiness. He looks at her and then responds.

"Okay, thanks Sam. Thanks for everything. Have a great time. Don't forget to call when you arrive." His words made Sam feel like she presented closure for him. She hated it but, what else could she do. She walks toward her parent's vehicle and gets in. They back up and Danny watches as they drive down the road. Sam waves and smiles. Danny returns the gesture as they disappear from sight. 'Well, I guess I should be getting home now. He places his hands in his pockets and walks solemnly down the street. 'Maybe Jazz can help me make sense of all this.' He walks lost in thought unaware of the blue haired teenager watching what transpired.

"Wow, I feel sorry for baby pop. I know that feeling all too well."


	2. A Dead Rose

Fenton Works

Danny walks up to the door and hears a weird sound from within. He enters the living room and finds no one.

'That noise is coming from downstairs.' Danny thought.

He walks down to see his parents working together on some kind of device. As ex ghost hunters, they create weapons only to help protect instead of destroying ghost completely. They also dedicated time to creating devices to help and study ghosts. Ever since they found out about their son's powers, they saw their sworn enemies in a new light.

"Hey mom, hey dad; I'm home." said Danny as he walked further into the basement. A lady in a blue hazmat suit turned around and took off her hood to reveal her auburn hair and violet eyes. "Hey honey, how was your last day of school?" she asked walking over to her son.

"It was good. Nothing special." She places her hand on his shoulder.

"That's great sweetie. We were working on a new invention to help locate large concentrations of ecto energy."

"Why are you guys building that?" His mom pointed to a large map of Amity Park.

"These large concentrations can help pinpoint the random portals that appear here in the human world. It could make your job a lot easier Danny if you need to find a way into the ghost zone." She said smiling. She was proud of her son for always doing what was right. Especially, when everyone thought he was the enemy. It took some time to accept the fact of his other half. It also didn't help when she remembered the numerous occasions when she was intent on killing him. She apologized for weeks and Danny forgave her each time. She decided the best thing to do was to be ready to help her son in any way possible.

Danny rubs the back of his head. "Thanks mom, that will be helpful." 'Yeah, since we had to hide the infi map forever with Frostbite.'

" You guys don't have to though. Things have been really peaceful lately."

"Of course honey but, even you said that there are those bad ghosts out there like that Pariah Dark. He was really powerful and you almost died trying to fight him. What if someone just as strong or stronger shows up? We don't want you to have to fight on your own since we know that we can help."

"Your right mom, thanks." Danny felt like he was 5 years old again as his mom embraces him. He hugs her back wondering if the world will ever know peace. Unfortunately,there's no way of knowing what tomorrow holds.

"Yeah Danny boy, we plan to help you the best we can" said Danny's father lifting his welding mask. He was dressed in an orange jumpsuit, had black hair and blue eyes. He was proud to know his son, in a way, followed in his footsteps as a ghost fighter. He was confused as to how he was never able to notice his powers. Either way, he possessed the same resolve as his wife. To ease the burden their son carried all these years.

"Thanks Dad, where's Jazz?"

"Oh, she's in her room. Is everything okay honey?"

"Oh, yeah mom. Everything is fine." Danny replied aware of his lie. It was second nature now. Before the reveal, he told his parents anything to keep his powers a secret or to stay out of trouble. "I just have to ask her a question for Sam."

"Okay honey. I will get dinner ready and later we'll talk later about our plans for the summer." She kissed him on the forehead and headed upstairs.

"Wait for me Maddie, I hope we're having fudge for dessert." said Jack as he followed to the kitchen.

"Somethings never change." Danny looks away from the stairs and to the Fenton Portal. The device that gave him his abilities and changed his life forever. He walks up the stairs to his older sisters bedroom. At her door, he could hear someone reading aloud. He knocks softly.

"Who is it?"

"Hey Jazz, it's Danny."

"Come in." He opens the door and sees her standing with a sheet of paper in her hand. Jazz has aqua blue eyes and long orange hair. She wore long blue pants and a black v neck shirt.

"Hey Danny, how is my favorite little brother?"

"Jazz, I'm your only brother."

"Doesn't make you any less of my favorite. What's up little bro?" She sits on the edge of her bed and motions for Danny to join her.

"We can talk later if you're busy Jazz."

"No, I was practicing a speech I'm doing for the graduation tomorrow. Mr. Lancer wants me to encourage the new generation of ambitious young adults."

"That's great Jazz. I'm not surprised he chose you. You are the most qualified to deliver a serious speech that doesn't involve football or college parties. Besides, you've been in college for a year now already. I'm pretty sure you could give some good advice too." Jazz was accepted to the most prestigious college in America and now she was home on summer break.

"Thanks Danny. Anyway, I have been working on this for over a month now and I was doing my last run through before you knocked. So, I am all ears little bro."

Danny wasn't always this close to his older sister. She acted more like a mother since their parent's ghost obsession kept them from being the parents Danny needed. They became closer when she found out his secret and never stopped encouraging him to do his best.

"Okay." He sighed. " It has to do with Sam, Jazz." He says lowering his head.

"Oh." She knew about their break up and how Sam lost interest in Danny.

"Before she left for England today, I kind of brought it up again. She didn't want to talk about it. However, she basically told me once and for all what she was feeling. She believed there are things that are meant to happen and work. Our relationship, unfortunately, wasn't one of them." He looked at Jazz. "Why do I feel like I'm dying inside? I haven't felt this badly beaten before."

Jazz felt really sorry for her brother and scooted closer to him. "Danny, you really did love her. I know she loved you too but, not everything is meant to happen like in the movies or books." She said putting her speech on the nightstand.

"You can't let this break up destroy all you've accomplished. You saved the world, your secret is out, you're accepted by mom and dad and everyone. What more could you ask for?"

"I don't know, love maybe. Not just from my family but, from someone I could spend my entire life with." He couldn't believe what he was saying. He never would have thought this deeply about wanting to be with someone. He realized now how he truly felt about Sam and how far he was willing to go.

"You still can. Love isn't a script that you can change to reflect your desires. It just doesn't work that way in life. You could say that life itself is anything but, planned."

"Maybe you're right." He replied looking down at his hands.

"There is someone out there for everyone, especially you. You just have to be patient and open minded. They will be someone who will make you happier than anything in this world. All your past regrets and grief will fade away like the wind. Remember, you don't have to do everything on your own either. I'm always here for you. Tucker is your best friend and Sam still is too." She hugs her brother. "It's okay to hurt but, you have to stand up and fly again. Once you do, you will be stronger than ever."

"Thanks Jazz." He knew she was right and that he couldn't feel bad about what Sam did. He has to live his own life just like she was doing. Suddenly, he felt a lump in his throat. He couldn't contain his sadness anymore as he cried into his sister's shoulder. Her grip tightened to comfort her grieving brother.

"It's okay Danny. Let it all out. You're stronger than you think."

"Thanks Jazz." was all he could manage to speak between his tears. He felt weak. He never thought he would cry about losing Sam but, it was almost like she was gone completely.

"Don't worry. The rain never lasts forever. Sooner or later, the sun will shine again."They sat there for a while. Danny cleaned his face and went to bed. Jazz covered for him during dinner.

Danny laid in bed and dosed off thinking about today. Losing what he wanted most and the words of his sister.

'Being a hero isn't all it's cracked up to be. I have to get over Sam and accept the fact she doesn't love me anymore. The best thing I can do is let go. If she's happy, then that's really all I can do for her. It's over and there's no going back. I guess the moral of the story is you can't revive a dead rose.'


	3. Flaming Tears

Fenton Works Danny's Room

Danny twisted and turned in his bed. He was having a nightmare that seemed too real as all he loved was being destroyed by a wild fire. Deep within the flames,a deep and sinister voice laughed and sent chills throughout his body. The flame grew closer and the heat was unbearable. It consumed everything. He was left alone and powerless.

'It's over child!' screamed the voice as the fire turned into a ghastly face and swallowed Danny.

"AAAAHHHHH!"yelled Danny jumping from his bed. He woke up covered in sweat and breathing hard. He wipes the sweat from his forehead and looks at his shaking hands. 'Man, what a dream. What time is it?' He looks at the clock.

"3 AM!" He groans as his head was pounding and his eyes hurt. He looked out the window to a full moon overlooking the earth. 'Beautiful night.'

"Thankfully we don't have school tomorrow." Even the thought of being free from school couldn't bring him joy. He decided the best way to clear his head was to go for a stroll. He stood up and a white ring appeared around his waist. The ring separated into two and changed his clothes into a black and white jumpsuit with a D on his chest. His black hair became snow white and his blue eyes became neon green.

'Time for some fresh air.' Danny thought as he turned intangible and went through the wall to the outside.

He flew slowly through the sky and rose above the clouds. The cool breeze went against his face and his headache slowly dissipates. He stops in mid-flight and looks down at the town he has sworn to protect. He's fought various enemies, both ghost and human, to keep the streets safe. 'What should I do now? I lost Sam, next year is our senior year and time is running out to decide the future.'

"What else can I do? "He asked aloud.

"Danny?" said a female voice from behind. He turns to a girl riding a red and black glider. Her outfit matched the same color and her visor rose to reveal her green eyes and dark curly hair.

"Oh, hey Valerie. What are you doing up here?" She hovers in front of him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing hero. I'm out on patrol and thinking. It's crazy to believe that we are going to be seniors next year." Danny nodded.

"Yeah, a lot has happened and it's time to plan our futures. Hey, we can look on the bright side Val. No more Mr. Lancer." Valerie laughed.

"Well, that explains my reasoning for being here. What about you? Still upset about Manson?" It didn't surprise Danny she knew what was bothering him. Everyone knew about their breakup.

"I talked to Jazz about it and decided to get over it. We both will be happier if we forget the whole thing."

"I'm sorry Danny."

"Thanks Val, I already cried my eyes out on Jazz's shoulder and I'm sure I'll recover." She felt horrible knowing what he went through to make her happy. 'They both cared about each other but, it seemed it was harder for one of them to move on.'

"Besides, I will find that special someone one day. Speaking of which, how are you and Tuck fairing?" Tucker and Valerie started dating a week after the world was saved. They actually managed to stay together for more than a day so it looked like it was going somewhere.

She smiled. "Tucker isn't as bad as I thought. He seems more mature ever since he became mayor. He's really sweet too." Danny laughed inside as it was different from what he knew of his best friend but, she was right. He did change just like everyone else. "That's great Val. I'm happy for you two. I'm glad Tuck is doing better this time."

"Well, I have to go Danny. I don't want to worry my dad just in case he notices I'm gone."

"Okay Val. Oh yeah, are you going to be here for the summer?"

She shook her head. "Not this time. My father and I are going with Tucker and his family to the beach."

"Wow, the tough and ruthless huntress taking a vacation. Now I've heard everything." teased Danny.

"We all need a break even the hero of the world. Listen, Danny." Valerie said in a soft tone.

"You've experienced a lot being the hero. You faced every challenge head on and you didn't give up. You fought knowing if you won, everyone could be happy. However, time is passing by and it's time to take care of yourself now. I'm telling you this as your friend. Keep your chin up and enjoy this time while you have it. Don't let one break up define your future."

Danny was quiet as he looked at her. He could see nothing but worry. "Thanks Val, you guys are the best. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me and enjoy your vacation. You deserve it. Besides, I think you should probably get home before you dad grounds you."

Valerie could see the hurt still in his eyes. 'Well, time heals all wounds. I should leave him alone to think.' "You're right. I don't want to get into trouble now. The beach is calling my name. You enjoy your summer Danny and if you need me you know where I am."

Danny considered her words and was thankful that she accepted the fact he was half ghost. She realized he was trying to save Amity Park and was no threat to anyone. He was glad she was his friend now more than ever.

"Thanks for everything Val. Enjoy your summer and I will see you guys when you get back." He turns away from her and looks at the moon.

"Okay Danny." She turns around and looks at the heart broken boy once more. She faces the other direction as her visor covers her face and flies home. 'I wonder what the future really holds for me.'

He decides to fly further from town to a mountain range. He comes to a small gathering of trees hidden on the top of the mountain. This valley was their special place. Now, it was a place for him to decompress.

He lands near a field of white and blue roses. It was strange but, a beautiful sight. He walks through and picks a small white rose. It reminds him of when he first brought Sam there. It was perfect but, slowly she started to drift away from him. He didn't understand why but, her feelings for him were disappearing. He walked to the largest tree in the field that sat uninterrupted in the center. Under the cloak of night, he saw a human figure sitting against the tree. The moonlight was moving across the field. Slowly it approached the tree and Danny called out.

"Um hello, is anyone there?" The figure stands and looks over at him. The light finally makes it's way to the base of the tree. The figure is wearing skull boots and black leather pants. A black tank top and a long black glove on one hand. The eyes were emerald green, her lips coated in purple lipstick and she had teal flaming hair. In her hand, was a purple flame guitar. Danny eyes grew wide as he knew who stood before him.

"Ember? What are you doing here?" he asked. She didn't answer as she looked down.

"What's up dipstick? What are you doing here?" she asked dryly. Danny was about to pose the same question again when she looks at him. Her makeup was running down her cheeks. 'Was Ember crying? Maybe I should ask her how she is. She's not hurting anyone and something is clearly wrong.'

"Sorry, I just came here to clear my head. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No, it's okay. It's a free country dipstick. I can't keep you from coming here to enjoy the glory of nature." she said bitterly.

"Okay." He decides to ask her. "Um, I don't mean to pry but, are you okay?"

She looks at him. 'Why does he care?' Ember thought. 'We were enemies. Yeah, we haven't fought since the Disateroid incident but, enemies still.' She hesitated. "I came to do some thinking dipstick. I've got something I need to figure out. Happy now?!" She was thrown off that she actually responded. He looked up at her with concern despite the cold response. 'What could Ember McLain need to figure out? I should be careful not to say anything stupid. I don't want to bring up any bad memories or get hurt myself.'

He looked down at his hand and saw the rose he picked up earlier. 'Should I give her this? It may make her feel better. I don't know if that's a good idea. She may think I'm up to something but, I can't leave her like this. I'd rather try than leave her alone crying.'

"Um Ember, I'm sorry for whatever happened. It's not much but, here." He walked up to her and held out his hand with the rose. She was in shock of what he said but, more of what he was giving her.

'This has to be a trick.'She thought. She looked into his eyes and saw sincerity and worry. 'The dipstick really looks like he cares. It wouldn't be right to turn down his gift.' She swallows her pride and accepts it.

"Thanks dipstick. I really appreciate it."

'She said thank you. Wow. Completely unexpected.' "It's no problem. It seems like you didn't have a good day."

'Yeah, but I know you're having a rough day too. The goth chick broke his heart and he's here trying to cheer me up. I just don't get it. Why worry about your enemy when your heart is broken.' He backed up slowly and was turning around.

"Well, I hope you feel better Ember. I will leave you alone now." He said as he started to walk away.

"Wait dipstick." She said then paused. 'What do I say? I mean he's being nice to me. I can at least thank him again.'

"Thanks really. No one has ever been this nice to me. Don't get the wrong idea. We're still enemies." she said reassuring herself of not going soft.

'Wow, she thanked me twice. Never thought I would see the day. I guess she isn't all snakes and spikes.'

"Of course but, I know when someone is a threat and when someone needs help. I fight to protect those in need. Not just humans but, ghost as well." 'He seems so different now. I thought he hated us ghost. That can't be true because he has helped us before. Now, he looks more confident and serious. I know he's a kind person especially to those close to him. Besides, I doubt he came all this way to cram me into his stupid thermos.'

"That goes for you too." Ember looked into his eyes. 'He's not joking. He would fight to protect me?'

"We've had our differences before but, I will treat you guys like my friends as long as you're not trying to take over the world." Ember gives a smirk. 'You big softy dipstick.'

"That's the fun part though. Nothing better than world domination and rock."

"Yeah, that's more of your style anyway." 'I'm glad she finally smiled. This is weird. We're actually having a pleasant non violent conversation.' She slumps down next to the tree. 'Maybe I should change the subject.'

"So, how is everything?" he ask rubbing the back of his neck. The question surprises her. 'Wow, small talk baby pop?'

"Everything's good." 'This is different. We're having a good conversation without the punching and energy blast.' "That's great." "How is everything with you dipstick?"

"As good as it can be. How is your relationship with Skulker going?" As the word of her boyfriend escapes his mouth, he could see her eyes glow an angry green. He backed away.

"I'm so sorry Ember. I didn't mean to bring him up."

'That jerk!' Her hair flares up and almost engulfs the tree in a blue flame. "Ember! You have to stop or else the landscape will change."

'Uh oh, I need to take a breather.' She manages to calm down and lets out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Ember I didn't.."

"You didn't know dipstick. I swear he is such an idiot."

"I guess you guys aren't together anymore." said Danny treading lightly.

"You guessed it." ' Should I tell him. He did say he would treat me like his friend if I'm not being evil. Besides Kitty is with Johnny right now and I need to vent.'

"You got a minute dipstick?" She took her guitar and leaned it against the tree.

'I never thought Ember would want to talk to me about her problems. Well, as long as it makes her feel better. I will give her all the time she needs.' "Yeah, I don't have school so, I have time."

"Well good, I'm going to take you up on that offer. Have a seat baby pop, this is going to take a while."


	4. Strong Words

Thanks you all the reviews and feedback! Here is chapter 4. _*Flashback conversations in italics*_

Amity Park Fenton Works

A cloud of green smoke appears in Danny's room. Out of the smoke came Clockwork looking at Danny's empty bed.

"It seems my young apprentice is where he needs to be. I've taken care of the other arrangements and now the time comes to get young Daniel." He turns intangible and phases through the roof of the house. Once outside, flies over Amity Park towards the mountains.

Mountain Range

Danny sat next to the teen rock star as she recalled the day's events.

"Ever since you saved the world, Skulker became even more obsessed with hunting you down. It got bad to the point where he ignored me completely. He was bad before and this didn't make things any easier. He never came to my concerts, lies about everything and cares only about hunting."

'Wow, I never knew her relationship was this bad. Then again it is Skulker. I did notice he wasn't attacking as much. Probably plotting the perfect trap or something.'

"The icing on the cake was yesterday afternoon. I was flying around your town, looking for him. I knew he would be looking for you, so I tracked you down first. I found you and your goth friend talking outside her house." She left out the part about her eavesdropping on their conversation. "After you walked away, I noticed him up on the roof nearby."

 _"_ _Skulker, what are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _What does it look like woman? I'm hunting that ghost child and today I will claim my prize."_

 _"_ _Skulker did you forget what today was?"_

 _He looked confused and said, "Groundhog day?"_

 _"_ _Are you serious Skulker! Did you really forget what today is!"_

 _"_ _Of course not. It just hasn't come to me yet." He says with a smug grin. "How about you remind me."_

 _At that point, I was seething with anger. I was ready to blast him away. "Today is my birthday Skulker!"_

"Now, just so you know baby pop. Not every ghost celebrates their birthday. It's not that important in the afterlife. However some, like yours truly, still finds the day they were born meaningful." said Ember.

'That's amazing. I didn't know that. Wow, they are more like us than I thought.'

 _He didn't look sorry or concerned as he said, "Oh yeah, I just forgot. Too busy doing what I do best."_

"I was mad. Trust me baby pop, you don't want to know what I wanted to do to that lousy tin can."

'I could only imagine.' thought Danny.

Ember continued. _"You know what Skulker, I'm tired of this! You're the worst and you only care about yourself."_

 _"_ _That's not true. I care about the prey I hunt and how I go about doing the job."_

"He cared more about some filthy animal than me. I don't mean you dipstick when I say that." Ember said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it. I've been called worst."

"So, that was the last straw."

 _"Well, your prey can be your girlfriend. It's over!" I struck a power chord on my guitar and sent him flying. He crashed into a tree and fell to the ground._

 _"_ _You can't break up with me woman! I'm the ghost zone's greatest hunter."_

 _"_ _Well, if it's any consolation; you're not only the worst boyfriend but, you're the worst hunter too!"_

 _"_ _How dare you! I am the best there is unlike your lousy music!"_

"It was over. I had to leave." she said sorrowfully. Danny saw a tear fall down her cheek. 'I really want to wipe that tear away but, I should just let her finish.'

 _"That's it! We are done and we will never be anything more!"_

" _The last thing I heard him say was, "You'll come crawling back!"._

"I teleported to your house and went back into the Ghost zone. I couldn't hold back my tears as I felt my heart breaking. I tried my best to make it work but, he didn't care for me as much as I cared for him. I floated towards my realm and waiting at the door was my friend Kitty. She looked at me and yelled."

 _"_ _Ember, hey girl! Where have you be.." She stops as she sees her friend crying._

 _"_ _Ember what's wrong?" She flies over to Ember and places her hand on her shoulder. Ember looks at her and says under her breath._

 _"_ _Kitty, I broke up with Skulker." She gasped and helped her friend into her realm. They sat on her couch as Ember filled Kitty in about the fight they had._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Em. I didn't think his jerk level would max out like this." She rubs Ember's back as she looks down at the table._

 _"_ _Kitty, I really thought he was the one. I really tried hard to make it work but, he's just so difficult. He only cares about himself and inflating that ego." Kitty gives her friend a tissue and Ember blows her nose. At that point, her makeup was messed up already. She looks at Kitty and says, "Am I going to end up alone my entire afterlife?" Kitty shakes her head._

 _"_ _Em, you will find that things don't happen like fairy tales. You have to fight for what you really want. You can't settle for trash because you think that's all there is for you. You deserve the best man out there and he will come in time. It will be worth the wait."_

'Wow, Kitty kind of sounds like Jazz.'

 _"_ _Do you really believe that?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, look at me and Johnny. We were meant to be. We are all compatible with someone else in the world. When you meet him, all your past pain will fade away. You'll forget about that moron Skulker and learn to love someone who genuinely loves you back. Don't be afraid to love Emy because he will come in the most unexpected way."_

 _"_ _Thanks Kitty. I want to believe that but, I need some time to myself if you don't mind."_

 _"_ _Okay girlfriend. I have to get back anyway. Johnny is probably wondering where I am." Kitty flies over to the door. "Ember, don't worry. Everything will work out. I will check on you tomorrow."_

 _"_ _Thanks Kitty. See ya." Kitty heads home._ "I couldn't wrap my head around everything that happened." _'I need to get some fresh air. I think I should go to Amity for a minute.'_

"Without fixing my makeup or anything I came through your portal and flew here. I never knew this place existed but, it seemed like the best place to think. It was beautiful and there was a field of my favorite flowers here too."

"You like roses?" Danny asked surprised.

"Well, yeah. Just because I brain wash mindless humans doesn't mean I'm a heartless monster. I like things other than rock and misery you know."

"Wow." Was all Danny could manage to say. 'She's right. She was human before. I just never got the chance to actually learn anything about her between the witty banters and fights. I feel better knowing I gave her something she actually likes.'

"What dipstick? Does it make me look weak to you?" She said. 'Come on dipstick. Show me you're just like every other guy out there. Go on and call me worthless and weak.'

"No, it just nice to know something about you." he said truthfully. Ember's eyes opened wide as his response was not what she expected.

"Why would I think you're weak? You're stronger than most people I know. I wish I could be that strong." Danny said looking up towards the sky. 'What does he mean I'm strong? I don't understand.'

"Why do you think I'm strong?!"She said annoyed.

"You see that I'm here crying my eyes out over some idiot I was dumb enough to date and I tell you I love roses. How does that give the impression that I'm strong?" She looked at him intensely.

"When you became a ghost, that didn't stop you from doing what you enjoyed the most. You continued making awesome music and stayed true to who you were. We all experience sorrow," He looked down at her. "but we can either let it bring us down or make us stronger." 'Jazz's advice does come in handy.'

"I know you will come out of this stronger than ever. You never let anything before keep you down." He smiled.

'Wow, I can't believe he just said all of that about me. Is that what he thinks about me? How come my enemy saw that and Skulker never did? It feels so weird and nice at the same time to hear his words. His smile is comforting too.'

"Thanks dipstick. You're not all that bad." He rubs the back of his head. 'Aww is he embarrassed? He's really sweet. How come I never noticed before? I feel bad he's comforting me and he's fighting grief himself. I have to say something.'

Ember hugged her knees and looked out toward the field. The breeze made the roses dance to the wind's silent melody.

"You know dipstick. You're strong yourself." It was Danny's turn to be surprised. "From what I heard, you got your powers from a device your parents built right?" Danny nodded.

"You had to hide them from all those you loved and worked hard to better yourself. It must have been difficult being judged by everyone but, still willing to fight for them. You always fought not caring about what happened to yourself. You fought to protect everyone just like when you saved us from Pariah Dark. So, don't just tell me I will come out stronger when you're fighting yourself. You always return stronger too."

'Wow. I never knew she knew that much about me. She's actually really nice. Stranger than that, I feel better. It's almost like her words was the cure I needed. Her smile is nice too.' They sat quiet as each others words sank in.

'Ember is way different than I expected. I always imagined she hated me for stopping her plots every time but, she's genuinely being nice to me. "Thanks Ember. You know it's nice to actually talk for a change." She looked at him and nodded.

"I like this side of you." 'What did he say? Did he say he liked me? No, way. He probably just meant he liked how I was encouraging him.' She felt her cheeks flare up.

'What is wrong with me? Am I blushing because of what dipstick said?' She turned her head around quickly to keep him from seeing her face.

'What's wrong? Was something I said? 'Thought Danny. "I'm sorry Ember." Danny said trying to figure out what he did.

"Dipstick. Don't worry about it. This conversation was exactly what I needed." She felt her face return to normal. She turned and smiled to reassure him. 'I never noticed but, her eyes are gorgeous in this light. Wait, did I just say that? Danny felt his cheeks flare up and turned his head. 'This is can't be happening.' Ember looked confused. 'Is the dipstick blushing too? That's funny.' "You okay dipstick?" She said punching him in the arm.

"Ow, yeah." his face returned to normal while rubbing his arm. "Well, thanks again dipstick. I think it's time to go and clean myself up."

"Okay Ember, oh and I have something to tell you."

"What is it dipstick?"

Danny smiled, "Happy Birthday Ember." Ember's eyes widened. 'What did he say!'

Danny saw how shocked Ember was. "I know it's past your birthday and we don't always get along. However, it's an important day to you and it wouldn't be right if I let you leave without me saying it." He placed his hand on his head.

"I'm sorry too. If I had known I would have gotten you a gift."

'I can't believe what I'm hearing. The dipstick is really really nice. I'm his enemy but, even he wished me a happy birthday. He didn't even know until I told him. He also wanted to give me a present. Wow, this guy is amazing.' She looked down at the rose and blushed.

"Dipstick, you already gave me a gift."

"I did?" asked Danny confused. He looked down at the rose she was holding. 'Oh the rose. I didn't think it was a gift she would want. I'm glad she likes it.' "I'm glad you like the rose."

'No dipstick, I love it.' "Thank you. The rose is the best gift I have ever gotten. It's so beautiful." she said smiling from ear to ear. Danny was happy to see her smiling. 'Man, she is beautiful.'

"Yeah, it's beautiful just like yo.." Danny stopped realizing what he was about to say.

'Was he going to call me beautiful.' The blush on Danny's face confirmed it. 'Wow, he does think I'm beautiful. The dipstick isn't bad at all.'

Danny looked at her, stood and offered his hand. She looked up into his eyes and just couldn't stop the grin on her face. "I'm just glad your smiling again." he said. She looked down. 'Yeah, thanks to you.' She grabbed his hand and he lifts her up. She stands to feet and trips over her boot. Danny quickly catches her.

"Are you okay?" asked Danny.

Ember just looked up at him. His eyes were a cool green that shimmered in the light and his smile made her feel safe in his arms. "Yeah, thanks." He looked at her emerald eyes glow and looked at her breathtaking smile. After catching each other's eyes, they separated.

"Sorry about that." Danny said trying to keep from blushing. "No, thanks for catching me." Ember replied trying to keep from doing the same. They looked down waiting for the other to say something. "Daniel."

"Daniel? Ember how do you know my real name?" Ember looked at him confused. "I didn't say anything." They looked up to someone hovering above them. "Clockwork!"

"Greetings young Daniel and Amber too." He said landing between them. " Good, I need to speak with you both." In a flash they vanished in a green smokescreen.


	5. The Moon's Shadow

Thanks again for all the support and feedback! Here is chapter 5 of this on going tale.

Clockwork's Tower

Smoke suddenly appears in the center of Clockwork's observing room. When it clears, there stood Clockwork with Danny and Ember by his side.

"Whoa, teleporting is the best power ever!" said Danny excited. He came back to his senses once he remembered what just happened. "Wait, Clockwork what is going on?"

"Yeah, and why did you call me Amber? You know my name is Ember now."

"Amber?" said Danny confused.

"Yes, that was my name when I was human. Got a problem with that?" Ember said annoyed.

Danny backed away. "No, it's a beautiful name. That's all." Ember calmed down. 'You're such a dipstick.' "Anyway, why are we here Clockwork?"

He changed into his Adult form. "I needed to talk to young Daniel." Ember laughed. She held her guitar out and it began to float.

"So, if you just needed the dipstick then you don't need me. I'm out of here pops." she said jumping onto her guitar.

"Amber, you didn't let me finish. I needed to talk to young Daniel and yourself about something dire." She looked at him.

"Why the both of us? He's the hero here okay. He saves the world not me."

"That is where you're wrong. The path you chose isn't one you have to continue on. The choice is yours to make about who you are." Ember jumped off her guitar and crossed her arms.

"Fine, what is it." Clockwork smiled knowing her response to well. "Daniel, do you know what my job is?"

"It's to watch over the time stream and prevent any damage to the past, present or future." Clockwork turned away looking at the monitors before him.

"You're partially right. I also have another duty as the Master of Time." He pointed down a long corridor. "I am responsible for anything that is either taken or falls out of time itself. Including a particular thermos."

Danny's eyes widened. "No, it can't be. Clockwork, he's free."

Ember looked at Danny's scared expression. "What's wrong dipstick? Looks like you saw the box ghost."

"I wish it was just the box ghost Ember. Clockwork, how did he get out?" Danny was in full panic mode.

"I don't know if he actually got out but, the thermos was stolen."

"Who would do something like that?"

Clockwork turned towards them changing into an old man. "Braedon, King of the Dark Valley."

"Braedon? Dark Valley? What?" Danny said with both his hands on his head.

"Hold on, said Ember in a surprisingly calm tone. First things first. Who or what was in this special thermos?"

"Dan Phantom." said Danny looking at her with anger in his eyes. 'The dipstick looks mad. Who could this guy be..? Wait, Phantom?'

"Is he like your brother or something?"

Danny let out a sigh. "He is a grown up evil version of myself."

"A what!?" Ember couldn't believe what he said. Clockwork aimed his staff at a monitor and revealed an older version of Phantom. He was taller, with flaming hair, a forked tongue and soul less eyes. He was destroying Amity Park with no mercy. 'Flaming hair? I wonder.' Thought Ember as the scene changed to Danny and him fighting. Danny defeated him with his ghostly wail and captured him in the thermos.

"So, this guy was in that thermos and he's super powerful." said Ember summing everything up. "Okay, why would this Braedon want him?"

Danny looked at Clockwork with the same question in mind. "I will show you." The same monitor showed a realm similar to the ghost zone but dark and gloomy with red wisps of energy floating everywhere.

"Long ago, a ghost known as Braedon came to the ghost zone and was trying to rule the realm. He was powerful but, a group banded together and overpowered him. So, we decided to banish him to the Dark Valley. A part of the ghost zone hidden in the shadow of the moon. While there, he developed unusual powers. He was able to absorb the dark energy present there." Clockwork pointed to the red wisps of energy on the monitor.

"With that unlimited supply, he was unstoppable. He became the ruler and claimed title of king. The good news was he could only use this ability while present in the Dark Valley. Until, he enlisted the help of someone to develop a means to use the energy in this world too. He created a black orb that when absorbed would allow the user to absorb dark energy here from the ectoplasm."

"How?" asked Danny.

Clockwork nodded. "You notice that here in our realm there is ectoplasm everywhere. The device would allow him to transform ectoplasm into dark energy. Thus unlimited energy in both realms. After a week, he was about to take over the entire ghost zone. Even Pariah was no match for his strength. Until, we learned the same ghost who created the object made a countermeasure. A white orb to absorb pure energy."

"So, he did have a weakness then. Where does this pure energy come from?" asked Danny.

"It was first discovered here in our realm. Ectoplasm contains the ability to be filtered into either dark or pure energy. Now, where it originates is unknown. The fact stands that the orbs has the ability to create the energy needed to give the individual unlimited power. Therefore, a warrior was given this white orb and fought against Braedon. They engaged in nonstop combat for 3 days. The warrior somehow separated Braedon from his orb and was left powerless. We imprisoned him in the Dark Valley for centuries. Only someone possessing the same powers as Braedon could have awakened him."

"So, you think someone woke this guy up and now he's back trying to rule the world?" asked Danny.

"Yes, I believe that is his intention. Remember, here he has no power at all without his device. That is his first objective."

Ember chimed in. "Then, where is it. You said it was separated from him. Where would you keep something like that?"

Danny looked up as he realized something. "It's here with you Clockwork."

Clockwork nodded. "It's where Dan's thermos was kept. Follow me." He changed into a child as he led them to his treasure room.

"Here it is. The chamber where all things outside of time are kept and there." said Clockwork pointing to a glass container. "Is the object he seeks."

"Wow, that's it?" Danny looked in awe at the dark object floating in the container. He felt a evil presence coming from it. It was powerful and definitely couldn't fall into the wrong hands. Then he looked to a stone pedestal. "I guess that's where the thermos was."

"Yes, I'm sure Braedon sought some aid since his powers don't work here. He will probably send him to retrieve his possession."

"So, what can we do? Obviously I don't care about what happens to the human world but, he will try to take over the ghost zone first." Danny looked at her knowing she was joking.

"I have to agree with Ember. Not with the not caring what happens to the human world part but, what are we supposed to do. Can't we take this orb somewhere else or destroy it."

"I'm sorry Daniel. Since it exists outside of time, it must stay here with me. If it does leave, we can't hide it somewhere without your evil self being able to sense its dark energy. Also, we can't trust anyone else to hide it. They may seek to use it and would be overwhelmed by its power. As for destroying it, that much energy released at once could destroy both the Ghost Zone and Earth."

"Never that easy huh? You have a point. We can't hide it here or with someone else. We can't hide it in the human world either without the risk of someone getting hurt." Danny looks at the orb. "Well, if we can't move it then, it must stay here. Do you have an idea as what we should do?"

Clockwork turned into an adult and nodded. "Yes, we have a month to get ready."

"A month? How do you know?" asked Danny.

"If you recall, the way to the Dark Valley is in the moon's shadow. The portal opens only during a full moon. This is because the link between the moon and the Dark Valley is not as strong compared to your world and ours. Here the connection stays consistent with the flow of continuous energy the earth provides. However, the moon has phases of energy. The peak of that energy is during the full moon. The link between worlds becomes strong enough to allow passage. The next full moon isn't until a month from now."

"That's good and bad news then." said Danny walking toward the empty pedestal.

"What do you mean dipstick?"

"Well, it's good in the sense of giving us time to prepare but, the bad is it gives him the same amount of time too. He's already been here before and probably has figured out what he needs to do."

'The dipstick is smarter than I thought.' "So, what do we do then?"

"Follow me." They went back into his observer room and he motioned for them to sit down on a red couch against the wall. Ember sat down but, Danny hesitated. "Something wrong Daniel?" asked Clockwork.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong." He began thinking about everything that happened before they came. "I'm good standing up." Ember laughed. 'The dipstick is nervous. This is too much.' "Come on baby pop, I won't bite." she patted the spot next to her.

"Come now Daniel, this part won't take much longer and you'll be free to leave."

"Okay." he said defeated and sat down. She saw the blush on his face as he tried not to look at her. 'He's really close to me.' She felt her cheeks begin to flare up again. She looked at Clockwork to keep her mind off of Danny.

"First, you must go to the realm of the ghost that created the orbs. There you will find the white orb the warrior used to defeat Braedon. Then, you both will have to undergo sacred training to ensure you're ready to fight against the forces of darkness. Dan is stronger and you will not be able to defeat him now. After your training, all we can do then is wait. This is the only way we can succeed."

Danny let out a huge sigh. 'Mom was right. One day your heart is being broken and the next you're trying to save the world from a crazy dark king of another realm.' "Okay, Clockwork. When do we begin?"

"First, I need to know that you both are committed to this."

Both Clockwork and Danny looked at Ember. 'Of course, they don't trust me. Why should they. I still find all this hard to believe but, I don't think I can just walk away from it. If what pops says is true, it's better to end this quickly before anyone gets hurt. I may not have friends or family in the human world anymore but, I do have friends here I want to protect. I guess my mind is made up.'

"I..."

"Don't worry Clockwork." said Danny cutting Ember off. "I trust Ember. I know she won't let us down. Besides, she can't sell tickets to her concerts if everyone is enslaved to a dark ruler."

"Very well, then it's settled." 'He trusts me. How? What did I do to gain the hero's seal of approval? I guess we did spend some unexpected time together today. I realize now he's a great guy. I should take this chance to show I'm not all bad. "Yeah, I will help. But, you owe me dipstick."

Danny laughed. "Okay, I knew I could count on you." He stood up. Again he offered his hand to Ember. She looked at him and saw why he was the hero. 'He's changed a lot since we first met. In a good way though. Why would a girl break his heart? I don't know but, I have to help him like he helped me.' She took his hand and he helped her up. 'Well I guess we're partners now.'


	6. Not All Bad

Clockwork's Tower

'After hearing what Clockwork had to say, he told us to go home and prepare for the journey ahead.'

"Okay Clockwork, when should we return here?" asked Danny.

"Next week Friday afternoon. Return here with young Ember ready to leave." replied Clockwork. 'He finally got my name right.' thought Ember with a smirk.

"We understand." said Danny and Ember nodded.

"Very well my young apprentice, be safe and remember the journey before you is treacherous. Enjoy the time you're given."

"Thanks see you later Clockwork." Both Danny and Ember flew out of the room to the outside. Clockwork looked after them and a smile came unto his face. 'Yes, they are getting along just fine. It's the only way they can overcome the flames of destruction heading our way.'

Outside Clockwork's Realm

They stopped outside of Clockwork's tower. "Thanks Ember." Ember looked at him confused.

"For what dipstick?"

"For agreeing to help me. I know it's kind of out of nowhere. I'm still trying to figure it out myself but, it really means a lot to know you'll have my back."

Ember felt happy knowing he really trusted her. "Don't mention it. Besides, you owe me for this anyway."

"What is it that you want exactly?" asked Danny.

"Well, I will think about it and let you know soon. You're on summer break anyway and you'll have plenty of free time. Maybe I can get you to help me start the youth revolution."

"Okay, anything within good reason that is. I'm still the hero. I guess I should be going. Bye Ember." Danny said flying off.

'Say something Ember!' "Dipstick, wait!"

Danny turned around quickly to Ember looking down and rubbing her arm. "Yeah, what's up Ember?"

"It's just." 'I can't believe I'm about to say this. "Umm, would you like me to teleport you home instead of you flying all the way there?" Danny was taken back by her offer. "Yeah, if you don't mind."

Ember smiled. She flew to where he was. 'It's the least I can do. I would still be crying under that tree if you didn't come along.'

"Okay baby pop, just grab my hand and we will be ready to go." Ember said blushing. Danny hesitated but took her hand and smiled. He then felt his face heat up. 'I never thought Ember would be nice to me of all people.' Suddenly, they disappeared in a whirling blue flame.

They reappeared outside of the Fenton Portal. "Thanks again Ember. I really appreciate the ride."

"It's the least I could do. You helped me out today and I wanted to say thanks."

"It's no big deal. I just wanted to see you smile again." Danny realized what he said and blushed. "I mean, I just want you to be happy." Ember saw his face and blushed too. "And, I should be thanking you too Ember. You helped me out."

"Don't mention it. Really don't mention it or else." she said with a serious tone.

"Of course, my lips are sealed. I should be going." said Danny facing the portal. He felt a pull as he tried to move and realize they were still holding hands. He looked at Ember who just realized it too. She let go and backed away. "I'm sorry Ember. I didn't mean to.."

"Dipstick, don't worry about it okay." Ember said smiling. "I think you should get going and tell your family about what happened." He nodded.

"Okay, I will see you later Ember."

"Catch ya later dipstick." Danny flew into his house and Ember teleported back to her realm. Danny phased into his room and looked at the clock.

"6 Am. No school so, I should get some rest." He changed back into Danny Fenton and laid in bed. His mind was flooded with everything that he was told today. What was even more amazing was he had to do it with Ember. He thought of her smile and how it made her look so beautiful.

'Wait, am I staring to like Ember? She's so different now and I..I don't know. What's the point? She would never like me anyway.' He closed his eyes smiling.' Yeah, she has changed.'

In Ember's realm, she went to her bedroom and leaned her guitar next to her window. She forgot the rose placed in her guitar. She took it out and set it in a vase full of water on her nightstand. "Man what a day." she said lying down on her bed. Looking up she revisited her memories of that day. She saw the dipstick hand her a rose, catch her and held her hand multiple times. Her face reddened as she remembered his smile.

'Am I falling for him? No way, that's impossible. He is really nice and cute though. What am I saying? We're enemies and he wouldn't like me anyway. We are two different people. We can't..' Then Clockwork's words chimed in.

"The path you chose isn't one you have to continue on. The choice is yours to make about who you are." 'Darn you Clockwork for making sense. I should get some rest. It will better to think about later. She dozed off smiling as she looked at the white rose.

Fenton Works

The warm sunlight beams through the window. It shines on Danny as he begins to stir. He slowly opens his eyes and yawns. "Man that was a good nap." He stretched and stood looking out the window. 'I wonder what time it is.' The clock read 11am.

"Cool, I should get ready. I had a crazy night and a shower sounds really good right now." He looked at his hand. 'She really held my hand. I wonder what she thinks about everything.' Then came a knock at his door.

"Danny, are you awake?" asked his mother.

"Yeah, mom. I awake." She opened the door. "Morning sweetie, you feeling better today?"

Danny couldn't help but smile as he thought of Ember. "Yeah, much better."

"I'm so happy honey. Oh, Sam called earlier. She wants you to call her back."

"Thanks mom, I will be down in a minute." Danny said making his bed.

"Okay, I left you some breakfast in the microwave. Your dad and I are going to the grocery store. We will be back in an hour."

"Okay mom." 'I really don't want to bring this up just yet but, the news doesn't get better with time. "Umm mom."

"Yes Danny."

"Where is dad and Jazz?"

She was confused but, knew something had happened as a serious look came onto her son's face. "They're downstairs in the living room. Is everything okay honey?"

Danny nodded. "I need to talk to guys about something that happened last night. I will be down in a minute."

"Okay Danny, we will wait for you." She said as she left.

'Man, I hate to ruin this time of peace but, I need to be honest about what's going on. I will tell Tuck, Sam and Val later.' Danny showered, got dressed and meets up with his family.

"Danny my boy, you want some Fenton jerky?" asked Jack sitting next to his wife and daughter.

"No thanks dad." He sat in a chair facing them.

Jazz broke the silence. "So, what did you need to tell us Danny?" He looked down and took a deep breath.

"Okay everyone, I met up with Clockwork last night and he shared some information with me about a new threat." Danny filled them in about last night's events, excluding the time he spent with Ember of course. Each word became harder as his family grew deeper in shock.

"So, to sum it all up. I have a week before Ember and I have to leave to train and save the world." It was silent in the room for at least two minutes before his mom spoke.

"So, you're being called to be a hero again?" she asked with disappointment in her voice. Danny nodded. He sensed sadness and fear in the room. Not just for the fate of the world but, his fate. "Well, let us know what we can do to help. I know you only have a week here but, you know we will do anything we can."

"Thanks mom, it really means a lot. I know I couldn't do this without you guys."

"Danny, you know your father is ready to help too. We're Fentons and no ghost king will stop us from supporting our son." said Jack getting up. "Let us know what you need and we're there."

"Same here little bro. I'm here for you too."

"Thanks guys for understanding." 'That was not as hard as I thought. I'm glad I can be honest with everyone now.' Everyone came closer to Danny and hugged him.' I have the best family. Weird and crazy but, I love them all the same.'

"Okay mom, we better get going. We have to get our shopping done before tonight's graduation." Danny's mom just nodded as Jazz and Jack went outside.

"Danny." she said looking at a photo of them when he was 5 hanging on the wall. "You were always my little angel and now you're growing up into quite the young man." A tear falls down her cheek as she hugs Danny.

"I'm proud of my little hero." Danny hugged her back. "Thanks mom for everything. Your words yesterday helped me more than you think. I have to be ready for anything but, at least I know I have my family helping me." They separated. She wiped her eyes and said, "I'm glad honey. We will be back soon."

"Okay mom." She walked out the door to join the others. As the door closed, Danny went to the phone and called Tucker first.

"Hello" answered Tucker with the sound of crowds and waves in the background.

"Hey Tuck, it's Danny."

"What's up Danny? We made it to the beach and I talked to Sam earlier. She said she tried calling you but, your mom said you were still asleep."

"Yeah, I had a crazy night. Wait, is Val there with you?"

"Oh yeah, she right next to me." In the background he heard her say "Hey Danny."

"Hey Val. Okay Tuck. Are you guys away from your parents?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Tucker sounding worried.

"Okay, I need to tell you guys something." Danny then went into detail about the Dark king. "That's it. I have one week and I will be going to save the world."

"Wow dude, the call comes again to save the world. What's even better you're doing it with Ember! I'm surprised she agreed to help you."

"Well, she isn't as bad as you think Tuck."

"Not as bad? What do you mean Danny?"

"She isn't that bad and besides Clockwork said I need her help. I can't argue with the Master of Time."

"Okay Danny, have you told Sam yet?"

"No, I'm going to call her next. I already broke the news to my parents."

"Okay Danny, you know if you need us. We are close by."

"Thanks Tuck. I will remember that. Just enjoy the beach and your girlfriend and I will keep you informed. Talk to you later Tuck."

"Later dude." Danny then dialed Sam's number.

"Danny! Hey, how are you? I tried calling earlier. Is everything okay?"

'One question at a time Sam.' "Okay, I will answer in order. Hey Sam, I'm good and things are not good."

"What do you mean?" she asked. Danny could hear her parents on the other side talking with other people. 'They're probably at a party or something.'

Danny was well versed at that time about what happened so, it didn't take long to explain. "So, we have a week before we leave."

"Oh no Danny, I'm so sorry you have to do this with that blue haired witch Ember." Danny felt kind of annoyed at her comment. He knew she was only saying it because of her past deeds but, he actually got the chance to know her. She wasn't a witch and he couldn't agree with what Sam said. "You know she's not all evil."

Sam was thrown for a loop. "What do you mean she's not all evil?"

"Sam, she is a better person than I thought. She agreed to help me despite our past."

"Danny, she's probably using you to get to this unlimited energy. She would be unstoppable herself then." 'I didn't think that at all. I got to know a different Ember last night. One that loves roses and who had feelings. It's not her fault she was dealt a bad hand.'

"Sam, listen. She isn't all evil like you think. I got to spend some time with her and she surprised me. She's actually nice."

"Danny don't be crazy. She's pure evil and you know it. I bet she's never cried once in her life." 'If you only knew.'

"Look, I just called to let you know about that. I will keep in touch and enjoy your time in England." Danny wanted to end the conversation. "And by the way Sam, she's not an evil blue haired witch. So,I'll talk to you later." he said bitterly.

Sam could feel the anger in his voice and decided to trust his judgment. He knew what he was doing and he was the hero anyway. "Okay Danny, call if you need any help."

"Okay, later."

"Later." Danny hung up and transformed. He flew out into the town and watched as people went along their daily routine. He flew over the park and saw many of his classmates enjoying their carefree summer. If they only knew what was about to happen. 'It's probably better to keep this knowledge out of the public. I don't want to cause a panic when nothing has happened. I plan to work hard and end this before anyone is hurt.' Danny thought. He looked at a tree, where a young couple was sitting and talking. A smile came onto Danny's face.' I wonder how Ember's doing?'


	7. Now or Never

Ember's Realm

Ember woke to a green and haunting sky. Her daily reminder of her place in the Ghost Zone. She sits up on her bed and yawns. 'I feel a lot better now. A nap was just what the doctor ordered. Okay, now what should I do today.' Ember pondered as she looked at her guitar. Out the corner of her eye, she saw a rose sitting on her nightstand.

"A white rose?" Then, everything came back to her. 'I have a week to share the news but, it's better to get it over with today. That way I can spend more time enjoying myself.' She hopped out of bed.

'I should go tell Kitty first.' At that moment, she heard a knock at her door.

'Now, who could that be? It better not be Skulker!' Ember grabbed her guitar ready to fight. She flew downstairs and opened the door. Her anger dissipated as she saw her friend Kitty floating before her.

"Hey girlfriend. How are you feeling today?" asked Kitty.

"Much better. Thanks again for yesterday. I was seriously upset with that idiot."

"No prob. That jerk doesn't deserve you anyway. You'll find someone better." Ember just blushed as she thought of a certain ghost boy.

"Yeah..., I will." Ember said with a small grin. Kitty saw her friend's reaction. 'Now who is she thinking about?' Kitty thought.

"Oh yeah, Ember do you have the CD I let you borrow?" Ember came back to reality.

"The instrumental track. Yeah, it's up in my room on my dresser. You can head up and get it while I make some breakfast." Kitty nodded as she entered and floated upstairs to her friend's room. Ember went to the kitchen and started cooking.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"squealed Kitty. Ember dropped everything and rushed upstairs. She entered her room and saw Kitty with her back to her.

"Kitty, what in the world is wrong? Is it that tin can Skulker?" she said looking around the room. Kitty turned to Ember with a huge smile on her face. "What are you smiling about.." 'Oh no, the rose!'

"Kitty, it's not what you think!" Ember said lowering her guitar.

"Emy, where did you get this rose from? I know you didn't go out and get it for yourself." Kitty said raising her eyebrow.

'This can't be happening. I can't tell her baby pop gave it to me' "Yeah, I did get it for myself. Is there a problem with that?" Ember said folding her arms looking fiercely at Kitty.

"Ember, we are friends. The best of friends I might add. And as your besty, I know when you're lying."

"No, I'm not. Why would I lie? I got it to cheer myself up and that's it." 'You're not going to break me.'

"I know because you love roses but, you said you would never get them yourself because they die eventually. You prefer pictures over the real thing. So, after all these years, you expect me to believe you got one for yourself."

'Dang it Kitty! Why can't you just believe me and let this go! She's going to keep pressing until I confess. I guess I should come clean. Besides, I can't tell her what happened without all the details.' Ember sighed and said. "The dipstick gave it to me."

Kitty's eyes opened wide. "What! Danny Phantom gave you a rose." Her mouth just hung open. "But, why? You guys are enemies. You two have never had a decent conversation before. How did he even know you liked roses?"

Ember looked down smiling. "Because I told him." she said softly.

"Wait, wait wait wait! You mean to tell me you told him you like roses? Why did you.." Kitty paused as she looked at her friend. 'Is she smiling?' "Emy, do you like Phantom?" That triggered Ember's blush as she turned around.

"No way, I don't like him. He's my enemy! Not in an thousand afterlives." 'My kind and caring enemy.' Ember thought.

"Uh huh, well you've got some explaining to do girl." said Kitty as she grabbed her CD.

"Okay, let's eat and I will tell you everything." Both girls went downstairs. Ember cooked and told Kitty everything. From Danny and her talking to Clockwork's message of impending doom. Kitty just sat perplexed.

After they finished eating, they sat in the living room. Kitty was quiet as she processed everything her friend told her. "Ember, do you like Danny?"

Ember looked at her as Kitty looked back. "I'm serious, do you like him?" Ember twiddled her thumbs as she thought about how he was nice to her despite all she had done to him and Amity Park.

She sighed. "I don't know. I mean he's really sweet, caring and thoughtful. I never would have thought he would be such a great guy. He decided to help me even though he was fighting his own grief. I.." Ember was cut off as Kitty hugged her. Ember was caught off guard. They separated and Kitty had a huge smile on her face.

"What?" asked Ember.

"Girlfriend. You like Danny. There is no doubt about it." Ember looked at her shocked.

"What do you mean?" trying to deny her accusation.

"Em, you do. The way you're talking about him shows that you like the kind of person he is. He decided to put his own feelings and your past fights aside to help you. I mean I always knew he was a sweetheart from when I overshadowed that shallow chick at his school."

Ember recalled that event. She overshadowed a girl to make her boyfriend Johnny jealous and she told her about everything the dipstick did for her. He made her feel like the best girl in the world. Ember was surprised about how much of gentleman he was but, she just forgot about it until now. "Anyway, he's a great guy and it's okay to like him."

'I'm not so sure Kitty.' "But, why is it okay? We're enemies. He's the hero of the world and I'm an evil rock star."

"Does Danny see you that way?" 'I guess not. He never treated me like I was evil. Especially last night, he would have beaten me up and thrown me back here for sure if he thought that.'

"Even if he didn't think I was evil, I doubt he would like me back."

"Well, who says so? You're only saying that because you're disqualifying yourself. If Danny held those things against you, then you wouldn't have that rose in your room." Ember just stared at her friend as her words made more sense. It was kind of scary.

Kitty saw her friend's face and said. "I'm a hopeless romantic Emy, you know that. You two are just so cute." A smile came on Ember's face but disappeared.

"But, what should I do then. I can't just walk up to him and say " I like you dipstick". That probably wouldn't go to well."

"Em, just do what you've been doing. Show him the other side of you. You two may have more in common than you think. It takes time and you guys seem to have plenty to get to know each other."

"Yeah, thanks Kitty." Kitty placed an arm across Ember's shoulder and brought her close. "No prob girlfriend. I want you to be happy and if he makes you happy then I will help in any way possible."

"So, Kitty. Keep this on the down low. We don't need everyone knowing about the Dark King or Danny. If you do, I will burn all your possessions." said Ember with an evil grin.

"My lips are sealed and don't you dare think about burning my stuff." Kitty said as they laughed. "Oh by the way, do you have a plan to get closer to Danny?"

Embers cheeks turned red and looked at her friend baffled. "No, I've got other things to worry about. I don't have time to think about that."

Kitty shook her finger in front of Ember. "You have a week to figure out what you want before all this happens. What if this is your only chance to really find out if you truly have feelings for him? You never know what tomorrow brings."

"Okay." 'But, I don't want to make this more awkward than it needs to be.'

Ember sighed. "I guess I will never know until I try. What should I do?"

Kitty sat in silence as she thought to herself. "Well, why don't you spend a day with him? I mean you guys could hangout. It's a chance to get to know him." 'How will I get him to spend time with me?' Ember remembered what she told Danny. "Wait, he owes me a favor!" Ember said with excitement.

"He does?" Kitty asked confused.

"I told him he owes me one for agreeing to help him and I would let him know what I wanted when I thought of it."

"That's it girl. Tell him you want to hang out with him."

"Okay, I will let him know tomorrow."

"Hold on." Kitty said. "You should tell him today and give him time to think about it. Being the hero takes up all your time." Ember shook her head.

"No way, I can't do it today. We just came up with this plan." Ember stood up.

"Emy, you need to get over your fears and go talk to him. How else will you know? If you don't do it now, he may become busy tomorrow. I will even come with you."

"Really?"

"Of course. That's what friends are for." Ember let out a huge sigh and said, "Okay, let's do this."

Kitty and Ember flew towards Danny's portal. As the portal was in view, Ember looked at the swirling vortex. 'It's now or never.'


	8. Not A Date!

Amity Park

Danny flew around all morning to patrol the streets. He was basically alone now with only his family as support. All his friends were away enjoying themselves for the next two months. He came to a tall building and landed. He walked to the ledge deep in thought. Looking at the street, a sadden look came onto his face.

'Why does being the hero always force me into the worst situations? It's difficult but, I've managed thanks to my friends and family. I've battled every enemy that has threatened us and won. Why is this one causing me to shake so much?' He looked at his hand shaking violently. He made a fist as he thought of everyone he had to protect.

'I can't let anyone get hurt. We've been fortunate a few times especially when I fought Dan. He nearly killed my family and friends. Unfortunately that image will never go away. If I don't want to lose everyone, I have to fight.' Danny smiled as he saw three teenagers walking from a music store. They each had a bag filled with CDs of their favorite artist. One of them reached into their bag and pulled out a familiar case. The front had a teenager with blue hair and a flaming guitar in her hand. The letters on the top read "Remember".

'Ember huh. Her first visit to Amity was definitely one to remember. I knew all she wanted was to be noticed for her music. She is talented and doesn't need to hypnotize people to love her songs. I mean, I like her music too. I better not tell her that or else she'll think I'm crazy. Oh well, I only have a week left. I should get going and start enjoying my free time while I can. What should I do? Tucker and Sam aren't here and I don't really have anyone else to spend time with. Maybe I can find someone in the ghost zone to hang out.' Danny pondered crossing his arms and looking toward the sky.

Suddenly, a cold blue mist escaped his mouth. He knew a ghost was nearby. He jumped into the air to scan the area. 'Where could they be?' He heard a strange noise from behind. It sounded like a... Before he could react, he was pushed back by a small sound wave. He landed on the roof and rubbed his aching head. After regaining focus, he looked up to see none other than Ember and Kitty. Both with a smile he couldn't make out. It appeared happy but, there was something more.

"Hey there baby pop. How do you like my new song?"

Danny stood. "Kind of short for a song don't you think." He couldn't help but look at her and her alone. He almost forgot she had Kitty in tow.

"Anyway, what brings you ladies out today? Here to start an all-girl revolution, banish all men to an alternate dimension or to shop the local clothing stores?" Ember just smiled. She looked to Kitty and they both descended onto the roof.

"No Danny." said Kitty. "We have other business to attend to." She nudged Ember in the arm.

"Dipstick, remember what we agreed upon for helping you?"

Danny thought back and said, "Yeah, the favor right?"

"I came to make use of it." Ember said becoming nervous.

"Okay, what did you want? Remember, nothing evil." Ember looked down. 'This is harder than I thought.

"Ummm... well.. I was thinking we could... maybe" Ember struggled to speak.

He noticed how awkward she looked. It reminded him of when she asked him to teleport him home. 'Is she nervous? What exactly is she going to ask me?'

Kitty knew her friend was losing nerve and stepped in. "What Ember is trying to say is what your plans are for tomorrow?"

'My plans?' "Nothing really, my parents will be away with Jazz visiting a science convention in another city. Why?"

Ember managed to speak. "I was wondering if maybe we could.." She paused rubbing her neck.

Danny was shocked at how Ember was acting. 'She has never acted this way before. It was completely out of character. I think I know what she wants. I don't know if this is a good idea but, she's asking for a reason.'

"Ember, would you like to hang out with me tomorrow?" asked Danny surprising both girls. Ember looked at him.

'It's not like I had anything else planned anyway.' "Is that what you wanted to do?" Ember nodded. "That's great. It will be a chance to get to know you better." Danny realized what he said and looked away blushing. "I mean since we are going to spend the next month working together."

Ember took notice to what he said.' He's as embarrassed as me. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.' "Yeah, it's better to get that out of the way now so it won't be awkward later on."

"Great. I will come up with something we can do."

"Okay." They looked at each other and smiled. Ember felt another smile near her. She looked to Kitty grinning from ear to ear. "Now, was that so hard Emy?"

Ember punched Kitty in the arm. "It's done now. We can get out of here." Ember said desperate to escape the already awkward situation. Kitty placed her hand on Ember's shoulder to teleport home.

"Wait, Ember. What time is good for you to meet up tomorrow?"

'I didn't even think about it.' "Whatever time is good for you baby pop."

"How about 11 tomorrow. I will meet you at your realm."

"Okay dipstick, see you then."

"Bye Ember, bye Kitty. See you later." said Danny with a smile. Ember smiled back and disappeared before him.

Danny stood there for a moment thinking about what just happened.

'Between last night and today, I saw Ember cry, smile and help me. Now, we're going to hang out. She isn't like she use to be. She has shown me a side of her I really like.'

Danny flew home as fast as he could to plan for tomorrow. His parents and Jazz had returned and were working on their individual things. Danny phased into his room and saw Jazz walking down the hallway. He turned back human and said, "Hey Jazz. When did you guys get back?"

"Oh hey Danny, yeah we've been back for a while now. Where have you been?"

"I went out on patrol but, I ran into someone too."

This peaked Jazz's curiosity as she walked into her brother's room. "What happened?"

He motioned for her to close his door. She closed it and Danny responded, "Promise to not tell anyone about this okay."

"Okay little bro, I promise to tell no one."

"Well.." Danny started while rubbing the back of his neck. "I was sitting on top of a building and my ghost sense went off. I flew up to see who it was and was shot down by a sound wave."

Jazz knew it was Ember. "Why would she attack you? I thought she agreed to help you?" she said getting angry.

"Jazz hold on. That's just part of what happened." Jazz calmed down and continued to listen. "She showed up with Kitty and she wanted to ask me something." He paused.

"What did she want?"

"She was acting really weird. She could barely speak and looking down the whole time. I figured out what she wanted and now we're hanging out tomorrow." Danny finished.

Jazz looked at her brother with a smirk. "So you're going on a date with Ember basically?" Danny blushed hard.

"No no, it's not a date. We're just hanging out."

"Well, it seems she might have feelings for you little bro."

"Really? No way, she's Ember McLain. Why would she have feelings for someone she hates?"

"I can't really explain it but, her behavior shows that she was nervous. That just proves she may not hate you as much as we think." Jazz crossed her arms. "I still don't trust her though."

"Jazz, trust me she's not the same Ember. I didn't tell you guys about how Ember and I were found by Clockwork."

"What do you mean? He didn't get you two individually?"

"No, we were both out at the mountain valley. I flew there to get some fresh air and I found her there crying about her break up with Skulker. We talked for a while and I saw a side of her I never knew existed." Jazz just listened as her brother talked so much about someone they considered evil. 'Wow, she isn't as evil as I thought. She may even like Danny. Hopefully, he sees it too.'

"Danny, I understand and all I can say is enjoy yourself okay. Mom, dad and I will be away tomorrow but, we will come home as fast as we can if you need us."

"Thanks Jazz."

"Oh, and all of this is between you and me." she said leaving his room and went to her room to get ready for that night. The day went by fast as they went to the graduation and heard Jazz's speech. Afterwards they celebrated and went to bed. Danny laid in silence thinking about what tomorrow would hold for him. 'Hanging out with Ember, who would have thought it possible?'

Ember's Realm

After they left Danny, the two girls went to Ember's realm and talked nonstop about what could happen. The time came for Kitty to return to her boyfriend and Ember was left alone. She went into her room and put her guitar away.

'I never thought in a million years I would be going to hang out with the dipstick. This may be a bad idea but, I really do like the person he is. He cared for me like I've always wanted. Unlike any other boy I've been with before, he really cares about others feelings. I hope no sees us together. The last thing I need is for this to be blown out of proportion.' She went to bed staring at the rose. "Time to see who you really are dipstick." she said softly falling asleep.


	9. A Rocking Date Part 1

Danny's Room

Twisting and turning in bed, Danny experienced the same dream again. He woke up screaming and sweating and then his door slammed opened.

"Danny, are you okay?" asked his mother as she ran to his bedside. Danny put his hand on his chest and tried to catch his breath. He let out a huge sigh and looked at his worried mother.

"Yeah mom. I'm good now. Sorry, if I worried you."

"Did you have a bad dream sweetie." she sat on the bed and placed her hand on his forehead.

"It's nothing to worry about mom. It's just a dream." 'At least I hope so.'

She kissed Danny on the cheek and walked towards the door. "Okay honey, as long as your fine. Jazz, your father and I are heading out. You have my number and breakfast is in the refrigerator for you."

"Thanks mom. I'll just be chilling at home today and going on patrol. Nothing dangerous."

"Okay. Have a great day honey. We'll be back tomorrow morning. Call if you need something."

"Okay mom. Have fun." She closed the door and Danny heard the family assault vehicle leave out of driveway.

He looked at the clock. "8. Okay, time to get started."

He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready. After he was done, he went to the kitchen, ate breakfast and started cooking. 'I hope Ember likes this idea.'

'Finally done.' Danny saw it was 10:30. "Okay, I got 30 minutes before I have to be at Ember's place. I should.." The phone started ringing. 'Who could that be? Probably mom calling to make sure I'm okay.'

He picked up the phone. "Hello, Danny here."

"What's up dude." said Tucker on the other end.

"Oh hey Tuck, how's the beach?"

"It's great so far. I was calling to check in on you man. I know it's got to be pretty lonely there."

"No, it's not that bad actually. I have things to keep me busy."

"You do? What you doing today?"

"Oh, just hanging out with someone."

"Someone huh. Is it a girl?"

"Uh, yeah actually."

"What! I can't believe it. Who is it? Is someone we know?"

"Yeah, you and well everyone knows her. She's pretty well known."

"Wait, is she famous? It can't be Paulina."

"No, not her." 'That ship sunk way before it left the harbor.'

"Then who Danny?"

"That's the only hint I can give Tuck. One more guess before I go met up with her."

It was quiet as he could hear his friend pondering every person he knows. "Well known, wait what is she known for?"

"For her music. We actually went to go see her perform once."

"We did? That can't be. The only concert we've been to was the Humpty Dumpty concert. Well there was Ember's con..." Tucker yelled. "DUDE IS IT EMBER?!"

"Quiet down Tuck or everyone will hear you and yes."

"Why, she hates you."

"Look, all I can say is she had the idea and it's a great chance to get to know her better. Besides, I can handle myself. I will let you know how it goes."

"Alright dude, I trust your judgment. Have fun and get me an autograph too."

"Sure Tuck. I'll see what I can do. Later." Danny hung up and transformed.' Okay, time to set everything up.'

Ember's Realm

Ember woke up earlier than usual to make sure she was ready. Heading to her room, she heard a knock at the door. 'That can't be baby pop.' She looked at her clock. 'It's 10:45' She flew downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey girl. You ready for your date with Danny."

"Kitty, it's not a date. We're just hanging out."

"Together and alone." Kitty said slyly. Ember blushed.

"It's not like that! And I am ready by the way. I wonder what we're doing today." Kitty went in and sat on her sofa.

"I bet my money on something secluded and romantic." Ember shook her head.

"No way, dipstick wouldn't do that."

Kitty smiled. "I bet my CD collection he will."

"Okay, we'll see when he shows up. He should be here any minute now." A knock at the door startled them both. 'That must be him.'

Ember floated over to the door. "What's up dipstick?" He stood floating outside her door with a blue rose in hand.

"Hey Ember. I brought this for you."

'Dang it dipstick. You're too sweet.' Ember thought as she took the rose.

"Thanks dipstick." Danny rubbed his neck. "It's no problem. How are you today?"

"I'm good. How about you?"

"Pretty good, thanks for asking. You ready to go?" Ember nodded and looked into her realm.

"Kitty, I'm leaving." 'Kitty's here! Did she see me give her the rose?'

"Oh hey Kitty, how are you?" Kitty smiled as she got up.

"I'm good Danny. You take good care of my friend okay. I know I don't have to worry about you treating her right."

"I promise she'll have a great time." Kitty nodded and flew out the door.

"See you later Emy." She disappeared from sight.

Danny looked at Ember. "All right, you ready to start our day together."

Ember blushed and nodded. She placed the rose in her guitar. "Where are we doing exactly?" Danny just simply held out his and said, "Follow me."

"Okay, you lead." She took his hand and they flew toward his family's portal. They went through into the house and then outside. They turned invisible as Danny led her out of town. The whole trip they remained silent.

'I wonder if this is a good idea. I hope this goes well.' thought Danny.

'I hope this was a good idea and where is he taking us?' thought Ember.

It didn't become clear until she saw the mountain range she discovered by accident the night before. They landed in the valley and she looked at the field of roses. 'This place is just as beautiful in the day time.'

"Dipstick, what are we doing out here?" Danny pointed in the direction of the large tree. Ember looked and saw a woven basket sitting on the edge of the field.

"A picnic? I didn't think you would want to do that." Still holding her hand. Danny led her towards the basket.

"I thought it was the best way to learn more about each other without any interruptions. If we went into town, people would never leave us alone. They would swarm around you for an autograph and come after me for a picture."

"You do have a point. But, why out here?"

"It's because it far away enough from town and it has your favorite flower here too." Ember blushed looking at field. "Anyway, I wanted you to have a good time without worrying about anyone seeing us together and getting the wrong idea."

"Don't we have it all figured out." she smiled. Danny laid out a black and white blanket. They sat down and Danny emptied the contents of the basket.

"Wow." was all Ember could say as he pulled out cranberry pork roast, couscous with red peppers and marble cheesecake. "Dipstick, what store did you get all this from?"

Danny was taking out the silverware. "I didn't buy it. I cooked it this morning."

'Dipstick can cook? That's a sight I have to see.'

"So you made this today huh. Let's see how you did."

"Fair enough, what would you like?"

"No, I can serve myself." she tried to take the plate from Danny.

"Sorry Ember. I can't let you do that. It's my job to serve the lady."

'Such a gentleman. It would a snowy day in the desert before Skulker ever did this for me.'

"Okay you win baby pop." He served the food and they ate in silence. 'This is really good. He's a great cook after all. I still can't believe he cooked just for us hanging out. I wonder what he does for a date.' She smiled at the thought.

'I hope she likes it. I didn't really have time to cook anything special.' They both finished and Danny put everything away. Again they sat in silence. "Thanks for the food dipstick. You're not a bad cook. Where did you learn?" she teased.

"I'm glad you liked it Ember. I learned everything from Jazz and trial and error. We spent a lot of time cooking for ourselves since our parent's cooking sometimes came to life."

'That has to suck.' "So aside from your cooking skills, how is everything with you and that black wearing chick?"

Danny froze. "We aren't together anymore." Ember looked at him as his demeanor went from happy to depressed.

"What happened? I mean if you want to tell me." said Ember.

"No, it's okay. It's only fair since you told me your problem. It started after the asteroid. We finally decided to get together and everything was good for the first few weeks. Then, she suddenly started to drift away from me. It was strange and there was no indication as to why. I didn't think too much of it until one day she said we needed to talk. She gave me back a ring I had given her and said she was sorry."

'I guess they weren't meant to be after all. Here everyone thought they were a match made in heaven.'

"I couldn't believe it but, she didn't love me anymore. The other day when I came here, I was upset about her basically telling me we could never be together again. I talked to my sister, cried myself to sleep and I flew here when I woke up. That's the whole story."

"I'm sorry." 'I didn't know he care about her so much. I guess that's one thing we have in common.' He looked up.

"Thanks Ember for listening. It's nice being able to talk to someone other than my friends and family about these things."

"Yeah, don't mention it." 'Alright, subject change.' "So, dipstick. What do you do other than cram us into your thermos and play hero?"

Danny laughed. "When I'm not playing hero. I go to school, go to the arcade, and draw sometimes too."

"That can't be it. I'm pretty sure you do more than that." Danny shook his head.

"Nope, ever since I got my powers I had to give up on a lot of things."

"Such as?"

"For instance, I use to help my parents invent things, skateboarding and I use to play guitar too." Ember's face lit up.

"What! You played guitar?!"

Danny's face became red. "I use to play guitar when I was younger."

"How did you start?"

"I found a guitar in the basement one day and saw it had the name Jack Fenton engraved in it. It was a brown acoustic guitar."

"That's the kind of guitar I started off with too."

"I took it to my dad and he taught me how to play. After a year of practice, my parents took me to buy my own. I choose one that kind of resembles yours Ember." Ember looked at her guitar.

"It's just like yours but, has black and white flames instead. Anyway, I played every day since then and Jazz said it was the best way to express myself."

"But, why did you stop. If I had known, we could have been friends sooner."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Friends?" Ember realized what she said and blushed.

"So, do you think of me as a friend Ember?" asked Danny.

"You did listen to my problems and help me out despite all the trouble I caused you. You treated me like a real friend dipstick."

"Thanks Ember. That means a lot. I already considered you my friend from the other night." Ember smiled. "As you were saying."

"Oh yeah, sorry. So, I practiced every day and got pretty good. I mean not as good as you of course." 'You dipstick.' Ember grinned looking at the blanket.

"The accident happened that gave me powers and I started freaking out. After calming down, I went to my room to get my guitar. I usually played to cheer myself up but, my hands became intangible each time. I dropped it two times and decided to master my powers first."

'I couldn't imagine giving up rock. So, that's what he meant when he called me strong for not giving up what I love to do.' Ember looked at Danny as his face displayed regret.

'Dipstick must have really loved to play. No, I can't let that passion die.' Ember placed her hand on his shoulder. Danny looked at her as her eyes softened. "Ember, you okay?"

"No, baby pop. You gave up something you loved to do to save those you love. You have no excuse now. You can control your powers and you can practice again."

"No, I can't. I mean, what if I'm not as good as I use to be."

"Hey, look at who you are talking to. The rock star Ember McLain. I can help you out."

Danny's face lightened up. "Really, you would do that for me?"

"Of course dipstick, if there is anything I know how to do; that is rock and I'm the best in the business."

Danny laughed. "I can't argue there. Okay, how about we head to my place after we're done."

"Okay, I promise to bring you back up to speed." 'It's the least I can do baby pop.'


	10. A Rocking Date Part 2

Fenton Works

'After we finished eating and talking. We both flew to my house and phased into my room.'

"Nice room dipstick." said Ember looking at all his space and rock posters. Out the corner of her eye, she saw he had a CD case on his computer desk. 'Wonder what dipstick listens to?'

"Thanks Ember. It's nothing much but, its home. Hold on, I will grab Gabriel so we can practice." said Danny heading to his closet.

'Gabriel huh.' She walked closer to his computer and gasped at the CD he had. 'That's my CD. He actually bought my music. I didn't expect him to be a fan. I wonder what he thinks about it.'

"Here you are!" Danny yelled holding a black guitar case. He rushed over to his bed and laid it across the covers. He opened it and it was just like he described. It looked just like Ember's guitar but black and white flames.

"Sick guitar dipstick. I didn't know you had such great taste." 'He kept this secret all this time.'

"Thanks Ember. He's one of my most prized possessions." 'I feel bad I gave up so easily. It does seem foolish that I never got back into it until now.' Ember just stood there watching him hold his guitar and the huge smile he had. 'He really loves it. Well, we better get started but first.' She grabbed the CD case.

"Okay baby pop, time for your lesson. First things first, what are you doing with this?" She held up the case.

Danny looked with wide eyes. 'Oh man, I'm in trouble now.'

"It's really simple actually." He began nervously. Ember looked at Danny with a playful smile. "After your first visit to Amity, I really liked your music aside from being brainwashed into loving Sam. I went out and bought the CD the next day. I never told anyone about it because they probably wouldn't believe me without thinking you hypnotized me."

"So, you do think my music is awesome. I thought you were just saying that to be nice." She said grinning.

Danny remembered his words. He blushes and says, "No, I really do love your music."

"What do you like so much about it?" 'Sorry baby pop, I just want to know what you think of me.'

Danny rubbed his neck. 'This is not happening.' "Ummm… you have a beautiful voice for starters. It reminds of an angel when I hear you sing." His cheeks redden and so does Embers. "Your guitar playing is amazing and your lyrics hold a deeper meaning than most songs I've heard before." Ember couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

'He's too sweet.' "Really, you really think that about me?" He nodded.

"Of course I do. You're really talented Ember. I wish I could be half as good as you are." Ember's blush grew deeper. "Aww thanks Danny."

"Whoa, you called me Danny. You've never said my real name before."

Ember continued to smile. "We're friends now right. I should get use to your real name." Danny blushed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ember cleared her throat and said. "Well, let's head downstairs and practice." Danny nodded as they left the room. They entered the living room as Ember sat on the couch. "Okay, show me what you got."

"What! I can't play now. I'm not ready."

"Sorry baby pop, how can I help you if I don't know how well you play." said Ember smiling at him. "I want to see how much you remember."

"Okay, I guess I understand." Danny says starting to sweat. 'Aww man, I was not ready for this.' Danny straps his guitar and thinks hard.

"Ummm any request Ember?"

"I don't know. Surprise me dipstick."

"Okay, what should I play?" Then it struck him. 'I know what song to play. I may not remember the whole thing but, I can manage.'

Danny began playing. Ember was in shock as he warmed up. Then Danny started playing a familiar song. 'Is he playing my song?! He said he hasn't played since he got his powers.' He played for a minute and stopped with a sigh of relief. "Sorry Ember, I played as much as I could remember."

'I can't believe this. He played what he remembered from listening to my song. That's incredible.'

"Not bad baby pop. I'm impressed. You've never practiced my song before and yet you played it. You could be a rock star dipstick."

Danny looked at his guitar. "It's funny Ember. I really considered it. I was going to choose between either astronaut or rock star. After I gave up on my guitar, I gave up on that dream too."

"Today is a different day. When, I'm done with you; you will be grade A rock star material."

Danny eyes lit up. "Really Ember. I mean, I would love to get better. I don't think I could be famous like you though."

Ember got up and walked over to him. "Don't worry about being famous. We play because it brings us a joy we can't understand. It washes away our problems and relieves us of all negative feelings. I'll teach you so you can finally do something for yourself dipstick. You've given so much for others."

"Thanks Ember. I never really thought about what I wanted. I'm going to be a senior next year and I have yet thought of what I want to be in the future."

"Well dipstick, whatever you choose to do. You'll have a side major in hard rock."

Danny laughed. "Okay, you win. Let's get started."

Ember laughed next. "Trust me. I love winning."

Fenton Works 4 Hours Later

"Dipstick, you will rock the world one day." Said Ember sitting on the couch with Danny next to her.

"Thanks for the lessons." He said placing Gabriel in his case.

"Dipstick, why do you call your guitar Gabriel?"

"When we went to get it at the mall, the store manager came out and helped me look for it personally. He told me to look for a guitar that would be an extension of myself or a reflection of who I wanted to become. I took his words to heart and looked all over the store until we met. It was like I was looking at myself but, a stronger and more confident me. Kind of like a superhero."

"That prediction came true." Ember smiled slyly.

"Trust me, I couldn't see the future. So after I saw it, I carried it to the manager. He asked me what I named it and I said Gabriel. My mother asked me why and I said, "Because one day, I'm going to be a rockstar just like Gabriel Green."

"I've heard of him before. He was rock idol who became famous at the age of 14. He was a rock legend." 'I actually went to his concert when I was alive.' A thought struck her.

"I wonder what you looked like when you were younger." Ember said smiling.

"There's a photo of me when I was 5 over there if you want to take a look." He pointed toward a photo on the wall. Then he heard a grumbling sound from his stomach.

"Man, I'm hungry. Hey, Ember would you like to stay for dinner? I'm going to cook for us."

"I don't want to overstay my welcome. I've pretty much used up your whole day." 'Even though I wouldn't mind staying longer. I'm having a great time.'

"I insist. I enjoy spending time with you." Danny blushed realizing what he said.

'He's enjoying himself too.' She smiled in response.

"You stay in here and relax while I make us some dinner. After we eat, I can fly you home." Ember nodded. 'It's like you're reading my mind.'

"Okay, thanks dipstick." Danny walked into the kitchen and started cooking. Ember walked over to the photo and saw young Danny hugging his mother. 'Wow, Danny was really cute as a kid. It almost looks like he had a normal upbringing. It's amazing what one incident will do. I should know.' Ember looked down. 'No, I'm having a great time with Danny and I can't let my past ruin this night.'

Ember shook her head pushing back the memory. She walked into the kitchen and saw exactly what she hoped for. "Well well well, dipstick in an apron." Danny quickly turned around. 'Dang it, I didn't think she would come in here.' Danny blushed as the situation went south.

"Don't worry dipstick. I won't tell anyone okay." 'Besides, you look pretty nice.'

"Not even Kitty?"

"Well maybe her. But, I promise she won't tell anyone." Danny laughed.

"I trust you Ember." 'I don't trust Kitty to keep a secret though.'

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"No, you're my guest. I won't have you working."

'Dipstick, you're such a gentleman.' "Come on, you're cooking for the second time today for us. I can at least set the table or something." Danny sighed.

"Okay, you can set the table but, that's all I'm allowing you to do. The plates and utensils are in those cabinets above the toaster." Ember smiled and walked by him. As she passed, she pulled on his apron strings. Danny looked at Ember as she walked to the cabinets and winked at him. 'I have to admit today was more than I expected. She is really pretty too.' Thought Danny as he blushed.

After dinner was ready, they sat down and ate. They talked for hours and when they were done, Danny stayed in the kitchen and washed the dishes. Ember tried to help but, he insisted that she go and relax. Ember gave in, went back into the living room and sat down on the couch. A question came to Danny as he rinsed all the dishes. "Hey Ember, do you have a name for your guitar?"

Ember yawned and said, "Yeah, I named her Angel."

"Angel, that's a great name. Why did you name her that?"

"That's the name of my mother." She said softly. 'Her mother. Actually, I haven't heard anything about her human life. I don't want to ask unless she is willing to tell me.'

"I named it after her when she gave it to me. It was the last day I saw her." Sadness overtook her words.

"Ember, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Yeah, it's something I don't like talking about."

"Okay Ember. I respect that."

Ember mumbled. "Thanks Danny." Danny wiped his hands on his apron and peered into the living room. Ember laid on the couch asleep. Danny walked over to her. 'Wow, she's beautiful when she's asleep. I should finish cleaning and take her home.'

Danny finished and went to wake up Ember. "Hey Ember, wake up." She didn't even move. 'She must be really tired. I can take her home. I wouldn't mind allowing her to sleep here but, my parents will be back in the morning.' Danny picked her up bridal style. He flew to the portal and entered the Ghost Zone.

After 5 minutes at top speed, he arrived at her realm and opened the door. He looked in amazement at her place. It was quaint and filled will everything rock. It surprised him more as he saw photos of roses. Her living room and her kitchen looked like his. He walked up to her bedroom. 'She has a really cool room too.' Danny laid her on her bed. She moved for the first time and grabbed her pillow with a huge smile. Danny couldn't help but smile too. 'Man, never thought I would see the day.' He turned to her nightstand and saw the rose he gave her. He put the blue rose he gave her in the same vase.

"Dipstick?" Danny turned to Ember as she looked at him waking up. "Where am I?"

Danny sat down next to her. "I brought you home. You were really tired. You get your rest and I will see you later."

"Dipstick, thank you for bringing me home. I'm sorry for falling asleep. I got up earlier than usual and I guess it caught up with me. Anyway, I had a great time. We can hang out tomorrow too."

"We don't have to if you don't want…" Ember grabbed his hand. "It's only fair dipstick. It's your reward for such an awesome day. Thank you. I had fun. You can come by here tomorrow at 12."

"I'm glad you had fun. I should go." Ember laid back down. "See you tomorrow Danny."

"See you tomorrow Ember." As Ember closed her eyes, she felt something on her forehead. 'What could that be? It feels warm.' She opened her eyes and saw Danny really close to her. 'Dipstick is kissing my forehead!' Her face blushed harder than ever. Danny stood up and smiled. He walked away and flew home. 'He kissed me. I didn't see that coming at all. He really is a dream come true. That reminds me of when my mother would kiss me before I went to bed.' She smiled. 'Dipstick, you're better than I thought.'


	11. Another to the List

Clockwork's Realm

Clockwork watches Danny on a monitor as he flies back home. A huge smile comes onto his face. "Everything is falling into place. Ah, before I forget." He opens his palms and two small energy orbs form. "Go to Daniel and Amber." The two energy spheres fly out of the realm toward the two teenagers. "They will need those for later. Now time to see my loving sister about the arrangements." Clockwork vanishes from sight.

Ghost Zone

'I can't believe the day I've had. I had a great time with Ember of all people. Still she isn't who she use to be. But, what possessed me to kiss her? I never thought I would have done that. What's even worse, I did it without thinking. She looked so beautiful though.' He tried pushing the thought into the back of his mind as his home came in view. He flew into the basement and stared into the quiet darkness.

'I can't take it back now. She probably didn't even notice. Anyway, I should go to bed. Everyone should be back in the morning.' He phased into his room and jumped into bed. 'At least I can see her tomorrow.' Danny laid unaware of the orb that phased into his body as he slept.

Morning came and the sound of his family woke him. 'Everyone must be back.' Danny got up and got ready. Afterwards, he headed downstairs to his family gathered around the table.

"Morning everyone." said Danny taking a seat next to Jazz.

"Morning sweetheart, how was your day yesterday?" Jazz looked at Danny and winked. Danny just smiled in response. "It was good. Nothing major happened. How was the convention?"

"It was fantastic Danny boy. We showed off the Fenton Locator and it was the talk of the town." Said his father with an ice pack on his head.

"That is until your father ate too many fudge bars and passed out hitting a steel table. He was out for two hours. It was fun nevertheless. Let's eat while it's hot." The family ate and talked throughout the morning. After breakfast, Danny left upstairs as Jazz followed. "So little bro, how was your date?"

Danny could feel his cheeks turn red. "It was pretty good. I took her to the field in the mountains and we had a picnic."

"That's sweet Danny. I didn't know you had it in you." He opened his bedroom door and Jazz saw his guitar lying against his bed. "Danny, when did you bring your guitar out?"

"Yesterday, I told Ember that I use to play guitar and I had to give up on it to master my powers. She said she would teach me how to play again and she spent all afternoon helping me. After that, I made us dinner, she fell asleep and I took her home."

Jazz stood there surprised. 'All of that happened in one day.' "Seems like you two are becoming rather close."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, you can say that again."

"What does that mean?" asked Jazz raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"Uhhh nothing. She just invited me over to her realm today to hang out again."

"So, another date huh?" she said teasing.

"It's not a date Jazz." 'Even though it felt like one.'

"You didn't deny it was a date earlier little bro." she said laughing. "Don't worry Danny, your secret is safe with me. Besides, you should enjoy yourself. You're about to head into another confrontation. It's best to enjoy the time you have."

"Thanks Jazz. It means a lot knowing I can trust you with this."

"You're my little brother and I will do whatever I can to help. Enjoy your time with Ember okay. Just let mom and dad know you're heading out."

Danny nodded. "I will." Danny headed downstairs to his mother cleaning and his dad reading the newspaper. "Hey mom and dad, I'm heading out for today."

"Where are you heading to Danny boy?" asked his father still icing his head injury.

"I'm heading to the Ghost Zone to meet up with Ember."

His mom poked her head out of the kitchen. "Okay, sweetie. Be home before dinner and be careful honey."

"I will mom. I will be back later tonight." Danny transformed and flew into the portal heading to Ember's realm.

Ember's Realm

Ember slept peacefully and was unaware of the energy that phased into her body as well during the night. She quickly woke up to a knocking at her door. She got up and flew downstairs. She opened it and was locked in tight hug. "Hey girl!" said Kitty.

"Hey Kitty. What's up?" said Ember trying to free herself. Kitty finally let go and smiled at her friend. "So, how did your date go?" A grin came onto her face as she could feel her cheeks heat up.

"Kitty, it wasn't a da.., never mind. It was great."

Kitty yelled. "Tell me everything!" She flew in and Ember filled her in about her day with Danny. "After dinner, I fell asleep by accident. He carried me all the way here and laid me in bed."

Kitty couldn't help but smile as she saw how happy Ember was. "Awww that's so sweet. I guess I get to keep my CD collection. I knew he would do something like that."

"Yeah, he's more amazing than I thought." Kitty nudged her in the arm.

"So, did you kiss him goodnight after he brought you home?" said Kitty with a sly smile.

Ember blushed thinking about Danny kissing her forehead. Kitty noticed her face change. "Did you?"

She shook her head. "He kissed me on the forehead." She said softly.

"What! No he didn't." Kitty yelled.

Ember face was entirely red now. "Yeah, he did."

She twiddled her thumbs looking down. "It was completely unexpected. I didn't know what to do. He just smiled and walked away. Strange enough, it reminded me of my mother."

Ember suddenly grew quiet and so did Kitty. 'I know Ember never likes talking about her old life. None of us do really.' Suddenly, a smile grew on Ember's face. "But, he's coming over today."

"Dating back to back huh. I guess there are no breaks on this train." 'They will be together in no time.'

"I told him it's only fair since I fell asleep."

"Wow, you really told him that? Sounds like you two are becoming close friends." Kitty smiled. 'Or maybe more.'

"He's better than I thought. To be honest, I was waiting for him to give me a reason to hate him. But in the end, he gave me every reason to like him."

"Awwwwww, Ember's in love." Ember blushed at her friend's taunt.

"No I'm not! We're just really good friends. That's all."

"Don't deny it. Besides, this is the farthest you've ever gotten with a guy. You remember your first date with Skulker."

"What first date." Replied Ember sarcastically. "He took me to his realm and showed me how to a make beaver pelt." She shuddered at the thought.

"Beaver memories aside, when is he coming?"

"I told him around 12."

"Okay." Kitty looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

"It's like 11:55. He's probably on his way now. What do you plan to do?" 'I honestly didn't think that far.' Ember shrugged her shoulders.

"You have no clue do you?" Ember smiled.

"You better think quickly. Knowing him, he's probably floating at your door right about no.." A slow knock at the door proves her point. Kitty looked at Ember saying 'I told you so.' Ember shot back a look saying 'Miss know it all.' Ember flew over to the door and opened it to Danny with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Ember. How are you?" she stepped aside as Danny walked in.

"Pretty good. How about you?"

"Good." Danny looked to Kitty sitting on the couch and said, "Oh hey Kitty. How are you today?"

"Fine. I can tell your having a good day."

"Yeah, you can say that." Danny blushed looking at Ember.

"Well, I don't mean to intrude since Ember has something planned for you two today. Johnny's taking me out to a new restaurant in Amity."

"That's great. How is Johnny? I haven't seen him in a while."

Kitty was surprised. "He's doing well actually."

"That's good." 'Things have been quiet in Amity without the regular ghostly disturbances.'

"So Emy, what are you guys doing today." 'Darn you Kitty.'

Ember was silent for a minute before she said, "I was thinking I could take Danny to see Elemental's Point."

"Wow Emy, I can't believe this."

"What? That's not a good idea?"

"No, it's a great idea. I didn't know you two were on a first name basis." Ember stuttered as she said, "O..of course, w.w..we're friends after all."

"If you say so. Anyway, I better not keep my man waiting. You two have fun."

"Thanks Kitty. Tell Johnny I said hello." Kitty was taken back once again by Danny's words. 'He really is a great guy.'

"I will let him know. See you guys later." Kitty waved as she flew towards her home. They stood in silence waiting for the other to speak.

"Thanks again for yesterday Danny. I really had a good time with you."

'It shouldn't be this weird having her say my name.' "I'm glad you had a good time."

"Before we go, how about I make lunch for us. I can show off my cooking skills now." She winked.

"Sounds good to me." 'There she goes again making me feel funny. Feels like I have butterflies in my stomach.'

"Good, you take a look around while I'm busy in the kitchen. Don't come in until I call for you. Understand?" Danny nodded. She smiled and ran into the kitchen as Danny looked around her home. Her home looked similar to his's but it was the pictures that caught his attention.

'These pictures are amazing and they were photographed too. I wonder who took them.' He looked in the corner and saw a fancy A written in blue ink. 'I wonder whose signature that is.' Danny wondered into the kitchen and smiled. 'Sweet payback.' He thought.

"Ember McLain in an apron. Never thought I would see the day." Said Danny playfully. She turned around as her face turned red.

"Danny, you were supposed to stay in living room." Danny smiled as he could see her red with embarrassment. "Sorry, I couldn't miss seeing you in apron but, I wanted to ask about the pictures in the living room. Who took the photos?"

Ember washed her hands and placed a bowl of seafood pasta in the center. "I will tell you after we eat okay."

"Deal. This looks amazing Ember and I bet it tastes just as good." Ember blushed. "Well dig in so we can go." After they ate, they cleaned up and were heading toward Elemental's Point. Danny flew close behind Ember as she led the way.

"Thanks again for lunch. It was great." Ember laughed. "No problem. I'm glad you liked it. We're almost there."

"Cool, so what is this place exactly?"

"I will show you baby pop. Look, we're here." She pointed toward a large mountain with several caverns located along the side. Ember slowed down and grabbed Danny's hand before they flew toward the biggest cave. They landed at the entrance and looked deep into the dark opening.

"Ready for some fun?" Danny nodded. "Stay close so you don't get lost." They walked in and Ember's hair flared up. It illuminated the entire cavern and it looked as clear as day.

"Come on." They walked further in until they saw a faint glow coming deep within. A few seconds later, they entered a chamber with different colored rocks petruding from the walls. Each shined like a flawless diamond.

"Ember, what is all of this?" said Danny looking around with wide eyes.

"This cave has jewels that hold the essence of each type of core a ghost can have." She pointed at a red rock. "That one is a fire core crystal. It's the one I have."

"Wow, who else has a fire core?" He said touching it. 'It feels really warm. I wonder what these rocks do exactly.'

"For example the tin can has one." She said scowling.

"Skulker has one too. So, I guess I have an ice core then." Said Danny making an ice crystal in his hand.

"Yes and no, it's that blue on over there." She pointed toward a blue gem on the ceiling.

"What do you mean yes and no?"

"Alright, here's the run down. The red are fire, blue is water, green is air, and brown is earth. The cores can also evolve. For example, your core is technically water but, it's evolved into an ice core. Aside from these evolutions, there are mixtures too."

"Mixtures?"

"Some ghosts become powerful enough to have two cores. Unfortunately, I can't really think of anyone."

Danny shook as he thought of the one person he hated more than anything. "I can think of someone." Ember looked to him as he had that same look of hatred when they spoke of his evil self.

"Danny, are you thinking about him?" He nodded.

"When I fought him, he had all my powers and more. I believe he has both ice and fire cores. He used fire attacks against me just like the fruit loop. Thankfully, I think he never got the training he needed to use his ice powers like I did."

"It is possible. He is strong and without a doubt he possessed the trait of a fire core."

"What do you mean?" asked Danny as Ember pointed to her fiery locks. "I noticed your evil self had fiery hair too. But, it only shows in full ghost."

'So that's why Plasmius doesn't have fiery hair.' "Oh, that makes sense. I think the fiery hair looks better on you though." Ember blushed. "Each person gains there core based on how they became a ghost." She said looking away.

"What do you mean?" Ember eyes fell to the ground. 'That must mean how she died. I don't want to bring up any bad memories.'

"I'm sorry Ember. I didn't mean to upset you." She shook her head. "It's fine Danny. It's not your fault." Ember continued to look away.

'She must have had a hard life while being human. I feel like it will be a while before she tells me anything. Well until then, all I can do is be there for her.' Danny walked over to her and hugged her tight. She was taken by surprise as he held her close. 'There he goes again comforting me.'

"Ember, I'm sorry for whatever happened that keeps causing you pain. I wish I could take that pain away from you."

"Danny." Was all she could manage to say.

"I want you to know that I'm here for you okay. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Danny said in a soft tone. Ember closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist. She couldn't stop the tears as memories flooded her mind. They stood there for only a few minutes but, it seemed like an eternity. She stopped crying and just enjoyed the embrace she shared with Danny. 'This is the first time I've ever been held like this. I feel bad about ruining our day. Why is this happening so much lately? Is it because I feel like I can trust him? Kitty is the only person I've cried around. Everything he does for me reminds me of my mother. She was the only one who loved me and now I feel like I may have someone else to add to that list.'


	12. The Time Has Come

Somewhere in the Ghost Zone

All is quiet against the green haunting sky. Ember is flying silently toward her home as Danny follows behind. After their embrace, they left and it's been quiet between them ever since. Danny looked at her with concern in her eyes. 'I wonder what's on her mind. It seems like something is eating at her.' Danny looked down.

"Hey Ember."

"Yeah."

"Are you okay? I mean you haven't said a word since we left the cave. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Not really." Ember said sadly.

"Okay, I understand. Well I meant what I said earlier. I know you have your friends here but, I'm here for you too. I'm willing to listen to whatever you have to say."

"Really baby pop, why for me?" she said as she stopped and so did Danny. "I mean, you don't know much about me and we just started actually being nice to each other. Why go so far out of your way for someone you barely know?"

"Because you're important to me." Ember turned to see Danny smiling at her. "Whether it's been a day or four years, I consider you a friend regardless of time. I treat my friends like family and I'm willing to do all I can for the ones I care about." Ember blushes as she gazes into his glimmering eyes. All she could see was honesty and she wasn't surprised. Danny floated closer and stood before her. "If they need me, I'm there and the same goes for you. If you need me, I will be there no matter what." He wrapped his arms around her.

'He's hugging me again. I guess I really can count on him to be there for me. Unlike every other guy in my life.' She wrapped her arms around him. After a minute or so, they separated and Danny saw she was smiling from ear to ear. 'I could tell she needed that. I'm glad she's smiling again.'

"Thanks dipstick. You really know how to make someone feel special." 'It's funny it would be different if we were still enemies. I would have blasted him, no questions asked.'

"Let's get back to my place." Danny nodded.

"Lead the way."

A few minutes later they arrived back at her realm. As they walked into the living room, Danny looked at the photo on the wall again. "Oh yeah Ember, you still haven't told me about these photographs."

She slaps her forehead. "Sorry, must have slipped my mind. My mother and I took them."

'Oh the A must be for Angel.' "Wow, they are really good. I didn't know you could rock and take photos." Ember smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks, it was a hobby we shared. We both loved flowers and this hobby grew from it. So, I decided taking pictures would make them last forever."

"That's amazing. Sounds like you had a great relationship with your mom." Ember nodded. 'Yeah, but it wasn't always peaches and cream.'

"What about you and your mom Danny? Do you guys get along well? I mean aside from the fact you're half ghost and she's a dedicated ghost hunter."

He looked down as he spoke. "Now we do. The ghost obsession took up a lot of her time when I was growing up. So, Jazz acted more like my mother while my parents worked day and night. Even when I got my powers, my relationship with them became more complicated. But after revealing my secret, I've really gotten to know them better. It's been better at home knowing I don't have to hide what I am anymore."

"That's great Danny. I'm sorry again about earlier. I feel like I ruined our fun today." Danny shook his head.

"No, I had a great time with you. I learned a lot but, I do have one question. What are those stones for if we already have cores within us?"

"It's just a legend but, it was once said that they could amplify your powers beyond belief. It could also be possible to switch your core for another but," Ember shrugged. "It hasn't been done since I've been here."

"That's really cool; if it's true that is." Danny looked at the clock hanging from the wall. 'Dang it. It's almost 8. I need to get home or else.' He looked at Ember as her smile faded away. 'I bet she knows I have to leave. I really don't want to but, I told mom I would be home on time.' "Thanks for an awesome day Ember. I had a lot of fun today. I should be heading home now. It's almost time for dinner." Ember pouted and replied.

"Okay, thanks for hanging out with me today." She said rubbing her arm. "Umm if it's okay, I think we should spend these last few days doing our own thing." 'I would love to spend more time with him but, I think my heart will explode if he hugs me again. On top of that, I can't get rid of these darn butterflies.'

"Sounds good. I can come and meet you here Friday afternoon." 'I understand how she feels but, I was hoping the opposite. It's okay though, we have the next month together.'

"I will see you on Friday Ember. Thanks again." Danny walked towards the door and Ember followed. As he opened the door, he felt something on his cheek. His eyes widened in shock. 'Ember kissed me. Whoa, that was unexpected.' He smiled as he looked her.

"I owed you for the peck you gave me last night." Danny rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks turned red.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were awake. I just.." She kissed him again on the cheek.

"That's for everything you've done for me. You're not half bad baby pop."

"You're not too bad yourself Ember." He replied with a wide grin.'The surprises won't stop.'

"Alright baby pop, you better get home before you get into trouble."

"Okay, see you soon Ember." Danny flew out toward his portal. Ember stood in the doorway watching him disappear from sight. 'Yeah, not bad at all.'

Fenton Works

Danny flew through the portal and phased into the kitchen where his family was sitting at the table. He became human and said, "Hey guys. I'm back." Maddie looked around from the stove. "Hey honey. How was your day?"

"It's was good mom. How was your day?"

"Good sweetie." Jazz put down her book and said, "Well little brother, what did you guys do?"

Danny went and sat next to her. "We had lunch at her house and she took me to Elemental's Keep."

"What's that?"

"It's a place where colored gems are found. Each color represents the different power core a ghost can have. For example my ice core is a blue gem."

"That's fascinating Danny. What do the gems do then?" asked his mother as she set the table.

"Ember said it was believed that they could enhance powers but, she's never seen it happen herself."

"That's interesting Danny. Aside from that, seems like you two are becoming really close friends." said Jazz helping her mom. Danny blushed and Jazz caught it. 'Yeah, really close. Maybe this is what Danny needs to get over Sam. She isn't the same Ember that tried to take over the world.'

The rest of the night went by fast and so did the week. Danny spent time with his family as they worked on different inventions and he even flew to see his friends. He visited the beach for a day and told Tucker about everything that happened between him and Ember. He was completely stunned but, he and Valerie reassured Danny they were willing help if he needed them. Then he flew to England and saw Sam for a day. She told him about how miserable it was but, she was making some friends there. One in particular was a Goth boy she met at the park named Greg. They started hanging out and it looked like it was becoming more. Danny wasn't mad but, was happy that she was moving on with her life. As they walked around, his attention drifted back to the girl that caught his eye over the past few days. Wondering where this new friendship would eventually lead. After leaving England, he head back home with only Thursday left. He spent the day training and preparing for Friday.

Ember was enjoying her alone time too as she wrote songs and hung out with her friend Kitty. They even had a girl's night out with Spectra and Desiree in tow. She enjoyed every minute she spent with them. She only told Kitty about Danny and wondered herself where this may lead. There were times between the laughter, fun and music that her mind would drift to the ghost boy. The one that changed her life just by showing a little compassion and made her feel special for the first time in her afterlife. The days passed and Friday finally came.

Fenton Works Friday Afternoon

Danny sat on his bed looking out the window. 'Guess the time has come.' He stood and put his guitar away in its case. He placed it on his bed. 'Well my friend, the time has come for us to part for a while. I hope I can play you again once all this is over.' Danny transformed and flew into the basement. His family stood there around the portal awaiting his arrival.

"Hey guys." Danny said nervously. He looked at their saddened faces and smiled. "Don't worry guys. I going to defeat this Braedon and be back home safe and sound."

"We know you can do it Danny. Just be safe okay." Danny nodded as his mother walked over and hugged him. Everyone else followed as they stood together as a family. As the separated Maddie grabbed something out of her pocket. It was a necklace with a blue crystal pendant. She placed on Danny neck and said, "It's a gift from us. Ever since you told us about that cave, we ventured to it and started studying the crystals there. We found that it emits a constant signal that amplifies ecto energy over a period of time."

"So if I wear it, over time my powers will become stronger." Danny said as his mother nodded. He smiled. "Thanks you guys, this means a lot. I know I can't possible lose now."

"Consider it a good luck charm too." said Jazz pulling a similar necklace out of her pocket. It had a red crystal this time. "It's for Ember. A gift from the Fentons for helping our Danny." He took it and looked at his family smiling.

"Thanks you guys. This is awesome. I will be sure she gets it." He pocketed it and floated closer to the portal. "Show that king what we Fentons are made of son."

"I will dad. I will see you guys soon." He looked deep into the swirling green doorway. He let out a heavy sigh and looked at his family. 'I will be back guys. I promise.' He flew through toward Embers realm.

Embers Realm

Ember sat in her living room tuning her guitar with Kitty by her side. Her thoughts focusing on the trouble before her. 'I hope I'm ready for this.'

"Em, are you okay?" Ember nodded as she set her guitar aside.

"Yeah, it's kind of scary. Knowing that you have to fight for the survival of everyone. If this guy has his way, everyone is toast."

"I say there wouldn't be anyone better to keep us safe than you and Danny. Clockwork chose you two for a reason so just have faith in yourself."

"Yeah, your right. I will do my best. Thanks Kitty for everything." Kitty smiled and hugged her friend.

"Just come back in one piece okay." They parted as they heard a knock at the door. "Oh there's your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend Kitty!" Kitty laughed as Ember's face turned red. She got up and headed for the door.

"Hey Ember. How are you?"

"A little nervous but, I'll manage. You?"

"Feeling about the same." He looked at his necklace. "But, I know we can win." Ember followed his gaze. 'That looks familiar.'

"Hey Danny, said Kitty coming from behind her friend. You ready to fight the bad guys."

"As ready as I'll ever be. You guys just sit tight and we'll be back before you know it."

"I know you'll win. You've always done the impossible. Just keep my friend safe."

Danny nodded. "I promise I'll protect her with everything I've got." Kitty hugged Danny. He was shocked but, felt the worry she had for Ember. She let go and flew off.

"I will see you guys when you come back." She waved. "Okay Kitty. See you later." She was gone from sight. Danny looked at Ember and took the necklace out of his pocket.

"Here is a gift from my family to you. They said it's a good luck charm and a gift for helping me." 'Wow, it's so beautiful.' Danny placed it around her neck.

"Thanks Danny. It's really nice. Is it a crystal from the caverns?" He nodded. "My family did some research and found out it amplifies our powers the longer we wear them."

"That's great. Seems like we're going to need all the help we can get." Danny's face became serious.

"You ready to go. It's time to meet up with Clockwork."

"Yes, ready as I can be." Ember grabbed Danny's hand as the disappeared in a large blue flame.


	13. Darkness Within

Clockwork's Tower

Adult Clockwork floated into his observation room. 'So, the time has come.' He thought as a blue flame appeared. Out of it came Danny and Ember.

"Greetings my young apprentice and Ember as well."

"Hey Clockwork. We're here and ready." said Danny letting go of Ember's hand.

"Yeah, and you finally got my name right too. This may go smoother than I thought."

"I hope you two enjoyed the time you had." They both nodded. "Yeah, it was fun and my family made these for us." Danny said showing his necklace.

"Ah yes, elemental crystals. By wearing these, your powers will increase drastically. It will take some time before they make a noticeable difference." He said turning into an old man.

"How long exactly?"

"At least two months."

"Well, that plan goes out the window." Danny said disappointed.

"All is not lost my apprentice. These crystals play an important part in your training." He smiled turning into a child.

Danny lightened up. "That's good to know. So what's first?"

Clockwork created a red portal. "First you must travel to the outer side of the Ghost Zone and find the lair of the scientist who created the orbs. There you will find the object you require. Once you have it, come back here and we will begin the next step."

"Okay, sounds simple enough." said Ember looking at the swirling window. "Pops, you still haven't told me why I'm here helping Danny. I mean there are other ghost who are stronger and friendlier to dipstick than me."

"That's where you're wrong Ember. Remember I told you can choose the path you follow. This path will not only save both our worlds but you as well." Her eyes became wide.

"What do you mean my life!? I'm already a ghost, what else could happen to me?" She looked into his red eyes as his attention shifted to Danny. 'The dipstick? What does he have to do with saving me?' Danny looked at her and smiled. She blushed.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." said Ember looking back at Clockwork. He nodded and said, "Very well. If you two are ready, just step through and search for the inventor's lair."

"Okay let's do this." said Danny as they passed through and it closed behind them. Clockwork looked after. "Be careful young ones. It isn't as simple as you think."

Forgotten Part of the Ghost Zone

Danny and Ember exited the portal to a zone with decaying buildings and crumbling rock formations. The sky was a dark eerie green and a hollowed chill penetrated the soul. Floating doors were crumbling apart descending slowly into the endless abyss.

"This place is a dump." said Ember looking around. 'So this is the forbidden part of the ghost zone.'

"Yeah, but this is where we need to look. Now, where should we start?" He said putting his hand on his chin.

"How about over there?" Ember said pointing toward a large white brick building. It was perched upon a land mass covered in trees, vines and boulders.

"Awesome Ember! That has to be it. Let's check it out." They flew closer and landed on the staircase. Above the rusted door was a decaying sign that read "DR. T.C... LAB..TO.Y. They pushed the door and it crashed to the ground.

"That was easy." said Ember walking in. Danny grabbed her hand.

"Wait Ember."

"What's wrong? We have to check this place out." She turned blushing at their conjoined hands.

"Hold on. If this is the place holding such a powerful device, it would make sense to make traps to protect it."

"I guess you're right." He pulled her behind him.

"I'll go first. If anything happens, get out of here okay." He peered inside looking at the unnerving interior.

Ember shook her head and replied, "I'm not going to leave you behind."

He looked her sternly in the eyes. "I don't care. As long as you get out of here safely, that's all I care about. Promise me okay." She nodded.

"Okay, I promise." He smiled as he led the way further into the building. 'Aww he really cares about my safety. Way more than the Skulker ever did.'

They traveled through hallways covered in rust, moss and broken tiles. The silence ruled the building as they walked further. Each room had large windows revealing the beakers and test tubes used eons ago. 'This has to be the place.' Thought Danny looking at a pair of iron doors at the end of the hallway. The doors were untouched by time and a strange black box hung above the entrance. Ember walked ahead of him and held her palm facing toward the door.

"Stand back baby pop. Just in case there's a trap, it might be better to hit it from here." Her hand glowed purple. She fired an ecto ray against the steel doors but, they glowed purple in response.

"What the?" asked Danny. The door's light intensified and suddenly a bigger ray of energy was shot toward Ember. She dodged it by leaping forward. Danny flew up to the ceiling to avoid contact as well. The ray destroyed wall after wall until the outside was clearly in view. 'Whoa, that beam was stronger than mine.' Thought Ember kneeling on the ground.

"The door absorbed your energy and shot it back. That's some defensive system. So, we can't blast our way in. There has to be another way." Ember nodded as she went to stand. She turned looking back at the door when a blue light came from the black device. It widened and scanned her from head to toe. It vanished and a light on the device turned red.

"Unauthorized signature. Access denied." said a robotic voice.

"What was that?" said Ember backing away from the door.

"I'm not sure. Let me have a look." Danny came up to the door and the beam scanned him too. The light turned green.

"Signature recognized. Access granted." The door opened. 'Why did it open for me and not her?'

"Come on Danny, its open now. Let's worry about why it didn't open for me later." 'She's right. No time to waste.' They entered cautiously. The room was decorated with shelves and a countless number of books. There were maps and sketches of various inventions and ghosts along the walls. Danny walked closer to one that caught his attention.

'What is that around his arm?' Danny thought examining the sketch. It was of a ghost who looked around his twenties. He wore a black and white shirt and pants. A red dragon flowed down the chest and along the right pants leg. He was balling his fist and around his fist was a faded ring. 'Maybe it's a ghost power.'

"Hey." Danny snapped out of his trance looking at Ember going through a book.

"I don't see anything on the orbs anywhere." Danny walked toward the desk in the center of the room. Moving a large book, he found a stack of papers labeled. "Samuel Technus; Research Notes." Ember looked at him surprised and confused.

"Technus, there is now way." said Danny looking at Ember.

"It can't be the Technus we know. His first name is Nicolai. I've never heard of the guy." Danny picked up the papers and began reading.

"Does it say anything about the orbs?"

"It does. It says he was studying the way ghost use ectoplasm not only as energy for their physical forms but also for their powers. The presence of ectoplasm allows ghost the ability to heal quickly and adjust their forms."

"That makes sense. If we are injured in the human world, our wounds take longer to heal but, here they heal way faster."

Danny continued. "Ectoplasm also provides limitless power to ghost who have experience in absorbing it as apart of their abilities. These ghosts possess unimaginable power much like that heathen Pariah." 'That explains why he was so powerful.'

"This is great to know but, does it say anything about where the device is?" Danny looked back at the document.

"Therefore, I have constructed devices that will allow the user the ability to absorb ectoplasm for energy. Thanks to the forceful request of Braedon, my research has led me to construct two devices of a similar nature. One for him and the other as a countermeasure. He can't be trusted so, I made it just in case everything goes wrong. If anything were to happen to me, the location of the device is behind the bookcase. Once it has been used, it must be returned here for my assistant to keep it safe. Furthermore, only the one who was able to open this door will be able to open the safe. I have to leave before Braedon comes to finish me off. I hope my love for science doesn't destroy this world but, help to make it better."

"So, it's behind the bookcase then." said Ember heading toward the back of the room. She pushed it aside and behind was a large iron door.

"Great. If what he said is true, then I have to be the one to open the door." He walked closer as he was scanned once again.

"Signature recognized. Access granted." The door slowly opened and within was a metal box. "This has to be it." said Danny examining the container.

"Ember, stay out here just in case." He placed his hand on it and it quickly opened. A yellow gas fills the room.

"Danny! Are you okay?" yelled Ember as the thick cloud hid him from view.

"I'm fine Ember." said Danny coughing and walking out parting the smoke. "But look at what I found." He was holding a large white sphere.

"Way to go dipstick. That was easier than I thought."

"You're telling me. Let's get out of here before something bad happens." Ember nodded.

"Hey dipstick. What do you think that gas was for?" Danny shrugged and replied.

"I'm not sure but, I'm starting to feel dizzy."

"Danny, are you okay?" He fell to his knees. "Yeah, I will be fine. Here take this." He passed the orb to Ember. He grabbed his stomach as he grimaced in pain.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH, "screamed Danny as his body began to glow an intense yellow.

"Danny!" yelled Ember as she watched a yellow mass of energy come from Danny's body and float over him. He fell to the ground as the energy started to take shape. Ember rushed over to Danny and helped him up.

"Danny, are you okay?" He opened his eyes. He looked at his hands. "I don't know. The pain only lasted for a few seconds and now I'm perfectly fine. What is that?" They looked up as it took the shape of human. A bright light blinded them. Once clear they saw the fearsome form it took.

"It can't be!" said Danny as he saw a fiendish version of himself floating above them. The clone's skin was a pale green, his flaming hair was snow white and his eyes were void of reason. He smiled revealing his sharp fangs and laughed at the stunned hero. Danny looked in horror as he saw his worst nightmare before him. "This can't be real."

"Oh it is Daniel." said the clone. "Did you miss me?"

Danny grinned. "Is that a trick question?"

"Always with the comebacks Daniel. Jokes aside, you know you can't win. Have you forgotten who I am?" He pointed to him. "I'm a stronger and better you. You could never defeat me without the help of your pitiful friends. If you couldn't beat me then, do you really think you can stop me now and still keep the world safe?" Danny gritted his teeth and balled his fist.

"Ember, get out of here now and go back to Clockwork." Ember noticed Danny's eyes flash neon. 'No way.'

"Look dipstick. I'm not leaving you behind. You may be the hero but, I'm here to help. I will wait outside if you need me to fight too. When he's done for, we both will go back." Danny smiled.

"Fine you win. I won't be long." Anger returned to his face as he floated before his counterpart. The clone eerily grinned.

"Well Daniel, what now?" the clone hissed with his forked tongue.

Danny smiled and placed both of his hand at the clone's stomach.

"This." A ball of green energy formed in hands and then a huge explosion. The roof was shattered as the clone was sent flying into the air. He recovered and looked for Danny. All he saw was Ember flying through the roof and out of the way.

"Where did you go Daniel? You still have your weak human half holding you back! You can't defeat me with sympathy and words. I'm your strength and you can't deny it. Don't forget. I was the one who took everything away from you!" Danny suddenly appeared from the building and flew toward his clone at top speed.

"Silly child. I have the upper hand here." He held out his palm and fired a vortex of flames toward him. Danny quickly dodged and duplicated himself. Both firing ecto rays and hitting him. He flew back into a rock formation, flying through a few trees and then hits the ground hard. Danny reassembled himself and flew down toward his evil clone. Standing above him, he charged energy in his fist and punched him further into the ground. His clone yelled out in pain as he was driven deeper into the earth. After the dust cleared, Danny looked at his clone as he laid motionless in the crater.

"How can you be this strong?" evil Danny asked grunting in pain and struggling to speak.

Danny looked into his counterparts eyes. "Because I stopped making excuses for not being able to protect anyone and worked even harder after I fought Dan. He may still be a little stronger but, you're not him."

"So you're not afraid of me?" His clone hissed.

"Why would I be afraid of a memory?" The evil clone smirked and laughed.

"Very well, you're more impressive than I thought child. You have passed." He turned back into a mist of yellow energy. He floated above the trees and Danny quickly followed.

"Passed? This was a test."

"My apologies let me introduce myself. I am experiment 45-1. I was created by the doctor to carry out a single mission in his absence. He gave me specific instructions to emulate the fears of whoever is able to open the safe. You are the second person I've ever tested actually. Anyway, I took that shape and tested you to make sure you were able to be trusted. My job here is done."

Danny let out a sigh of relief. "What are you going to do now?"

"The only thing I can do. Continue to guard the lab."

"Why don't you go to the regular part of the Ghost Zone and live there. At least you won't be by yourself."

He laughed. "You went from fighting me like I was your worst enemy to worrying about me having company. You're alright in my book Daniel. No, it's fine. This was my original purpose and I will uphold my duty. Besides, you have more important things to worry about. Seeing that you came for this, means Braedon has returned."

He nodded. "Yes, Clockwork sent us here."

"I understand. I wish you luck Daniel and your friend. May you emerge victorious."

"Thanks. Uh, do you have a real name?"

"Yes actually. The doctor named me Seth. He said it was the name of his son when he was still human. I was given that name because I was one of his first successful experiments."

"Thanks Seth. Once everyone is safe, I will come and visit." Danny flew to where Ember spectated the battle.

"That would be nice Daniel. Good luck and may the light guide you." 'Doctor, you truly have a knack for picking the most qualified. He has the same qualities as him and their powers are really one of kind. Now to see if you're right about the world being saved once again.'


	14. True Strength

Outside of Dr. Technus's Lab

Ember floated as she watched Danny fight his diabolical counterpart. She marveled at the strength Danny possessed. 'This is amazing! The dipstick really has gotten stronger. He seems more confident and unshaken. Was he always this strong? I still don't understand why he needs me. He fought alone just now and I was no help at all.' Danny stood in front of Ember.

"Hey Ember, you okay?" The look of shock lingered on her face. She smiled as she replied, "Yeah, I'm good. I'm just surprised at how well you fight. You're not the same boy I fought against."

Danny blushed. "After the fiasco with my older self, I decided to step up my training. I came here into the ghost zone and Clockwork would help me."

She raised an eyebrow. "How did pops help you?"

"He would send me to another time to train on my own without any interruptions. I've been doing that for months; until this happened of course." He pointed toward the orb Ember held in her arms.

"Okay, we should get going before something else happens." Danny nodded. She handed it to Danny as Ember readied to teleport. A blue flame engulfed them both and vanished.

Clockwork's Tower

Clockwork was surveying his treasure room. A blue flame appeared at the entrance and there stood his apprentice and Ember. He smiled as he looked at the object Danny carried.

"We're back Clockwork and we come baring gifts." said Danny walking before Clockwork.

"Excellent. This is the object used by the warrior many ages ago to defeat Braedon. Now we may go on to step two." Danny gave it to him, backed away and regrouped with Ember.

"What's next Clockwork?" He turned from a child into an adult.

"The next step is to visit Pandora's Realm. There we will begin your training."

"I heard that you've been training baby pop here yourself." Ember added. "Why don't you just keep that training up then? He is definitely stronger."

"The type of training you two will receive will be extensive and necessary to handle to power the orb provides. In all honesty, I only gave young Daniel a place to train and he did the rest himself." Clockwork opened another portal before them.

"This way children. We mustn't waste time." He went through first. Danny began to follow when he felt Ember grab his hand. He turned around to see Ember's face expose a deep concern.

"What's wrong?" She looked away.

"Danny, you really don't need me here. You're strong enough to handle yourself. You fought against Pariah, the Fright Knight and even Undergrowth. Ghost I wouldn't stand a chance against. How can I save the world? I would be better off staying out of this and let the real hero handle the bad guy." She let go of Danny's hand and turned to walk away.

"Ember." Danny quickly grasped her by the shoulders and turned her around. They stood inches away from each other. She gazed into his eyes and saw the concern he had for her.

"Ember, I may be strong but, I never did it alone. Every enemy I've fought was defeated by those who helped me. If I didn't have my friends backing me up, I wouldn't be here right now." He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. Her head rested on his shoulder as she melted in his arms.

"I know how you feel. The feeling of being powerless and unable to make a difference. I felt that way against many of my enemies but, I had the support I needed to do the impossible. " He backed away and Ember looked down.

'I can't take this. I shouldn't be this embarrassed to look at him.' He grabs both her hands. She looks up into a smile that made her undead heart beat.

"Ember, I know how you feel but, we're in this together. I know you will have my back and we will come out of this okay. The world needs us both and I need you." He said softly.

'He needs me.' Ember couldn't speak as she looked deep into his caring eyes.

"After I fought Dan, I understood what true strength was. Knowing that I can see my loved one smile and live in peace gave me strength beyond understanding. I was reminded of that when that clone attacked me. I gave it my all because I remembered what he did and I had you to protect too." He finished smiling.

'Dipstick, why are you such a goody two shoes? Why couldn't you be like every other jerk I've met? Why are you making me feel this way? It isn't bad but, I don't know what to do with these feelings.'

"Okay, you win Danny. I won't leave." He embraced her again and whispered.

"You're the best Ember." He let go and looked at her. 'You idiot dipstick.' She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him toward the portal.

"Come on Danny." 'I glad she's here with me.' They jumped through and the portal closed behind them.

Pandora's Realm

Clockwork floated in the green abyss awaiting his apprentice's arrival. Danny and Ember flew out the portal and stopped before crashing into Clockwork. Danny looked up at him.

"Sorry for the wait Clockwork. We had to take care of a last minute issue."

"It's all well young Daniel. Here you two will prepare for battle." The realm before them was a massive collection of land. There were mountains, mazes and an immense arena resting in the center. They flew to a marble building and Clockwork knocked on the door. It swung open revealing a tall female ghost dressed in Greek armor, with four arms and equipped with a massive spear. She wore a menacing face that would scare any ghoul or ghost.

"Ah, Clockwork! You're here just in time." She said smiling and becoming the soft hearted woman she was known for.

"Yes, I know. I brought Daniel and Ember along with me." She looked at Danny first.

"Danny, it's so good to see you again."

"It's great to see you too Pandora. How is everything here?"

"Absolutely perfect. That box ghost finally paid off his debt in work and my garden has never looked so beautiful." Her eyes trailed to Ember. She floated over to her and extended her hand. Ember looked at her. 'I can't believe Pandora is standing right in front of me.'

"Nice to meet you Ember. I hear you're a good friend of Danny." Ember smiled. 'If you only knew.' She shook her hand and looked in awe of the powerful ghost. Danny saw the dazed look on her face. 'I wonder what's on Ember's mind.'

Pandora floated over to Clockwork. "Everything is ready to go. She's waiting for us inside the chamber." Clockwork nodded.

"You two stay here. I will come for you when we are ready." Clockwork said becoming an old man. They both nodded as Pandora and Clockwork floated inside. Danny looked to Ember.

"Hey Ember. Are you okay?" She broke her gaze.

"Yeah, I didn't know you knew Pandora. The Pandora!"

"I do. It was a while ago when the box ghost stole her box. He unleashed the evil inside onto Amity and he grew too strong to beat. I came here to get her help. She agreed and he became her personal gardener." 'A good one too.'

"I can't believe it. You know an Ancient."

"An Ancient. What is that?"

"You really don't know anything do you dipstick." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. She sighed.

"Okay, here in the ghost zone. There is, believe it or not, a structure of power."

Danny raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean exactly?"

"In the human world, people are elected into a position of power based on their status, popularity and overall capabilities. Here in the ghost zone, those in power are the most powerful."

"That makes sense. So, the leaders are chosen by strength."

"Pretty much, the Ancients are known for being around since the beginning of the ghost zone." Danny's eyes widened.

"Wow, that's amazing. So you mean that Pandora has been here ever since the beginning?"

"Not necessarily, there are only two Neo Ancients. That is Clockwork and someone else. We've never seen them but, they possess powers that rival his."

"They're that strong. That's amazing."

"So, the pecking order is Neo Ancients at the top. Below them are the Ancients who serve as supervisors to the Neo Ancients. After them are the Warriors that are picked by the Neo Ancients and Ancients to defend the ghost zone. After that, there are us; the normal ghost who occupy the realm." Danny just listened as he looked at Ember talking. He found himself looking at just her from time to time. Barely listening but, understood enough. He snapped out of his daze when Ember snapped her fingers. "Dipstick, earth to dipstick."

"Sorry, I got distracted." Danny said looking away hiding his now red cheeks. 'Can't keep your eyes off me huh.' Ember thought smiling at the uncomfortable hero. He turns back to her.

"That is so amazing. I didn't know the ghost zone was that complicated. Thanks for the explanation."

"No problem. Even your enemies have rules they have to live by or else."

"There is something I don't understand. Who is placed in the Warrior category?"

"There was the Fright Knight. He was named a warrior by Pariah. He was an Ancient too. After him, there hasn't been another warrior named."

"Why? There are a lot of powerful ghost here."

"Because all the ghost you know use their powers for their own personal gain. Even I used my powers to get what I wanted so, there is a shortage of worthy contenders."

"I understand. I still believe if given a chance, you guys could be good. I mean, you surprised me Ember. I always knew you were different from the first time we met." He looked away with his cheeks flushing.

"So what. What do you mean I was different?" Danny rubbed his neck and answered.

"Well, you came to Amity to brain wash people into loving your music but, after a while I realized that wasn't what you really wanted."

"No, that's exactly what I wanted. I wanted people to scream my name forever."

Danny shook his head. "I know you wanted to be noticed and loved for something you have a talent for without being rejected." Ember felt a lump in her throat as his words unmasked her insecurity. 'How can he know this?'

"I'm just saying. You're an awesome artist and if it means anything. I will always be a fan." Ember's face turned red and she smiled. 'Dipstick, seems like you know me better than I thought.'

Child Clockwork cleared his throat startling the two teens. "Come now, we are ready."

They entered the stone doorway and traveled down a hallway fashioned with paintings of Greek monuments and torches. At the end, they came onto a room with sofas and in the center was a large marble table with the orb sitting in the middle.

"Here we will discuss the next phase of your journey. But first." Clockwork said pointing toward another corridor as they heard footsteps approaching. A few seconds passed and a figure emerged. It was middle aged woman, with white hair and a burgundy blouse with black slacks. The outfit complimented her blue skin and she wore black gloves on each hand. She had red lips and eyes, and a scar along her left eye.

"Hello one and all." Both Ember and Danny stood silent with shock. Danny spoke first. "Uhh, Clockwork. Is she your.."

He nodded turning into an adult. "Yes my young apprentice, may I introduce Amser my older sister."


	15. Doing The Impossible

"OLDER SISTER!" said the two teenagers staring at the woman before them. Their mouths hung open as she walked over to Clockwork. She hugged him and laughed.

"Quite the crowd you're entertaining now a days Horace." She said walking toward Danny and Ember.

"Clockwork, I didn't know you had a real name. Let alone Horace." said Danny suprised.

"Yes, the title of Clockwork is given to the one chosen to be the master of time. There was only one before me." Amser stood before them and looked to Danny first.

"Well, you must be his apprentice and savior of the human world." Danny looked at her flawless features. She appeared to be a goddess aside from the scar. Danny could feel his face heat up from embarrassment.

"Uh yeah, I'm D...Danny Phantom." He extended his hand. She put her arms around his back and pulled him in a hug. He stood there stunned. 'What is going on here?'

She let go smiling and placed her hand on his head. "Young Daniel, you truly possess the qualities of a hero. My brother has told me countless stories of your heroism and I'm impressed. He never talks about me that much but, I understand why now." She looked to Ember next and walked over to her.

"You must be Amber McLain. I was told a lot about you too." Ember just stood there frozen. Danny looked at her concerned. 'Is she okay? She looks just she did earlier with Pandora. Is she afraid or something?'

'I can't believe there is another Neo Ancient before me.' After a moment, she was finally able to speak. "Yes, I'm Ambe I..I mean Ember McLain. It's nice to meet you mam." Amser hugged Ember and said, "Dear, you don't have to call me mam. It makes me feel old." They separated.

"How about this? You call me Amser and I'll call you Ember. Deal?"

"Okay, that's fine." 'She's nicer than I thought.'

"Excellent. Now that we've been acquainted, I believe it's high time to begin your training." She began walking back toward the hallway she originated from.

"Follow me my friends." Danny, Ember and Clockwork followed closely behind.

"Excuse me, Amser."

"Yes Daniel."

"What exactly are we going to do? The training I mean."

"The training you will receive will prepare your bodies and minds to handle the massive amount of energy you will need to defeat Braedon. Your power now will not suffice."

"But." Ember spoke looking down. "Why us?" Danny looked at her. 'She still feels like she can't help here.' thought Danny remembering their earlier conversation.

"There are way stronger ghost out there. What do we have to offer to this fight?" 'Especially me.' They continued down the corridor passing torches and ornaments. At the end, they reach a large rock cavern. Stalagmites hung fearfully from the ceiling and silent whispers echoed through the cracks. Before them were four massive wooden doors that stretched close to the ceiling. Above each was a different colored crystal. Amser turned around and looked at Ember. She walked over and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"My dear. You truly have a sincere heart. You hide it by saying your evil but, within you is the power to do the ultimate good." She looked over to Danny. Ember followed her gaze to his smiling face. Ember cheeks flared up and looked back at her.

"You two have a power that will end Braedon's reign of terror forever. My brother has seen it and so have I. Don't doubt yourself because two Neo Ancients are standing before you. We have no power here so we entrust you with this task. I know you can do it Ember. I believe in you." Ember faintly smiled looking at Amser. 'She believes in me. She's right. Ever since when did I doubt myself? They chose me so, I'm here for reason.'

She walked again before the doors and pointed toward the crystals above them. "As you two may already know, those crystals are elemental stones. Much like the ones you wear about your necks. Behind each door, is a test designed to train a specific core. This was used to test warriors we would choose to fight the forces of evil."

"How many have passed?" asked Danny.

Clockwork chimed in changing into an old man. "Only three have emerged victorious. One of them fought against Braedon during his first reign."

"Thus, we have chosen you two to undergo the trails. Only one's equipped with those stones are allowed to pass. However, not just anyone is allowed to wear those."

"What do you mean Amser?" asked Danny confused.

"These crystals were used a long time ago to amplify ecto energy. However, it works only for those chosen by us. We grant the individual the authority to use the stones. Anyone else would cause the stones to fade into nothing after holding them for longer than 2 hours."

"So, when Clockwork enlisted us. He gave us permission to use the stones."

"Yes Daniel." He became a child and continued. "I sent a certain protective coat that enveloped your cores to resonate with the stone's frequency. Therefore, you two will benefit from wearing those crystals."

"I understand. So, I guess I go behind the door with the blue crystal while Ember goes behind the red." Amser waved her finger back and forth in disagreement.

"Not exactly, Ember give Daniel your crystal and Daniel give her yours." Ember stood confused. Before she could ask, Amser spoke.

"This is how your training will go. Ghost who possess two cores are considered the strongest of our realm. You two will gain a new core during this training. The training inside is meant to empower a selective core. However, your enhanced ice core will have trouble against the flame trials. Ember you will have troubles against the water trials. If you can overcome and emerge victorious, you will become stronger beyond belief." She finished smiling.

"Okay." said Ember walking over to Danny. They exchanged necklaces and they looked at Amser and Clockwork.

"Now since that is done." Clockwork smiled. "Daniel, I will supervise your training."

"And I." said Amser. "Will supervise Ember's training."

"But first." They said in unison. Clockwork became an adult and floated before the fire door as Amser stood in front of the water door. They glowed a furious red and the ground began to shake. After a few seconds, the trembling stopped and they returned to normal. They turned around and Clockwork said, "There, we are ready."

"What did you guys do?" Asked Danny stunned at their powerful display.

"We slowed time down in this space. Remember, I told you it would take a month before you those crystals amplified your powers. Well, we will have that and more."

"That and more!" He nodded.

"Yes, the crystals will not only amplify powers but, build a resistance to it. Thus making your weakness a strength. The end result will be a dramatic increase in energy. Two weeks will pass here but, three months will pass in there." Both teens gulped and looked at their mentors.

"Don't worry. We will be with you every step of the way. Remember, we chose you two and we know you will succeed. Now Ember come and we will get started."

"You too Daniel. We have no time to waste." Ember nodded and started toward Amser. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Danny who was looking down with a blush on his face.

"Yes, Danny." She smiled looking at his expression.

"Good luck and don't worry. I know you can do it." He pulled her into a tight hug. He let go and she looked into his shimmering eyes. His glowing smile made her feel like she wanted to stay in his arms forever. 'Danny, you idiot.'

"What was that for?" she asked trying to avoid eye contact.

"For good luck and to reassure you what I told you earlier. I know you may still feel like you can't help but, you heard it from them. The world needs you and I need you too." She felt her face flush. "Be safe okay Ember." He said in a soft tone. She looked at him standing inches away. He was looking down and blushing too. 'Aww dipstick. You really do care.'

"Thanks Danny. You be careful too. I guess I will see you in three months." 'Never thought I would here those words from Ember of all people.'

"Yeah, in three months." They both walked to their respective doors and they opened slowly. A blinding light came from within concealing what lied inside. Danny looked over at Ember as she gazed into her room. She caught him and smiled. He mouthed. "Good luck." She nodded and he looked back toward his door.

"Ready Daniel."

"Yes, I'm ready." Clockwork entered and Danny began to follow. Then, he felt someone grab his arm. He turned quickly to Ember.

"Hey, yo.." Before he could finish, she kissed him on the cheek and smiled. A huge grin came on his face as he felt his now red cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"That is for good luck Danny. Stay safe okay." She ran back over to Amser who just smiled at their encounter. After she rejoined her, Amser walked in. Ember looked at Danny and waved. She mouthed "See you soon." and disappeared into the light. Danny stood for a few more seconds before looking back into his door.

'Alright, the time has come. Everyone be safe until we return.' Danny walked in and both doors slammed shut.

Fire Trail (Danny's POV)

I passed through looking at the massive terrain before me. The land was dry and cracked. The sky was a fierce red, the clouds a pitch black and the sun or moon was black too. In the distance, was a large grouping of volcanoes. They stretched far beyond my sight. Behind me I heard the door close. I proceeded further to realize I was on top of a mountain. I looked down and the whole land was radiating with fire.

"Clockwork!" I called out. He was nowhere to be seen. "Clockwor…" Suddenly, the ground shook violently. I turned quickly. 'Crap, this isn't a mountain.' Before I knew it, lava was shot into the sky. I flew off the mountain and looked as the door was shielded by a wall of magma. 'Guess no going back.'

"No, there is no way back my apprentice." I turned to see Clockwork. "Welcome to the fire realm. This will be your home and training ground for the next three months."

'This is crazy.' I thought.

"Okay Daniel, follow me." He flew out toward a plume of smoke from the horizon. I followed. After a few minutes, the land began to change. The dry and rugged terrain was replaced by trees and vegetation. The sky became blue and a big ocean was in view. We landed at a makeshift camp. There was a fire place in the center of four logs. I looked around amazed at the difference between the two areas.

"Wow, I guess this is our camp." Clockwork nodded. "Yes, we will rest here during the night. Now, time to explain what you will be doing." He sat down on a large stump and I sat on the ground in front of him.

"First, you must understand the end goal. Daniel, create the strongest and coldest crystal you can make."

"Okay, I will try." I closed my eyes and concentrated as a large crystal formed between my hands. I opened them and realized it was enormous. It was as big as my entire body.

"That will do Daniel. Now, toss that toward the area we just left." I flew up into the air and threw it toward the volcano. The sight was unbelievable. As it drew closer to the border, the ice began to melt. Once it crossed, it instantly evaporated into a mist. 'Wow, it's that hot.'

I landed. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"This place is amazing. It's so hot, the crystal instantly disappeared. Why? It didn't feel that hot over there." He motioned for me to sit. I crossed my legs and looked at him.

"This trail was created to allow a fire core user the ability to manipulate lava; the strongest form of fire manipulation. However in your case, you will learn to control and freeze lava." My mouth fell open. "Whoa, how can I do that? That was the strongest crystal I've ever made and it melted instantly. Is it even possible?"

"Through training in this environment and gaining a fire core. You will learn to overcome the fire so; you don't become overwhelmed by your new core."

'Overwhelmed.' I guess he knew what I was thinking as he said.

"The issue with gaining a new core is how they coincide together. A water core and an earth core can exist in the same body with no conflict. They pose no threat to one another. However, your water core and a fire core will constantly try to claim dominance. The result would be an imbalance in your powers and thus destroying your body." I gulped. 'This is more dangerous than I thought.'

"Worry not Daniel. This is why we are here. We will train until you are able to freeze the lava concealing the exit. Once that is done, you will be stronger than ever." 'Man, this is going to be a long three months. Well, I have to get stronger and protect everyone.' Clockwork got up and I followed.

"Are you ready Daniel?" I nodded.

"Yes, let's get started."


	16. Confession of the Ages

Water Trail (Ember's POV)

Stepping through the doorway, I was instantly taken by a cold breeze. 'What the heck?!' I thought wrapping my arms around me as I started to shake. I continued to walk until I was trotting through heavy snow. I could finally see and the sight was unbelievable. I saw mountains lined against the background. Each covered in a blanket of snow. I journeyed further in as I saw the sky was a sea of gray clouds. I walked mesmerized by everything around me.

"Ember stop!" I froze. I looked down at the deadly drop before me. I staggered back until I bumped into something. I turned quickly to a smiling Amser.

"Sorry about the scare dear. I know this is a lot to take in but, you must understand this is a dangerous place. Especially for you."

"Wh.h..ha.t.t d.o y..o.u m.. ?" I stuttered trying to fight the cold.

"Welcome to the water realm. The habitat for water cores but the natural enemy to all fire cores. Here you are at the disadvantage and that is our ticket home." She pointed back at the closed door we came through. Suddenly, a massive block of ice sealed it shut. 'NO! So we're stuck in this frozen wasteland.'

"No need to worry Ember. The only way to exit is for you to become strong enough to melt that ice."

"W..Whh..aa..tt d..o" she made a shushing motion and began to fly into the air.

"Come on. I will explain in a more suitable area." I flew up beside her and we journeyed toward the horizon. After a while, the temperature began to rise and the snow subsided. We flew until we saw a vast ocean. We continued over the water to a small island. It had a small beach with palm trees. We landed on the beach and walked over to a wooden cottage. Amser stopped short of the entrance and sat on a large rock. She smiled and motioned for me to sit on a rock facing her. I jumped up and rested my guitar against the boulder.

"Okay, now we can speak clearly and with no interruptions."

"Yeah, this place I could get use to." I shook my head trying to get back to business.

"Okay, back up. You said my goal was to melt that giant ice block. How can I do that? You saw how I was over there. My flaming hair would have gone out for sure if we stayed any longer."

"Yes, the purpose of this realm is to allow a water core user to master ice manipulation. The strongest form of water based powers."

"Whoa, whoa whoa. You mean that the dipstick possess the strongest water abilities? How come? I've never seen him use water powers before let alone train to get ice powers."

"Okay Ember. First, Daniel's water core already had the potential to become enhanced from the beginning. It's all thanks to something within his genes. Much like the people of Far Frozen, who have ice manipulation passed down through the generations."

'I don't understand.' I thought as Amser looked at me and saw my confusion.

"In time Ember. More importantly, we must discuss your training." She looked back toward the mountains.

"First, you will train to gain a new core here. Once that is complete, you will train to make your fire core stronger to overcome your water core. If not, they will fight over control and you will vanish into oblivion." I shuddered at the thought.

"No worries dear. That's why I'm here to guide you in your training. This island is our base camp for the next three months."

'Three months.' I sighed. 'I didn't think gaining a new core would be so hard. Difficult to the point of erasing my existence if I fail.' Without warning, the image of Danny popped up in my head. I could feel my checks turn red. 'Danny, I know you can do it. I don't want to think about you disappearing. No, I can't think that. We both we will succeed.' I looked up at Amser with a wide grin. 'What is she smiling about?'

"Thinking about Daniel Ember?" I jumped a little. 'Crap, she must saw my face. Dang it baby pop, I'm supposed to be thinking about training and not you!' I let out a heavy sigh.

"I remember the peck you gave him before we left. It's so sweet you care about each other. Is he your boyfriend?" I couldn't stop the blush then.

"What! No! We're just friends!"

"I heard you weren't always friends. I know about you being evil. Brainwashing the masses, using their chants to fuel your power and seeking to rule the world." she said looking up to meet my gaze. "On the flip side, I see a girl looking for something she never had." I just stared as each word peeled layer after layer of my life.

"You sought the love of a young man but, that journey lead to your demise." I felt a tear come to my eye. I wiped it away quickly. 'I can't let her see me like this. I'm stronger than that.' I looked back at her and saw tears running down her eyes. My eyes widened as she got up and stood in front of me. She grabbed my hand and cupped it between hers.

"Ember, I know your story all too well because it was my story. Horace and my father passed away when were young. All we had left was our mother. Unfortunately, she had a hole in her heart and tried desperately to fill it. She went out with many men and her attention drifted away from us. One day, I met a boy named Patrick. He was the boy of my dreams but, I fell in love too quick. We were supposed to go out one day and he never showed. I waited for hours and eventually gave up. I searched for him until I saw him with a friend of mine. Alice was her name. There were no words to describe my anger." She wiped her face and looked toward the sea.

"Long story short. I perished with a broken heart that same day and never found that love in the afterlife. Centuries have passed and that fact hasn't changed."

'Wow, she's just like me. Afraid to love another. Afraid to trust and to open your heart.' She looked back at me.

"Ember, I know you will continue to deny how you feel about Daniel. Maybe it's because you don't want to be rejected or because you're unsure about how to feel. Either way, you can't run from your feelings. Daniel is a great guy and I couldn't imagine him staying single forever." She joked and then laughed. I laughed thinking about all we had been through these past few days.

"Yeah, he is quite the guy."

She released my hand and walked toward the sea. "Okay my friend. Are you ready to begin?" I nodded as I jumped from my perch. 'We are a lot alike. I never imagined I could relate with a Neo Ancient.'

"You bet. So what's first?" Amser smiled as she called forth a giant portal above us. Slowly emerged a large block of ice. She placed it before me. "First, you have to gain a new core. The first part will be to sit on this block of ice, send your energy into it and keep it from melting. You must concentrate on controlling not only the temperature but, also replacing the water that is lost. You have an endless ocean to work with and here is a helpful hint. Your core will heat your body and make this task even more difficult. You must learn to control the temperature of your body too. Therefore, you're training to do three things at the same time."

'Wait a minute.' I thought back to when we first arrived there. "Amser, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what troubles you?"

"I noticed that when we got here. You were unaffected by the cold. Do you have a water core too?"

"No my child. As a Neo Ancient, we are gifted will all cores." My mouth fell open.

"What! Really, you have all of them? I can't believe it." She nodded.

"So, we are unaffected by any climate and power. Therefore, we are able to control all elements. This also grants us the ability to train any core type also."

"That makes sense." I walked over to the block and flew on top. I crossed my legs and closed my eyes. I felt the block already beginning to melt. 'She was right. This won't be easy.' I concentrated as hard as I could. After a few minutes, I felt sand beneath me and I opened my eyes.

"Pretty difficult right. This will take time but, we have three months Ember. Ready to try again."

'I won't let you down baby pop. Maybe once all this is over, I can really understand what I can do. Not just for everyone but for us.'

"Yes, I'm ready."

"That's my girl. Round 2 Ember." She opened another portal and it was the start of a long three months.

Fire Realm (Danny's POV)

"Are you ready Daniel?" I nodded.

"Yes, let's get started." Clockwork summoned a large fire around him. He walked out of it completely unscathed. 'How is that possible?'

"Clockwork, how can you be unaffected by the fire? Do you have a fire core?"

"Not quite. My sister and I possess all cores. Therefore, we can manipulate all elements at will."

"Wow! That's amazing! Wait, so if having a fire core means you're unaffected by heat, then why was I unaffected near the volcanoes? I have a water core and you said that they don't coincide well." He just smiled and replied.

"In time my apprentice, everything will be made clear. Now, we mustn't waste time. Your first task will be to keep the fire from going out as rain falls over it. First, you will have to pour your energy into the flames. Thus controlling the fire's intensity, size and overall strength to overcome the downpour."

I looked up at the sky and it was clear and sunny. I looked back at Clockwork with disbelief.

"No worries Daniel." He raised his palm as a small green cloud materialized. It floated above the massive fire and grew. Suddenly a downpour emerged and assaulted the massive blaze. Within seconds, it began to die away. I ran up to it, closed my eyes and sent my energy into it. I could feel it growing and then I imagined it skyrocketing into the sky. Suddenly, I was thrown back and caught by Clockwork.

"Nice work Daniel." 'What?'

I opened my eyes to a gigantic pillar of fire splitting the clouds. I was in shock. 'There is no way that was me. How could I have done that?'

I finally found my voice. "Clockwork, was that me?" He chuckled softly.

"As I said Daniel. In time everything will be brought into clarity. Now, on to the next step." The pillar died down and he helped me to my feet. The flames died down to small embers across the ground. An image of the flaming rock star came to me and I looked up into the sky.

'I wonder how she doing? I hope she's okay. I understand this will be hard but, I know she can do it. After all, she is Ember McLain.' I felt my checks heat up as I revisited the kiss she gave me and a smile crept onto my face. 'Yeah, please be careful. You've become someone I really have come to admire. I will do my best and I will see you soon.' I followed after Clockwork and we headed back into the scorching wasteland to continue my training.


	17. Inner Transformation

Pandora's Realm 2 Weeks Later

In a dark and quiet cavern, two beings waited in silence. One the Greek ghost warrior Pandora and the other was a large fearsome creature covered in white fur. He had ice horns and a crystal like arm to which his bones were visible. Around his neck was a blue cloth and a gold band about his waist.

"The time is almost here." He said looking to Pandora.

"Yes, Frostbite. They should be completing their training soon." replied Pandora.

"I wonder how much the Great One has grown."

"Well, we will know soon enough. We also shouldn't forget about young Ember." At that instant, the water door began to shake and open slowly. Light filled the cavern and two silhouettes emerged. First was Amser, whose wardrobe was changed into a red sleeveless shirt, black ankle cuffed pants and black sandals. She stopped and placed her hand on her hip as she smiled at her company.

"I knew I sensed you two. Come now Ember, we have guests waiting." She smiled looking back as Ember came into full view.

"My, haven't you grown." said Pandora shocked. Ember's height had increased by a few inches and her hair was free from the usual ponytail. It had grown and was flowing freely down her back. Her once green eyes were now a dark shade of violet. Along with her dark tank top, she wore a red jacket that reached the end of her back. She wore black gloves with metal plating along the knuckles. A large red skull belt around her waist, black leather tights and red boots with skulls along the back. She stopped beside Amser.

"Hello Pandora and Frostbite. It's nice to see you both." Ember said with a pleasant smile.

"You have grown a lot Ember." Frostbite nodded.

"You are definitely different and your power has increased beyond recognition," added Pandora.

"Thank you." Ember said bowing her head in respect. "That's all thanks to Amser and her teachings." Amser placed her arm across Ember's shoulder as she lifted her head.

"No, she was a great student. It was hard at first but, we managed. Now, she has two cores and is stronger than ever." Ember held out her hand and created an ice crystal statue of herself. Pandora and Frostbite gasped at the display. It shattered into a glistening mist.

Ember began to look around worried. "Where is Danny? Haven't they come back yet?"

"No, you were the first to arrive." answered Pandora.

"The Great One should be arriving soon." As Frostbite finished, the fire door began to open too. Clockwork emerged first.

"Daniel, everyone is here and waiting." He smiled as Danny followed behind. He stopped next to Clockwork and observed the two before him. Their eyes grew wide again looking at his transformation. He grew in height as well. He was now taller than his sister. He wore a long black cloak with a white hood. His hazmat suit was replaced by a black sleeveless shirt and pants. Around his waist was a white belt and he had white wristbands with his logo on each. His calves were wrapped in white cloth and black shoes covered his feet. He removed his hood, revealing a short ponytail that reached his shoulder. He smiled widely.

"Pandora, Frostbite! Long time no see." He said happily.

"Indeed Great One, you have grown quite a bit. I'm impressed with your power." He completely shocked.

"I agree Danny. You are quite the warrior now." Pandora added surprised. His cheeks turned red as he scratched his cheek.

"Thanks. It's all thanks to Clockwork. If he wasn't there, I wouldn't be here now." He clenched his fist and engulfed it in green flames.

"I'm totally ready to beat this Braedon." The flames vanished as realization hit him. "Oh has Ember and Amser come back." Amser cleared her throat catching his attention.

"Nice of you to think of me." said Amser causing Danny to redden even more.

"I'm only kidding Daniel. I must say I'm proud of your progress." 'He's grown even more powerful than I thought just like Ember. They truly could be the ones we are looking for.'

"Thanks Amser." Ember came from her side and looked at the new Danny. He returned the look of interest at the new Ember as they both smiled. Both captivated by the new appearances. Danny spoke first.

"Hey Ember. Glad to see you're well." Ember blushed looking into his emerald eyes and the strength they revealed. 'Oh wow, he has come back looking stronger and cuter too.'

"Glad you're doing well too baby pop." He laughed. 'I missed hearing her say that. She is more beautiful than ever and more confident.' They didn't notice the amount of time that passed as they were lost in each other's eyes. Clockwork spoke bringing them out of their trance.

"Now, that we are here. The ceremony may begin." Both teens looked at Clockwork puzzled.

"Ceremony, what ceremony?" Danny asked staring at his mentor.

"Have you considered why there are two Ancients here?" Danny shook his head looking at Frostbite.

"You're an Ancient Frostbite?" He nodded.

"I am Great One. I was requested to be present after you have completed your training."

"Now, let's head into the inner chamber." said Clockwork turning into an old man. Everyone left leaving Danny and Ember in slow pursuit. Danny continued to admire the new Ember. 'She has changed a lot.'

"Danny." Danny snapped out his thoughts.

"Yeah, Ember." He said hiding his blush.

"Thanks again for believing in me."

"I knew you could do it Ember. I had no doubt in my mind."

"You couldn't imagine how difficult it was. While we were in there, there were times where I wanted to give up. Amser motivated me every day. She helped me regain something I lost a long time ago."

"What was that?"

"Well, it wa…" They reached the chamber where the orb laid in the center of the table. Clockwork picked it up and slammed his staff on the ground. Suddenly, they were transported into the coliseum.

"Whoa, what's going on?" asked a surprised Danny looking around at the spacious arena.

"Time for you two to realize your new role here in the ghost zone." replied Amser.

"Frostbite, come forth and state your selection." said Clockwork standing before everyone. Frostbite walked up and stood before Clockwork.

"Daniel Phantom is chosen as the Warrior of Far Frozen." Danny eyes grew wide in shock. 'Warrior? They chose me to be a warrior!' Ember looked on stunned by the announcement. 'Wait, if he's his their champion then what about Pandora?'

"Very well, Pandora. Step forward and state your selection." Pandora stepped next to Frostbite.

"Ember McLain is chosen as the Warrior of Acropolis." 'No way, she chose me.'

Clockwork's attention turned to the two awestruck teens. "Newly announced warriors, come forth and kneel." They composed themselves and did as instructed. Clockwork came and placed his hand on both their heads.

"I now give you authority as Warriors of the Ghost Zone. You are responsible for protecting our world from forces intent on disrupting peace and order. You will be given authority over those lesser than you and your tasks will come from those who have selected you. I now deem you Warriors." They were instantly engulfed in a white flaming aura. He removed his hand and the auras subsided.

"Rise Daniel and Amber, you are now Warriors. Now, your mentors will provide you with a gift." He smiled as Amser walked before Ember. Both Neo Ancients held out their hands as a blinding light engulfed the area. Once sight was returned, Danny looked at a large scythe in Clockwork's hand.

"Daniel, here is the weapon used by the warrior who defeated Braedon." He handed it to Danny. He looked at it closer. The shaft was black with a red flame spiraling up to the blade. The blade itself was the length of his arm and was a dark emerald green.

"This is amazing. Thank you Clockwork." He smiled as he looked at his young apprentice. 'Not as amazing as your progress Daniel. Thanks to your hard work, you're almost as strong as me now.'

"It's a gift for all your training." Then attention went to Amser. She held in her hand a long sword. The sheath was red and the bottom was black. She pulled out the blade to reveal the black steel. The hilt was wrapped in red cloth and a green crystal was in the center. Ember grabbed the blade and smiled.

"Thanks Amser. This is great. I don't know what to say."

"No thanks needed. You earned it Ember. Remember what I told you while we were training." 'Besides, you're almost as strong as me now. I couldn't be any more proud.' A huge smile came onto Ember's face. Danny noticed. 'I wonder what they are talking about.'

Clockwork spoke turning into a child. "Now, the ceremony is complete. You two are free to go home and enjoy this week. The portal will open next Friday at midnight. You can meet us both at my realm Friday at noon and we will prepare for battle."

"Understood." They said in unison. Clockwork smiled. "Well, we will see you soon my apprentice."

"Yes, see you next Friday Ember." Both Amser and Clockwork vanished in a cloud of green smoke. Danny turned to Frostbite.

"Thank you Frostbite. I'm really honored you chose me." He laughed.

"Great One, we wouldn't have chosen anyone better. All you have done for both worlds merit a position of trust and responsibility." While they spoke, Ember went over to Pandora.

"Pandora, thank you but, why did you choose me?"

She chuckled. "My child. You have great potential but, your past has tainted that. You now have a chance to realize your true strength and I know you will become a true force of good. Besides, seems that Danny has been quite the influence." She blushes at the comment.

"Yeah, you could say that." Pandora places her hand on her shoulder.

"Now go my child. Enjoy this time and rest. War is upon us and we must be ready." She nodded and hugged Pandora. She was taken back but, rubbed her head and smiled. 'She really has changed for the better. Her spirit is almost at peace.' Ember let go and ran toward Danny. Frostbite flew back to his realm. He turned to Ember and smiled.

"Hey, Ember, You ready to go?"

"Yep, I'm ready."

"Where did you want to go first?"

"I think I want to go home first. I can teleport us there. Hold on." She held out guitar and it vanished in blue flames.

"Whoa, what did you do?"

"I sent my guitar home so I can carry this sword."

"That's amazing Ember!"

"Yeah, I learned a few new tricks in that place." She winked.

"I bet you're a hundred times stronger now." Ember blushed as Danny praised her strength.

"Thanks. Okay, are you ready?" Danny shook his head.

"I want to try something that I've learned too." Ember raised her eyebrow.

He grabbed her hand and smiled. He looked down at their feet and suddenly a swirling portal of green flames appeared beneath them.

"What is that?"

"I can create portals now."

"Nice baby pop, now I'm impressed." His cheeks flared up. As they descended into the portal they waved to Pandora.

"Be safe young ones." she yelled as they disappeared from sight.

Ember's Realm

A portal appeared in her ceiling as both Danny and Ember levitated to the ground.

"Thanks Danny. It's so nice to be home." she said jumping on her couch. He just smiled seeing her happy.

"I'm glad. I should head home and see everyone." He opened another portal. Ember stood up and approached him. Danny looked at her with his cheeks turning red. Ember looked on in curiosity. 'I wonder what's wrong?'

"Ember, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out tomorrow." Ember eyes grew in shock.

"Do you mean hanging out?" she asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"No, I mean as in a date. If that's okay with you." His face was completely red as he looked away.

"Oh." Ember grew quiet as her cheeks flared up too. The silence lasted a few minutes. 'I wonder if that was a good idea.' thought Danny as she remained silent.

"I'm sorry Ember. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I just wanted to.." He was silenced by a kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened as she backed away.

"I would love to Danny."

A huge smile grew on his face. "Really! I mean, if it's really okay."

"Yeah, I think it's a great idea." 'Yes, he finally asked me out. I can't wait.'

"Awesome, well I can meet you here at 1 tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me Danny. See you tomorrow." He turned toward the portal and suddenly stopped.

"Everything okay Danny?" Turned back around and embraced her in a tight hug.

"I've missed you Ember." He whispered in her ear which sent a pleasing shiver down her spine. She returned the embrace.

"I missed you too Danny. Now go home and see your family." He let go and kissed her on the cheek. "See you soon." He passed through the portal leaving Ember all alone smiling. She went up to her room and placed the sword next to her guitar. She sat on the edge of her bed, looking at the withering roses. She smiled. 'Time to do what I should have done a long time ago.'


	18. A Warm Welcome

Fenton Works Living Room

Jazz was reading a book and drinking tea while her mother and father were working down in the basement.

'Hmm, the concept of relativity.' thought Jazz turning the page. Suddenly, the room became hotter. She looked away from her book to the swirling fire portal in the center of the room. She jumped from the couch and screamed.

"Mom! Dad!" They rushed from the basement.

"Jazz what's wrong!" her mother yelled. She pointed to the swirling vortex in the floor. They both ran over to their daughter's side as a white hooded figure slowly emerged. Both Jack and Maddie readied their weapons and Jazz stood by ready to help. The figure stood above the portal as it vanished. His back was turned toward them as tension steadily rose.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Maddie ready to shoot. "Are you Braedon?"

"Mom?" Said the mysterious figure. It turned around with its face shrouded in darkness.

"Mom, no way. You can't be my son. He's shorter than that and he doesn't wear a cloak." He removed his hood and smiled.

"Hey guys. I'm home." They stood stunned at the alarming transformation. He was taller, his clothes were different and he carried a massive scythe.

"My boy, is that really you." Asked Maddie as tears filled her eyes. Jack stared in disbelief along with Jazz. He smiled and turned into his human self. He was the same height and his muscular gain was revealed through his white and red shirt and blue jeans. His mother ran to him first and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay mom. I'm back safe and sound." He said hugging her back.

"I'm so glad you're back Danny." she said wiping her eyes. His father and sister joined in next. It lasted for a while before they stepped back admiring the new Danny.

"Danny my boy. You have grown and you've been working out." Jack said proudly.

"I'll say. You're taller than me now little brother. You can't blame us for not recognizing you." 'Oh my, this can't be real. He's so different now. How is this even possible?'

"Danny, I'm so happy your home." His mother said with joy.

"Thanks mom. Thanks you guys for everything. We completed our training and now we have until next week Friday before the portal opens." Suddenly, his face became serious as he continued, "Then its all-out war between Braedon and the ghost zone."

Jazz still curious asked, "Danny, how did you get so big though. You were only gone for two weeks." He shook his head.

"It was two weeks here but, it was three months in our realm. I guess I had a growth spurt." Everyone looked puzzled as he motioned for them to sit down. He explained how he trained with Clockwork and how Ember trained with Amser. Also how they became warriors of the ghost zone.

"That's amazing Danny. All that happened in two weeks." said Jazz getting up. 'I still can't believe how much he has changed. This is unbelievable.' He nodded as they all got up.

"Anyway," Maddie said walking toward the kitchen. "It's great to have you home son. It's almost time for dinner. Go and relax while I get dinner ready."

"Okay mom." Danny stood and grabbed his weapon from his side.

"Jazz, can you help me honey?" Maddie called from the kitchen.

"Sure thing." She walked toward Danny and took one more look into his eyes. He smiled and wrapped his free arm around her back and brought her close.

"It's okay Jazz. It's really me. I've become stronger and I promise to keep everyone safe." Jazz laughed as he released her.

"I know little brother. That's what I wanted to hear." She said before joining her mom in the kitchen. Soon after, her father joined them. Danny flew and phased into his room. He looked around at the dark interior before turning on the lights to a welcoming sight. 'It's good to see you again my friend.'

He walked to his bed side and picked up his guitar. He sat down admiring the instrument and then looked at his new weapon. 'This is an awesome scythe but, it's going to be hard to maintain since it's so big. If only it were smaller.' At that moment, the scythe glowed white and slowly began to shrink. After a few seconds, it resided in his palm with a looped chain coming from the bottom of the hilt.

'Awesome, this is great. I didn't know it could do that. I wonder what else it can do.' He went to take of the stone necklace but, felt nothing. 'Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot it was destroyed.' He laughed quietly as he placed the mini weapon about his neck. 'Come to think of it, I don't remember Ember having her necklace either.'

A small grin came onto his face as he thought of the flaming rock star. 'I can't believe I asked her out. Well, I had a lot of time to think about it.' There came a knock at his door.

"Come in." The door opened showing his older sister.

"Sorry Danny. Dinners ready." He nodded and placed his guitar on his bed.

"Thanks Jazz." He stood walking toward the door.

"Hey Danny. What kind of new powers did you get?" He stopped and grinned at her curiosity.

"That portal thing was amazing. Even though, it scared me seeing you come from out of the ground." He held out his palm and created a small tornado of fire.

"Yeah, a few new tricks but, Clockwork said there is still so many powers I have yet to obtain." Jazz marveled at the feat.

"What do you mean?"

"During my training, he told me I had a unique advantage over everyone in the ghost zone."

"Because you're half human?"

"Yeah, he said possessing a human half allows many avenues to improve. He said the best example was Vlad and my older self." Jazz looked at her brother as he mentioned his two hated rivals. However, he didn't show malice but, resolve in his eyes.

"Vlad is one of the strongest ghost around and my future self became stronger than anyone. However, I gained the strength to beat him because he lost his human half. If he kept it, I wouldn't stand a chance. Anyway, he didn't really explain fully but, you know Clockwork."

Jazz smiled at the statement. "All in due time." He nodded. The tornado vanished but, some of the flames gravitated toward his neck.

"What is going on?" The fire disappeared into his miniature weapon and it began to glow a dark red.

"That's a really cool weapon Danny. Why did it absorb the flames?" Danny shrugged.

'I'm not sure but, it seems there is more to this weapon than changing sizes.' Danny thought.

"Okay, let's eat Jazz. I'm hungry."

"Yeah, let's go." They went downstairs and Danny was surprised at the massive banquet before him.

"Whoa mom, what's the occasion?" She smiled.

"My son is home from training and I know he worked hard. It's good to have you home sweetie." He looked around at his family as he joined them at the table. They ate, talked and laughed as the night went on. After they were done, he helped clean up and everyone went to bed. He laid in silence and looked out at the half moon.

'Yeah, it's good to be home.' He thought as he slowly dozed off.


	19. A Wish Worth Granting

Fenton Works Early Morning

The house was filled with the sounds of slumber. Danny laid in bed when a blue wisp came from his mouth waking him. He sat up and closed his eyes concentrating. 'Okay time to test my new ghost sense. I should be able to see who it is.' A few seconds later, he opened them and said.

"What is Desiree doing here?"

He stood and smiled proud of his progress. 'Okay, let's go and see what's going on' Two rings transformed him into the new Danny Phantom and then he enlarged his scythe.

'Now, where are you?' Walking to the window, he closed his eyes once again to sense her destination. 'She's on the outskirts of Amity. Strange.' He held out his palm and created a portal. He walked through heading to meet the wishing ghost.

A Hill Outside Of Amity Park

The hillside was covered in swaying sunflowers as the sun slowly greeted the sky. Someone was sitting in the field collecting flowers into a bouquet. Her long dark hair fluttered in the breeze as her crimson eyes surveyed her surroundings. The warm sunlight greeted her green skin and covered the yellow terrain. She placed a small flower in her hair and said.

"Such a glorious day. It's nice to get out of the ghost zone every now and then." She suddenly dropped her floral gathering as a powerful force overwhelmed her.

"What is this? Who could be endowed with such power?" She stood looking around for the source when her eyes gravitated toward the sky. A giant flaming portal opened and a dark figure floated to the ground. Her eyes were filled with fear as she looked upon the dark cloak and the massive scythe it carried. The sight overwhelmed her reason as she fell backwards. They finally met the earth then, slowly approached her. Her eyes grew wider with each step until it towered over her. She closed her eyes and said, "Please spare me. What sin have I committed to bring the wrath of one I don't know?" She waited for a reply or for a finishing strike.

"Hey Desiree."

"Huh." Was all she could say as the voice sounded oddly familiar. She opened her eyes and looked back at the hooded figure. "How do you know my name?"

The figure laughed. "Have you forgotten me already Desiree? I know it's been a while since I last saw you."

"Who are you?" He removed his hood and she gasped. Desiree's fear was replaced with shook.

"Danny Phantom!?"

"Yeah, long time no see and you've changed too." Desiree was wearing a long purple top with gold along the collar and sleeves and a gold band about her waist.

"Yeah, but you've really changed child. How is this possible?" 'There is no way he can be this strong. He's clearly on par with Clockwork now.'

"I went through a growth spurt and some harsh training too. Aside from that, how have you been? You guys barely come out of the ghost zone anymore."

Desiree stared in disbelief of his question. 'Is he really asking me how I've been? We're not friends but, I know he isn't as bad as we make him appear.'

"I have been well. Thank you for asking. I'm surprised that you didn't attack me while I was vulnerable."

He laughed again. "I wouldn't do that. I just came out to see what you were doing. It's been a while since you were here so, I thought something might be wrong."

"Wait, how did you know it was me?"

"I was able to identify your ecto signature. Each signature is different enough to distinguish but, it takes some time to tell exactly who it is." Desiree just stared trying to confirm this was the same teenager she once knew.

"Wow, you have grown stronger. Still you haven't answered my question about why you didn't attack me." He sat down in front of her and laid his scythe across his lap.

"Because one, your far away from any people to harm them. Two, after you guys helped to save the world, I promised to give you all a second chance. Lastly, because that flower in your hair tells me you're here for some peace and quiet." A small grin came onto her face.

"I understand. You've grown not just in height and power Daniel. I came out to enjoy the sunrise this morning. After the asteroid, a majority of us agreed to leave Amity Park alone. No one, other than a few, came into the human world. Some stayed in fear of facing the wrath of earth's hero." She said looking at Danny while he was rubbing his head looking down.

"Others stayed behind looking for peace in their existence."

"What do you mean peace?"

"Some of us were robbed of peace as we transitioned into the afterlife. Therefore, we seek to share our misery with any and every one we can. That's why we attack your home but, some of us have realized there was no point. No matter how much we try, we are doomed to live life as spirits looking for our purpose in the afterlife." Danny just sat baffled and intrigued by this revelation.

"I never knew. I wi…" He stopped remembering who sat before him. She took notice to his abrupt stop and laughed softly.

"No worries Daniel. I know you wish you could help. That's what I admire most about you. You have many enemies amongst us but, you also have even more friends."

"Yeah, I do." He said lifting his head. He then looked her sternly in the eyes and said. "Desiree, do you want to friends?" Her eyes widened at his question.

She contemplated for a moment. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt. What do I have to lose?' "I believe that would be a great idea but, I must ask why?"

"Well, we aren't talking like we're enemies now and I don't really see you as evil. You just a victim to your powers and that's not your fault."

"Wow, no one has ever said that about me before."

"Well, I make it a priority to understand people. You guys may be ghost but, you're still people nonetheless. You have feelings and I want to take that into account."

'My my, this young child has really become a man.' "Very well, I accept your offer." They shook hands then Danny looked to the sky. 'The sun is getting higher, I better get ready.'

"Thanks Desiree but I'm sorry. I have to leave and get ready for my date today." Desiree laughed softly.

"Who's the lucky lady Daniel?" His cheeks redden in response. "Okay, you don't have to tell me but tell me this. Is she human and is it someone I'm acquainted with?"

He smiled. "She's a ghost and I'm pretty sure you know her." 'I think I know who she is.' She grinned.

"Okay, I will see you later Desiree."

"See you later Daniel. Have fun with Ember." Danny stopped in his tracks looking back at the grinning ghost.

"How did you know?"

"I can't tell. You could always wish to know." He shook his head.

"No thanks. That wouldn't be right. I think I'll wait for the answer."

"Very well. Bye young one, see you later." Desiree said waving. Danny opened a portal and walked through waving. After it closed, she stared at the space smiling. 'A new friend huh. Well, Ember seems like you have quite the catch. To think you had a crush on him.'

Ember's Realm

The ghostly rock star slept peacefully until she felt a presence near her realm. She got up and instantly vanished in a burst of flames. She was outside staring at a female looking at her realm with sorrow in her eyes. A mischievous grin came onto her face as she teleported behind her.

"Boo!" The female jumped and turned around to her. Slowly, a wide grin came onto her face. She trapped Ember in a tight hug and said. "Ember you're home!"

Ember couldn't help but smile at the warm welcome. "Yeah, I'm back Kitty." She let go and floated backwards to see her transformed friend.

"Oh my gosh Emy, you've grown taller and I love the new look." She smiled and said. "Thanks Kitty. I also learned a few new tricks too." She made an ice crystal in her hand. Kitty jumped backwards but, stared in amazement.

"Ember, do you have two cores now?" She nodded. She jumped and screamed waking the entire zone. "I can't believe it. That makes you one of the strongest ghost in the entire zone. You have to tell me everything girl."

"Without a doubt. Let's go inside." Ember snapped her fingers and they both instantly disappeared. They reappeared on her couch. Kitty blinked rapidly trying to grasp what happened.

"You like it? I can teleport anyone and anything in the blink of an eye. Unlike before where my teleportation was limited and I couldn't teleport out into the human world."

'Oh my gosh, this is awesome!' Ember then told her friend about everything about her journey. Kitty couldn't hold back her excitement.

"Emy! That is so awesome! You're a warrior now and Pandora's at that. I can't believe it."

"Yeah, it's been a crazy three months or two weeks in your case." She looked at her clock and saw it was 12:45. 'Danny should be coming soon. I wonder if I should wear something different.' Kitty noticed her friend becoming absent in thought and her cheeks becoming red. 'Ember you sly girl.'

"Thinking about Danny Ember." 'Dang it, I need to stop doing that.'

"Yes, he asked me out on a date today at 1." Kitty squealed wrapping her arms around her friend. "My girl has a date! I'm so happy for you Em."

"Thanks Kitty. I still can't believe he asked me out." 'Even though I was hoping for it.' At that moment, she heard a knock at her door. Ember immediately sensed who her guest and smiled. 'At least he didn't appear through my floor again.'

"Come in." Ember yelled. Suddenly, a portal appeared in the center of the floor. A hooded figure rose silently into the room. Kitty was scared and Ember just laughed to herself. 'I'm really surprised Danny decided to go with that cloak. He'll scare the afterlife out of everyone.'

He looked toward the girls and removed his hood. "Hey ladies. Sorry, if I'm interrupting anything."

"Danny, is that you?" Kitty asked with wide eyes. He nodded.

"Oh wow, you're taller than me now. I'm not complaining about your new clothes but, you scared the afterlife out of me."

"Yeah, sorry. Everyone keeps telling me that."

"It's not just your clothes but, your power too. Both of you have the power to destroy armies with ease." Kitty stood and hugged Danny.

"Remember to keep your promise Danny." She let go catching his gaze.

"I know you two still time before you have to fight but, I know you will keep her safe." He looked at Ember and smiled.

"I promise on my life." Ember blushed and looking toward the floor.

"Good. I will let you two have some time alone and I will catch up with you later Ember. Come by when you get the chance and we will hang out."

"You bet." Ember said.

"Need a lift home?" Asked Danny opening another portal.

"Such a gentleman. Thanks Danny, see you guys later." She walked through and disappeared. Danny turned to Ember and said, "You ready to go Ember?"

"Yes, I'm ready." He opened a portal and offered his hand. She blushed and gladly took it. He led her through into the unknown.


	20. The Price of Power

Fenton Works

They exited the portal arriving in the living room. She looked around and realized where they were.

"Danny, what are we doing in your living room?" 'Where your ghost hunting parents could be!'

"To introduce you to my family. They wanted to meet you before we head out."

"Okay." Ember said nervously. He looked at her and said, "Don't worry, they won't hurt you okay." She nodded trusting his judgement.

"Hey everyone, we're here." He called out.

"Coming Danny." yelled his mom from the basement. She was first to climb the stairs, as her husband and then Jazz followed behind. They each lined up before the nervous rock star.

"You must be Ember." said Maddie.

"I'm Danny's mother but, you can call me Maddie." She extended her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Ember took her hand with caution. She looked into her face and saw the lack of hostility.

"No need to worry dear. We're not going to hurt you. We had to meet you since you're helping Danny." She eased up hearing her words.

"We would hurt Danny's girlfriend anyway." She said letting go of the now blushing Ember's hand.

'Girlfriend.' Ember smiled trying to hide the thought. She looked to his father as he grabbed her in an air tight hug.

"I'm Danny's father and you can call me Jack."

"Nice to meet you." She said struggling to speak. He let her down as she tried to regain her balance. She then looked to Jazz who was more than ecstatic to meet her.

'Oh no.' Thought Ember. 'She has the "I'm your biggest fan" face.'

She contained herself holding out her hand.

"Jazz but, we've met before." Ember smiled recalling the last time her, her mother and Sam stopped her plan with Kitty and Spectra.

"It's nice to meet you." She said returning to Danny's side.

"Thank you for watching our Danny." said Jack putting his arm around his wife.

"We're really grateful for all your help. But, we know you two have a date today. We have errands to run so we will get out of your way but first." Jazz quickly took out a camera and snapped a photo of the teens.

"Mom!" Danny whined attempting to cover his face.

"Sorry honey, we had to capture the moment. You two look so cute together." That set of their blush. Danny smiled as his family went for the door.

"We'll see you later Danny." said Maddie.

"And Ember, please come and visit whenever you want. You're more than welcome here." His mother finished closing the door behind them. Ember turned to Danny with a pleasing smile.

"That went better than I thought." 'Yeah, I thought I would have been trapped in a thermos by now.'

"Yeah, it did. After they found out my secret, my parents only hunt ghost seeking to hurt others. Anyway, I should probably change. I don't want people thinking I'm the grim reaper."

"I agree. Last thing we need is for you to cause a panic." Danny shrunk his scythe and placed it around his neck. He closed his eyes as a large ring appeared around his waist. Slowly, it separated and transformed his clothes into a black shirt with his white logo in the center. He had white jeans with a chain hanging from the right pocket and black sneakers. Ember stared as, for the first time; she saw the true fruits of his labor. His clothes showed the definition and cut of his muscles, the ponytail that fell by his shoulder blade and the confidence in his eyes.

'Wow baby pop has been working out!' She continued to admire his new look and something caught her attention. There, on his wrist, was a weird green mark. He noticed her eyes looking at it and a ring appeared around his hand. It flowed down his arm bringing back his white wristbands. She snapped out her trance.

"You look nice Danny." 'More like hot!' She thought as she blushed looking down.

"Thanks Ember." He said blushing himself. 'I guess she likes the new clothes.'

"Okay, my turn." She engulfed herself in blue flames and stood in them for a minute before stepping out. She wore a red tank top with black jeans. Around her waist was a red belt with a black skull buckle. Black boots with red souls and a flame design covering the toe area. Danny couldn't help but stare as she walked further into the open.

'I can't describe how beautiful she is. I'm the luckiest guy ever right now.' He stared into her violet eyes and she giggled for the first time. Danny grinned.

"Wow, you giggled. That was cute." She blushed looking away. 'No one has ever called me cute before. Well, I haven't giggled since I was alive either.'

"Okay, let's go." She nodded as he led her out the door. They walked and talked until they came to a restaurant named "The Fancy Snail."

He opened the door for her. "Such a gentleman." He smiled.

"I aim to please." He replied. They were led a booth in the corner as they continued their conversation. They ordered their food as Ember continued to look at Danny's wrist and decided to ask.

"Umm Danny, what was that mark on your wrist? Why are you trying to hide it?" His face saddens looking away from her.

"Did something happen during your training?" He nodded. 'I should be honest with her.'

"Yes, I told my parents about it. Clockwork told me it's called a Kaiju mark."

"Kaiju mark? What in the world is that?" The waiter brought their food and they ate while he explained.

"During my training, I had little difficulty mastering flame manipulation. Clockwork said being half human gave me and advantage but..." He trailed off. Ember looked at him.

'It must be really bad.' thought Ember as she placed her hand on his and smiled as he looked up. He sighed and continued.

"But, he told me with great power comes a great risk. Being half ghost opens the realm for many abilities. Some that will help me but others that can hurt me. One I discovered while training."

Fire Realm During Training (Danny's POV)

Clockwork and I have been training for at least a month now. I have progressed pretty quickly but, it's so strange. Every time I use a large amount of my fire powers, I feel like I'm slowly fading into a deep sleep. It's weird but, somehow familiar. Just today, I was training to control the flow of lava shooting out of a volcano. I was doing great until ten minutes in. That's when it happened.

"Great work Daniel. Concentrate and command the flow." Clockwork said looking toward his apprentice. Danny was floating in front the mouth of a volcano while crossing his legs with his hand outstretched before him.

"Okay." With closed eyes, I continued to imagine the lava moving in my mind. The background was pitch black as I suddenly started to feel strange again. The lava slowly began to fade into the darkness. 'What's going on here?' I looked around and it devoid of all light.

"Hello Daniel. Welcome to my home."

"Who's there?" I yelled as my voice carried into the abyss. Suddenly, a pair of large blue glowing eyes appeared before me. They were bigger than my whole body. It growled and continued.

"Young Daniel, you can call me Eron." He growled. I walked backwards dumbfounded. 'How is this possible?'

"Who are you? Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I am the manifestation of your ghostly strength. Every good in the world is balanced by the evil. Without evil, there are no heroes. The same goes for you."

"So, you're the evil within me."

"No but, I can be. Think of me as a new ghost power. The ability to control me is up to you. Whether good or evil, the choice is yours."

"Then I choose good." He laughed deeply.

"I suspect nothing less."

"What do you mean?" He roared as flames erupted from his mouth. I shielded myself with my arms as I was forced awake. I felt the ground underneath me and slowly opened my eyes. I moved and my body ached incredibly. I struggled to get up and just sat looking around.

"Daniel. How do you feel?"

"Like a train hit me." Clockwork smiled as he saw I was back to my normal self.

"What happened to me?" I asked rubbing my throbbing head. He sighed and pointed toward the volcano. My eyes grew wide as I saw the massive mountain destroyed.

'What did I do?' I looked back to Clockwork for answers. He pointed toward a screen he created. It showed me floating and concentrating. Suddenly, I fell to the ground shivering and growling. Before I knew it, my body began to glow and it was engulfed in a large spiraling pillar of black fire. It reached the sky as I grew afraid of what was happening to me. Slowly a large clawed hand came out and a terrifying body followed. It was a massive demon like creature with sharp teeth and fiery eyes. Its skin was dark blue and it had a long tail. White fiery hair rushed from it head and a small white flame on its tail. It opened its mouth and fiery wisps flowed into the air. It smiled and roared loudly shaking the earth. It turned around and smashed the mountain with ease. Clockwork stared at the ghastly creation. It looked at him and it opened its mouth. A massive blaze of dark flames shot past Clockwork and scorched everything in its path. It roared again but, it suddenly started to shrink. After a few minutes, I laid on the ground as Clockwork approached. It ended.

"Clockwork, what happened to me?" He pointed to my wrist and it was the first time I saw it. A glowing green mark that looked like a skull. He helped me up and said, "Follow me."

We flew back to camp and he told me to have a seat. He sat on the stump and began to explain.

"Daniel, what you have is a Kaiju mark. The warrior who defeated Braedon named it when he encountered it. This is something that certain ghosts gain under unique circumstances. As you know, many of your enemies are able to shape shift. However, your situation provides unique evolutions to your ghost powers. Not only can you make small changes to your body but, that behemoth reveals you can go beyond that. A transformation that huge requires a lot of energy therefore, your other half almost took over." I raised my eyebrow.

"To clarify, name a power you use that causes you to become human afterwards."

"My ghostly wail." I answered.

"You gained that ability because you crossed over into your ghost realm within."

"I'm sorry Clockwork. You lost me." I said scratching my head.

"No worries Daniel that is why I'm here. Within you, there are two sides. First you have your human side that displays your feelings and rationality. Second, there is your ghost half that is commonly known as your strength and fortitude. Whenever you transform, those rings that envelop your body is your gateway into the other domain. However, you never fully step over to the other side. Right now, you have the physical characteristics of a ghost but, you still have your personality and memories from your human half. Thus, the reason you became hostile when Plasmius separated your two bodies. Even, when human; you appear human but, you have access to your ghost powers."

"Wow, that's amazing. I never knew my powers were that complicated. Wait, what does that have to do with my ghostly wail?"

"Your evil-self gained that power from existing fully as a ghost. You eventually gained it after time but, with a risk. You, unlike him, have to step fully into your ghost half to use your ghostly wail. Once done, you revert to normal due to the amount of energy used. This moment of you being in your ghost side, presents the opportunity for your ghost half to overcome you. Thankfully to use your attack only requires you to be there for a short period of time. This doesn't happen with your other powers since they use small amounts of energy. This new power to shape shift will allow you change your clothes or become a giant beast. The larger the form, the more energy it takes and the more you step into the ghost realm." I just blinked at his knowledge.

"Thanks for explaining that Clockwork, but how do you know all this?" He smiled and responded.

"I will explain in time but, you aren't the first."

I raised an eyebrow. 'Not the first. What does he mean by that?' I pushed the thought back trying to refocus on the current task.

"So, what do I do then? I like this new power but, it's no use to me if it holds a great risk."

"No worries Daniel. That is the other reason why we are here. After training here, you will gain a large amount of power and thus you will you be able to use stronger moves without the possible risk of losing yourself. For example, your ghostly wail. Now, you can only use it once. After our time here, you will be at least able use it 4 times before tiring out."

"Four times! That would awesome!"

"That is just an example Daniel. That number will depend on you and your hard work." I nodded. 'I can't believe it. I gained a new power and it can take over my body if I'm not careful. Alright Eron, I will show you I can control you.'

Fancy Snail

Danny was looking out window with a distance look in his eyes. Ember looked on concerned. 'I wonder if he is afraid of becoming like his evil self. This new form sounds terrifying. If he loses control that could mean the end for everyone.'

"Danny, are you okay?" He snapped out of his dazed. He looked at her smiling.

"Yeah, just thinking since a lot happened during my training. Both good and bad but, thanks to Clockwork; I'm stronger than ever." Ember smiled.

" _Of course you have Danny but remember this. Let your guard down and you will lose to the darkness within_." 'Don't worry Eron, I know you wouldn't let that happen.'


	21. Birth of a Phoenix

Outside the Fancy Snail

After eating, the two teens ventured to the park. The trip was quiet as Danny looked absently into the distance. Ember didn't say anything and tried to give him time to think. They entered the park and she noticed how crowded it was. A grin suddenly came onto her face.

"Danny." Danny returned to reality and looked to Ember.

"Sorry about that. I was trying to figure something out." She pointed out the massive collection of people.

"How about we go somewhere else instead; this place is not the place for a peaceful date." He laughed.

Ember looked into his face. "Any ideas baby pop?" He grabbed her hand and walked behind a building. He created a portal and gestured for her to go through first. She gladly led and he followed.

Mountain Valley

They rose from the earth standing in the field of roses. Ember's eyes were filled with joy as she looked around.

'Where it all started.' She thought looking at the tree she took refuge under to release her sadness. Danny noticed the happiness that overtook her.

'This place is where we our friendship started.' He looked at the roses before him and picked up a white and blue rose. 'I bet the other ones have wilted away.'

"Ember." She turned to him and stared at the roses with a smile. The flowers began to glow a light green. They returned to normal before he held out his hand.

"I know the other ones I gave you are probably gone now but these won't fade away."

"Why not?" asked Ember curious.

"I transformed them into spectral objects like the doors in the ghost zone. Once there, they will last as long as you want them to. It's a trick I learned from Clockwork." A huge grin came onto her face as she took them. She placed them in her guitar.

"Thanks Danny. You're really sweet." Danny rubbed his neck with his cheeks turning a dark red.

"It's no problem Ember." He held out his hand and they walked over to the tree. They sat against the trunk looking out into the valley.

"Ember, so how was your training?" She chuckled and looked up to the clouds.

"It was the most difficult challenge I've ever faced. I trained hard and it took me forever to master water and then ice." She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. As she let out the air silently, she smiled looking at him.

"But, I had Amser there with me. She took really good care of me and she…" she trailed off. She looked down as the smile slowly faded. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Everything okay Ember." She nodded.

"It's just that Amser reminds me of someone I lost a long time ago." She looked back toward the clouds. 'I wonder who she is talking about.'

"It was after my first week there with Amser that we really started to bond and then she told me something I will never forget."

Water Realm During Training (Ember's POV)

It was the beginning of our second week there. It was close to the afternoon as I was meditating on my ice block. I was starting to get the hang of keeping the ice from melting but, it was a slow process. I spent all of my time training and Amser would wait silently until I needed a new block. She never said much since I was concentrating but, she never left my side. That day turned out to be more than I bargained for.

'Okay, concentrate. I can do it this time. I've kept this block for at least 45 minutes now. I'm slowly getting better.' I moved slightly to get more comfortable. I felt the crystal shift against my skin as my focus shifted to when I first show Danny the elemental stones.

'I feel so bad about ruining that day. It's so hard to overcome these memories about my human life.' Suddenly, I felt my body engulfed in flames. I opened my eyes and I fell to the sandy beach.

"Ow." I groaned rubbing my back. 'What happened?'

"Ember, are you okay?" I looked behind me to see Amser looking down at me worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm not sure what happened though." She let out a breath of relief as she helped me up.

"Ember, what were you thinking about before it happened?" I looked at her unsure about what to say. 'I can tell her the truth. I mean, she told me about her past.' I looked down and responded.

"My human life."

I looked up at Amser and she looked even more concerned than before. After a minute of silence, she said, "Do you want to talk about it Ember?"

I shook my head. "I honestly don't want to. It's in the past now and talking about it won't change it."

"My dear, I can tell the past is a massive obstacle for you right now. A wall that prevents you from bettering yourself and becoming the strong person you were meant to be."

"How can talking about it help me though? It won't make my past any better."

"That is correct but, sometimes it takes a confession to bring out the real problems. Think of it like confessing love." My face turned red at the mention of the word. Amser saw and continued the embarrassment.

"For example, if you confessed to young Daniel that you loved him." I could tell my face was completely red now.

"I don't love him!" I yelled trying to keep from blushing. Amser smiled.

"Don't worry dear I know. This is hypothetical." I smiled rubbing my neck.

"Now, there are things that will keep you from confessing how you feel. Whether it's the fear of rejection or worried you may not work out. Whatever the reason, doubt is created and thus destroys your confidence. Crippled by fear, you become less than able to change yourself for the better. Remember doubt feeds fear but courage feeds confidence." I nodded. 'She's right. I can't allow my fear of talking about this ruin what I have now. I have to let this go.'

"I understand Amser. It's just my parents. When I was human, I was unpopular, unnoticed and unhappy. I lost my father when I was 5 and I only had my mother left. She did the same thing your mother did and sought love from other guys. Ones I did not particularly like. The day I died was the last day I saw her." I felt tears well up in my eyes. 'No, not this time.'

"Ember, what happened to your mother after you died?" I looked at her in shock. 'It's like she's reading my mind.' She came to me and we sat in the sand facing the ocean. I let out a sigh and looked out toward the reflective horizon.

Flashback Ghost Realm

After I died, I met Clockwork in his realm.

"Hello, anyone here?" I called out in the echoing chamber. Green smoke appeared before me and there he was. He looked at me with glowing red eyes. I became scared and fell backwards. I started floating and I was freaking out then.

"What's going on? Who are you? Are you the grim reaper! I'm not ready to die!" He smiled.

"Amber, I'm sorry to inform you but, you are already dead. You're a ghost." Shock couldn't describe how I felt. I stared speechless.

"Also, I'm not the grim reaper. I am the master of time Clockwork. I greet new ghost into our realm and that is what you are Amber. Welcome to the ghost realm."

I finally found my voice and said, "So, I'm dead. How did I die?"

"I cannot answer that for you. For now, all I can do is introduce you to your afterlife. As a ghost, you are able to fly, turn invisible, phase through objects and various other powers. You have a unique weapon too." He pointed toward my guitar. I looked at it and suddenly remembered my mother.

"Where is my mother?" I yelled looking around. He raised his hand.

"Amber, calm yourself. I can't allow you to see her now." I grew angry.

"What do you mean you can't? She's my mother not yours. I demand you let me see her." He looked at me with concern and sighed in defeat.

"Very well." He opened a portal and stepped aside. "This will take you to the human world but, I warn you. Prepare yourself for you are not who you once were." I didn't give it a second thought as I flew through the portal.

Amity Park

I appeared outside of my house and saw the house was smoldering and falling apart. 'What happened here? Was there a fire?' I went inside and saw everything was gone. I went back outside and overhead a couple talking.

"Did you hear about the lady that lived here? They said she passed out and she was taken to the hospital."

'That's where I need to go.' I flew as fast as I could there. Gliding through the air, I smiled widely at the experience.

'I could get use to these powers. I wonder what Clockwork meant by prepare myself.' I shook the thought as the hospital came into view. I phased through the third floor and searched each room until I saw her lying in a bed hooked up to monitors.

'Mom!'

I stayed invisible since the doctor was still present.

"She fainted and suffered a head injury but, she will be okay. Come on and let's let her rest." They left the room and I floated next to her. I looked at her weak and sad expression. 'Mom, please be okay.'

"Ember! Ember!" She yelled in her sleep. Ember was the nickname she gave me since I love to play with fire. Amazingly, I never got hurt from my shenanigans. I don't know what it was but, flames were so beautiful to me. She told me I was as lively as a dancing flame and Amber was one letter away from Ember. She continued to say it as tears fell down her face. Tears poured down my cheeks as I looked into my mother's tortured face. However, I felt weird as she continued to say my name. I felt stronger somehow and the room became hotter. Suddenly, I looked into the window and saw my reflection for the first time. I looked the same except for my pale skin, green eyes and my head was on fire.

"Oh crap!" I yelled trying to put out the blue blaze. I patted it constantly but, it didn't hurt or go out. My frantic outburst woke her up.

"Huh, who's there?" She said looking around. I turned visible and looked at my feet afraid.

"Hey mom. I'm sorry but, I came to make sure you're okay. I'm a ghost now." I heard the tray hit the ground and I looked up at my terrified mother trying to distance herself from me.

"Mom, it's me Amber. Don't be afraid." I walked closer and she screamed.

"You're not my daughter! You're not my Amber! You're a monster!" She yelled. I stood there shocked.

'A monster. No, I'm your daughter.' Suddenly, a metal tray flew through me and I looked back at her against the wall.

"Get away from me you demon! Go back from where you came! I just lost my daughter and now you've come to torment me." The door slammed open as the doctor and nurse returned.

"What's going on…" He looked at me and gasped. The nurse yelled for security.

'I have to get out of here.' I thought looking at my mother one last time as I saw the disgust in her face for the monster before her. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Goodbye mother."

I flew out of the hospital and cried as the life I once knew was over. Suddenly, I ended up back in Clockwork's realm sitting on a couch. He looked at me and said, "I'm so sorry Amber. The human world isn't as accepting of us and we would like. We were just like them once before but, they see us as monsters and demons sent to curse the world. I wanted to keep you from that." I cried into my hands for a while before I looked at him.

I wiped my eyes. "No, it's my fault. I had to see her and there's nothing I can do about my current state." I looked at my reflection in a mirror across the room. I stood and looked at the new me. The monster my mother cursed for existing.

"This is who you are now Amber but, you have to forge the path you follow." I shuddered as my name came from his mouth as I remembered how my mother said it with malice in her voice.

'I guess I can't be known for Amber anymore since my mother says I'm not her daughter.' I looked at my flaming hair and got the idea. 'From this day forward, I will be known as Ember. Ember McLain.'


	22. Maternal Instincts

Mountain Valley

Ember continued to look up as she paused from her story. Danny looked on concerned and shocked by the pain she had to endure. 'I couldn't imagine having your mother call you a monster.' He sighed. 'Or maybe I can.'

She smiled and said, "Yeah, after that day. I met up with my old friends Kitty and Johnny. Unfortunately, they passed away a year before I did. They showed me around and I began to learn how to use my powers. It took a few years but, I had all the time in the world. In that time, I slowly became cold and bitter. I closed my heart to anyone who tried to care for me. I guess it was also being around all the other ghost too. They talked endlessly about their agonies and woes and how to make the world pay for it."

Danny eyes just widened as he listened. 'It makes sense. It's just like how Desiree described it. They were all hurt from their human lives and sought to hurt everyone else because of it.'

Ember laughed. "You know Danny. It really didn't help when your parents created that gateway between our worlds. Before, the random portals were too elusive to find and use. However, you made a two way door between our realms. Anyway, I closed the door to my human life, except my birthday of course, and became the rock star you know today." She looked to Danny.

"Everything okay Ember." She nodded.

"Yeah but, that hole in my heart is being filled as we speak." Danny smiled.

"I'm glad Ember. I'm sorry for everything that happened to you in the past but, the future will be better. I promise." She giggled and lightly punched him in the arm.

"I know. It's all thanks to you Danny. You showed me you cared and look at where it led. I have a great new friend and a new mom." Danny blinked furiously trying to grasp her words.

"New mom?"

"Sorry, I didn't finish my story."

Water Realm During Training (Ember's POV)

We sat in silence after my story ended. Amser suddenly began to laugh and leaned back in the sand. 'What's so funny?'

"Sorry Ember, I'm not laughing at you but, at how similar we are." She became quiet and observed the moving clouds.

"Ember, what is a mother to you?" The question caught me off guard. I placed my finger on my chin as I pondered my answer.

"I guess someone who is always there for their child. They protect them, raise them and nurture them." She grinned and sat up.

"That's a good description. I agree but, I have something to add."

"What's that?" I asked.

"A mother is someone who loves their children unconditionally and accepts them for who they are." 'I never thought of that.' I looked out toward the setting sun. Stars decorated the sky as my thoughts went back to my story.

"You're right. That day all I wanted was for my mom to love me the way she did before dad passed away. After that day, she began to distance herself. I guess I reminded her too much of dad and she thought it was the best way to move forward."

'Wow, this sucks.' I thought frowning at the situation. I felt a hand on my shoulder as Amser pulled me into a tight hug.

"Ember, you have to forgive your mother and realize she had a hole in her heart. Much like the one you have. But, thanks to a certain someone it's being filled." She let go and I instantly thought of Danny. I blushed as she continued.

"He showed you a love you haven't experience for a long time. Maybe he even reminds you of someone you once knew or someone you sought acceptance from."

I nodded. "You're right. Ever since that night, I kept thinking of my mother and how she was before. She loved me so much and spent every moment she could with me. I loved it and Danny just reminds me of that. But, I still wish I had a mom that cared for me." I looked down knowing that my mother had forgotten about me and things will never be the same.

"After that day, I never tried to look for her to make things right."

"Ember," Amser called meeting my gaze. "What do you say we make a deal." I looked at her curiously.

"Okay, I'm game?" 'If it's like our first one, it can't be all bad.'

"If you promise to try to forgive your mother, I will do something for you."

"Okay, I can try but, what's the catch?"

She smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen as she said, "I can become your ghostly mother." My eyes just grew. 'My ghostly mother?'

"That is if you want to. It's your decision." I was speechless and unsure about what to say. I guess my silence wasn't assuring as she quickly responded.

"I apologize Ember if it's out of nowhere but," She paused staring into space. "I passed into this life with many regrets. I never got the chance to grow up, graduate school, fall in love, have a family or even grow old. I grew up here and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish I had a second chance. If I could, I would want a small family, to marry a man who loves me and to have a little girl to call my own. Unfortunately, that dream is out of reach. My time here has taught me to create my own happiness. Anyway, I want you to know you can do the same. This may sound strange but, you remind me of myself. You lost your life at a young age and the chance to experience a normal life. I want to become like a mother to you and help you grow from here. The choice is yours to make and I won't…" I cut her off by hugging her tight. I felt my heart swell up as I began to cry.

'She knows how I feel and wants to help me. This may be a second chance for us both.'

"Yes, I would love to be your daughter." I could feel tears roll down her cheek too and returned the gesture.

"I'm so glad. I finally have a daughter."

'And I have a mother. A ghost mother that is.' We released our grips and we stood looking up at the sun disappearing.

"Time to call it a night Ember, we will continue tomorrow." She walked toward the cottage as I admired the starry night. A shooting star streaked quickly across the sky.

'Thanks mom for everything and I forgive you. I can't understand the pain you felt but, I'm still you daughter and I will always love you. It's time to move on and seek my own happiness in this life.'

She stood in the doorway and called out, "Ember dear, come and get some rest." I smiled as I turned around and walked toward our lodging.

"Okay mom." She smiled as we entered the cottage for the night.

Mountain Valley

Danny stared speechless at the revelation. 'Wow, I never would have guessed. That would explain what they were talking about during the ceremony.' Ember stretched and placed her back against his shoulder.

"After that, it was like we were mother and daughter." Danny blushed having her lean against him. He smiled. 'She sure has gotten comfortable around me.'

"Don't get me wrong. I could never replace my human mother but, I have to seek my own joy in this situation. Kind of like you Danny."

"What do you mean Ember?"

"No matter how bad things seemed, you always looked at what you could do and possibly make things better."

"I can't lie but, I guess optimism runs in the family. Thanks to my family and friends, I always have the drive I need to do the impossible."

"And that's what I like about you most Danny." His cheeks became redder as she turned looking into his eyes. "You never let your personal feelings keep you from doing what's right. I can think of many people who look at things that way."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I've learned that life is important and we should attempt to live it to the fullest. So, we shouldn't think about what we can't do but, what we can do to make a difference." Ember just stared deeply into his sincere eyes as they reflected his words.

"Man, I wish everyone was like that. You would have no enemies at all." Danny grinned.

"Well, it's not their fault their lives were hard. I mean look at Desiree. All she wanted was to be loved but, was tricked and turned into a wishing ghost. She was lonely and that drove her to grant double edged wishes."

"She use to be pretty lonely. We started hanging out after she first attacked Amity Park. Kitty and Spectre hang out with her too." Danny became lost in her violet eyes as he remembered his earlier encounter with the wishing ghost.

'I wonder how she knew I was going to me Ember today. Did she like me before?'

Danny rubbed his head looking away before he said, "Um Ember, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Danny; what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing is wrong. I was just wondering what you thought of me before we became friends." Her cheeks became beet red as she looked at him shocked.

"Why do you ask?" She asked nervously.

"Well, this morning I ran into Desiree. We talked for a while but, I told her I had to leave for a date. She guessed it was you but, she didn't say how she knew it was you. I know it couldn't have been just a guess. So, I was just curious. I mean if you want to tell me."

"Uhhh, well it's a long story baby pop." He smiled. 'This can't be happening.'

"It's fine Ember. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." 'I know how I felt about her before.'

"How did you feel about me Danny before we became friends?" It was Danny's turn to become redder than ever.

"Well, I didn't really know what to think. I mean at that time I was still obsessed with Paulina and it didn't help that Sam liked me too. To be honest I always thought you were beautiful." Ember just stared on in disbelief. 'He thought I was beautiful before.'

"Why didn't you say anything?" He shrugged.

"Because we were enemies and Sam would have killed me if I said that. So, I decided to keep to myself but, the thought came back each time I saw you. I have to admit I did have kind of a…"

"DANNY!" Both teens looked up to Desiree floating above them.

"Hey Desiree. Everything okay?" She shook her head and pointed toward Amity Park.

"The town is under attack by Aragon. He got out of his prison and Dora is there trying to fight him." Danny quickly stood and changed back into his new cloaked uniform.

"Thanks Desiree. I won't let him have his way." Ember stood up next and grabbed his hand.

"I'm coming too Danny. I want to see how much you've grown." He smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's go." He opened a portal before them.

"I wish to come along too." said Desiree floating before them. Danny nodded and responded, "Okay, thanks for your help Desiree."

"What are friends for?" She said smiling.

Ember looked on confused. 'Ever since when were they friends. Did it happen this morning?'

"Okay, let's go." He said as they walked through the swirling doorway.

Clockwork's Realm

Clockwork and his sister stood observing the two teens going to Amity.

"I am curious as to how you will handle this my apprentice. You will make a grand impact on both worlds." Amser nodded.

"Ember will too. They complement each other well. Don't you think Horace?"

"Yes, I do agree. Now, we must ready ourselves for the event tomorrow. We must gather all the counsel at once."

"Of course, war is at hand and a commander must be decided. The council has already made a suggestion so we must meet and vote on their selection." Clockwork chuckled and said, "Yes, time to go." They vanished into the ghostly void.


	23. New and Improved

Amity Park

The screams of frightened people rang out all over town. They rushed away seeking safety from the battle occurring overhead. Two massive dragons were locked in fierce combat. One was a massive black dragon, with purple scales and wings and had dark green claws. The other was blue with green spikes and smaller in size compared to its counterpart.

"Dora, you fool. You didn't believe you could restrain me forever." the black dragon yelled as they hovered over the town.

"Brother, you are unfit to rule and you will destroy our kingdom." Dora replied flying toward Aragon. She readied her claws to cut him but he dodged and blew fire into her back. She yells in pain and falls toward the football field. Meeting the earth, her impact shook the ground violently. She lays exhausted; trying to regain her composure. With her guard down, Aragon flew downward for the finishing blow. She rolled out of the way of his punch and struck him with her tail. He barely moved and responded with his own tail strike. She crashed into the stands and laid there dazed. Football players and the cheerleaders stood by scared.

"Where's Danny?" said Dash with his friend Kwan next to them.

"Yeah, he should be here." agreed Paulina with Star accompanying her.

"Sister, you never stood a chance against me. Without that worm Phantom, the kingdom will be mine. Once I'm done with you, I will tear this town apart." Aragon lifted his claws ready to finish off Dora. He hesitated as his body began to shake. 'What is this power?' He thought frozen by fear.

Suddenly, above them a large swirling portal appeared out of nowhere. The teens all gasped wondering who else decided to attack the town.

"Oh no, what now?" said Paulina looking toward the sky. A hooded figure emerged and two females followed. Its attention turned to Aragon and fear filled his eyes.

'Who is this being? His power is unreal.' The two girls vanished into the stands out of the way.

"Why don't we help Ember?" asked Desiree.

"Because you know Danny is stronger now. He can handle Aragon on his own. Besides, I want to see how he much he's grown." Desiree smiled and found herself curious too.

"I'm also sorry Ember for ruining your date." Ember shook her head.

"It's fine. It's Danny's job as the protector of this town. I won't keep him from doing what he loves to do." Desiree admired the new and calmer Ember. 'She really has changed. Before she would have chewed me out for ruining her date but, she's grown.'

"Who are you!" yelled Aragon trying to overcome the shaking in his body. Dora looked on afraid too. 'Is he here to fight my brother or me? This power is almost as great as Clockworks!'

"Aragon." The figure said in a deep sinister voice and eerie green glowing eyes. Everyone shook at the monstrous voice except Ember and Desiree. 'Wow baby pop, scaring your enemies into submission huh.'

"You attack this place and you expect nothing to happen to you. You will pay for hurting my friends. Your escape will be your last mistake." His fear grew at each word spoken. The eyes peered into his very being. 'How could my worthless sister have such a fiendish acquaintance?' He thought.

A sudden burst of courage overcame Aragon as he yelled, "I'm Prince Aragon I won't be beaten by you!" He fired a torrent of fire at his target. The blue flames engulfed the figure and smoke covered the area. Aragon stopped his assault and looked on smiling. He laughed maniacally claiming his victory.

"You weren't so tough." He laughed. A strong wind cleared the smoke and the figure stood unharmed. Aragon grew scared seeing his attack had no effect. The figure laughed revealing a sinister pair of fangs.

"Pathetic, now it's my turn." He responded as blue wisp of fire escaped the corners of his mouth. He held out his palm and vanished. Aragon looked around trying to find him. He looked down and there he was. A smile came onto the figure's face and he sent a vortex of flames into Aragon's side. He was sent flying and landed hard on the other side of the field. He groaned in pain and looked at the figure approaching.

"Keep away you monster!" The figure laughed deeply and vanished again. 'Where did he..?' Aragon felt himself being lifted into the air. He was thrown upward with immense strength. The force was too great to recover as she flew further into the sky.

'Such strength. There is no way he could do that.'

Looking to the earth, he saw the town no longer in view. As he neared the clouds he started regaining control and saw the figure appear above him. A smile came onto his face as he punched him back toward the earth. Aragon cried in pain as he was launched with even more force back to the ground. He neared the field and readied for the impact. Mere inches from the ground; he felt a massive pain in stomach. His eyes widened in pain as the figure stood beneath him and high kicked him in the stomach. He screamed in pain as the ground caved under the force of his assailant's attack. He passed out and returned to his human form. He fell to the ground. He woke up slowly and looked in horror.

'How could he force me back into my human form with sheer strength alone? This can't be.' He couldn't move as his body was stiff and hurting beyond imagination.

"Who are you?!" He yelled. "What do you want from me?" The figure laughed and removed his hood. Aragon's eyes widened as he saw the boy before him.

"Sorry Aragon but, you should have stayed in jail."

"Danny Phantom!" He yelled for everyone to gasp. "How did you become so powerf…..." He suddenly fainted from the pain. Danny turned around and yelled to Dora.

"Hey Dora. Sorry, I'm late." He vanished and reappeared right before her. She reverted back to her human form. Her fierce eyes became soft and red; her spikes became a golden ponytail and she was left with a long blue dress. She stood mesmerized at the grown hero.

"Sir Phantom, is that really you?" He smile and nodded.

"What happened to you? You are taller and way stronger than our last encounter."

"Yeah, Clockwork has been training me. I just got back home yesterday." She continued to stare and she wasn't the only one. All the human spectators stared trying to piece everything together. Dash spoke first.

"That can't be Danny. He's as tall as me now and he has a ponytail!" Kwan just nodded since he couldn't utter a word.

"Wow, Danny has grown into a hottie." said Paulina approving of the new Danny. 'I can make him mine now since that goth girl dumped him. There is no one to stop me from getting the town hero for myself.' She thought as she started to walk toward Danny. At that moment, Ember and Desiree flew to his side stopping the advancing senior. She stared on at the two females by his side. 'NO! It can't be.'

Danny finally convinced Dora of who he is was and told her about his training. Ember and Desiree flew to his side.

"Nice baby pop, I'm impressed." Ember said.

"Ember McLain. What are you doing here?" Dora asked.

"Danny and I were on a date today." Dora gasped in shock.

"Sir Phantom, it seems you've taken a maiden under you wing." Danny's face turned red.

"You could say that. Dora, how did Aragon get out?"

"Apparently, he still had followers in our kingdom. Someone brought him his amulet and he escaped. Luckily, I was informed in time before he caused too much trouble here. However, I was no match from him unlike you. He's stronger than I remember."

"Don't worry about it Dora. I will make sure he can't transform again." Danny held out his hand and Aragon's amulet floated off his neck and flew to Danny. He grasped it and made it vanish.

"What did you do?" asked Dora.

"I sent it to a personal space of mine. Only I have access to it. There is no way for him to retrieve it." This made Dora smile and then Ember snapped her fingers and Aragon vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I sent him back to your realm and his own personal cell." Dora was amazed at their abilities.

"Thank you both for your help."

"It's no problem Dora. What are friends for? Besides, it was thanks to Desiree for letting me know what happened." Desiree just smiled but, asked.

"Danny, why was your voice so deep and scary before?"

He laughed before saying, "Sorry if that scared you but that was a new power I gained." Ember looked at him and remembered what they talked about earlier.

"Anyway, did you need a lift home Dora?"

"Yes, I need to get home and restore peace about this sudden tragedy." Danny created a portal before them. She walked before it and turned to face him.

"Thanks again Sir Phantom. I am truly grateful. Please come and visit more often."

"It's no problem at all and I promise I will." She passed through and he turned to Desiree.

"Thanks for letting me know Desiree. Did you want to go home too?" She nodded.

He opened a new portal. "There you go. A trip home as requested." She smiled.

"Thanks Danny. I will see you guys later." They waved as she traveled through portal. Danny transformed back into his casual attire and grabbed Ember's hand.

"Ready to finish our day?" She nodded as they flew out of town. Danny led the way leading them out of town following the setting sun. 'Where are we going?' thought Ember.

They continued to fly through the air until they reached a long and quiet beach. The waves were gently touching the shore, the sun was reflecting in the sea and a cool breeze flowed through air. They landed and Danny said, "We're here." He smiled.

Ember looked around amazed. "Wow, this place is beautiful. I never knew this beach was so close to our town." He nodded as he led her closer to the shore.

"Yeah, another place I stumbled onto one summer day with Tucker and Sam. We came here every day for an entire week." They stared into setting sun.

"Come on Danny, let's sit and enjoy the show." Ember said sitting down and Danny soon joined her. As time passed, her head slowly laid on his shoulder. Danny's heart began to pound faster the longer she laid there. Even Ember's heart began to race but slowed as the stars began to reveal themselves.

"Danny, thank you for today."

"I'm glad you had a wonderful time Ember. I had fun today."

"It's the first date I've ever been on. That idiot hunter never took me anywhere or showed any kind of affection."

"I couldn't image but, today is a new day and we're different people." She looked to him. Staring deeply into his caring eyes, she became mesmerized by his glowing smile. 'You know just what to say don't you baby pop.'

Danny couldn't advert his gaze as he became lost in her violet eyes. Without a second thought, he placed his hand on her soft cheek. She tensed up at the touch but, relaxed as his thumb caressed her face.

"Ember." He couldn't explain why he called her name but the smile that followed stopped his heart.

"Yes, Danny."

"Remember what I said earlier about how I felt about you." She looked confused but replied.

"Yeah, you said you thought I was beautiful." He nodded.

"Well, I definitely still think that today." She laughed and wrapped her arms about his waist.

"Thanks Danny. That's something I don't hear every day."

"I can't see why." She gazed up at him and giggled.

"Danny." He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. She melted at his touch. Cuddling into his chest she looked at the starry display. 'Mom, you were right. He's the perfect guy.'

"I hate to end such a perfect day but, I think it's time to go home." She looked up at him pouting. He smiled and said, "Don't worry, we can hang out again soon."

She nodded. "Okay, you owe my baby pop. But this time, I will drive."

"Huh" She snapped her fingers and they vanished in a burst of flames.

Ember's Realm

They suddenly reappeared in Ember's living room.

"Wow, I could get use to that." Danny said smiling.

"Yeah, thanks again for today."

"No problem. I'm just glad you had a wonderful time." He turned away from her and created a portal home. "Have a good night Ember and I will visit soon."

He hugged her and she smiled. She backed away still holding his hands.

"Goodnight Danny and I will see you soon." She said letting go of his hands. He caught one of her hands and spun her into his arms. She looked on surprised at the move and he stared deeply into her eyes. Her heart couldn't slow down as his face got closer to hers.

'Is he going to kiss me?!' Ember thought with her face turning beat red. Slowly, his face became unbearable close. Her eyes widened as their lips were in close proximity. In the last second, he veered off and kissed her cheek instead. Her heart couldn't stop beating as the thought never left her mind. He backed away smiling and replied, "Goodnight Ember and thanks for everything."

He let go of her and she stepped away. He waved as he disappeared into the portal. Once gone, she stumbled backwards until her back met the wall. She slid down, closed her eyes and placed her hand over her racing heart.

'Was he going to kiss me and just missed on purpose. I don't know but, I think I'm starting to understand how I feel about him. Without a doubt, I haven't felt like this before. I guess she was right once again.'

Fenton Works Danny's Room

A portal opened and Danny emerged. He looked about his dark room and sat on the edge of his bed. Lying back, he placed both of his behind his head and let out a heavy sigh.

 _"Have fun today Daniel?"_

"I did Eron. It was the best day ever."

 _"Remember what I told you."_

Danny looked at his shaking hand and made a tight fist.

"This power can be a blessing or a curse and the path is mine to choose. Hopefully, I can make the right choice."

 _"As long as you remember my advice, you will live and so will those you love."_


	24. You Are Who You Are

Unknown Area

In an endless darkness, two beings were engaged in a fierce battle. Shockwaves and explosions filled the void until the largest figure held out his hand. Everything grew quiet.

"Enough." He spoke in a booming voice. "That will do for now."

"Why are we stopping? This was just getting fun." The other figure said. The first figure laughed and responded.

"Because, seems like my old enemy has some new toys."

"What?"

"I sense a great power that rivals even my own."

"Really? That's impossible." The large figure laughed deeply.

"What's the joke?"

"You know the old saying. Great power comes with an even greater risk." 'It appears someone else has gained a mark just like him. This should be interesting.'

"Well, we will continue later." 'For war is among us.'

Fenton Works Morning

Danny laid in bed looking to the ceiling. He woke up early and was lost in thought.

'Eron.'

 _"_ _Yes Daniel."_

'Can I really beat Braedon and my older self.'

 _"_ _You should have confidence in your abilities and understand how we can overcome any enemy."_

'I know we can but, I'm still afraid though.'

 _"_ _Afraid you will lose control?"_

'Yes, what happens if I become like him. I lost myself and nearly killed everyone.'

 _"_ _Keep in mind why you became him in the first place. You were suffering from grief and sought peace in the wrong place. Now, you possess the strength to protect not only your friends but the world. Keep the light alive and the darkness will never triumph."_

'Thanks Eron. I never would have imagined I would have a friend like you.'

 _"_ _Well, we have to work together or else neither one of us will survive."_

'That makes sense. I feel like I should go see Sam and Tucker today.' Danny got up, showered and met his family in the kitchen. After eating, Danny was left alone with Jazz as his parents went to finish their invention.

"Hey Jazz."

"Hey Danny. How you today?"

"Good, I'm going to see Tucker and Sam today." He said looking down.

"Danny, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just waking up. Can you let mom and dad know I will be back for dinner."

"No problem little brother. I will let them but, be safe okay." He nodded.

"Thanks. I will see you later tonight." He opened a portal and walked through heading for the beach.

Coral Beach

Tucker and Valerie were seated in lawn chairs enjoying the rising summer sun. Tucker yawned and looked over to his girlfriend.

"What a perfect day." She met his gaze and replied,

"Yeah, I wouldn't have asked for anything more. I feel kind of bad though." Tucker sat up.

"Are you still upset your dad spilled milk into your suit?"

"Not that!" She screamed remembering the time it took fixing it. "That Danny is training hard to protect the world again and we're here relaxing."

Tucker looked down as he solemnly said, "Yeah, I feel the same way too but, I think that he has more help than we could offer."

Valerie sat up raising an eyebrow at his comment.

"Think about it. We're only human. I mean you have your suit but even that is limited compared to a ghost's abilities. We were a help in the past because it was us against one or two ghost. Now, it's an all-powerful ruler of another realm and his army. When he fought Pariah, we were no help at all. It was Danny and the ghost who fought against him while we stayed behind." Valerie readied to retort but, he held up his hand to stop her.

"We also know that he wouldn't want us to be hurt. They can handle way more than we can and he wouldn't want to lose us again."

"Again? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, yeah. We never told you about his other.." Suddenly a loud hissing startled them. The two teens jumped and landed on the sandy ground.

"Ow, what happened." asked Valerie rubbing her head. She turns to Tucker with his mouth wide open. "Tuck, what are you staring at?"

She followed his gaze and saw a large pillar of steam reaching the sky. 'What is that?' A dark silhouette emerged behind the wall of steam and a pair of green eyes flashed suddenly. Instinctively, Valerie suited up and readied her arm cannon.

"Who are you?" She yelled. The steam settled, covering the area as the figure walked forward. She rushed over to Tucker and helped him to his feet.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know but, they're not human. Stop or else I'll shoot!" It stopped and raised it hands.

"Come on Val. Can I get a hello at least?" Their eyes widen as they recognized the voice.

"Danny!" yelled Tucker. The figure waved his hand and a powerful wind cleared the steam. Danny stood smiling and said, "Hey guys. Long time no see." Valerie powered down as Tucker rushed over to his friend.

'That can't be Danny. If it is he's taller and definitely stronger. What kind of training did he go through?'

"Dude, you've been working out."

"You could say that. Hey Val, sorry about the scare." She shook her head and looked into his eyes. 'That's him alright.'

"Danny you idiot; you nearly scared us to death." He scratched his head peering at the clouds.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to create a portal there."

"Woah, you can create portals now?" asked his curious friend. He nodded raising his hand creating another doorway.

"Wow, that so cool Danny. What else can you do?" Danny laughed.

"Quite a bit but, I can't show all of them. I just came to see you guys."

"Everything okay man?" He nodded.

"Yeah, everything is fine." He smiled masking his fear. Val stepped in and said, "Danny, don't lie." He tensed up at her accusation.

"What's really wrong?" He let out sigh and sat down in the sand. The couple joined him.

"I keep thinking about my other self." Tucker nodded but, Valerie was lost once again.

"Having this new power makes me afraid that I could end up hurting everyone again."

"Again? Okay, what are you guys talking about?" demanded Valerie. Danny looked to Tucker and said, "You haven't told her yet?" He shook his head.

"I was before you made your grand entrance."

"Sorry." Danny's face reddens before continuing.

"Valerie, do you remember the C.A.T exam?"

"Yeah , what about it?"

"Once the test was announced, I met a ghost known as Clockwork. In the ghost zone, he holds the title of Master of Time. After a rocky confrontation, he revealed to me a dark future by an evil and older version of myself. His power was immense and he possessed no remorse or sympathy. He defeated all the ghost and terrorized both worlds."

"Woah woah woah. So you're telling me that one test caused you to become evil."

"Not exactly. During a fight, I turned intangible and accidentally received the exam answers. In that timeline, I cheated on the test which caused Mr. Lancer to call a conference with my parents, Tucker and Sam. They met at the Nasty Burger. During their meeting, the vats of condiments exploded; killing everyone. Stricken with grief, I sought help from Plamius to remove my ghost half. Once free, he turned out to be completely evil and fused with Vlad's ghost half. From that day on, I grew stronger and chaos and destruction."

The couple sat in silence. Valerie was in shock of the fate that could have befallen her friend and Tucker reliving that horrible memory.

"It's funny. The only one left to protect Amity was you Valerie." He laughed trying to lighten the mood. Valerie looked him in the eyes and responded, "But, it's not your fault."

"Yes it was. If I didn't cheat on the test; no one would have gotten hurt and my evil self wouldn't exist."

"Danny stop being stupid. How is it your fault when you're standing right here?" He looked at her sternly trying to comprehend what she meant.

"Sounds like you were just in pain. I mean, losing everyone you loved and you blamed not only yourself but, your powers too. That Danny lost his reason to fight and gave in to his feelings. That's why it was an alternate future and not your future. You are who you are and he is who he is and there is nothing you can do to change that. I've learned that people fear only what they don't understand but, you gained these powers through hard work and training. So, you should have a good understanding of what you can do. Therefore, you have nothing to be afraid of aside from letting all your hard work go to waste."

Danny stared toward the horizon and reflected on her words. 'She's right. That was a different time and I'm here now. I trained to gain these powers and I will use them how I choose.'

 _"_ _You have some good friends Daniel," commented Eron._

'Yeah, the best.' "Thanks Val. I was just having a bad day but, it just got better."

A smile came onto Valerie and Tucker's face as Danny stood to his feet.

"So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" Tucker was overjoyed to show Danny the surrounding area and to swim in the ocean. Valerie stood back and allowed them to enjoy each others company. While building a large sand castle, Valerie sat in her chair observing their time of merriment.

'They both needed this. Tuck hasn't been himself ever since Danny told him about this new threat.' Once noon arrived, Danny decided to go visit Sam next. He created a portal and waved good bye to his friends.

"I will see you guys later." Danny said disappearing into nothing.

England

Danny arrived on top of a tall building overlooking the immense area. 'Time to see where Sam is.' He closed his eyes ready to sense her presence when his ghost sense went off.

"Who would be in England?" Suddenly, a large explosion shook the ground and Danny turned to a large plum of fire. 'I guess someone is over there. Alright, who could it be?' Once again, he closed his eyes and began sensing the ghost's energy. He quickly opened his eyes and said, "Well, this is a surprise. I haven't seen him a while."

 _'_ _You sound excited Daniel.'_

"Of course. Eron, do you want to have a little fun?"

 _'_ _You mean just like your dragon friend?'_

England Park Area

Crowds of people screaming and running to safety as one particular goth was dodging missiles and ghost rays.

"Sam, get over here." A tall Goth boy yelled to her from an alley way.

"Greg, stay away until I get him away from everyone else." Sam said running away from the panicking crowd. A rocket hit a few inches away from her, exploded and knocked her down. She shook her head and looked up to her attacker. He wore a metallic suit hovering over her with a dastardly grin.

"Skulker, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here looking for a hostage to get to your hero." He said pointing his cannon towards her.

"Why? So, you can make a pelt out of him?" He slowly met the ground and responded, "No, to get him to refuse." She raised her brow.

"Refuse what?"

"Nothing that concerns you or your pathetic world." He aimed at her again but, was hit with a brick. He turned to Greg and sent out a long metal cable that wrapped around him. He pulled him closer and he fell to the ground next to Sam.

"An unworthy prey but, I can take you both." He pulled out a large ecto blade. "You can't run if I take a leg or two." Sam's eyes grew with fear as he held it over his head.

"Skulker!" A loud and sinister voice yelled. He looked behind him and there stood Danny.

"The whelp! No, there is no possible way." Sam looked on and agreed. 'That can't be him. He looks different and that voice!'

He walked closer and stood a few feet before his enemy. Strangely his eyes were closed and said, "Skulker, you never learn." In his normal voice.

"Danny, is that really you?" asked a startled Sam. He nodded.

"Hey Sam and I suspect this is a friend of yours."

"Yeah, this is Greg."

"Nice to meet you but, introductions will have to wait."

"Whelp, I will not accept this." He yelled.

"Accept what, the new threads?" Danny retorted.

"Don't play with me. I will end you here and prove you unworthy!"

"You fool!" Danny yelled in his demonic voice. Skulker backed away at the startling change.

"You attack my friend and you expect to defeat me. You will learn this day that you can't hurt the innocent and have your way. I will teach you a lesson you won't soon forget." Skulker was shaking along with the two teens behind him.

"Time for class Skulker." He opened his eyes and everyone gasped. His eyes were a dark red, his pupils were slit and he bore long sharp fangs. Skulker stood his ground and readied his sword.

"You have changed ghost child but, it won't be enough to stop me, Ghost zone's greatest hunter!" Danny chuckled as he enlarged his scythe and spun it above his head as it was engulfed in green flames. After a second, he slammed the hilt on the ground and the earth shook in response. There he held a flaming scythe ready for action.

"Let's dance." Danny said before Skulker lunged at him screaming. He slashed downwards but, Danny skillfully dodged. Skulker continued his onslaught of slashes but Danny was too fast and nimble. He blocked with weapon and hit his metal body with the shaft sending his backwards. Danny stood holding his scythe behind his back as Skulker looked on with frustration and awe.

"Do you give up?" The hunter laughed and responded, "Not until I have your head on my wall." Danny slammed his weapon into the ground again digging deep into the earth. He stepped away from it and looked at him.

"You yielded your weapon. There is no way you can beat me without it." Danny laughed.

"What fight have you been watching?" He vanished.

"Where did he..AHHHHH!" he yelled as Danny punched him in the stomach. The pain was unbearable as he hunched over on the ground. Danny backed up and held him in the air.

"I won't accept this!" He screamed.

"You don't have to. I will show you no mercy the next time you attack my friends. You can only come after me so leave everyone else alone."

"I will do as I please."

"Stubborn as always." Danny looked Skulker deep in the eyes and yelled, "Stare into oblivion." Suddenly, Skulker started screaming as if he was on fire. After about a minute, he stopped and Danny threw him backwards. Skulker crawled away from him as he walked toward him.

"What have you become child?"

"You're worst nightmare. That move I learned from Clockwork and I won't hesitate to use it again. Now tell me why you are after my friends?"

"Because I will never call you Leader!"


	25. The Call to Arms

England Park Area

Danny towered over his robotic nemesis and stared on confused. His eyes returned to normal as he said, "Leader? What are you talking about? I was made a Warrior and no one said anything about being leader."

Still frightened, Skulker jumped back increasing the distance between them. "That is what I overheard from Clockwork this morning. They were going to name you leader." He said still in pain.

"Leader of what?!" Danny yelled frustrated.

"They didn't say but, you don't deserve that title. At least I didn't think until now. You're no longer a weak human but you've embraced your ghostly potential."

"Of course Skulker; I may be human but, I'm also part ghost. That aside, it would be in your best opinion to leave." He said opening a portal to the ghost zone. He didn't hesitate and flew through quickly. Once it closed, Danny headed over to his friend and helped her up.

"Danny, it is really you. You've grown." 'In more ways than one.' She thought getting lost in his eyes.

"I've been training with Ember and it really paid off." At the mention of her name, Sam regained herself and backed away.

"Now, to free your friend." Danny pointed a finger toward him and cut the metal cables. Sam ran over to him and helped him up.

"Are you okay Greg?"

"Yeah, thanks to your friend." Danny held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Danny Phantom; Sam's friend." Greg took hold of his hand and replied.

"Danny Phantom the world hero? I can't believe I finally get to meet you. You look different though."

Danny shrugged and replied, "I went through a lot of changes over the past few weeks."

"I understand and thanks for the save. I'm Greg; Sam's boyfriend." Sam looked at Danny as the evidence of her new relationship was revealed but, Danny didn't flinch or sour in mood. He smiled and said, "Awesome, Sam is a great friend of mine and it's really nice to meet you."

Sam let out a sigh of relief. "Danny, what's going on? You look different and you have new powers too." He nodded and explained everything that happened over the past two weeks. They walked to the park and stopped before a stone fountain.

"Wow Danny, you're an eventful guy." He laughed.

"You could say that but, I need to find Clockwork and figure out what's going on."

"Okay, I understand." He transformed into his ghostly form and opened a portal.

"Wow, Danny. I love the new look." He turned to her.

"Yeah, the cloak was a gift from Clockwork. Anyway, be safe you guys and I will see you soon."

"Okay Danny, be safe."

"Thanks Danny and it was nice to meet you." Danny waved and disappeared into the doorway.

Clockwork's Tower

Clockwork and Amser stood in his observing room. He smiled and he looked to his sister.

"It's time." She said as a portal appeared beside her. Danny exited and removed his hood.

"Hey Clockwork and Amser."

"Welcome my apprentice, I trust all is well." Danny nodded.

"Good because we have something to discuss with you."

"Does it have something to do with this leader thing Skulker was talking about?"

"Yes, but, we will begin when the time is right." 'Ugh, she is definitely his sister.'

"Mom!" called a female voice. Danny perked up when he looked toward the wall. Phasing through was Ember with her sword slung on her back.

"Oh, Danny. I didn't expect you to be here." She landed in front of him and he hugged her.

"Yeah, I had a run in with Skulker and he said something about me being leader. So, I came here to find out what he was talking about."

"You ran into that idiot. What in world was he doing?"

"He was going after Sam and her boyfriend. So I had to ruff him up a little but, I know he won't be a bother for a while." Ember smiled as she lightly punched him in the shoulder. 'So, the goth moved on.'

"Nice baby pop." His cheeks turned red before Clockwork cleared his throat getting their attention.

"Now that everyone is here, it's time to answer your question Danny." His attention turned to his sister as she snapped her fingers. They were instantly teleported.

Far Frozen

The group reappeared in a small ice cavern.

"Now I see where you learned that trick from." commented Danny looking to Ember. Amser laughed.

"Well, I did train her. Now follow us." They led the teens out onto a large cliff of ice. Before them stood Frostbite, Pandora and two other ghost. The first was a tall ghost in a long black cloak decorated like the night sky, with sharp fangs and purple goat horns. The other was dressed in metallic armor on his chest and torso, black gloves and a tornado like tail.

"Welcome Great One and Miss McLain. The time has come to announce the good news."

"Hey Frostbite. What news?"

"All in good time Great One." Danny looked to the other ghost with discontent.

"Hello Danny." The cloaked ghost spoke.

"Hey Nocturne. I can assume that you're an Ancient just like Frostbite and Pandora."

"Yes, both Vortex and I have held that title for years. Even though one of us was imprisoned for losing control of his powers." He said looking at Vortex out the corner of his eye.

"Don't patronize me Nocturne. My creations are beautiful and should be free for all to enjoy." Nocturne rolled his eyes and held out his hand.

"I heard about our current situation and despite our past; I'm willing to put all behind us to defeat Braedon. I would take you over him any day." Danny couldn't help but grin at his odd compliment. He grasped his hand.

"I agree with Nocturne. You have been chosen, as Ember has, to be a Warrior and therefore are worthy of our cooperation."

"Now." Clockwork began. "Where are your warriors?" Nocturne replied. "Come out you my champion. May I present my warrior." From the earth, rose an armored knight with a flaming purple cape, a skull belt and a massive green blade rested on his shoulder.

"The Fright Knight?" said Ember.

"I wondered what happened to you but, I thought Pariah Dark named you as his warrior."

"Since his defeat by your hands, I was enlisted by Nocturne as his warrior shortly after. I've been training ever since and the time has come to use my power to protect our world."

"That's good to hear." The knight's gaze rested on Ember as she stood close to Danny.

"I see not only have you grown in power but, you have a girlfriend." Both of them grew red in the face.

Danny looked away and then looked to Vortex and said, "Anyway, who is your warrior Vortex?" Ember looked at Danny. 'He didn't deny me being his girlfriend. Does he want to be a couple?' Her cheeks heated up even more at the thought.

"She is not here at the moment but, she will be with us after the announcement."

"Very well, I will not mention them until we are done." said Clockwork moving closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Woah." said Danny peeking over the cliff at the massive gathering of ghost below them. 'What is going on here?'

Clockwork held out his arms. "Good day to you all. Thank you for coming and now we will get down to business." Scanning the crowd, Danny saw many familiar faces and some new ones. 'I never imagined there were this many ghost here. I need to get out more.'

"I know that the rumors of war have been echoing through the air. I am here to confirm these rumors. Centuries ago, our home was in terrible danger of being conquered by Braedon and now he has returned. Unfortunately, he possesses more than an army but a new and dangerous ally." The crowd started to murmur amongst themselves. Clockwork held up his hand and continued.

"In light of this tragedy, we have trained and named two new warriors that have gained great power. Therefore, they have been entrusted by the council to uphold the great duty of commanding their own battalion." Danny and Ember stared at each other as the words sunk in. 'Commander!' thought Danny trying not to yell it out loud.

"I will now present your Commanders. As you are aware, there are four Ancients and therefore, four warriors that will lead you. Unfortunately, one is not present due to an assignment but will join us in time. First, there is the Ancient Vortex and his warrior is absent." He came forward and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Next we have Nocturne and his warrior the Fright Knight." The crowd showed their admiration. Danny looked to Ember as he could see her getting nervous. He grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek. She smiled and said, "Thanks Danny."

'Wow, we have gotten really close lately.'

"Pandora and her new warrior Ember McLain." They stepped forward and the crowd went crazy for her. Danny smiled as he saw a red tint grace her cheeks. He gulped knowing he was next and the mix emotions everyone would have.

 _"_ _Show no fear Daniel. Step forward in confidence."_ said Eron. Danny just nodded as Clockwork continued.

"Finally, we have Frostbite and his warrior Danny Phantom." He walked forward and was greeted by a mixture of gasps, cheering and booing. Clockwork looked to him, grinned and nodded. Danny smiled and closed his eyes.

'What are they planning?' thought Ember looking over.

"Now, I know there are those of you who may be against my apprentice being named warrior but his power has grown immensely. If you don't believe me, Daniel will give you a small demonstration of his abilities." 'Demonstration?' thought Ember as Danny let out a slow breath. Suddenly, a green flame engulfed his body and the ground began to shake violently. He held out his palm toward a floating mountain and shot a small ecto ball toward it. On impact, the massive formation was destroyed completely. Everyone gasped and looked on in terror and disbelief. The flames subsided and everyone started clapping and cheering wildly. Clockwork raised his hand and the crowd grew silent.

"War is at our doorstep and we have little time to prepare. These warriors have already been trained and will not join you in your endeavors. You will be trained for three days under the supervision of the Ancients." Ember looked to Danny and he was looking down with his eyes closed. 'Is he okay?'

"I will leave you to their care and you will learn after training who will lead you into battle. Stay strong and train hard for our way of life is in danger." After he finished, Pandora slammed her spear into the ground shocking everyone.

"Everyone, report to my arena immediately." She yelled and everyone flew at top speed to her home. Once everyone was gone, she turned to us and said, "Time to prepare the troops. Ember dear, be good and I will see you in a few days." Ember embraced the Greek warrior.

"I will. See you soon." She flew away to join the others.

Ember turned to the quiet Danny. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Danny, are you okay?" He opened his eyes and he stared into the sky. She followed his gaze into the haunting sky.

"Yeah, but I sense a really familiar energy I can't quite put my finger on."

"Don't worry my apprentice." chimed in Clockwork. "Everything will make sense soon. I must have a word with the Ancients so, wait for here and I would like for you to becoming more acquainted with your fellow warriors."

"I understand." Clockwork smiled and motioned for the Ancients to follow him. After they left, Danny turned to the Fright Knight.

"So, it seems we will be working together."

"Yes, it would seem so. I am impressed by your progress young Phantom."

"It all thanks to Clockwork's training. It was tough but, totally worth it. Might I say, I really like your sword. It's massive." He lowered his sword from his shoulder and it cracked the ice on impact.

"This was given to me by Nocturne. Much like your weapons; this is given to those of Warrior status. Our weapons are special because they are enhanced by our elemental cores. Two cores create unique and powerful attacks."

"So that's why my scythe absorbs my flames."

"Yes, you have one of the most powerful weapons and you too Ember. These weapons were used to combat Braedon before."

"Wait, I thought there was only one warrior that battled against Braedon." The knight shook his head.

"No, unknown to many there were actually two."

"I didn't know that. Thanks Fright Night." He held out his palm and said, "Please, call me Ridere." Danny smiled at how familiar they had become.

"Danny, show me your weapon." He enlarged his scythe and showed it to Ridere. Ember looked on feeling left out. 'I wonder if this girl is nice. I don't want to fight with someone I have to work with.'

"Danny!" Danny turned to Ember. "Was that you?"

"No, sorry."

"Now who could have.." Before he could finish, a flash of black and white tackled him to the ground. The impact stirred up a white cloud hiding Danny and his attacker.

"Danny, are you okay?" yelled Ember.

"Yeah. I'm good." 'Who just tackled me? It's the same energy I felt earlier. Wait it couldn't be.' The mist cleared revealing a young girl sitting on Danny's stomach and giggling. 'No way!'

"What's up cuz?"


	26. Trails and Tribulations

Far Frozen

"What's up cuz?"

"Dani! What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too Danny." She said standing to her feet. Danny laughed, stood up and hugged his cousin.

"Hey Dani, How have you been?" She hugged him back and replied.

"Good, really good." He took a step back and was shocked at the now 13 year old's growth. She was a little taller with a long white ponytail down her back. Her uniform was the same except for the green chain necklace with a four point star pendant.

"Man Dani, you've grown a lot."

She chuckled and replied, "Thanks Danny but, seems like you grew too."

Danny suddenly snapped his fingers and said, "That's why I couldn't tell it was you." She raised an eyebrow.

"You're energy signature changed from when I last saw you."

"That's probably because I've gotten much stronger. I've been training since our last encounter."

"Nice Dani. Where have you been training?"

"Here in the ghost zone with Vortex." Danny's eyes grew wide as two and two came together.

"You're the other warrior?" She nodded and grinned.

"Told you I was stronger. I have an ice core and an earth core."

"Congrats Dani. I'm completely shocked but, so proud of you." He hugged her and she smiled. 'No one could replace you Danny.'

"Let me introduce you to the other warriors." Danny pointed toward Ember. "This is Ember McLain and this is Ridere."

"Nice to meet you." She walked up to Ember and squealed. "Oh my god, it's Ember! Can I have your autograph?"

Ember bent down and rubbed her head. "Of course, family of baby pop is good with me." Dani looked to Danny and then to Ember and slyly smiled.

"Danny, you sly dog. I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Their cheeks heated up at her taunt. Danny pushed his blush back and said, "How about we catch up somewhere nicer?"

"Sure Danny." replied Ember. Dani nodded and so did Ridere. He opened a portal and they traveled through.

Island in the Pacific Ocean

The group exited the doorway and met the sandy earth. Once out, everyone looked around curiously.

"Danny, where are we?" asked Ember. He walked toward the sea and looked back at them.

"This is a deserted island I flew to during the summer. I found it one day when I was racing Jazz in the Specter Speeder. Anyway, it will serve as our hangout for today." He created a large orb of energy and fashioned chairs and a table from it.

"Cool Danny, I didn't know you could do that." said Dani.

"I've learned quite a bit during my training. I can teach you when the war is over." Everyone sat down and talked about their various interest and hobbies. After a while, Ridere got up and went for stroll across the shore leaving the teens to themselves. Ember looked from Dani playing in the ocean to Danny staring at the clouds.

"So, is Dani really your cousin?" asked Ember.

"She is actually a clone of me Vlad created. After we freed her and she became stable, she ventured off to start her own adventure. I never would have imagined she would've become a warrior." Ridere came back to the table after his walk.

"I believe it's time to shed this bothersome armor." His armor vanished and before them stood a normal looking middle aged male with pale green skin, red eyes and short black hair. Both teens were speechless. He caught their gazes and responded.

"I rarely remove my suit but, today is quite pleasant. I haven't taken it off since Pariah was defeated."

"Ridere, if you don't mind me asking, what was your human life like?" asked Ember. He sat back down and looked toward the crashing waves.

"I lived a noble and yet tragic life. I was born into a poor family in an unnamed village. I had no siblings, no friends and my parents were all I had. By the age of 5, my parents became fatally ill. After a few months of suffering, they eventually met their end. Alone and afraid, I was adopted by the kings' royal guild. Not just anyone is chosen but, my mentor chose me specifically. His name was Norman and he told me I had potential and the eyes of a warrior. They trained me from the age of 6 to 20. Afterwards, I received my equipment and was entrusted as the leader of my own army. We fought many battles and conquered even our greatest adversaries. After 4 years of service, I became one of the king's greatest knights." He looked down at his feet and sighed heavily.

"Unfortunately, my loyalty eventually led to my downfall. One winter night, a rival kingdom sent a warrior to battle for our land. An ancient rule dictated that we were unable to turn down a challenge and must accept the conditions of the issuer. I was chosen as his opponent and we battled in our training arena. Little did I know the king's true intentions. I overpowered him easily but, he struck me in the chest as he fell to the ground. I was okay but, I needed medical help immediately. I looked to the king as he gave me a surprising thumbs down. I yelled at him replaying all the battles I won for him and the years of selfless service to the kingdom. His final words stuck with me forever. He looked down coldly and said, "You were nothing but a pawn to prolong my rule and now your role has ended."

Before I knew it, archers surround the arena and arrows rained down from heavens. It wasn't long before I became a citizen of the ghost zone. Ironically, the king perished shortly after I did. I heard the kingdom was overthrown by the same rival kingdom that sent my opponent. Shortly after, I found my place in Pariah's kingdom and was given the name of Fright Knight. Forever haunted by my unyielding loyalty to my king and the price I paid for it. I still never learned of why he betrayed me but, maybe it's best I stay ignorant to the truth." He ended looking toward the teens.

"I honestly have no regrets for I lived an honorable life and was done wrong. I committed no crimes onto others but, fought to protect and sought to do what was right."

"I see why you were chosen as a warrior." said Danny. "Besides, we're a team now. We're going to face this enemy together despite the struggles of our past." For the first time, Ridere smiled and responded, "You are correct Danny. I look forward to fighting by your side."

"I do too."

"Ember, come and play with me." yelled Dani. She got up and said, "I'm going to play with Dani."

"Okay, have fun." He smiled as she went to join her. She sat next to the young halfa.

"Can you help me make this sand castle?"

"Of course." She helped to gather sand and pack it into a large structure. After an hour of talking, Ember looked to Danny and saw the two laughing.

"Ember, are you and Danny dating?" She shook her head blushing.

"No, we just had our first real date. I don't think we're ready for the next step." Dani giggled.

"I understand. Danny is amazing and he needs someone special."

"I agree."

"He does so much for everyone and he looked after me when I was in trouble. When I didn't know who to turn to, he was there for me. Unlike Vlad; who only called me his daughter to get to Danny."

"He must have been a nasty father." She nodded. "I bet Danny would be a better dad anyway."

"Yeah, I bet he would." She grew suddenly quiet.

"You know what Ember?" Ember looked to Dani scanning the clouds.

"I've been around the world, had adventure after adventure but, I still feel empty inside. I thought what I was looking for was beyond the horizon. The opposite actually happened. The longer I was gone, the more the emptiness grew. I just don't understand why."

"I think I know how you feel Dani." She instantly perked up.

"You do?" Ember nodded.

"When did you start feeling empty?" Dani became quiet as she pondered her answer.

"It happened after I left Amity. At first I thought I was homesick but, that didn't make sense. I never had a home to really begin with."

"I know what you've been missing and he's sitting right over there." She pointed to Danny.

"Danny?"

"I lost my father when I was young and my mother shunned me after I became a ghost. I felt hollow and alone as I tried every day to fill the endless hole that was my heart. It wasn't until recently I realized what I was missing." She paused.

"What was it Ember?"

"I was missing a family. I wanted to have my old life back where I had a mother who loved me and cared for me. During my training, someone filled that void by calling me her daughter and by someone showing me what it means to love again. I've never felt so alive thanks to two individuals." She smiled at Dani.

"So, I think that's what you're looking for. That family to call you own and then you will know where your home is." Dani grew quiet as she processed Ember's words.

"I think you're right but, I can't just ask Danny to be my dad. That's a lot to ask; especially with us fighting to save the world." Ember placed a hand on her shoulder.

"When all of this is over, if you want, I can be there with you when you bring it up." Dani smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Ember. I would really appreciate it."

'Alright, subject change.' "How did you get two cores anyway?"

"It happened after I helped Danny save the world. I traveled around across the globe and shortly after, my powers starting growing out of control. It started while I was in Rome. Clockwork appeared and told me he would assign me a mentor." Her story was interrupted by a powerful gust of wind. After it died down, they turned to Danny and Ridere sparring with their weapons.

"Boys." Both females said instantly. They burst into laughter and Dani continued.

"I knew Danny knew him so, I trusted him. That's how I was paired up with Vortex."

"Why? You guys are nowhere alike. It would make sense for Danny to train you since you guys are basically the same."

"That's what I thought too. I have the basic powers but, they started evolving."

"What do you mean?" She held out hand and electricity emerged from her hand.

"Wow, I see what you mean. Danny does have new powers but, I don't think he can do that."

"Yeah, I was losing control but, Vortex wasn't bad at all. Maybe it was because I was young and scared but, he helped me nonetheless. We got along pretty well and he taught me how to control my new abilities. After a month of training, Clockwork appeared and said he sensed a great potential within me. I was then trained, gained my earth core and became a Warrior." She grew quiet and looked to her cousin fighting with Ridere.

"I'm grateful too. I was so scared but, I feel better knowing I can control my powers. I'm just unsure that I can command an army and protect everyone." Ember looked on concerned. She scooted closer and rested her arm across Dani's shoulder.

"You really are related to him. He worries more about protecting others than his own safety. I can only imagine how hard it was for you taking on this responsibility at a young age. But, you're here now and you wouldn't have been chosen if they didn't believe in you. We're in this together Dani." She smiled softly and replied, "Thanks Ember."

"No problem at all." They looked into the setting sun. The ground suddenly shook and a huge wave of sand was dumped onto the girls. Ember teleported them both from under the pile.

"Danny, you're in trouble now!" yelled Ember looking at the warriors fighting above. He looked down and they descend before them.

He laughed nervously and said, "Sorry Ember, I guess we weren't paying attention." She smiled and said, "No worries Danny." She snapped her fingers and an immense gathering of sand covered both Danny and Ridere. They popped their heads from out of the dune and the girls starting laughing.

"Now that look suits you baby pop." Danny and Ridere looked to the other and joined in the laughter. Unknown to the group, the master of time floated above smiling at the scene.

"Grow strong in strength and spirit my apprentice. The challenge ahead will test not only your strength but, your will." He vanished, returning to his tower.


	27. Bonds We Share

Fenton Works Evening

Danny returned home after his outing. Ember offered for Dani to stay at her house and she happily agreed. He was currently eating dinner with his family as he recounted visiting his friends and the new friends he made. After dinner, he went into his room and once again stared to the ceiling.

 _"_ _Everything okay Daniel?"_

'Yes, I had an amazing day.'

 _"_ _Indeed."_

'I just can't believe how close Ridere and I have become over the course of a few hours.'

 _"_ _It seems that a friend was what he needed. But, what is else is bothering you?"_

'You can read me like a book. I was just thinking about what could have happened to the knight that trained Ridere and the king that betrayed him.'

 _"_ _I believe everything will make sense in time."_

'Eron, are you keeping something from me?'

 _"_ _Seems you can read me too Daniel. Unfortunately, it's not my place to tell you."_

'You're no fun. Either way, I feel better knowing I'm not fighting alone.'

 _"_ _Yes, I believe you can sleep easier tonight."_

'Yeah, you're right. Night Eron.'

 _"_ _Goodnight Daniel."_ Danny drifted asleep in the silence of the night.

Ember's Realm

The two girls were up late chatting, sharing stories and watching movies. As it became late, Dani fell asleep on Ember's couch. Ember looked on and smiled.

'She reminds me of Danny. It makes sense she wants him for a father. It's just like me and Amser. Anyway, I better get her a pillow and blanket.' She traveled to her room and grabbed what Dani needed and a sleeping bag. She ventured downstairs and crept silently to the sleeping Dani. She laid the blanket over her and reached down to lift her head. Dani began to stir but, remained a sleep. She placed the pillow underneath her head. When she laid her against it, Dani mumbled "Thanks mommy."

Ember couldn't help but smile. 'She's so adorable.' She thought moving a stray hair from her face.

"Goodnight Dani." She said softly. She got into her sleeping bag and eventually fell asleep too.

Morning Fenton Works

Danny awoke with the rising of the sun. He sat up and yawned rubbing the sleep spell from his eyes.

 _"_ _Morning Daniel"_

'Morning Eron.' He stood and walked over to his window and observed the beautiful summer day. He stretched and turned to look toward his door.

"Hey Ridere." He rose through Danny's floor and stood before the hero. He was wearing his armor but, his sword wasn't present.

"Morning Danny. I came to extend an invitation to you to accompany me in a training session."

"Yeah, of course. What time did you want to get started?"

"At any time, I am prepared. I will wait for you here."

"Okay, I will be back soon." He hurried, got ready and went to see his family. He went into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

"Danny,

Went to run errands. Will be back soon.

Love Mom."

He smiled and left to his room. "Alright, I'm ready to go."

"Very well, let us go." Danny transformed and they traveled into the ghost zone. Shortly after, Ridere lead the way to a large stone door hovering in the void. He opened it and he said, "This is where we will train."

"Cool. What is this place?" Ridere went in first and Danny soon followed. Inside, there was a large stretch of land before him. Trees, lakes and mountains decorated the landscape.

"Welcome to my realm Danny." Danny stared on surprised.

"This is your realm? Wow, nice place Ridere."

"Come follow me." He flew off toward the mountains.

"I didn't know your realm could be so massive."

"Yes, I received this from being made a Warrior."

"Wait, so does that mean everyone will get a big place too?"

"Yes. Now, whether or not you use it is up to you. That would probably explain where your young cousin has been staying." 'That makes sense.'

"Here we are." They stopped before a medieval castle with a moat surrounding the compound. The tallest tower was topped with a black flag with a purple flaming horse logo. Closing his gaping mouth, Danny said, "Really really nice place Ridere."

"Thank you. The arena is in the back." He led Danny to a cleared off field with a short circular stone wall around it. He landed in the middle and Danny followed.

"Ready Danny." He nodded. Ridere relinquished his armor and revealed his bandaged hands, calves and forehead.

"I want to test your hand to hand combat. We must be ready for any situation." Danny smiled as he removed his cloak, shirt and necklace. He set them to the side and joined Ridere in the center. Ridere readied his stance and Danny followed.

"Let's go Ridere." Yelled Danny as they both lunged at each other. Ridere threw the first punch. Danny leaned out of the way, spun and continued with a back fist to his stomach. Ridere dodged by jumping back. He smirked. They continued to throw attack after attack at each other but, each was evaded. Twenty five minutes passed and they jumped away from each other.

"You dodged every one my attacks." said Ridere impressed. "You have excellent reaction time but, how about your endurance?" He took a horse stance and the ground began shaking. Danny readied himself as the ground around his opponent. Ridere pulled his fist back and engulfed it in purple flames. He punched forward and a large fire fist rushed toward Danny.

'Oh crap!' Danny thought as he crossed his arms in front of his face and torso. The attack rushed through him and continued toward a mountain. On impact, it exploded, destroying the mountain and sending a powerful shockwave through the land. Danny let down his guard and looked behind him.

"Not bad Ridere. That was an impressive move." 'I should expect nothing less from a warrior.'

"Thank you Danny. I'm impressed you suffered little damage." Danny stood with a few cuts on his arms and shoulders.

'Anyone else would be on the ground and crying out in pain.' "Only two people I know have survived that attack."

Danny looked on curiously. "Who?"

"Pariah and my mentor Nicolas."

"Wait, how is that possible? Unless, he was a ghost too." Ridere nodded.

"He is but, he doesn't reside here in the ghost zone anymore."

"Where is he?" Ridere looked down and shook his head.

"It's not something I wish to talk about it." Danny stared at his friend and knew that look all too well.

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to. I'm all ears." He raised his head.

"I will keep that in mind. I am truly grateful."

"No thanks necessary. What are friends for?" He laughed.

"Indeed. To tell you the truth, you are the first friend I've really had." 'You have grown quite a bit Danny.'

"You're a pretty awesome friend too. How about we continue? I have an attack I want to try too." Ridere raised his brow as Danny faced his palm toward the sky. From his palm came a large green dragon. It twisted in the air above them and its massive head came by Danny's side.

'It can't be.' thought Ridere, as he took the same stance to attack again. 'Clockwork must have taught him that because I've seen this move before. The creator of it is no longer around.'

The ground shook and cracked under their combined power. Both smiled as they launched their attacks. Ridere's fire fist and Danny's dragon clashed lighting up the area.

Ember's Realm

Dani woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. Wiping her eyes, she looked around unsure of where she was. 'This doesn't look like home.' She caught a glimpse of a music poster on the wall.

'That's right. I'm at Ember's house. I must have fallen asleep but, I don't remember getting a pillow and blanket.' Dani got from underneath and folded the blanket. After that, she ventured into kitchen.

"Morning Ember." Ember turned and greeted her with a hug.

"Morning Dani. How did you sleep?"

"Good. Thanks for the blanket." Ember rubbed her head.

"No problem. You hungry?" She nodded.

"Alright, go and get ready and then we can eat. The bathroom is upstairs to the left." Dani rushed upstairs to get ready. She returned after 30 minutes and looked at the layout on the table.

"Come and eat Dani. We can go out shopping after we eat okay." Dani smiled and responded, "Okay." 'Ember is awesome.'

After eating and cleaning up, the two girls set out for the human world. Ember teleported them to England.

"Where are we Ember?" asked Dani curiously.

"We're in England. I love this place. I use to do concerts here and the shopping malls are fantastic." Dani looked around at all the people as the sidewalk became crowded. Dani quickly grasped Ember's hand so they wouldn't get separated. Ember glimpsed at their conjoined hands and smiled.

"Come on, the mall is this way." Ember led her to a large shopping plaza. They went into the first store and tried on many outfits. Dani tried on a blue two strap dress and spun in the mirror.

"That's really cute Dani. I think you should get it." She shook her head.

"Why not Dani?" Her face turned red with embarrassment.

"I don't wear dresses that much." Ember smiled.

"How about this? If I get this dress for you and you promise to wear it; we can go see a movie of your choice." Dani beamed at Ember.

"Really?" Ember nodded.

"Yay, okay Ember." They paid for the dress and exited the store. As they walked away, Ember herself attracted a lot of attention but, also the eyes of a certain goth. Sam and her boyfriend Greg stood at the concession stand getting snacks for their feature. She caught a glimpse of a blue fire out the corner of her eye and saw none other than Ember McLain.

"Ember!" Greg looked to her.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Greg followed her gaze. "You mean that girl and her daughter."

Sam turned to him. "Yeah. Can you get the popcorn and our seats? I will meet you there."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I have to use the bathroom." Sam kissed his cheek and walked off to spy on them. 'What is she doing here and who is the kid?'

Ember and Dani made it to ticket booth. "What movie did you want to see?"

Dani scanned the board and saw an animated movie about dinosaurs and space. "That one Ember." Ember looked to the receptionist.

"Two for that one please." She purchased them and they walked inside. Sam hid behind a cardboard cutout of a giant bag of popcorn with legs. 'That girl looks familiar.'

"Dani, did you want popcorn?"

"Yes please." They walked to the concession stand.

'Dani! Danny's cousin with Ember McLain!' thought Sam as she got closer.

"Two popcorns please." The lady behind the counter smiled and said, "Anything else?" Ember looked to Dani and shook her head.

"You're so adorable." said the receptionist. Dani smiled slightly and said, "Thank you."

Dani's cheeks flushed and clung closely to Ember.

In the distance, Sam stood with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe her ears or eyes. 'Why is Ember being so nice to Danny's cousin? She's evil and doesn't have any sympathy for anyone. This doesn't make any sense.'

Ember and Dani got their food and headed for the theater. Sam continued her pursuit. Dani was really quiet.

"Dani, are you okay?" Ember stopped and kneeled in front of her. Sam jumped behind another sign with her back against it.

"Dani, you can talk to me about anything okay." Dani looked at her feet.

"I've never been to the movies before with anyone. I always did everything on my own. Thank you Ember for bringing me."

"No problem Dani. We have a war ahead of us and we need time to enjoy ourselves. I want you to have fun because we are in this together and we're friends." Dani could help but smile as she embraced Ember. Ember wrapped her arms around Dani. They separated and Ember stood.

"Come on Dani. We got a movie to see." Dani gave a nod as she took the rock stars hand. After their departure, Sam went to her theater and found Greg. She sat down without saying a word.

"You okay Sam?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine." She looked at the flickering screen in front of her. 'Danny was right. She's isn't the same. She's nicer, calmer and friendly too. Who would have guessed? I wonder what brought about this change.'

Once the movie ended, Ember and Dani went to dinner and returned to Ember's home shortly after. Dani fell asleep on the couch again, revisiting the day's events. 'I have a friend Danny.' Ember placed the blanket over her and recalled the what happened the night before.

'She called me mother. I never really thought about being a mom. I wonder if I still can.' Ember kissed Dani on the forehead before heading to sleep herself.

Ridere's Realm

The entire area was quiet as two warriors slumped over breathing heavily. Both of their bodies covered in cuts, bruises and burns. The stone wall was destroyed, the mountains reduced to rubble and the trees were burned and broken. The earth beneath their feet was black with burns and soot. Ridere looked up to Danny and laughed softly.

"I think we overdid it Danny." Danny joined in his laughter.

"I think so too. Sorry about the mountains, and the wall, and the trees." Ridere held out his palm.

"No worries. Everything will be new by the morrow. If anything is broken in our realms, it will automatically repair itself after a certain amount of time."

"That's really cool." Danny stood straight up. "Thanks for the invite Ridere. I learned a lot from you."

"As did I from you Danny. I never would have guessed you could do such an amazing technique."

"Thanks. I saw it in a dream once. A guy with a black fighting uniform had a dragon running down his clothing. The dragon came to life and its skin developed a black fiery coat. I woke up with the idea and tried making it into a new move. It took a few days but, I eventually managed. The funny thing was I thought the guy looked somehow familiar."

'This can't be real. Danny has to be. There is no other explanation.' thought a perplexed Ridere.

"I better get home and see my family. They're probably wondering where I am."

"Indeed. I had a great time my friend."

"Hey Ridere. Would you like to come over for dinner? I can ask my parents when I get home and I will come back and let you know."

"I would be honored." Danny smiled.

"Great. I will be back." Danny opened a portal and left for the human realm. After it closed, Ridere stared at the sky.

'If Danny is who I think he is, then he should be housing my old friend too.' He began laughing.

'If he does, I hope Danny can control him or else we are all in grave danger.'


	28. Will versus Will

Merry Christmas Everyone! Thanks to everyone who has been following my story this far. Please let me of any suggestion for this story or any new stories you may want to see for the new year. Everything is much appreciated and thank you again! Here is the new chapter! Enjoy and Happy New Year.

* * *

Fenton Works Night

In the quiet of his room, Danny sat on his bed with his older sister Jazz occupying his desk.

"I'm stuffed." said Danny falling backwards. "Mom really has gotten better with cooking."

"That's because they stopped using their inventions drenched in ectoplasm to cook."

"You mean like the time mom made hot dogs and they chased us around the backyard." Jazz shuddered at the thought of having to combat food on a daily basis.

"Yeah but, this summer has presented even more surprises." Jazz smiled at her younger brother. 'Especially the fact you're dating your enemy.'

"I was even more surprised that you invited the Fright Knight…"

"Ridere." said Danny correcting his sister.

"Sorry. I was surprised that you invited Ridere to dinner." Danny sat back up and looked out his window. The night sky was painted with stars and a cool breeze brought trees to life.

"He isn't as evil as I thought. It just helps me understand that my enemies are more like us."

"Do you think that goes for Braedon too?" asked Jazz standing up. Danny gaze fell to the hard wood floor.

"I don't know." 'I don't know much about him to be honest.'

"Either way, I know you'll do great little brother."

"Thanks Jazz." She walked toward his door and stepped into the hallway.

"No problem Danny. You better head to bed. The days are slowly counting down." Danny nodded.

"Goodnight Jazz."

"Goodnight Danny." She closed his bedroom door and headed for her room. Danny turned off his lights and laid in the darkness. Focusing again on the starry display, a thought suddenly occurred to him.

'Eron.'

"Yes Daniel."

'Do you think I'm strong enough to beat Braedon?'

"Why do you ask?"

'He almost took over the ghost zone. That means he's extremely powerful right?'

"Daniel. Strength isn't measured by power but, will and purpose. You strengthen your will through training and your purpose reinforces it."

'That doesn't really answer my question Eron.'

"Only you can provide the answer. It's your will versus his and the strongest warrior will win. Now rest my friend."

'Okay, goodnight Eron.'

"Goodnight Daniel." Danny closed his eyes focusing on the trails ahead. Suddenly, an image of Ember came into his mind. 'I wonder how Ember is. I don't want her to feel like I haven't been thinking about her.'

Next Day Amity Park

Ember, Dani, Kitty, Spectra and Desiree all sat in the local café drinking tea after a long day of shopping. Each in a human disguise enjoying the splendor of the human world.

"Ahh, it's been a while since I was here." said Kitty placing her cup down. "I hate being stuck in the ghost zone."

"Most definitely. It's quieter than usual since we're preparing for war." said Spectra.

"Speaking of preparing, how are you guys here?" asked Dani sipping her cup of hot chocolate.

"The training was more for those who possess noncombatant abilities or who have little training as to use their powers. In our case, we've had years of practice and trained only for one day. Now we're free to enjoy ourselves until the day of battle." Desiree responded pushing her tea aside.

"That makes sense." Ember said looking off to a couple in the center. She sighed causing her company to follow her gaze. They turned back to her with a smile gracing their faces.

"Missing your boyfriend?" Ember met her friend's gaze.

"We haven't really spent any time together since our date."

"I will take that as a yes." responded Spectra. "How did you and the ghost boy get involved anyway?" Ember perked up immediately as she recalled the events that led up to the present.

"Wow, he's quite the charmer. I thought he was an over confident, boastful child. I see now I was wrong and I see you've grown too Ember." smiled Spectra. Ember responded with the raising of her brow.

"You're kind, patient and more open. I can see that he's has been quite the influence on you." Ember smiled. 'You have no idea.'

Kitty eyes suddenly widened and then grinned looking to Ember.

"Speak of the devil." Ember quickly turned around to Danny walking down the sidewalk.

"Danny? What is he doing?"

"Who is that with him?" asked Desiree noticing the unfamiliar being walking by his side.

"That's Ridere." Desiree opened her mouth to question who it was but Ember quickly said, "Otherwise known as the Fright Knight." All the girls gasped except her and Dani.

"Come on Ember. Let's go see your boyfriend." Kitty said with a wink. Everyone nodded as they paid and left out to follow the two.

Danny and Ridere were returning to Fenton Works after visiting the mall. Clutched in Danny's hand was a small gift box wrapped in blue paper.

"Thanks again for the company Ridere. I don't think it would have been as easy by myself."

"No worries Danny. I'm honored to accompany you. I believe your partner will enjoy it." Danny's cheeks turned red.

"We're not really partners."

"However, you do share a deep affection for her?" Danny sighed heavily peering at the box in his grasp.

"I do Ridere. I guess I'm still afraid."

"What troubles you?" Looking forward, Danny sighed again.

"I can say that I have feelings for her more than a friend. It's seems strange since we've only been friends for a short time but, I've always thought she was beautiful and amazing."

"Then, what prevents your confession to her."

"I'm afraid of hurting her."

"Why are you afraid of that? You possess a pure and kind heart. Why would that even cross your mind?"

"When I met Clockwork, he showed me an evil grown up version of myself. He took lives with no hesitation and everyone I cared about was gone. Ever since the thermos that held him was stolen, those memories never stop. I'm afraid of anyone getting hurt during this war."

"But especially her." reassured Ridere.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, I'm scared about whether or not I can be the hero everyone expects me to be." Ridere placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "Danny. Do you know why I was called the Fright Knight?" Danny shook his head.

"Aside from being called the spirit of Halloween and being imprisoned in a pumpkin." Ridere chuckled.

"Yes, aside from that. The Halloween spirit title is beyond my understanding but, Pariah named me because I revealed no fear in battle. I faced every opponent with confidence and ferocity. Therefore, I became the fear of my enemies."

"How can you not feel fear?"

"I was taught how to overcome it by facing it head on. Believe it or not, when I was young, I was afraid of heights. My master took me on a journey to the highest mountain top in our region. He told me to stand at the edge and stare toward the ground. Fear immediately overtook me and I began to step backwards. I took only two steps and felt something sharp against my spine."

 _"_ _Those two steps are in the wrong direction Ridere. How can you expect to stand against your enemy when you can't see through an illusion?" He said with a sword in my back._

"An illusion?" asked Danny.

"Yes. I stood there the entire day looking down and meeting my nightmares face to face. I learned that day that fears are nothing more than a mental fabrication. My master wasn't afraid because he, as he would phrase it, saw through the mist our mind creates. I only came to this understanding by feeling the fear and still choosing to fight. That is what you must do my friend."

Danny was silent as his words raced through his mind. 'It makes sense. I won't know until the time comes.'

"You've trained hard for this Danny. Put all that hard work toward protecting what is important. Only then can you reinforce your will and emerge victorious."

"Thanks Ridere." 'He sounds too much like Eron.'

"Danny! Ridere!" Both warriors turned to the group of girls following close up behind. A smile came quickly onto the halfa's face as Ember walked closer.

'Oh no, the gift. I can't let them see this.' He made it vanish into a portal. Ember ran up to him and embraced him. He returned the hug and they could hear the giggles behind them.

"Hello ladies. How is everyone?" The girls all responded, "Good."

Desiree spoke first looking at the man beside him. "Are you truly the Fright Knight?"

"Yes, I am." He smiled. Desiree averted her gaze to the sidewalk as her cheeks became a light red.

"What is your name milady?" Still looking away, Desiree replied, "I am Desiree."

"It is truly a pleasure." He said walking before her, taking her hand and kissing it tenderly. Her face was full on red as she mumbled, "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Kitty inched closer to Spectra and Ember. "Seems that Desiree has a potential boyfriend girls." she whispered. They nodded and grinned. Dani cleared her throat to gather attention.

"Danny, what are you doing today?"

"Ridere and I were just out at the mall today. Spending some time before the main event. What about you guys?"

"We went shopping earlier and were going to the beach afterwards."

"How about you two come and join us." said Ember pointing from Danny to Ridere.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"Indeed." agreed Ridere.

"Alright, let's go." They flew off to the beach and the rest of the day passed like the wind. Danny and Ember spent the entire trip together much like Ridere and Desiree. Danny and Ember sat in the sand viewing the setting sun. Everyone else returned to the ghost zone leaving the two alone.

"Danny, why did you guys go to the mall?" Danny jumped from her sudden question.

"Uhhh well, I had to go and purchase something."

"What is it?"

"Sorry, I can't show you." Ember pouted at Danny.

"Please. You can show me. Is it a gift for your mom or something?"

"You could say that."

"Come on, I promise not to tell."

"Are you sure you want to see it?" She nodded.

"Alright but, you have to close your eyes." Ember happily shut her eyes. Danny pulled the box out of his dimension and held it in front of her. He took a deep breath and said, "Okay. Open your eyes."

She quickly opened her eyes to a blue box in Danny's hand.

"Danny, what's that?"

"A gift for you." Ember looked at him bewildered as she pointed to herself.

"Why did you get a gift for me?" Danny's cheek slowly became red.

"It's a late birthday gift." Ember's face followed his example as she couldn't help but smile and blush.

"Thank you Danny." He handed it to her and her heartbeat quickened.

"Open it." She tore through the paper and uncovered a black box. Her eyes widened with anticipation as she took off the lid. Within was a silver necklace with a blue crystal pendant. She picked it up and saw the words "Happy Birthday Ember Your Friend Always Danny." engraved on the back. Ember couldn't stop the tear that rushed down her cheek.

"Happy Birthday Ember." Ember stared at Danny smiling at her.

"Danny, it's beautiful."

"Yeah, it reminds me of you." He looked into her eyes as he continued.

"I wanted to give you something that is a sign of friendship and a reminder of all the memories we have created together these past few weeks. Thank you Ember for being an amazing friend." Ember launched toward him and locked him in a tight hug.

"Thank you Danny. No one has ever been this nice to me before." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, I take it you like it." She kissed his cheek and backed away. He touched his tingling face.

"Danny, I have a confession to make." Danny let his hand fall to his side as all his attention fell to Ember.

"Remember when you said that you thought I was beautiful the first time you met me." He nodded.

"I did think you were kind of cute after our first encounter. I didn't pursue those thoughts because we were from two different worlds back then. You were a human forced into fighting ghost and I was a ghost rock star looking for meaning in her existence." He smiled warmly as he placed his hand over hers.

"Ember I…" She cut him off by saying, "Thankfully, now I know that I have people who care for me and who I can call family. Thank you dipstick for not leaving that night."

Danny smiled from ear to ear. "I'm glad I was able to help Ember." The sun was completely gone. Danny stood and offered his hand to Ember. She gladly took it.

"Time to go home."

"Yeah, unfortunately but, thank you for the wonderful time baby pop."

"No thanks necessary. May I walk you home milady?" Ember lighted slapped his shoulder.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Sir Dipstick." They laughed as he opened a portal to her realm. Floating outsider her door, Danny and Ember said their goodnights and parted ways. Flying through the void, Danny smiled thinking about the girl he's begun to fall for.

'We really have become closer. After this war, I will tell her how I really feel.' The rest of the week passed quickly as the day of reckoning was quickly upon them.

Fenton Works Friday Morning

Danny stood in his basement with a feeling of déjà vu. There before him was his family looking worried and anxious. Much like they looked before he left for training. He wore his cloak and his enlarged scythe clutched in his fist. Suddenly, Danny's fiery friend appeared through the portal with Dani beside her. He smiled.

"Okay guys. I'm off to Clockworks'."

"Please be careful dear." Maddie said.

"Go get em Danny boy." said Jack standing beside his wife.

"You got this Danny. Make us proud." Jazz said as everyone joined in one big hug. They released Danny. He walked toward the doorway into the ghost realm and took one last look back.

"I will be back everyone. I promise to stop this guy and be home before you know it." He passed through and Dani waved then, quickly followed. Before Ember could follow, Maddie grabbed her by the hand. Ember looked to Danny's mother as tears rushed down her cheek. Without a word, Ember said, "Don't worry Mrs. Fenton. I will watch Danny's back. I promise."

"Thank you Ember." She wiped her eyes and smiled letting go. Ember gave a nod and went into the portal. On the other side, she came to Danny and his cousin waiting for her.

"Everything okay?" Ember glanced back at the swirling doorway.

"Yeah, everything's just fine. Come on, we have a war to win."


	29. Dark Reflection

Clockwork's Realm

The master of time waited in silence with his older sister by his side. He smiled as he turned facing her.

"Seems they're right on time." He said as a portal opened in the floor. Four beings emerged before them. Danny Phantom, Ember McLain, Dani and Ridere came from the earth.

"Good to see you my apprentice."

"Hey Clockwork, Amser. We're here and ready."

"Hey Amser." said Ember. Amser smiled and gestured for her to come to her. Ember came closer and she was locked in a tight hug.

"Hello my daughter. How have you been?" Once separated, Ember looked at her and smiled. Dani stared at their interaction. 'So, that's who Ember was talking about.'

"I've been good."

"Enjoying the calm before the storm?" Ember just gave a quick nod. Amser came to her ear and whispered.

"So, did you tell him?" Ember lowered her head.

"No. I got nervous. I just told him I thought he was cute." She responded softly. Amser placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"In time my daughter. You can try again after this all blows over."

"Okay." She rejoined the others as they stared on in confusion.

"Alright warriors. The time has finally arrived." She snapped her fingers. They all teleported instantly in a burst of flames.

Far Frozen

The group reappeared in Far Frozen at the cliff they first announced their plans for war.

"Welcome everyone!" said Frostbite. Standing next to him was Pandora, Vortex and Nocturne. Each was wearing a different color wristband.

"Great One and fellow warriors. I welcome you once again."

"Is everything ready?" asked Clockwork moving closer to the edge.

"They are Master Clockwork." He nodded with a smile.

"Good. Pass them out please." All the Ancients gave a joint nod before stepping before their respective warrior. They each held a wristband that matched theirs.

"What are the bands for?" asked Dani.

"To determine who you will guide." responded Vortex. Dani gave a quick. "Huh?"

"As you already know, each of you will command your own gathering of warriors." answered Clockwork. "In order to differentiate between who belongs to which commander, these colored arm bands will accomplish that goal."

"First, there is yours Fright Knight." said Nocturne. He handed him a green band with a wind symbol engraved in it. "You will command the Wind Battalion."

"You have a wind core Ridere?" asked Dani. He nodded.

"I possess a wind and fire core but, I started out with a wind core." He put on the band.

"For you Dani." Vortex handed her a brown wristband with a boulder depicted on it. "You shall command the Earth Battalion." She smiled as she put it on.

"For you my dear Ember." Pandora handed her a red band with a fire symbol. "Will lead the Fire Battalion." Ember gave a nod as she clamped it about her wrist.

"Finally Great One." Frostbite gave Danny a blue band with a wave engraved in the center. "You will be in charge of the Water Battalion."

"Now, each ghost gathered here is wearing a band that corresponds with one of yours." Amser said. "Now, we will go over the plan but first." She gave a nod to her brother as he outreached his arms and yelled, "Welcome my brothers and sisters. The time has arrived to battle for our freedom once again. Many of you have heard of our adversary known as the King of Dark Valley. He isn't at full power since we still have his key to power. However, he still has his followers and they pose an equal threat. The goal is to push his forces back into their realm and defeat Braedon. As before, the portals to the dark realm are random like our world to the human realm. We will split up the forces and travel the globe once these entrances are found." He took a short pause. He turned to the warriors and motioned for them to join him. Each came and stood by his side.

"May I introduce your commanders." The crowd cheered wildly.

"Now, each of you has a wristband that defines the core you specialize with and the warrior who will lead you into battle." He pointed to Ridere.

"The Fright Knight and the Wind Battalion." A mass of ghost raised their arms revealing the same green band and yelled loudly. They lowered their arms and he pointed to Dani next.

"Dani Phantom and the Earth Battalion." Those with the same bands revealed them and lowered them.

"Next we have Ember McLain and the Fire Battalion." A mass of red bands showed across the crowed.

"Finally, we have Danny Phantom and the Water Battalion." Blue bands were shown and vanished, as did the cheering, as Clockwork continued his speech.

"Remember the face of your leader for they will guide you to victory. The Ancients will also lead you as well but, they will only combat those you can't fight." As if on cue, the Ancients joined their warriors near the cliff.

"The battle strategy is simple. We will assign each battalion an area to control while the Ancients seek out Braedon and capture him. Without his full power, he will be easier to fight. Therefore, the Ancients will be able to subdue him with little effort. Once we have him, the war will end. I will assign a specific group to aid in guarding the two artifacts. Additionally, we have scouts flying around the world looking for these portals as we speak. As we wait, you will get to know your Commander." He turned to the warriors.

"Go and acquaint yourselves with those you will fight with." Dani and Ridere nodded and flew down to their respective group of fighters. Before Danny and Ember flew down, Clockwork stopped Danny.

"My apprentice, be strong and trust your judgement. They will look to you for guidance when everything looks grim."

"I will try my best. Thank you Clockwork for everything." Clockwork smiled.

"It's thanks to all of your hard work Daniel. Now go and become the hero once again." Danny gave a quick nod and left.

Amser stopped Ember. "Ember, please be careful okay. We Neo Ancients can't interfere but, we place all our trust in you all to protect our world."

"Don't worry mom. I will be fine." Amser just smiled widely.

"That's my girl. Now, remember you have to tell him once all of this is done." Ember face was painted red as she looked away.

"Okay. I will tell him. I promise."

"Now go my daughter and lead us to victory." Ember gave a warm smile before descending below. In his descent, Danny saw many familiar faces. He saw Dorathea, Skulker and Spectra with Ember's group. Wulf, Walker and Kitty with Dani's group and in Ridere's group he saw Johnny 13 and Youngblood. He fully touched down and was rushed by a large figure.

"Ooff" was all he could say as he landed on the icy ground. He shook off the initial shock and recognized his attacker.

"Hello Friend!"

"Klemper. Nice to see you too. Can you please get off of me?" Klemper removed himself and helped Danny to his feet. There before him was a large ghost in stripped pajamas.

"Nice to see you again Danny." He turned to Desiree.

"Hey Desiree, you have a water core?" She nodded.

"Indeed. I rarely use it because it's not my main power as many others tend to do." Danny raised a brow about to question her statement.

"In other words, I was turned into a genie and thus given powers to grant wishes. However." She raised held up one finger and created a small orb of water. "I am able to use other abilities as well."

"So you mean just like Ember. She has a fire core but, a majority of her attacks revolve around music."

"Exactly Danny." Out the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Skulker trying to talk to Ember. She was giving him the cold shoulder of course. He didn't appear to appreciate it and started to raise his voice. She punched him hard in head; sending him into the ground face first. He laid there motionless with his head deep in the ice. Danny smirked.

"Seems she's completely over Skulker now." commented the wishing ghost.

"Yeah." was all Danny could to say staring at Ember from afar.

"Seems that little crush she has for you has become much more." Danny quickly faced her.

"Crush?" Desiree responded by placing her hands over her mouth. She lowered her hands.

"I apologize. It seems she hasn't told you yet." He shook his head.

"All I can tell you is that she has been fond of you for some time now."

"She told me she thought I was cute when we first met but, that was it." Desiree giggled.

"I do recall that comment. There is more to the story but, that is for her to tell."

"Why wouldn't she tell me about that?"

"She's probably not comfortable yet. Have you confessed how you feel to her?" He opened his mouth to respond but just shook his head in response.

"I see what you mean."

"I bet she's waiting until all of this ends to tell you." Desiree commented as Danny looked over his shoulder to the rock star. 'I understand. After all of this is over, everything will make sense.'

"Anyway, I will need you guys to help me. I don't know much about leading but, I know I can count on you." Desiree gave a pleasant smile and so did Klemper.

"Most definitely Danny. What are friends for?" He nodded. Back on the cliff, Clockwork and Amser stood observing the warriors interacting with their battalions.

"Seems like they are getting along quite well." said Amser to her brother.

"It appears so. I can't wait to see how my apprentice will perform."

"I know both of them will perform exceptionally well." He nodded. "I never imagined I would have a daughter of my own."

"I never thought I would have an apprentice as talented as Daniel."

"He seems more like a son to me. Especially, when I see you two together Horace." He laughed loudly.

"A son indeed." Suddenly, a large explosion shook the zone.

"What's going on?" yelled Ember to Danny.

"I'm not sure." He looked around and saw fire coming from Clockwork's tower.

"Clockwork! What happened?" Danny called out as a figure flew from the smoke and floated over them.

"Who are you?" asked Clockwork. On closer inspection, it was a young girl who seemed to be 14 years old. She was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with a black swirl in the center. Along with a red bow on her head, red pants and black spiked boots. She grinned wickedly as she held both light and dark orbs in her hands.

"She has the orbs!" screamed Nocturne. "Who are you and who do you work for?"

She giggled and said, "You can call me Sybil and I work only for the Dark King."

"How did you get here? The portals haven't opened yet." She shook her head.

"In a few moments they will but, my master foresaw this and gave me a specific mission."

"You came through the portal along with Braedon. After that you stayed in the shadows until the time was right." said Clockwork. "And you've been waiting all this time to steal the orb for your master."

"You're as sharp as ever Horace but, this light orb is an extra gift to my master. Well, the portal should be opening soon. So, I bid you all farewell."

"Not yet." Nocturne said as he put both of his hands before him. Stars appeared before him and a barrage of light shots were fired at Sybil. She smirked as she dodged each attack with ease. Vanishing instantly before one could even touch her.

'She's definitely fast.' thought Danny. Desiree gasped.

"There is no way she could have dodged that so easily. That would me she has to be faster than light."

"Nice try but, no effect." She said turning around and suddenly stopping.

"Oh, you have come too leader." Everyone looked on as a large cloud emitting sparks appeared out of nowhere. The cloud slowly subsided and a large shadowy figure stood in the center. The figure was a tall and muscular male with pitch black skin. His chest revealed gold marks across his torso and arms. He wore a pair of white pants with gold streaks down his legs, a long gold cloth about his waist and white boots. The prominent feature was his black flaming hair on his head and his flaming ponytail. Danny's eyes were wide in disbelief of the man before him. The man didn't move an inch with his arms folded as he looked to Danny.

"Well, well well; a blast from my past." Danny was completely speechless before he grinned.

"That sounds like what I should have said." Danny replied. The figure laughed.

"I expected a warmer welcome from you Daniel." Ember couldn't help but look from the figure to Danny.

"Danny, is he.." Danny nodded.

"He's my evil future self." 'Dan Phantom. We meet again.'


	30. Heaven and Earth

Happy New Year to one and all! Have an awesome day and thank you for being such awesome and loyal readers! Enjoy!

* * *

"He's my evil future self." said Danny looking up into the sky. "However, he has changed quite a bit." 'His skin looks like charcoal and smoke is flowing from the gold cracks.'

"Oh Daniel. My transformation is nothing compared to your growth. I see you rely less on your humanity now. Seems you're following in my footsteps."

Danny scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. I chose my path unlike you. My humanity still remains but, what happened to you?" Dan smirked and lowered his hands.

"You will find out soon enough. We were destined to meet in combat sooner or later but, first. Sybil give me the light orb."

"As you wish." She tossed it to Dan as he caught it in mid air while surrounding it with a neon green aura.

"Take the other to our king." She nodded and sped off at an incredible speed.

"You won't get away you little witch!" yelled Vortex as he floated above the cliff. Pointing his finger in her direction, he sent a bolt of lightning after her. The lightning suddenly stopped and was dispersed in different directions. Everyone ducked as the attack shattered gatherings of ice around them. On the other side, was Dan blocking the attack with hand. He smiled and waved his finger back and forth.

"Don't be a bully. She only wants to play." He vanished and appeared before Vortex. He held out his palm and pushed him backwards with incredible force. He was launched into an ice cliff and it was immediately reduced to rubble and ice cubes.

"Vortex!" called out Dani. She quickly hurried after her mentor.

"Dan, you better stay out of our way." said Danny as his eyes glowed a furious blue. Dan looked to his younger self and smiled with deep content.

"You have grown Daniel. I'm so proud. I'll give you some advice. In order to win you must play by the rules."

"This is war!" responded Nocturne. "This is not a game!"

"You can still have fun." He said sarcastically. "The rules are simple. If you can defeat us, we will leave you in peace. However, you can only match our king if you have this orb. You must fight me first if you want to beat him."

"Leave that task to me." said Danny. Dan smiled.

"That's more like it. I will see you soon Daniel. Don't keep me waiting." He quickly vanished in a cloud of smoke. After he was gone, everyone started murmuring amongst each other. Pandora came to cliff.

"Quiet! Don't lose your bearing! The enemy has shown his cunning and now we must respond!"

"First we must find these portals and we can maybe stop Braedon before he reunites with the orb." chimed Nocturne. Dani returned with Vortex by her side.

"I agree. There has to be a way to quickly find them."

"Vortex, are you okay?" asked Pandora looking back.

"Yes, surprisingly. However, that one has great power. It rivals Braedon when we first fought him." Everyone stared with fear reflected in their eyes. "Danny, you must approach him with caution. You are stronger now but so is he." Danny gave a nod before Nocturne continued.

"Now back to the matter at hand. We must find these portals quickly. The scouts may not locate them in time."

Danny looked about trying to think of something when a thought came to him.

"I have an idea." Everyone stopped and looked to him.

"What is this idea Danny?" asked Pandora.

"My parents built a machine to locate concentrations of ecto energy used to create portals. We can use that to find out where the nearest portal is."

"Great idea Danny." Nocturne commented.

"Great Danny, we can also locate all the other portals as well." said Vortex.

"I will head there right away. Everyone else standby until I return." He said to his battalion.

"Desiree and Klemper." They both looked to Danny as he opened a portal to his home. "You two will accompany me."

"Okay." They said in unison. They traveled through the portal leaving everyone else to await their return.

Fenton Works Living Room

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton sat on the couch immersed in thoughts about their son's departure. He was reading the newspaper and she was looking at a picture of a younger Danny with his arms about her neck.

"I hope Danny is okay." she said suddenly.

"Don't worry Maddie. He will be fine."

"A mother can't help but worry. He's just a teenager but, he's taking on so much to keep everyone safe."

"Well, he grew up fast and he's doing pretty well."

"Yeah, your right.." A portal emerged from the ceiling and three figures came to the floor. Danny looked to his parents and said, "Mom and Dad, I need your help."

"Danny boy, what are you doing back so soon and who are your friends?" asked his father standing up along with his wife.

"I need your help finding the portals that lead to the Dark Valley. Apparently they have already started opening but, we don't know where. Oh and these are my friends Desiree and Klemper."

"Come on son and bring your friends. The Fenton Locator is downstairs." Everyone rushed down into the basement and his mother stopped before a metal table. She grabbed a small box shaped device and turned it on. A small antenna emerged from the top and a slow steady beep started. The screen showed multiple small dots all across the screen.

"Okay, it's picking up various portals but, I will isolate the ones emitting an unfamiliar ecto signature." She turned a small knob and the dots began to disappear until four remained.

"Aha, there are four portals open or at least beginning to open."

"Great mom. Where are they located?" She pressed a button and it displayed a picture of the earth.

"The first is somewhere in England. The second portal is in Rome. The third is in Paris and the last is in Japan but, Kyoto to be exact." Danny quickly hugged his mother.

"Thanks mom and dad. You guys rock." He backed away and opened another gateway to Far Frozen. Desiree and Klemper quickly passed through.

"I will be back soon mom."

"Okay Danny. I love you son." He smiled.

"Love you too mom." He ventured through. 'Be safe Danny.'

Far Frozen

Every ghost stood ready and awaiting orders from their superiors. A portal appeared above them and the trio descended. Danny landed before the Ancients.

"Was your mission successful Danny?" asked Pandora.

"We found that there are four portals opening around the world."

"Splendid work."

"You can thank my parents for that. They are in Paris, England, Rome and Japan."

"Excellent." said Nocturne. "This plays well with our numbers and we will mobilize immediately."

"Wait!" Everyone turned to Clockwork. "Have you yet to consider why there are only four portals." Nocturne shook his head.

"Do not forget the first war. You may not have seen a lot of it but, remember his ability." Nocturne eyes grew wide and he slowly lowered his head.

"What ability?" asked Danny.

"The portals between the Dark Valley and earth aren't as random as you believe. He possesses the same ability demonstrated by your parents."

"The Fenton Portal?" Clockwork nodded.

"By means we have yet to understand, someone in the Dark Valley possess this power."

"That doesn't make sense. Why hasn't he tried to attack sooner if he had that power available to him?" asked Danny.

"That we are unsure of. We have speculated many things but, the truth stands that this is intentional. We must proceed with caution and wisdom. Understand." All of the Ancients nodded in response.

"Remember. We ghost have a disadvantage in the human world and we must approach this wisely. The ghost zone, the human world and its inhabitants depend on us to keep them safe. Go and claim victory."

Danny nodded as he descended once again to his battalion. 'What does he mean they have a disadvantage?'

 _"Think about it Daniel. If there weren't risks, then would it be considered war?"_

'I guess you're right. Then, we must end this quickly.'

 _"Indeed. Stay focused and strong Daniel."_

He landed and instantly Pandora's voice rang out to everyone.

"Everyone! The enemy has revealed themselves and we know where they reside. We shall assign each battalion an area to control. Be wary, for they may have leaders as well. We know little about his capabilities." Nocturne came closer to the cliff and opened four black swirling holes.

"Once there, you will combat the enemy. Once the situation is in our favor, we will then split our forces if necessary to aid other battalions in their battles. Do you understand?" Everyone remained quiet as a smile painted across her face.

"Very well, Wind Battalion will go England."

"Through this one." said Nocturne pointing it out to Ridere.

"Understood. Everyone, we will claim victory!" he yelled pointing his sword to the sky.

"Ridere!" yelled Danny. "See you in the winner's circle."

Ridere smiled. "Indeed. Be safe and strong my friends." He flew into the portal accompanied by his warriors. It closed instantly once the last ghost passed through.

"Next, the Earth Battalion will take to Paris." Nocturne pointed out the portal.

"Later Danny and Ember."

"Dani be careful okay." Danny said. Dani flew over to him and hugged him quickly before returning to her army.

"Don't worry. I will." 'I will succeed and then I know I will have the courage to ask him.' "Let's go everyone!" her battalion screamed as they flew through to Paris.

"The Fire Battalion will go to Rome and the Water will go to Japan." Danny and Ember looked to each other.

"Good luck Ember." She nodded. She flew over to him and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. His face glowed red as he heard awes from both battalions.

"Whelp! What is the meaning of this?" asked an enraged Skulker.

"Nothing that concerns you." retorted Ember. "Now get ready or I'll leave your metal butt behind." He crossed his arms and huffed.

"Later Baby pop. Let's rock and roll!" Everyone yelled as she led them through the portal. Only one remained. Danny turned to his group.

"The time has come everyone. As I said before, I don't know much about leading but, I trust each and every one of you to help me. We will win and preserve our home." That earned him a loud cheer as he enlarged his weapon and flew into his portal. 'The time has come!'

England above the Park (Ridere's POV)

My group and I entered England and floated above the unsuspecting town. I held up my hand to signal a halt.

'Where are they?' Suddenly, a loud crack of thunder grabbed our attention as a part of the sky began to split apart. It revealed a massive swirling black hole. The people below took notice as the sky grew somewhat darker as the rift fully opened. They stared on in fear as time stood still.

'They have arrived.' "Everyone, stay sharp!" I stared deep into the doorway before me and saw a ghastly creature emerge.

"Their uglier than I remember." Before me was a simple soldier. It looked similar to a male in structure and appearance. But, it's ghastly origin was easily given away by its cold crimson eyes. They were devoid of reason and showing nothing but ferocity. Sharp teeth shown from the corners of its mouth, sharp nails and dark grey skin. It wore a chest plate, leg and arm armor and an axe held on its back. 'That armor greatly resembles our own.'

Looking back, all of my warriors wore the same type of armor but with weapons of their own choice. Soon, more joined the lone ghoul. Before long, an army of them stood before us. Growling and roaring, they stood ready to fight. However, they kept their wits before charging.

'They must be waiting for something or someone.' Sure enough, another figure emerged from the portal. They parted like the sea as he stepped forward into view. He looked at me with disgust.

"I see they sent the garbage to fight us."

"A pleasure to see you too Usama. You haven't changed a bit." He was my height and soundly built. He wore a brown and emerald sleeveless shirt, pants and brown slippers. A brown headband wrapped about his green flowing hair and his emerald eyes pierced my very being. I smirked.

"Are you still upset about our last encounter?" 'It appears that I've struck a nerve.' He gritted his teeth and yelled.

"Don't get cocky Ridere! That defeat was a fluke. I'm much stronger now and you will meet your end at my hands."

"Silence you fool!" a loud voice boomed from behind him. He froze instantly.

'Appears he's not alone.' Another figure emerged with armor that resembled my own. From the helmet to his flaming black cape.

'Who is this guy?' He walked through fully and revealed his weapon. A long skinny sword made with steel. The hilt was black and gold with multiple deep impressions. He stopped in front of Usama.

"You have no right to speak if you can't prove it." Usama stood obviously too afraid to argue. The figure then looked to me.

"If it isn't the infamous Fright Knight. I've wanted to meet you for quite some time."

"And who are you exactly?" He began laughing as if I was a jester.

"I will not tell you my name but, I will show you something that you may like."

"What are you talking about?" He reached behind his back and retrieved a worn out red clothe. My eyes widened as I observed the crest on it.

'A flaming eagle crest and three black marks! No, it can't be. That belongs to him!'

"You thief! I will cut you down where you stand!"

"How can you call me a thief when I was given rightful ownership of it?" I couldn't contain my anger any longer. I pointed my blade toward him.

"Because that was my master's prized possession and he would never part from it. Did you rob his grave like a petty canine?"

"How little you know my friend."

"I will take that back and return it to its rightful owner." He chuckled as he pointed toward me and his troops rushed toward us. I did the same as I yelled, "Attack!"

Above the city, our two forces clashed. Warrior against warrior and will against will. I looked to Usama and his partner. He put away the cloth and floated higher above the city.

"Why do you run?" I screamed. He looked down.

"Because that fool wishes to be defeated again. I don't want him getting in my way so, I will leave him to you. If you win, we shall fight." My eyes came from him to Usama smirking.

"You won't get your turn. I will finish him off here and now." He raised both arms and rocks flew from the earth toward him. Both arms were instantly encased in rock. They took shape and resembled gloves.

"Very well, I will waste no time with you. The time has come for battle." Usama flew towards me.

'Master, I will not let these heathens disgrace your legacy. I will fight not for my honor but, yours.' I readied my sword as he went to punch me. I raised my blade above my head and struck down at him. Our attacks met and a shockwave shattered the earth below and the heavens above. The war has begun.


	31. Remember My Name

Paris, France (Dani's POV)

The beautiful city was filled with sounds of merriment and fellowship. The streets a blaze with lights and crowded with eager night owls exploring the sidewalks. The parks were full of couples enjoying the natural display above them. Close to the Eiffel tower, a portal opened allowing Dani and her battalion to enter the lively scene. Dani instantly grew excited as she began remembering a previous visit.

'Paris! I really miss this place.' Someone tapped me on my shoulder interrupting my moment. Turning around, I saw Kitty with a worried expression.

"You okay Dani." I nodded. 'That's right. We have a mission to complete.'

"What in the world?" I said noticing Wulf furiously sniffing the air.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He must smell someone he recognizes." answered Walker. Wulf pointed toward the streets. I followed his gaze and gasped as I saw the unbelievable sight down below.

"It's that girl Sybil!" 'She still has the orb too! This might be our chance.' She must have sensed us as she looked up to us with a smile.

"Have you come to play?"

"Sorry but, playtime is over." She laughed; which strangely irritated me. Suddenly, a part in the sky began to open and a portal was revealed. Strange and terrifying beings began to emerge. Sybil looked to them and said, "About time you idiots got here."

One of the taller warriors stepped forward and bowed to her.

"My apologies Lady Sybil. We were just sent by the king."

"I'll forgive you this time but, I give you the task of getting this to our king." She handed the orb over.

"I understand." 'Not if I can help it.'

"Everyone! Attack!" I yelled as everyone rushed by me to engage the enemy. 'I need a plan to keep that sphere from Braedon. What would Danny do?'

"Wulf and Walker!" They both stopped to look at me.

"I need you two to keep get that orb back. Use whatever means necessary to keep it from Braedon."

"Sounds like a plan." Walker said as they both rushed after the warrior. He saw them coming and lunged for the portal. Wulf scratched the air and created a small tear. He reached through and grabbed his leg. He was caught off guard and dropped the orb. Walker caught it and immediately took to the streets. He kicked off Wulf and took after Walker.

'Good, we at least have it now. We have to fight them back here and now.'

"You won't have it for long." I looked to my side and there floated Sybil. 'I got too distracted by Walker and Wulf. I can't forget she's fast too.'

"It's just you and me." She said as she began to float upside down. I glimpsed at the battle. Everyone was holding their own against the enemy. Kitty was definitely flexing her muscle fighting with all her might. I didn't know she was the fighting type.

'She's mine. Danny don't worry about a thing. I won't let them beat us.' I jumped back and she returned upright.

"Ready for some fun?"

"Do you have to ask?" She instantly vanished. I looked around trying to find her. Before I knew it, I was hit and heading for the earth. Before I met the ground, she reappeared below me. She punched me hard, sending me the opposite direction.

'I have to fight back!' I thought trying to halt my movements. She appeared again before me and kneed me in the gut. My eyes widened in pain as it engulfed my body. Another kick and I was sliding across the ground.

'I have to get it together.' I came to a stop. I looked up to her and slowly got to my feet. I gripped my stomach as blood rushed down the corner of my mouth. I wiped it away and peered at the red stain on my glove.

'She's stronger than I thought.' She looked at me smiling. 'And faster too but, I still have to win.'

"Slowpoke." She giggled. I stood up fully and shook off the dirt.

'I'm not going to lose here.' I launched at her full speed. I kicked and she blocked with her hand. She smiled at me.

"Is that all you got?"

"Not even close." I put more power behind it and sent her flying through two building. They were brought completely to the ground. Once the dust cleared, I saw her sitting in debris rubbing her head.

"Ow, that actually hurt." She shook off the shock. "You're pretty strong. This will be fun." She jumped to her feet and ran toward me. I saw her punch coming and leaned out of the way. She used the opportunity to hit me with a back fist. It hurt but, I recovered and punched her back. She stumbled but, quickly recovered. We floated in the air exchanging attack after attack. I could feel myself slowing down or it was just her getting remarkably faster. I kicked her but, she jumped above my leg. She flipped and axe kicked me into the earth. I crashed; creating a crater beneath me. I sat up and looked up to her smirking face. I could feel blood rushing down from my head. I wiped it away and spit out whatever blood surfaced on my tongue. I jumped out of the crater. She landed and said, "This is boring now. You're strong but, you won't last against my speed."

'She's right. I have to get serious or else I won't stand a chance. I can't use my trump card just yet.' I closed my eyes and concentrated. The earth began to tremble as I thrust my palm toward Sybil. A rock pillar flew up and nailed her in the stomach; sending her flying into the air. She slowed down and hovered above me.

"Nice shot." I smiled.

"Thanks but, that's just the beginning." Sybil shot an energy ball at me. It exploded a few feet before me. Once the dust cleared, she looked puzzled before she revealed a mischievous grin.

"You sneaky dog. You have a great control over your abilities."

"Thanks. This is just the beginning."

Flashback

On a mountain formation in the ghost zone, Dani was beginning her training with Vortex.

"Dani, what do think about the weather?" I raised a brow and he looked at me awaiting my answer.

"Nothing really. I mean, it's always there."

"Would you say that each storm is the same or that each rain drop falls in the same place?" I shook my head.

"The weather is like us Dani. We grow and change every day. We must except the change our power brings and learn to understand it. Only then, can you truly master your abilities." I gazed at my palm as electricity emitted from it.

"Your changing as we speak and you must gain an understand of it to control it." He smiled as he continued. "But, I will show you how to properly use your core." He pointed to the massive door we came through. The ground started to shake violently. We both took the sky as a large mountain took its place before our entrance.

"Vortex, what is going on here?"

"You will graduate this training when you can control your core and in turn move that." I stared on with my mouth hanging open.

"You're joking right." He shook his head.

"You doubt yourself because of the size of the obstacle. However, you possess the potential to do anything but, only if you believe yourself."

I just shrugged. "If you say so Vortex." He laughed as he turned the opposite direction.

"Come now Dani. Your training will begin here."

Present

'Vortex, thanks for all the help. I wouldn't stand a chance without your help.' I began to float into the air. Small rocks followed my descent and began to encircle my body.

"Appears you have a reliable insurance policy." She held both her arms behind her. Thrusting each hand forward; she unleashed a barrage of ecto blast. I raised my palm toward her attacks. The rocks decoyed each of her attacks and stopped each one before reaching me.

'Good thing I've gotten faster with my control.' I thought looking into the dust hiding my opponent. Suddenly, she burst through the clearing and went to kick me. I blocked with my forearm. She struggled as she tried to push me with sheer force.

'You may be fast but, my strength is like a mountain. No matter what; you can't move me.' She used a spin to kick my stomach. Again, I blocked with a single hand and grabbed her foot. She tried desperately to escape my grip.

"Let me go!" She kicked aiming for my head. Her kick was stopped as her foot came in contact with another piece of earth. I smiled as I grasped her leg and began to spin. She screamed at me to let her go but, I just sped up even more. I released her throwing her toward the outskirts of the city.

"Kitty!" I yelled. She kicked a minion in the head before she turned to me.

"I'm leaving you in charge until I return."

"Got it. Be careful." I gave a quick nod before pursuing my enemy. I caught up to her as she was flying backwards.

"Don't get cocky!" she yelled regaining control. She then started impersonating pistols with her hands. She shot small ecto bullets at me. I dodged them as I weaved in the air. I rushed toward her and called a large rock from the earth below. It blocked the rest of her attacks. I pushed it toward her and it crashed into her. I took the opportunity to jump on top of it and pushed it toward the ground with great speed. On impact, I jumped back and looked at the cloud of dust covering her impact.

"I know that didn't take you out." I called out. She immediately jumped from the rubble and landed a little before me. She was bleeding from her head and leg.

"I underestimated you." She said as her eyes became dark as she smiled creepily. She held out a knife hand toward me as a strong gust of wind enveloped her hand. My eyes widened as I realized she was aiming something at me.

'I have to create a shield quickly.' I took a wide stance. Raising both hands above my head, a large rock wall separated us.

'That should work. No matter what she does, she can't…' Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I looked to a transparent spear piercing my arm. I cringed in pain as my wall crumbed before me. Once she was view, I saw she created a spear of wind and extended it. She retracted it and smiled.

"I never knew wind to break rock." I said gripping my shoulder.

"This is a new game now. You have a great deal of strength but, that doesn't mean you will win."

"It seems you won't give up so." I released my arm as I took another wide stance. I step forward calling a rock into the air before me. I punched it toward Sybil. She smiled as she rushed forward with her weapon at hand. She cut in half and laughed.

"Time to finish things." I stood my ground ready. 'I guess this won't be over as soon as I thought.'

Outskirts of Rome (Ember's POV)

We came through the portal and arrived above a quiet plain. Only grass and rocks occupied the landscape. Surrounding us, was a wall of mountains and dense forest.

"Everyone stop!" I yelled as I flew higher to scope out the area. Closer to the horizon, I saw a gathering of ruins and buildings. 'This is place is deserted. Perfect!'

I rejoined my fighters. Skulker once again approached me and I instantly grew aggravated. 'This guy doesn't know when to give up.'

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what's going on between you and the whelp."

"What does it look like?" He went to respond but his attention turned to ground. I peered below and noticed the air splinting.

'What is that? It has to be the portal.'

I was right as the opening revealed a black hole. One after another, creepy looking warriors began to enter the human world. Before long, an army stood before us.

"Everyone, stand ready." It worried me that they didn't attack us. Until another figure emerged. Cloaked in black and red, the figure stopped and looked up to us. It removed the straw cover from its head and revealed his red eyes and black short hair. He smiled presenting a massive row of sharp teeth.

'That's a pleasant smile. Who is this freak?'

"Are you my opponent girl?"

"You sound disappointed." I responded crossing my arms.

"You could say that. You don't look all that strong."

"That's a wild accusation."

"I've been around for many centuries and I have an eye for powerful opponents." I rolled my eyes. 'This guy is a real piece of work.' I unsheathed my sword.

"You have spirit if nothing else. If you wish to taste defeat, then I will not rob you of that right." He swiftly removed his cloak. Underneath, he wore only a pair of grey shorts with a purple waist band and beige sandals.

"Time for you to learn your place girl by the hands of Grayson!"

'You've got to be kidding me.' I turn to my group. "Everyone stand by until I deal with this fool."

"Be careful Ember." said Dora.

"Don't worry. This won't take long."

"Don't worry?" Grayson said taking a horse stance. "You will regret your decision to fight me." He stretched his arms out to his side.

'What is he doing?' Small droplets of water began to appear in the air. They gathered around him and floated above his head. Then, they joined together into a large orb of water. After a few seconds, it descended and engulfed his body. He smiled again as the water exploded into a mist. My enemy was hidden by the mysterious covering of fog.

'This is a waste of time.' I thought meeting the earth. Slowly, the mist dissipated showing my enemy. 'This guy really is a weirdo.'

"Now, we can begin." 'He can't be serious.' He stood up fully with six arms made of water and each hand holding a sword.

"You doubt my ability girl." He said noticing my eye roll. He walked closer to a giant boulder. Raising a blade, he cut the rock in one strike but, the force continued; cutting a nearby mountain in half. After the quake ended, he turned to me with a pleased expression.

'Those blades are stronger than they look. I need to end this quickly.'

"Now let us begin. Tell me your name so I can know the name of who I will defeat this day." I remained quiet as I returned my blade to its sheath and holstered it on my hip. I began walking toward him.

"Not much of a talker. No matter. Knowing your name is a minor issue." He ran toward me at a full sprint.

"Ember!" called out Spectra. "Are you crazy? Didn't you see what he just did?" I kept quiet and continued my advance. The distance between us grew smaller by the second. A foot ahead of me, Grayson raised all of his blades ready to strike. I firmly grasped my sword's hilt. 'Amser, I won't let all of your teachings go to waste.'

"Goodbye girl!" He struck quickly shattering the ground beneath him. As dust covered the scene; everyone gasped.

"Ember!" yelled Dora and Spectra.

"Sorry girl. You will be remembered for.."

"You talk too much." I said still walking behind him. He looked back at me utterly confused.

"How did you avoid my attack?"

"I didn't avoid your attack. I just hit you first."

"What do you mean girl?" He yelled upstarting. He turned around to me ready to retaliate. I stopped while gripping my sword halfway out the sheath. I continue to push it inside as he tries to attack again.

"My name is Ember McLain."

"Well Ember." He chuckled. "Your end has come!"

"You'll learn after this battle."

"Learn what!" I fully sheathed my blade and he stopped completely.

"Aaaahhhhh!" he screamed as a large cut appeared across his chest. Blood splattered from the wound, destroying his arms and swords and three mountains nearby.

"You'll learn to remember my name."


	32. The Breaking Point

Kyoto, Japan (Danny's POV)

Exiting the portal, I was rushed immediately by a cool soft breeze. The wind carried cherry blossom petals like a river; bringing the beautiful scene to life. Tall trees lined up below us and the vast stunning sea lying before us. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. 'This place is gorgeous. I need to travel more.'

Nearby was a temple with an immense circular arena. Above us, the sky was orange with hints of red and yellow and the sun hung low close to the sea.

"Daniel, not the time to enjoy the scenery." said Desiree.

"Yeah, sorry." 'Time to find that portal.' I turned to my group.

"Everyone, our goal now is to locate the entrance to the Dark Valley. We will split up into 3 groups. Each will be led by myself, Klemper and Desiree. Once you find it, send up a signal. Then, the other two teams will converge on that site." After separating everyone, we flew in our own direction. My group flew closer to the ocean and along the shore.

'Eron, what weakness was Clockwork talking about?'

 _"Think about it Daniel. How is the ghost zone different from the human world?"_

'Aside from the people?'

 _"Yes. What does one have that the other doesn't?"_

I paused briefly pondering my answer. 'Ectoplasm?'

 _"Precisely, what is ectoplasm used for?"_

'Helps ghost and spectral objects maintain their forms.'

 _"Right again Daniel. You actually paid attention to Clockwork."_

'I'm not stupid. I can pay attention; just not in Mr. Lancer's class. So, the earth not containing ectoplasm prevents ghost from retaining their form.'

 _"What happens when you get injured or tired Danny?"_

'I revert back into a human.'

 _"Therefore, you conserve your energy by using your human form. But, a ghost doesn't have access to such a convenient ability. They have to rely on their home to completely recover."_

'If they can't heal completely in the human world then what happens if they receive too many injuries?'

 _"Then Daniel, they are sen.."_

"The signal!" I heard one of the ghost behind me yell. I turned around and saw a ghost ray reaching the sky and then a massive explosion.

'That can't be good. I have to hurry. They won't stand a chance if they come across Dan.' "Everyone, follow me quickly!" I quickly turned and headed for the signal. Along the way, I saw Desiree and her group flying close by.

'Then it was Klemper's group that had the encounter. No time to waste!'

"Desiree, we have to hurry!" She nodded as we sped up. We arrived at the base of a mountain with a large empty field where the trees were recently cleared. I stopped as I witnessed the horrific scene below.

'What happened?' All of the soldiers apart of Klemper's group were down. Their armor and blood covered the area. I saw a new face standing over Klemper's unmoving body.

Dawning a long light grey trench coat, the male looked up to us with blood decorating his face. His cold grey eyes focused on me alone. He turned fully to show his blue vest, black slacks and dark dress shoes. Tightening his leather gloves, he said, "You must be Danny."

He bowed. "What a pleasure. You may call me Virgil. Hopefully, you will provide a better source of entertainment than this man."

"Klempler! Are you okay?" He slowly moved as he groaned trying to get up. He turned back to him and forced him back to the ground with his foot.

"You're not going anywhere." He looked to me again. "Now, let's see what you can do. Men, charge!" The ghoulish army raised their weapons to the sky; ready to attack. I just floated in silence.

"Danny," said Desiree. "Are you okay?"

"Stay here everyone. This guy is mine." I teleported to the ground in the middle of his group. Scanning the crowd, I saw each gruesome face before me.

 _"There are at least 75 here Daniel."_

'Yeah, time to show the results of my training. They will pay for what they've done!'

 _"Go and conquer your foes."_

"You're fast Danny but, you've gone and surrounded yourself. No matter, finish him." In an instant, they all rushed at me. Wielding swords, axes and spears ready to end me. Everything slowed down as I concentrated my energy. Closing my eyes, I enlarged my weapon and spun it by my side. I gripped it with both hands taking a wide stance. Green flames race down my arms and combine with it. I swiftly opened my eyes and swung my scythe cutting deep into earth. A massive green tornado surrounded me; gathering speed, size and strength. Tossing my foes about in the air, they screamed as they received cuts and burns. I continued to gaze toward Virgil as it subsided. Once gone, unconscious bodies fell like rain.

"Oh, you're strong." Virgil commented. "So, I don't have to waste any more time with this trash." He kicked Klemper hard. He flew fast toward the edge of the forest. I moved quickly as I grabbed him in mid-flight.

"Klemper. Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks friend." I lowered him slowly onto his back. I caught a glimpse of the severity of his wounds. 'No wonder he couldn't move. This guy is strong since he caused this much damage in little time.'

"Don't mention it. Just chill out for a minute while I handle this jerk." He nodded. I flew back to face Virgil.

"Isn't that sweet. A little advice between warriors; that kindness will eventually be your downfall. That aside, let see how skillful you are with close combat." Two swords materialized in his hands. He took a wide stance showing a blade before and behind him. I stood ready as his feet cracked the ground. He leaped forward leaving destruction where he stood. Holding both swords above him, he came down fast. I responded by shielding myself with my handle causing a strong force to shift the earth behind me.

"Nice reaction and block." I was unfazed by his comment or attack.

"Wish I could say the same for you."

"I'm beginning to like you more and more!" He jumped back. Striking one after another, his blades skillfully went after me. I blocked many with my scythe and others with footwork. He swung at my head and I leaned back to avoid. He used his other blade to attack me while vulnerable. I quickly jumped out of the way and slide away from him. Using my scythe, I dug it into the earth to slow myself.

'I have to stay on my toes.' I pressed forward and began to attack. He dodged but, I could tell my speed topped his. I swung at him and he took to the sky. Floating above, he grinned holding his swords by his side. The blades were engulfed by whirling red flames. He crossed the blades before him as a monstrous aura enveloped him. The aura resembled a dragon's head with long flowing whiskers, prominent fangs and a soul shattering white gaze.

"Danny, tell me. Do you believe in dragons?" I raised a brow. 'Dragons? Of course I do. I fought one on two separate occasions.'

I tightened my gripped as I held my weapon behind me once again. 'He's using a lot of unnecessary power for this. I'll humor him.' Our combined power shook the terrain immensely. As time progressed, rocks and boulders levitated into the atmosphere. A blue demon aura covered me as my blade became larger and a glowed an eerie blue. He seemed thoroughly impressed as he showed a wide grin.

"Danny. Show me your strength!" He screamed as he slashed downward. A massive fiery dragon flew toward me; roaring and eyes gleaming white.

 _"Seems your opponent plans to wipe Kyoto off the map."_

'I guess so but, I won't let him.' Slashing upward, a crescent shaped energy attack quickly clashed with his. In midair, the two energies fought to overwhelm the other. Electricity formed and illuminated the heavens as thunder crashed across the plain.

"Danny, only one will win!"

"That will be me!" I yelled causing my energy attack to double in size. Easily overtaking his monster and continuing into space. He followed its ascension, then looked to me and started laughing manically.

"I'm truly impressed." His face reflected the maniacal mind housed within. "I want to see more of your potential."

He descended to the earth and his swords vanished into the air.

"You're holding back against me though. Is it because you wish to keep all your pathetic soldiers alive? Is that your weakness or is that the key to a worthy show?"

"They're my friends. That's who they are."

"Especially the weak one I presume. But, you realize what this is." He outstretched his arms and spun around revealing the horrible scene he caused. "This is a battlefield Danny. There is no room for friends but, for conquering your enemy." He stopped and turned to me.

"My boy. You may be a novice to war but, I see you're smarter than you appear. You will see the error of your ways soon enough. As you learn the difference between the conqueror and the conquered." He faced his palm toward me.

"What are you talking abo.." He sent an energy ball straight for me. 'He's joking right.' I readied to block it when it suddenly veered off and rushed by me exploding. 'What did he just do?'

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" I heard behind me. I turned to a smoldering body lying a crater.

"Klemper!" I instant ran to his side and rolled him over. He looked at me weakly as he tried to speak.

"D.. ..ny."

"Don't speak. Save your strength." He coughed as blood traced down his head. I couldn't help but, feel responsible for this. Then, his body slowly began to become transparent before my eyes.

'What's happening to him?'

 _"What I was talking about earlier."_

'What do you mean?'

 _"That if a ghost receives too many injuries to where their body can't maintain their form. The body will disperse and will be lost forever in oblivion."_

'No! You can't be serious. Gone forever.'

 _"It's unfortunately but, the reality of war. I have seen it happen before and it's not a pleasant sight."_

'No, it can't be true. I won't accept that.'

 _"Whether you accept it or not; it won't change the reality of it."_

"Danny." Started Virgil standing behind me. "You have to realize the truth now." I peered over my shoulder.

"This is the reality of your pointless goal. "I'm going to protect everyone" are the words of a fool. In this world, only the strong will conquer and the weak will fade with the ashes. You know this is true. I can see it in your eyes." I grew rigid remembering my trip to the future. Seeing that my family and friends were gone and it was my fault. Many suffered and perished by my hands and my choices. I fought Dan and beat him but, I almost lost everyone again. If Clockwork wasn't there to save them, the future would have been repeated. I let them down because I was too weak and afraid.

"That's the look." said Virgil with a grin. I turned back to Klemper hanging my head.

"You can't hide the fear within you. I know of your future self since we have formal met and fought. He defeated me surprisingly. Either way, he informed me of your encounter and the fear he instilled in you. The fear of losing everything you love and it being all your fault. No matter what you do or say, that doubt will never vanish. You will fight with all your might but, will be the only one left standing. Wake up Danny because the world is cruel and shows no such mercy. There is no escape from reality." He started laughing in a sinister voice.

'Is everything I worked hard for meaningless? Here is a friend vanishing right before my eyes and I could have saved him. No matter what my family and friends said, Klemper is fading away because I wasn't able to save him. I could have saved him!' I tightly closed my eyes as I tried to hold back my tears. 'I don't deserve to be the hero. I couldn't save my family or my friends. I can't save anyone.' I felt something over my hand. I opened my eyes to Klemper placing his hand over mine. He looked at me clearly weak and using every ounce of his strength to remain in our realm.

"Friend. Do not listen to him." He coughed up some blood and smiled.

"You didn't fail me or anyone. We're your friends. Not because you're the hero or the strongest but, because of who you are. You fight without ill intent and you look to resolve the issue without violence." He raised his hand before me and I grasped it between my palms. Holding tightly, he smiles weakly.

"Promise me to keep fighting and protect both of our homes." Tears fell quickly down my cheeks as I nodded.

"I promise. I promise to keep fighting." His eyes rested on the sky above.

"Danny, I can move on in peace since I finally made friends." He smiled wider than ever. "Thank you Danny for being my friend." His smiled didn't fade but his eyelids fell over his pupils.

"Klemper. Please, you can't leave. You can't go!"

"I will always be there my friend." He said as his head fell to the ground. His grip suddenly loosened and fell from my grasp. My eyes widened as I realized his strength was gone. A lump grew in my throat as I gazed onto his helpless face Right before my eyes, his body slowly faded into nothing. Only an impression was left in the dirt. I clenched my fist and slammed them furiously into the ground. I peered down as my tears filled the cracks in the earth.

'He's gone. He's really gone. I'm sorry Klemper. I never would have guessed we would ever be friends. I avoided you and yet you were still willing to trust me. I'm sorry my friend and thank you for believing in me.' Virgil began to laugh again.

"Oh what a glorious sight. I did the world a favor by getting rid of that weakling. Don't worry Danny, I can get rid of the others too if you wish." I instantly raised my head as my heart violently quickened.

"No more." I said softly.

"I'm sorry Danny. I didn't catch that."

"I said No More!" My insides were ablaze as a large blue aura overcame me shaking the earth and sky. I couldn't help the image of Dan showing up in mind and increasing my anger.

 _"What makes you think you can change my past?" said Dan._

 _"Because I promised my family!" I yelled._

 _"Aha ha, ha, ha! Oh, you are such a child! You promised?"_

'I promised my family and friends that day I would never become him. I lost one friend but, no one else. I'm tired of those close to me getting hurt. I trained like crazy for so they can live in peace.'

"That is more like it Danny! Show me the power of a conqueror!" Virgil screamed. My vision became fuzzy as I felt myself changing. I could feel my teeth sharpening, the tears on my face turning into steam and my muscles enlarging. 'I won't lose anyone else. I promised to win no matter what!'

All became still and quiet as I stood to my feet and turned to Virgil.

"Why do you look to the ground like a commoner? You are a warrior and our eyes define our strength, our will and our purpose. Show me your will. What do you plan to do Danny? Join the weak and fall or ally with us and prosper!" I looked up to him and he grew suddenly stiff. Everyone gasped and dared not move.

"You asked me what I plan to do." I said in a deep demonic voice.

"I plan to send you to oblivion. You will pay for your crimes!" I then unleashed a powerful roar; shaking the earth and sky. My power was fueled by my anger and my resolution. To win no matter what doors I had to open.


	33. To Killed or Be Killed

Hello everyone and thank you for following my tale! Here is the next chapter but, before that. I recommend the awesome story by **memmek10k** titled **Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain Heroes of**. Please check it out, if you haven't already, and Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

England (Ridere's POV)

Our attacks met over an unsuspecting town. The citizens looked up consumed with fear as the sky itself was split apart.

"You haven't changed a bit Ridere." smirked Usama. He jumped back and rushed toward me. Foreseeing his punch, I flew backwards to avoid it. He missed but, grinned as his rock gauntlet shot towards me. I shook my head before I cleaved it in half.

"Bet you weren't expecting that." He said utterly amused.

'He tried that the first we fought." I thought shaking my head. 'I guess he hasn't gotten any stronger over the decades.' I thought peering to the armored knight floating above. 'Besides, he's the one I wish to fight.'

"Pay attention Ridere!" I looked back to Usama as he launched a powerful kick to my head. I swiftly blocked with my forearm. Grabbing his leg, I kicked him into a few buildings that collapsed with ease.

'Still too weak.' He immediately rose from the dust and levitated before me. He spat out some blood with a smug countenance.

"Okay, you've gotten better. However, I'm still the strongest." 'This is a waste of time. I have to end this now.'

"The Fright Knight?" I heard someone say down below. I saw a girl dressed in black gothic apparel who appeared strangely familiar. She was standing next to another boy dressed in dark clothing. 'Now, where do I know that child from?' I pondered.

"You're the Fright Knight. What are you doing here? What's going on?" She asked.

"Pest!" yelled Usama looking annoyed. "How dare you interfere with our battle. I will teach you some manners." Instantly, he raised his hands and raised sharp rocks from the earth. Pushing his hands forward, a shower flew toward the teens.

'I have to hurry.' I immediately sheathed my sword on my back. I moved quickly as I landed before them and then outstretched my arms to shield them. His attack hammered against my armor but, left no impression.

"Ridere. I didn't know you had a soft spot for humans." Usama landed before us and began laughing. He stopped and continued. "You've got to be kidding me. What happened to the fearful Fright Knight that would strike fear into the hearts of anyone who heard the utterance of the name? You were the depiction of strength amongst us and that's why I'm determined to defeat you. Now, I see you've lost your edge and have disgraced the warrior way." I lowered my arms and straightened up; glancing at the ground. I couldn't quiet my growing anger for his ignorance.

"You're the one that doesn't understand."

"Huh?"

"There was a time I thought the title defined a warrior of terror too. However, I wasn't given that name for being merciless and vicious but, because I fought with purpose and bravery. I engaged any opponent and fought no matter the odds. I was reminded of that recently when I became friends with the guardian of Amity Park. He decided to base his view of me on my character rather than my title." Looking up, my gaze intensified causing Usama, presently overcome with dismay, to take a step backwards.

"Also, I won't let anyone innocent get hurt. This is a war between us and the humans have no reason to be involved. Therefore, I will end this here and now." I took a horse stance and made a tight fist near my hip. I grew silent as I condensed air into a tight orb about my hand. Growing steadily smaller with each second.

"The end is neigh!" I punched forward, launching the sphere. It was followed by a massive swirling shockwave that ripped through the air and demolished the earth below. On impact, he was sent flying into the air away from town.

Once he reached a safe distance, I shouted. "Explode!" Then, a massive explosion erupted and a large dome of air could be seen in the distance. Strong winds wiped through the town and died down after a few minutes. Everything grew suddenly silent. The warrior above uncrossed his arms and began to descend. 'I feel that I might have overdid it.'

He met the earth and smiled.

"Fright Knight." I turned to the young girl and her friend. "Did you say your Danny's friend?" I nodded.

"I remember now. You are young Danny's friend. Along with the boy with glasses and strange flashing devices."

"Yep that's Tucker. But, yeah. I'm Sam and this is Greg." The boy gave a quick nod. "That aside, what's going on here? Is this the battle against Braedon?"

"Indeed. The war has already begun. We have split into groups and are in charge of our own area across the globe. I was sent here to subdue opposition in this location."

"Where is Danny?" She asked obviously concerned.

"He is in Japan as we speak." I could see she was worried as she lowered her head. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"No worries. Danny will be fine. He is actually the strongest out of the warriors and will claim victory." I retracted my hand and saw the warrior pointing in the direction Usama laid. "However, my battle is just beginning." I began walking toward him.

"Thank you Fright Knight." I heard Sam say. I looked over my shoulder and responded, "No, problem Sam and you can call me Ridere."

"Okay, Ridere."

"Sam, please seek shelter. This next fight will not be subtle." She nodded, grabbed Greg's hand and rushed off to safety. The warrior's hand slowly rose to the sky. Along with it, an object came from the horizon and floated upward.

"Pathetic. I told you were too weak to battle Ridere. You should have listened." Usama was clearly winded as he coughed clearly damaged beyond belief. The warrior lowered his arm and Usama floated in front of him.

"I just need more time. I can beat him!" He declared. Obviously, the man wasn't convinced as Usama began to float over the warrior.

"You had your chance. You couldn't be like this man. How can you expect to stand against your enemy when you can't see through an illusion?" This didn't go unnoticed by me. The words once spoken by my master long ago.

'Could this man be one of companions?' He raised his other hand above his head, made a ball of black energy and held it to Usama's chest.

"Please! Don't!" Usama yelled before being blasted point blank. The blast was enormous. It engulfed Usama's body completely. I stared in shock.

'Amazing. If he had done it near the ground, this town would be completely gone.' The attack ceased and Usama's body was nowhere to be found.

'He destroyed him! This guy is obviously dangerous.' He lowered his arm and turned to me.

"Sorry about that Fright Knight but, how about we go somewhere else for our battle?"

"I concur. Everyone! Continue the fight and drive the enemy back!" He smiled before taking to the sky. I followed as he sped over the hills. I followed close behind. 'At least he's not interested in hurting innocent people. My warriors have the upper hand so I can fight with an easy mind.'

Traveling over the hillsides and over plains, we arrived at a clearing. Rock pillars stretched from the earth and the sensation of war lingered in the air. We touched down soon after arriving.

'I sense a great battle took place here.'

"Do you feel it my friend?" He looked to me.

"The battle that occurred here?"

"Yes, many centuries ago. A battle that decided the fate of this country." He drew his sword and shook his head. "That is a tale for later however. Now we fight."

I unsheathed my blade and grasped the hilt with both hands. I stood ready as he inched closer to me.

"Now, we can begin." He vanished and reappeared before me. He thrusted his blade forward and I jumped out of the way. The force was strong enough to shatter the rock pillar behind us with ease.

'I have to be careful.' "Nice dodge but, we're just getting started." As soon as I met the ground, he appeared before me again. He attacked furiously. Cutting pillars, boulders and the ground beneath us. Thankfully, I was able to block his attacks with my blade. He was relentless but, purposeful in each strike. It was surprisingly easy to predict some of his attacks. As if we've fought before. My master Nicholas taught me how to study, learn and counter an enemy's attack pattern. His is too familiar. We clashed our blades and struggled to overpower the other with sheer strength.

'Who are you really?' I thought peering into his emotionless eyes. We jumped apart and then I rushed at him. Going on the offensive, he began to dodge my attacks. I swung at his legs but, he jumped to avoid. Raising his sword above him, he came down quickly. I used my free hand and created a shield with air pushing myself away from him. Sliding backwards, I saw my opponent with a grin.

"Enough of this dance. I want to see how really strong you are." He created held his weapon tightly as dark fire engulfed it.

"So that's the path you wish to take." I reflected his actions as a vortex enveloped my blade.

"After you my friend." He said.

"If you wish." I pushed forward and he reflected my move. Our attacks meet and grew immensely. Two sides, one of fire and the other wind, trying to obtain victory.

"Come now! This can't be all! Surely your master taught you better!" I remembered my master's possession in his hand and I let my anger fuel my strength. I released an intense battle cry; pushing with all my might. I came down with a slash sending him back with a large burst of wind. Dust covered the terrain and camouflaged him.

"Was that enough for you?" The dust settled. My eyes widened at the sight. 'No, it can't be. There is no way this is possible!'

"Close your mouth you fool." He said removing his broken chest plate. "You seem surprised."

"Master! You're alive?"

"In a sense yes." I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This couldn't be true.

"How is this possible? You were.."

"Yes, yes I know. Sucked into the Dark Valley and mere inches from oblivion." I shook off the shock.

"So you're working for Braedon now?"

"Not really. I have my own agenda Ridere."

"What do you mean?" He relinquished his armor and was left with nothing but blue pants and a red waist band. His pale grey skin showing, his long white hair down his back and dark violet eyes.

"Now, we must settle this bout." I engulfed myself in flames; removing my armor and putting away my weapon. The flames vanished and I stood with purple pants and a black belt wrapped about my waist.

"Very well master." He bent his knees, with his feet a shoulder width apart. Making fists, he positioned one hand in front of him and the other in front of his chest. I took a horse stance, reflecting his hand positions but showing one palm to him and the other to the ground.

"My move!" my master shouted running at me. I responded by moving quickly at him. He spun delivering a fast roundhouse kick. I stopped immediately meeting his attack with my own kick. A large crack appeared below us and created a border between my mentor and myself. The force eventually pushed us away. Again, we ran toward the other. I punched and he countered with his own. I retracted and went to kick his head. He ducked and swept at feet. I jumped to the side, landed and circled around him. I ran and performed a flying side kick. He squatted down to avoid. I flew over him and landed quickly as I heard him approach from behind. I turned with a quick jab. He followed my example and our strikes hit the mark. Right in the jaw. We flew back and crashed into the rocks behind us.

'He's definitely no push over.' I stood up wiping off the dust from my person. Catching view of my mentor laughing as he regained his footing.

"You have not lost your edge my student but, you can't beat me." He disappeared. Before I could react, I was forced into the ground with a powerful blow. I was shocked at his speed. Lying in the crater, he leaped high into the air and fell fast. Like an arrow, he struck me with both feet. I couldn't bear the pain as I released a yell of pain. He towered over me in the hole and chuckled.

"Why are you holding back Ridere? Are you feeling guilty about my false death?"

'He was right. I felt horrible and guilty ever since that day. I couldn't help but, feel responsible.' I tried to get up but, I felt a pain on my forehead. I stared into his blade pointing at me.

"Do not hesitate Ridere? How can you improve if you hold onto a lie?"

"It's not a lie. I saw you fading away into nothing. You were dying before my eyes before you were forced into the Dark Valley. It was my fault." He retracted his blade and sat down beside me.

"Ridere, it wasn't your fault." I felt something foreign happening within as I recalled the event. Was I sad? I've only cried twice. The first was my parents passing and the second was after my master's demise during the war against Braedon. Why do I feel it creeping up on me again?

"Ridere, do you remember the many sacrifices we make as warriors." I nodded.

"When I took you under my wing, I initially told you it was because I sense potential within you but, the truth is far more gruesome. I pitied you because I knew of your pain all too well." My eyes widened as I peered at him.

"You lost your parents too?" He gave a slow thoughtful nod.

"I was a little younger than you when my parents were killed by a robber. He took their lives with a devilish smile that would haunt the dreams of the brave. While he robbed their lifeless bodies, I held a knife my father made for me. At that moment, something snapped and I exacted my revenge." He said growing quiet.

"So that means you…"

"Killed someone when I was a young child. Unaware of the consequences that would follow. Everyone saw a monster but, the king saw a potential weapon. My mentor at the time, Gabriel, brought me up in the ways of the knight. I learned how to fight armies while under his supervision." He chuckled softly as he stared into the moving clouds above.

"However, we were more than just mentor and student. I saw him as a father to me." At that moment, the feeling of grief came back completely.

"He took care of me and raised me when I was alone. He was the man I wanted to become but that, as all things, soon came to an end. When I was 15, I was introduced to my first war. I was nervous and frightened. He patted my head and reassured me that he wouldn't let me die. I calmed down eventually. The fighting began and we easily gained the upper hand. As we pushed the enemy back, they unveiled a new and dangerous weapon. They were called cannons. They only possessed one but, it changed my life forever. They fired the first round and took out 25 of our men. They laid lifeless and covered in their own blood. Once I saw its destructive capabilities, I froze. I kept thinking about how could we beat something like that. A speeding ball of iron and powder. We were no match for such a weapon. I was brought out of my daze when I heard the cannon fire again. I didn't realize I was the only one still left in the clearing. Everyone else had taken cover in the forest. It all happened in slow motion as the cannonball flew toward me. I could move because my mind just froze.

"Nicholas!" I heard someone yell from beside me. Before I knew it, my mentor stood between me and the cannonball. He pushed me aside and took it head on. After the dirt cleared, I rushed over to him lying on the ground. The sight was horrific. I almost threw up as I closed my eyes tight. I couldn't bear the sight of him in that state. It was my fault. I was too weak and that weakness led to his demise. I felt a slap across my face. I opened my eyes to him glaring at me.

"Don't you dare give up Nicholas! Life is worth living. As warriors, we have to sacrifice our happiness for the happiness of others. For me, I lost my wife and child and was forced to serve the king. But, I gained a new son." I instantly began crying.

"Thanks for being my son Nicholas. I couldn't have asked for anyone better. Stay strong and live your life to the fullest my son." Those were his last words before he passed on. I cried out loud screaming to the heavens.

'I will continue the fight father. Rest in peace for your war is over and mine has just begun.' I closed his eyes before I stood up.

"I promise master." I looked to the enemy as they readied another attack. I made up my mind then and there. I was not going to die. I was going to live and keep the promise I made to my master; no to my father. They attacked and that was when I realized the truth.

"You saw through the illusion." I said.

"Yes Ridere. I saw that this world is nothing but, laws and strings created by the minds of men. The greatest threat isn't mother nature or the great unknown but, the human mind. Capable of creating new realities, distorting truth and validating lies. When the cannonball was heading for me, I saw it as another lie projected by my enemies. The lie that they were strong and able to win. That they would be able to defeat me with something without a heart or soul. I wasn't going to lose to them. I cut the strings and gained a new level of awareness and strength. The world slowed down considerably as I slightly leaned to avoid the oncoming projectile. My enemies, as well as my companions, were completely shocked. Even I was but, I was just getting started. I gritted my teeth before launching my counter attack. I don't recall much about my assault. All I remember was the image of my master lying in a pool of his own blood. Losing him was losing a second father. I committed myself to becoming better and continuing to pass the torch. However, I can't pass it yet Ridere."

He grew eerily silent but, I could feel his anxiety. I knew him well enough to anticipate the words he was going to speak.

"Ridere. I always saw you as the son I never had. I didn't have a wife or a family to call my own. All I had was this boy who experienced a similar tragedy to my own. One who possessed the eyes that were lost in the darkness and who needed the light to guide him. My light was my master and I was yours my son. I was given the torch when my father passed, thus it must be passed in the same way."

"Master, you know I can't k…"

"Yes, you can. I taught you to see through the fog and forge your own path. You can't move forward with this old man on your shoulders." He stood up and engulfed himself in black flames.

"Either you kill me or else I will kill you."


	34. Passing the Torch

Outskirts of England (Ridere's POV)

I couldn't believe what I just heard. My master wants me to kill him. He stands with an unmoving expression.

"Did you hear me my son?" I staggered to my feet not losing sight of my mentor.

"Of course, but you know this is a task I can't go through with." His palm faced me.

"Then, you will die. I don't have much time to waste."

'Why is he in such a hurry?' I jumped back; narrowly escaping a dark fireball that badly scorched the earth. His gaze hunted my movements like a predator. I landed as he gradually emerged from the crater.

'The look in his eyes was like a wild beast. Determined to hunt and kill no matter what it takes.' I took a deep breath and relaxed myself. 'I can't let him kill me but, I won't yield either. His goal is to kill me so, I know he won't quit so easily.'

"Are you ready my son?"

"Do I have a choice?" He chuckled.

"Not really. Come now and show me how clear your vision is." He leaped forward and punched. From his fist came another fireball. Concentrating the air around my feet, I leapt high into the sky.

'I have some distance now. I can think of how I can end this without killing him.' My deliberation time was interrupted by the sight of my master flying at me. Black flames coming from his feet and palms carried him like a rocket.

'Not bad mentor.' He grinned as he neared me. He flew above me and spun kicking downward. A pillar of fire followed his strike. Striking with my palm, I pushed a wall of air against it. Scattering the attack, he took the opportunity to launch at me. Fueled by his new speed, he delivered a strong kick into my side. I fell to the earth and landed instantly.

'This does not bode well.' I thought getting up. I then heard something strange from above. Looking up, I saw my mentor, dressed in fire, falling like a meteor. His landing produced black scorching waves that towered over the landscape. I jumped and spun in the air. Facing back at the wave, I landed and pushed outward with my palms parting the obstacle.

"Pay attention!" Before I knew it, he was below me. Kicking upwards, a quick backflip helped me to evade. He wasted little time in his pursuit. He didn't slow his assault as each punch and kick was accompanied by a flash of flames. Evasion was all I could manage until I took the offensive.

"Take this more seriously!" He howled.

"I am!" I responded landing a hook into his jaw. Shattering the ground below, I sent his flying. He crashed and I fell to my knees trying to catch my breath.

'I'm using all my energy to dodge him. I can't keep this up much longer but, I can't do what he wishes of me.' Staring in his direction, something instantaneously left the cloud of dust.

'He's gotten way better.' He was skating over the ground; held above the ground by his flames.

"Here I come!" Striking forward, he unleashed two monstrous fireballs. I readied myself to jump again. I suddenly felt an excruciating pain travel through my body. Peering below, there was my mentor; taking a powerful shot at my gut. The heat from his attack spread through my body like an illness. I quickly spat up blood as a result. He smiled as he vanished. My eyes grew wide as I realized his other attacks were still heading toward me. They hit and I blackout. My mind going to a memory of my first war.

A Few Centuries Ago Ghost Zone

My master has just recently passed into this world. I was both overjoyed but disappointed. At that time, I was under the rule of Pariah and he was immediately named a captain like myself. He never revealed the nature of his passing but, he avoided it like the plague. Things seemed well enough until the war began. Braedon and his forces were taking over rather quickly. My mentor and I were battling Usama. He, of course, was no match for me. That's when Braedon revealed himself before us.

"So you two are the great warriors of Pariah's army." A man of great strength stood holding my king by the head. He was beaten and unconscious.

"My Lord!" I was baffled that he lost. He was one of the strongest in the entire zone.

"No worries, he's still alive as you can see."

"You will pay for this." I declared tightening my grip on my blade. "Master, we must take him down!" He was unusually silent. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him tense and sullen. 'What has disturbed him so?'

He released a loud shout before attacking blindly. His opponent gave a devilish smile. In an instant, my master was screaming in agony as he floated covered in wounds. I could see him becoming transparent. Starting from his legs, he began to vanish into nothing. I flew to him but, was blasted backwards by Braedon into a rock formation. I could barely move and unfortunately I was too late. He pushed my master's vanishing form into a portal.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. He simply chuckled.

"Providing proper passage into oblivion." The doorway began to close. Braedon disappeared in a puff of smoke. I couldn't believe my eyes as my master was about to be lost forever.

"Master! I'm sorry!" He smiled and replied.

"No Ridere. I'm sorry. For not telling you the truth." I raised a brow.

"The truth?" Before I could get a response, he was gone from sight and apparently gone forever.

"Master!" I cried out. He was gone and there was nothing I could do. I eventually gave up; knowing that there was nothing I could do to stop his descent into oblivion. I fell to my knees and removed my helmet.

'I'm sorry.' I thought as tears brushed my cheeks. 'I'm sorry that I failed you!'

Present Day

Everything was completely dark and void. I then tried to regain consciousness. Thankfully, I could feel my body little by little. From my hands to my feet, I moved each part slowly. Opening my eyes, I saw the clouds flowing endlessly across the floating sea.

'I really thought he was lost. Now, he's here trying to end me. Why is this happening? What transpired after that day?' I let the pain sink in for a moment. 'I'm not a child anymore. After that day, I had to fight and learn about myself. I have friends now and a true purpose to fulfill. If I can't beat him, then I will always stay the same. I will let everyone I care about down. Much like Danny, I wish to protect everyone with everything I have. Today is no different.'

Amongst the clouds, I could see my master looking down and smiling.

"Had enough my son? If you truly wish to yield, allow me to end your suffering."

'I promised victory to my friends and I'm tired of breaking my promises.' I stood to feet. I merely shook my head to wash away my confusion. My resolution was clear and my goal was set.

"I will not yield."

"Oh, is that so?" 'I will let my actions talk for me.' I released a massive amount of energy that enveloped my entire being. It was flowing and dancing like a flare.

"Now that's more like it." He raises his palms facing the sky. Above him, he created a giant orb darker than the night sky. It grew and grew until it concealed the entire sky.

"How about a friendly game of catch?" I scoffed as he threw it downward. I raised my hand and caught it. I yelled and the ball shrunk into nothing. My teacher stared on amused.

"What did you do?"

"I removed the oxygen from around the ball. Slowly smothering the flames and reducing the attack to nothing."

"Impressive. Seems you're taking this seriously and now my fire will have no effect either." I nodded. He took that as a cue to vanish and reappear in front of me. I dodged his jab and evaded his side kick. My mind was clear and I knew what had to be done.

'I won't lose this time.' I caught one of his punches and delivered a quick knee into his chest. He let out a painful gasp as he bent over gripping his chest. I clasped my hands together and hit him in the head. While his head was lowered, I raised a fist above his skull. Creating an orb of condensed air about it, I forced him into the ground. The earth shook and cracked under the pressure. I backed away as the dust settled. A few moments later, he removed his head from the hole I made.

"Not bad. Your strength is remarkable."

"Thank you master but, that strength will end this war." He smirked.

"Show me your will then my son." He rushed at me again and performed a 360 kick. I ducked down; causing his attack to miss. Once his foot touched the dirt, I swept it and he stumbled. I recovered and towered over my mentor.

"That's my boy. Fight for your beliefs and the things you love."

"I will earn that torch and I will pass it on as well."

"Then prove you deserve it!" I tightened both hands into fist and surrounded them with compressed air. I punched once, shifting the ground and he yelled out in pain. 'Master, I can truly see everything now. Time doesn't stop flowing and growth never stops either. If I want to be stronger, I have to know what I want to protect. I have to move forward and leave the past where it belongs. Or else I can't fulfill my duty.'

"To protect those who can't protect themselves!" I howled launching my last attack. The ground shook terribly as I put all my power and passion into this final strike. Underneath us, the ground split and was immediately demolished for miles. There I stood as my master lying motionless.

"There. It's done." He grunted in misery as he got up onto his feet. He staggered toward me before stopping. His eyes became white before he fell forward.

"Master!" I rushed immediately and caught him. I brought him slowly to the ground as I rested his head on my lap. Staring upward, he smiled weakly with blood staining his teeth.

"I'm proud of you Ridere. You truly are gifted."

"Thank you but, there is something that vexes me. How did you survive?"

"It's time to tell you the truth. After your death, I learned about the kings' plot to kill you. I confronted him and he laughed it off. I was infuriated but, I had to continue to fight for the kingdom."

"Why didn't you leave?"

"The king was in the wrong. Not the innocent inhabitants who we vowed to protect. Either way, I met my end in the valley we battle in now. We fought tirelessly but, it wasn't our enemies that ended me. It was by the kings' hand that I met my demise. We found out that he had conspired against the kingdom. He was planning on selling the land but, it had to be cleared first." I gritted my teeth.

"He was going to kill everyone and sell the land!"

"Yes. His plan was to eliminate his strongest fighters and thus, the land would be vulnerable. In the end, we both fatally wounded each other. This eventually led to our passing."

"You both died at the same time?"

"More or less and you know the rest of the story. That is until I was forced into the Dark Valley. While I was there, the area somehow slowed my parting. I still had my torso when Braedon was banished. He used the dark ecto energy to restore my lower body and began to train me. I didn't convert to his side but, merely used it as an opportunity. A chance, if you will, to see my son again."

"To see me?"

"Yes, I wanted to pass the torch properly and I see now that you're ready." He pushed himself up. Wrapping his arms about my neck, he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I'm really proud of you my boy. I couldn't have asked for a better son. Keep the warrior spirit alive, enjoy your life and protect your new family. My time has come."

"What are you.." Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of his legs fading away.

"What is going on?"

"The Dark Valley was the only thing keeping my lower body intact. Once I came here, my fate was sealed."

"That's why you were in such a hurry to end our fight." He gave a quick nod before continuing.

"I used all the energy I had to fight and maintain my form. Now, I'm completely exhausted and in no way able to stay in this world." As he said it, I could feel his torso beginning to vanish. He tightened his gripped. I couldn't hold back the overwhelming anguish that washed over me.

"I know that the torch will illuminate your way Ridere. Continue to advance my son. Before that, I have one last thing to share." He whispered softly in my ear. My eyes instantly widened.

'No, it can't be. How could I have not noticed this before?' I could feel that his torso was completely gone now. Only his neck and head remained hung over my shoulder. Tears flowed downed my cheeks realizing this was truly the end.

"Thank you father. I will never forget what you did for me." I could feel him smiling.

"Thank my son." He said as tears ran down my back. Within minutes, he was gone. All that was left were the tears that fell from his face. Peering up, the breeze brushed my face gently.

'I wonder if we really disappear into nothing or if we join the endless sea of clouds that overlook the earth.' I wipe the tears from my face and stand. 'Guess I will find out in time. For now, I have conquered my demons and I have emerged victorious'

The England Rumble

Ridere versus Nicholas

Winner: Ridere


	35. Born from Lightning

Outskirts of Paris (Dani's POV)

'Yep, not going to be easy.' I thought running and dodging her barrage of air bullets. She punched forward and I sensed something coming. I raised another boulder between us. The rock was immediately shattered.

'Oh no!' The blow crashed before me and kicked up a smokescreen. I closed my eyes and shielded my face with my arms.

'She can shatter rocks with a blast of air. This is going to be a problem.' I then heard something hit the ground next to me. Then, I heard more rapid blows to the earth around me. I dove underground and remained quiet until I heard nothing. A few moments later, it was quiet.

"Marco!" she said playfully. I launched from the earth's crust and landed back on solid ground. Sybil floated above me with a grin.

"Not bad." She said. Her dark eyes were peering into my very being and sent a violent chill down my spine.

"Thanks but, I'm just getting started." She made another knife hand and unleashed her spear. I raised my hands and I rose into the sky on a pillar of rock. The spear demolished my foundation and I began to fall. While in mid-air, I kicked a boulder toward her. She smirked as she prepared her attack. She swiped at the obstacle; causing me to bend backwards to avoid. I met the earth and she landed before me.

"Okay. This is boring now. Our king wouldn't be happy if he found out I was just playing around." I readied myself knowing she was ready to finish our bout.

"I had fun but, playtime is over my friend." She crafted two orbs of air around her hands. Pushing forward rapidly, she released a countless number of spheres fashioned from compressed air. Each floated around me; until I was surrounded.

'This isn't good.' I thought stomping the ground and clasping my hands together in front of me. A large dome of rock enclosed my body.

'I hope this is strong enough.' I thought awaiting her assault.

"I'm disappointed. Too bad but, this is the end." All I could hear after that, was a barrage against my rock barrier. Little by little, the shield was being chipped away and was eventually rendered useless. I couldn't move fast enough to avoid. Before I knew it, I was overwhelmed by anguish. Blow after blow, I slowly fell into unconsciousness.

Flashback Dani's Training

It's been at least a month since Vortex and I began my training. He's been a great teacher. I've learned so much and can feel myself becoming stronger than ever. We were sitting down in our makeshift camp around a campfire. We were silent for the most part until a thought came to me.

"Vortex, can I ask you something?" He looked to me and smiled.

"Of course Dani. What is it you wish to know?"

"Why do I have this power?" I asked letting electricity flow down both my arms.

"I have already instructed you in the four main cores and their evolutions. However, there are abilities born from unique circumstances. These occurrences are entirely random and unpredictable."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about young Danny. He possesses a unique power that was gifted to him and him alone."

"What is that?"

"Aside from being half human and ghost, he possesses his Ghostly Wail technique. The ability alone is amongst one of the most powerful and dangerous attacks known to ghost kind."

"Really?" 'Danny is so cool. I wish I had a super cool attack too.'

"This power you have can rival his." I perked up right away.

"How? How can this become as strong as his attack?"

"By training. I did promise to make you stronger my child and I will uphold my word. Therefore, I will teach you a technique that only you can utilize." I was completely overjoyed at that point. I've always wanted to be a hero like Danny. He's was someone I always looked up to because he always did what was right no matter what. He was the best. Way better than my crazy dad.

"What is this technique exactly?" He smiled looking into the embers that floated and then sparked into the air.

Present Day

I began to awaken as I heard a voice close by. I opened my eyes to Sybil walking away from me.

"It's done. Now to go back, retrieve the orb and destroy the rest of those annoying guest." I clenched my fist remembering that everyone was fighting with all they had to win.

'I said I would win. I told Danny not to worry about me. How can I ask him to be my dad if I fail here? I don't deserve to ask him if I lose to someone like her.' I forced myself up and stumbled to my feet. I hung my head slowing my breathing. Sybil came to a stop and turned back toward me.

"Well well well. Seems you still have some fight in you my friend." She bared her fangs as she began to walk back to me.

"I guess I'm going to have to try harder to finish you." A white aura besieged my body and then sent a severe tremor through the earth. Sybil was caught off guard and stopped.

"You had this kind of power all along?"

"Yes. Sorry but, every surprise is worth the wait."

"Fair enough. So what now?" I widened my stance and clasped my palms together. I began to yell as a large bolt of lightning flew from the clouds and struck me. Then, a loud and powerful crash of thunder followed soon after. I continued to yell as electricity lashed wildly across the plain. Sybil shielded herself and tried to dodge the whipping energy. Each bolt destroyed the terrain easily. I screamed to the sky as a blinding flash of light robbed everyone of their sight. Sybil stood closing her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and her mouth fell open. I looked to my hand emitting constant charges.

"It's just like before."

 _"_ _This is your lightning form Dani." Commented Vortex._

 _"_ _Wow!" I said looking into the lake. I saw my entire body was emitting electricity. My hair was replaced by a head of electric strands flowing freely in the breeze. My neon green eyes became a light blue, my skin was displaying a faint white glow and I grew a pair of fangs too._

 _"_ _Why do I have fangs?"_

 _"_ _That is a sign of power Dani. Those who grow fangs have unlocked their true potential."_

 _"_ _Cool", was all I could say._

 _"_ _This form will enhance many of your attributes but, you must understand that you can only maintain this form for at least 10 minutes tops."_

 _"_ _That's not good."_

 _"_ _However, that is the case for now. After training, you will be able to use it as you please."_

"What happened to you?" asked a bewildered Sybil. I clenched my fist and looked to her intensely.

"I woke up." I vanished and reappeared behind her. I kicked her in the back. She was completely caught by surprise as she was sent flying. She recovered midflight.

"No way you're faster than me!" She turned and rushed at me at full speed. Becoming basically invisible. I raised my arm over my head as I blocked her axe kick. I could see the irritation in her gaze. She wasn't happy but, neither was I. We separated and launched into the air. We clashed endlessly in the clouds. Each strike resembled lightning as it flashed in heavens and then was followed by a loud crash duplicating thunder. I began to overwhelm her and punched her into the ground. She crashed and laid in a crater.

'Danny, I've become stronger than ever. I promise not to lose. Not here or ever again.' I slowly descended as she dug herself out. She was breathing heavily.

"No, this can't be happening! I'm the fastest!"

"Not anymore." I retorted. She attacked widely. Each punch and kick, I dodged with ease. 'She's losing her focus and thus this battle is mine.' She threw another punch to my face. I leaned out of the way, grabbed her arm and flipping her into the ground. Breaking it underneath her; she let out a loud cry of agony. She laid engulfed in anguish.

"This ends now Sybil."

"NO! Not yet!" She vanished and appeared above me. "I won't lose!" She screamed facing both palms toward me. Her muscles started to bulge as a large red ring developed before her. Inside it, a red star materialized and started to grow.

'She's really annoying.' I thought making a side horse stance. Placing the farthest fist on my waist and the other, a palm, upward toward Sybil. Electricity began to form into a ball before my hand. It steadily grew in size until it was twice my stature.

"Nice try but, I will end this quarrel!" She yelled unleashing a powerful red blast downward.

"I will end this myself!" I responded with my own powerful white blast against hers. They met in sky and fought relentlessly to emerge the victor. I could tell she was using all of her power to simply hold me back.

"I will not yield to you! I am one of the strongest of Lord Braedon's army. I will not be defeated by a nobody!" She gave a surge an energy that pushed her attack closer to me.

"I don't care who you are or how much strength you have. I have people counting on me and I won't lose. By the way; my name is Dani and I'm the one who will defeat you!" I gave it everything I had as my attack consumed hers. She had no time to react as she was instantly overtaken by its power. She screamed in pain as the blast traveled into the atmosphere. She immediately fell and was clearly out of commission.

'It's finally over.' She made contact and I landed by her side.

"I can't move." She said softly before suddenly breaking into laughter. I powered down as I realized her strength had left her.

"I never would have thought I would lose. You're a great fighter. I admit defeat Dani."

"Why do you fight for him?" I asked.

"Because, I never knew my father. He was like a dream to me. Until I was sucked into the Dark Valley and taken in by Braedon. I see him like the dad I never had. It may seem foolish but, that's how it feels. To be all alone and just looking for a place to call home." I was immediately taken by sorrow as I began to sympathize with her. I sat down on my knees.

"I know how you feel." She turned her head to me with a questioning look.

"I'm actually a clone. The guy who created me said I was his daughter but, he wanted to use me to create the perfect son. He didn't care about me at all or if I would survive. He was defeated but, I was left feeling empty inside."

"I never would have guessed. I guess we were destined to be opponents. Do you have someone you admire? Somewhere you call home?" I thought of Danny and all he did for me. I never really had a dad but, I knew Danny would be the best for me. Brave, kind, caring and who loves me for who I am and not for how I was made. I smiled unknowingly.

"I will take that as a yes."

"I do. He's the one that I was cloned from. The one who took care of me when I was weak and who I admire more than anything. I want him to be my dad but, we have to survive this war first." Sybil grew silent.

"I will not stand in your way then Dani. I yield and will not stand against you anymore."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I never agreed with Braedon killing people to conquer the world honestly."

"I did notice you just wanted to have fun."

"Yeah. Mostly because I was robbed of my childhood. I didn't have both my parents or friends to really play with. I was on my own and was left with nothing."

"How about we become friends?" She stared at me with wide eyes. Completely taken by surprise.

"Are you serious?" I nodded.

"We didn't really meet on good terms but, you're not a bad person. You're a victim of circumstance. Much like I was when I was created. I didn't know where to go until someone showed me kindness and then the path became clear." Sybil just smiled as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Thank you Dani."

"No, thank you Sybil. You should rest because this isn't over."

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere." I stood up and flew off back to Paris. 'Danny, I did it. I won a battle on my own. Not only did I win but, I made a new friend. Someone who understands my pain better than anyone. Now I know I can do the impossible, if I try hard enough.'

The Paris Bout

Dani versus Sybil

Winner: Dani


	36. The Kings' Awakening

Chapter 36 The Kings' Awakening

Paris (Dani's POV)

I arrived in the streets of Paris. Seeing the numerous buildings that were brought down to rubble and the empty city streets.

'I hope everyone is okay.' I thought getting closer to the national monument. There in front of it, I saw everyone gathered. I smiled immediately knowing they all were okay.

"Everyone!" I screamed. All of their attention turned to me and I saw Kitty's face light up.

"Dani!" she yelled waving at me. "You won?"

"Yep." I said landing before her. She quickly caught me in a tight embrace. It caught me off guard but, it was really nice to know I had others to depend on.

"How is everyone?" I asked as Kitty backed away. "Did we lose anyone?"

She shook her head. "We kicked all of their butts back into the other world. However." Her demeanor went south as she gazed to the ground.

"Wh..What happened?" She remained silent as she stepped out of the way and pointed to the center of the crowd. My eyes widened.

'No!' "Walker! Wolf!" I rushed toward them as they laid beaten on the ground. I stopped by Walker's side.

"Walker! Are you okay? What happened?" He looked to me with shame and anguish all about his face.

"We failed you Dani!" he said struggling.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Braedon has the orb now. He's back to full power." He then passed out and I looked to everyone standing around us.

'Danny. I'm sorry but, we've failed. This isn't good at all.' I stood up and looked to Kitty.

"Kitty, get these two back into the ghost zone." She gave a quick nod before grabbing two other ghosts to help her.

"Everyone else! We must help Danny and his group. If Braedon is back to full power, then they are going to need all the help they can get." Everyone yelled in unison as they raised their weapons to the sky. I led the way as I sprung into the air. Each and every ghost followed closely as we made our way to Japan.

'Danny. Please be okay. We're coming.'

Near Kyoto Japan (Ember's POV)

After beating that weakling and his lackeys, we ventured off to help baby pop with his battle. I heard on the wind that Ridere and Dani won their fights as well. Now, it's only Danny and his evil future self. Then, we can go after Braedon.

"Ember." I looked over to Spectra soaring next to me. "I never realized you had grown that much in power. I'm truly impressed."

"The guy was a loser and a weirdo. He didn't stand a chance." She grinned.

"Either way. I'm proud of you." I looked to her shocked. "What? I can say nice things every now and then." She looked forward before continuing. "I'm proud of both you and Danny." My cheeks began to heat up looking to the passing sea below.

"He has grown into quite the man and he's cute too."

"Spectra don't you even…" She began laughing.

"I know you like him and I don't disapprove. He's a great guy and you deserve the best." I could help but smile at her comment. Looking to the island quickly approaching.

'Yeah but, we won't be happy until this is all over. I promised Amser that I would tell him and I won't break that promise either. We have to win no matt...' I stopped when I felt the air shake. My eyes grew as I recognized the power signature.

"Danny!" I yelled flying as fast as I could. Reaching the mainland, I arrived at a massive clearing. I saw Danny's team floating above and then I laid eyes on Desiree.

"Desiree!" She turned to me with a look of horror.

"Ember. What are you doing here?"

"We cleaned up on our end and now we're here to help out. How is Danny?"

"See for yourself." She said pointing toward the earth. Below, I saw a man in a long jacket and Danny surrounded by a blue aura. The ground underneath him breaking and floating away.

"What happened?"

"Klemper is gone." Desiree responded sadly. I couldn't help my reaction as I covered my mouth with a gasp. "He was defeated by that man and he vanished right before Danny's eyes. Now, he's mad and ready to make him pay." I looked to Danny as his power continued to grow. It was unreal. It kept rising like a rocket. This power seems ominous somehow. I think it has something to do with that mark he told me about.

"Danny." Was all I could say as I saw his transformation. His eyes glowed a furious blue, his hair grew and crawled further down his back and his muscles became more defined. He slouched over with his hands hanging above the ground staring at his opponent wildly. He revealed a ghastly smile decorated with sharp fangs and his ears became pointed. The ground ceased its dance and the aura calmed down considerably. He stood up fully locking his gaze with his obviously scared adversary.

'This can't be real.' I thought. He roared to the heavens and shook everything with ease. I felt a dark and terrorizing power coming from him. I couldn't believe it. Neither his power or this new form. His voice died down before giving a heinous smile.

"Danny, you truly have the potential to be the king." His opponent replied.

"I don't care about that." He said in a deep demonic tone. "I care about my family and friends and whether or not I can make them smile. I lost one friend and that's enough for this day."

The man wasted no time as he summoned multiple flying swords around him. He vanished and dirt began to rise around Danny. I could follow the movements of the man as he ran around Danny at unbelievable speeds.

"Is that so? Then prove to me you can keep that promise!" He screamed. From his speed, he created a whirlwind around Danny. From it, swords from all directions zeroed in on him. It was in slow motion as they drew closer to his body. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and slashed outwards. Creating a powerful gust, decimating the blades, the whirlwind and pushing the man back. He fell to the ground bewildered. He stood up and stared.

"Is that it?" said Danny. "My turn." He turned to him and launched at him. Leaving nothing but destruction behind. Delivering a soul shattering punch into his gut, he yelled out in great pain. However, it didn't stop Danny's assault. He unleashed a few more punches into his chest lifting him into the air. Danny fell to the ground and kicked him higher. Crouching, Danny vanished and reappeared kneeing the man in the gut. Another scream came from him before Danny punched him back to earth. In seconds, he laid a few feet from the surface in a pit. Before I could even register what happened in the past few seconds, Danny appeared crouched over the foe.

"This is unbelievable." He said. "You are truly his predecessor."

Danny drew back his fist as it was engulfed with blue flames. They grew more intense and larger. Danny's power alone pushed the earth further down. He looked down with anger.

"This is for Klemper!" He bellowed punching downward. Shattering everything near him. The forest and mountains were gone. Thankfully, we were far away enough from people but, the shockwave alone could shake the entire earth. Danny stood over his motionless adversary with a satisfied look.

"Bravo." We all looked to Dan clapping from observing the bout. His arms fell to his side and he descended to the ground.

"I knew that Virgil was no match for you. You've grown into a true warrior." Danny looked to him and stood fully.

"You're next Dan. I will stop you and Braedon!" Dan laughed.

"You are stronger now Danny but, you will be crushed by my masters' strength."

"That's funny. I never took you for one to take orders."

"I learned something Danny. That no matter how strong you are; there will always be someone stronger. One who will challenge your definition of strength and force you to redefine it. These are words you should heed as well Danny." Danny smirked and replied.

"That is true but strength is more than muscles and speed. It's about what you aim to protect."

"You've always been an optimist Danny." He took a fighting stance. "Let us begin then."

"Fine by me Dan!" Responded Danny as he took a wide horse stance. Both started the confrontation with a power clash. Dan's black aura and Danny's blue aura met and struggled greatly. The overwhelming power was almost unbelievable. I smiled sensing something familiar from Dan.

'That's good to know.' I smirked.

"Excellent!" We heard above us. We all looked up to a tall male descending from a black portal. Floating above, I could sense the sinister power that lied within. His appearance was no less menacing. A long black coat was draped over his shoulders and flowed behind him. Underneath, he was dressed in a black attire with sleek black shoes. A long scar etched from ear to ear, his eyes and short spiky hair was a dark crimson.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. You must be Danny." He said in deep husky voice. "I sense great power within you boy. Strangely though, it seems oddly familiar too." I looked from him to Danny completely confused. 'What does he mean?'

Dan stopped and bowed before this man.

"Master. You'll at full power again." 'That's Braedon! Oh no, did he get the orb?'

"Stand Dan. Yes, I have my orb but, my forces have failed me. But, my conquest will not be halted. I will start in the ghost zone. Come when you have rid this world of this trash." He held out his palm and created a swirling portal. He started to go through.

'I'm not going to let that happen.' Before I could move, something rushed toward him. Before I knew it, Danny punched Braedon pushing him back. Braedon stopped in midair and looked at Danny smiling.

"You have spirit my boy! I like it! I especially love the predator in your eyes."

"Thanks but, this is the end of your reign!" Danny responded. "Ember!" I jumped a little in surprise of the fierce look in his eyes. "Can you take care of Dan for me?"

"I got this chump baby pop." I looked to everyone else. "Go and make sure all of the enemy forces are forced backed into the Dark Valley. Spectra and Desiree; I put you guys in charge until you meet up with either Dani or Ridere." They nodded before everyone flew off into the distance.

'Good. This will keep them out of harms way and we can fight without worrying about their safety.' I flew below and stood before Dan. It was scary how much he looked like baby pop but, I knew it was nothing more but a sick dream.

"Are you ready Ember?"

"Lets rock." I said confident knowing I stood a good chance of beating him. 'We have the same power level. Now, it's up to whose will is stronger.'


	37. Chains of the Heart

Kyoto, Japan (Danny's POV)

The one and only king stood before me. Staring at me with an excited expression.

"Well, Danny. I guess I can have some fun with you after all. Oh, and it seems you have a friend along for the ride." 'Is he talking about Eron?'

"Anyway, let's begin." Braedon launched forward and fired a ecto ray. I flew upward to avoid. Looking down, he vanished instantly.

'Where did you go?' I thought searching for his energy. 'There he is.' I flew backwards as he appeared above me coming down with a powerful kick.

"Not bad. So you're one of the few who can sense energy. I shouldn't be surprise though. You have a strong blood line."

"Thanks. I think." 'What is he talking about? Does he know about my parents being ghost hunters?'

 _"_ _Danny."_

'Yes Eron.'

 _"_ _Do not worry about that now. He must be destroyed no matter what."_

'Are you okay Eron?'

 _"_ _Of course Danny."_

'If you say so but, you seem more hostile than your usual calm self.'

 _"_ _No need to worry. Our goal is clear and now is the time for that technique."_

'Alright. You're right. We have to win here and now.' I grasped my weapon and enlarged it. I focused as my scythe began to glow white.

"Oh, what is this?" Braedon said with a creepy smirk.

"No peeking. It's a surprise." I felt the white energy envelop my body as well. I held it out and spun it around in a circle. As my scythe cut the air, a white streak followed.

'I didn't think this technique would be useful. I guess he taught me for a reason.'

"Time Zone! Open!" I yelled. Above us, a large portal appeared and fell over us.

"I see Danny. Not bad."

"Ember!" She looked up to me. "Please be careful. I will be back once I've taken care of this guy."

"You be careful yourself babypop." She responded with a wink. I could feel myself blushing again.

'She really knows how to make an impression.'

The portal fully engulfed us and we were transported to another realm.

Unknown Dimension

We arrived in a spacious area. The ground was black and vast and the area around us was like space itself. Stars and planets floated about us.

"Where are we?" He asked unnerved.

"This is my own personal space. A place that only I can enter and leave and now; You're my guest."

"Nice place."

"Thank you. There's plenty of room to play sports, have a picnic and even kick evil butt. Now let's get down to business!" I said crossing my arms before me and crouching down. I distributed my energy throughout each part of my being. I looked to my enemy as he clenched his fist and widened his stance.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed raising my hands to the sky. A massive dome of energy surrounded me. Suddenly, the sound of electricity in the sky caught my attention. Looking before me, I saw Braedon unleashing his power as well. His spirit against mine.

"I like it Danny. Come!" I wasted no time as I began my advance. He charged as well as we pulled our fist back and attacked instantly.

'I can't believe his strength.' I thought as I struggled to hold back his attack. He just smirked at me. 'Is he toying with me?'

"Come now. I know you have more strength than that." He thrusted his punch downward; catching me off balance. He took the chance to slug me in the chin sending me flying. I stopped myself as I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth.

'He's strong alright. I can't take him lightly.' Looking down, he instantly vanished. 'Crap, where did…' I immediately felt a jab to my jaw that sent me backwards. He caught up with me and unleashed a relentless barrage. He kneed me in the gut and kicked me to the ground. I met the earth hard and was thankful this space was different from the earth. The ground is soft and unbreakable. I sat up and peered into the eyes of the strongest warrior I've fought thus far.

"Done already?" he asked sarcastically.

'I don't like this guy at all. I can't hold back. I can't let Clockwork's instruction go to waste.' I stood up and closed my eyes. I focused solely on my breathing, the energy within and the energy around me. I imagined a fire engulfing me. Opening my eyes, Braedon descended in front of me.

"Ready now?" I moved fast enough to catch him off guard. Paying him back, I delivered a powerful blow to his face. He flew away from me and I pursued immediately. I caught up and punched him into the ground. Both fist began to glow a dark blue as I began to punch him continuously.

'I won't let up. I have to win!' I thought before gathering energy in one fist to finish my assault.

'No!' "I will win!" I said unleashing as much power as I could. I began to breath heavy as I jumped away from him.

"That's more like it!" he said before laughing evilly and rising from the ground. "That's the power I want to experience. But, this scene is getting a little old don't you think."

I raised a brow. 'What is he planning?' He snapped his fingers as I felt myself being pulled into the ground. Everything became black for a moment before I saw nothing but green around me.

'There is no way! How did he?'

"Ah the ghost zone! Such fond memories and such hollow sorrows. Oh well, let us continue."

"How did you do that?" I asked a little shaken by his powers. There is no way possible he could have created a portal in my space.

"No worries Danny. We will handle that matter after we deal with the issue that stands before us here and now."

"Issue?"

"The reason you're holding back against me. You are strong and you're keeping your full power hidden away."

"I'm fighting with everything I h…"

"Danny. You can lie to me but, you can't lie to yourself. I heard everything about your fear of becoming like your older self. Afraid to unleash your full power. Afraid it will consume you and turn you against your family but, I have the solution." He snapped his fingers again opening another portal behind him. Shrouded in darkness, I could barely see the figure approaching.

 _"_ _Danny! Stay sharp."_ Said Eron.

'Understood.' My heart stopped as I looked at what emerged. 'No, it can't be!'

Kyoto, Japan (Ember's POV)

'This isn't going to be easy.' I thought dodging Dan's fireballs he launched from the sky. I flew over the surface of the sea as I plotted my countermove.

"Ember. I remember you having more fight in you."

"Don't underestimate me!" I said stopping and creating a circular fire shield before me; blocking the remaining fireballs.

"Good." He said emotionlessly. I released my shield and looked up to him hovering in the sky. "Something wrong Ember?"

"You're not what I imagined you to be. From what Danny told me, you were a crazy and powerful nutjob. That destroyed everything and anyone who dared to get in your way."

"Your point?"

"You seem calmer."

"That's because even someone drowning in darkness can see the light."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He smiled slyly.

"That is for another time. Now, we must fight. I believe I sense my master using his trump card against Danny." I tightened my jaw and bared my teeth as my concern for Danny grew.

"What is he going to do?" I demanded.

"Defeat me and find out." 'I have no choice then.' My body transformed as white flames covered every surface of my body. I looked down and saw my reflection in the still water below. My body was like a living fire and my eyes glowed a pure violet. 'Just like you taught me Amser.'

"I see. You want to finish this right away." He said floating down to my level. He made a wide stance before pushing his palm forward. From his hand, came a large tunnel of black fire. I raised my palm and unleashed an equally large attack of white fire. They met and shook the ocean and sky. I could feel my heart beginning to ache as I thought more about what he said.

'Danny. Please be okay. I promise to be by your side when you need me most. This time is no different.'

Fenton Works (Jazz's POV)

I can't help but worry about my little brother. From the moment I discovered his ghost powers to when we fought his future self, I worried deeply about him. I worried about the strain this would cause on him. He's just a kid fighting to protect not only his peers but, the adults who teach and guide him. My fears were slowly washed away as he became more confident in his abilities and saved the entire world too. I was so proud of him but, the call will never stop. He can never go back to being normal ever again. He will and always will be Danny Phantom. The hero of the world and my younger brother.

I sat quietly in my room waiting for word about Danny.

"Jazz! Come into the lab dear." I heard my mother call out. I got up and caught a glimpse of a picture of Danny and I when we were younger. 'Danny. Please be okay.' I thought exiting my room. Walking down the stairway, I met with my parents in their lab. Mom was holding their invention that pinpointed traces of ecto energy.

"Hey mom and dad. What did you want to show me?"

"Jazz. Look." She said holding up the invention with multiple blinking lights.

"Are all of these portals?" I looked closer into the display.

"Not exactly." My mother said pointing to one of the black dots. "These dots represent ghosts from the Dark Valley. They possess a dark signature possibly due to living and absorbing the dark ecto energy."

"That makes sense. So the green dots represent ghost who use regular ecto energy." She gave a thoughtful nod. 'Wait a minute.'

"What about these white dots here. There's one in Japan and the other in Paris."

"One of those is Danny."

"Danny? Why?"

"Because he's only part ghost and has a special type of ecto energy." 'That makes sense. If the first one is Danny, then the other has to be Danny's clone cousin.' My eye caught one of the black dots moving incredibly fast across the ocean.

"Where is that one going?" I asked as I realized its destination. 'It's coming to Amity Park! But why?' The black dot arrived in town and hovered over it.

"Mom! Dad! We have to get out of here no…" A loud explosion occurred above us. The roof was gone and there a dark figure floated above us.

"Who are you!" yelled my mother as she and my father readied their weapons.

"No one worth mentioning." He hissed. "However, I was tasked by my master to retrieve something." My mother wasted little time before she fired at him.

"Got him!" My mother exclaimed. Smoke covered him but was cleared away instantly by a strong gust. He was unscathed.

"How can he be unhurt?"

"That weak attack won't phase me child." He pointed his finger toward us. A small dark ball materialized at his fingertip. Slowly, it began to grow bigger. My eyes widened as the situation became suddenly more dangerous.

"Goodbye humans!" The ball zoomed toward us. We had no time to react as it exploded and everything went dark.

"Wake up child." I opened my eyes and saw the entire lab in ruin. I looked over and saw my father and mother unconscious. He shielded her from the falling debris.

"Mom. Dad. Please be okay." I said whispering and struggling to overcome the pain I felt over my body.

"No need to worry child. They're still alive. For now, at least." I peered upward and saw the ghost standing above me.

"Time for a little trip Jazz Fenton." He raised his hand and my body started to glow. I began to levitate in the air. He flew away and I unwillingly followed.

"Where are you taking me?" I yelled.

"To see the king my child."

Ghost Zone (Danny's POV)

I couldn't believe who stood before me.

"JAZZ!"

"This is your sister Danny?" I clenched my teeth tightly as I could feel my anger rising. My fangs grew with each passing second.

"Let her go! Now Braedon!" I demanded. She floated there with her head hanging downward.

"Oh. Demanding, aren't we?"

"I said let her go!" I roared. "Jazz. Wake up!" Her head began to move a little at the sound of my voice.

"Danny. Is that you?" She said under her breath.

"Jazz. I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm sorry Danny. He caught us by surprise."

"What about mom and dad? Are they okay too?" She looked up to me with tears in her eyes. I clenched my fist as tight as possible. 'It can't be true. Mom and dad. No, this can't be real. How can that future still happen?'

"I'm sorry Danny. Don't worry about me. Be the hero you were meant to be." She gave a huge smile. "Be strong Danny. Remember that we love you no matter who or what you are." Her eyes opened wide as she screamed out in agony.

"NOOOOOO!" Braedon unleashed a small ecto beam through her heart. She coughed up blood as her head slowly fell. She smiled the whole time and her eyes closed as well. She became completely motionless.

"Oops. Sorry but, I'm allergic to sentimental talk." I could feel each separate and haunting heart beat erupt from my chest. I was slowly losing my senses and restraints.

"Why did you do that?" I muttered softly. He laughed manically as he grabbed Jazz's head and held it up for me to see.

"Because this is your weakness or you chains I could say. The chains that bind you to your humanity. Relinquish it and you will stand above all who challenge you. Leave these humans behind and step into the light as king! I break your chains Danny! Now, unlock the gate and delve in entirely."

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I was beyond upset, beyond tired and tired of losing those I love. 'I won't lose anyone else.'

"Danny! Unleash me! I will make this scum pay for his sins!"

'I don't care about the consequences of this power anymore. I'm going to finish him here and now!' A massive amount of energy erupted within me. I could my body changing as fur began to cover my skin. My nails became sharp like daggers and I could feel horns erect from my skull.

"Braedon." I said in a deep demonic voice. "I'm going to destroy you!" I roared.


	38. Abandoned in the Darkness

Hey Everyone! Sorry, it took me a while to post the next chapter. Took a little time off but, I'm back and ready to continue. This story is almost over but, I will continue to write. I have already received some suggestions for my next story. Let me know if you have any request and I will do my best to make it an awesome tale! Thanks for being really awesome readers and enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Somewhere Over the Ocean (Dani's POV)

After I found out about us losing the orb and Braedon being at full power; we immediately headed for Danny. I could only hope he was okay. I only remember what Vortex told me about Braedon's first attempt at conquest. He was fearfully compared to fighting a planet almost. Full of strength and nearly impossible to stop. No one could match his strength. Except the legendary heroes who, strangely, Vortex did not name.

'Please be okay Danny.' I thought as we flew across the vast sea. I stopped in midair and clutched my shoulder.

"Commander!" one of the ghost behind me yelled. "Are you alright."

"Yes, I'm fine." 'I haven't fully recovered yet. If I was at full strength I could use my full speed and be there in no time.' I shook my head and looked out toward the horizon. 'No time to think like that. I have to hurry.'

"Dani!" I heard a voice yell from behind. Closer to the clouds, a group of ghost began to descend upon us. Leading them was Ridere.

"Ridere! You're alive!" I screamed before rushing and hugging him. I was just happy to see that he was still here. He rubbed my head softly.

"Glad to see you're okay as well Dani." I backed away and caught a closer look at his wounds. 'Wow, looks like he was fighting a giant blender.'

"Worry not Dani. I am wounded but, I will heal." he smiling.

"I'm just glad you're okay. You beat all of the ghost in England?"

"Yes. We were heading to aid Danny. We had a few injuries but, everyone came out alive. I see you came out victorious as well."

"You betcha. We beat everyone in France but…' I trailed off as my gaze fell to my reflection in the shimmering water below. "I ran into the girl who had the orb and I managed to beat her. Unfortunately, she still managed to get the orb to Braedon. This is all my fault." Ridere's hand rested on my shoulder.

"Raise your head my friend." He said in a soft tone. I looked up into his eyes and saw something that looked oddly familiar.

"Do not dwell on what you couldn't do or what you failed to accomplish. This is war and it hurts both sides Dani. We were fortunate to have lost no one so far. Therefore, we must combine our strength to end this once and for all. Consider what you have accomplished rivaled to what you regret. For I know of that pain you feel."

'That's what it is. I see pain in his eyes. They look drained and unsure.'

"I did battle with someone I thought was long gone. I had to make the decision to do what I was afraid to do." His eyes suddenly changed as they were overcome with resolve. "At that moment, I remembered why I'm here and that gave me the strength I needed to win."

'He's right. I didn't train this hard to remain weak and scared. I became stronger to help Danny and be just like him. I managed to beat one of their strongest commanders and here I am.'

"Thank you Ridere. I needed that."

"Worry not. Let us continue to Danny's aid." I nodded.

"Dani! Ridere!" 'What now?' I thought as I heard my name being called once again. In front of us was another gathering of ghostly warriors led by Desiree and Spectra.

"Desiree!" I called out. "I thought you were with Danny's group." They came to a halt before us.

"I was but, we need help." My eyes widened as I thought immediately of the worst. I couldn't summon the courage to even ask what happened.

"Are Danny and Ember alright?" asked Ridere. Desiree nodded. That instantly brought me relief.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked.

"Ember is fighting Danny's evil self and Danny is fighting Braedon."

"Enough said milady." Responded Ridere. "Everyone! We move out now." I looked to Desiree and she was clasping her hands together as if she was praying. Seemed like something was deeply bothering her.

"Desiree. Would lead the way please?" She turned and began to fly. We followed in close pursuit. 'Don't worry Danny. This time; I'll protect you.'

Over the Ocean near Kyoto (Ember's POV)

"I thought you wanted to finish me!" screamed Dan. Flying backwards, I avoided his onslaught of fireballs raining from the clouds.

'I have to get to Danny as soon as possible.' I thought trimming the surface. Outstretching both arms, I open my palms and a created small flame in both. I brought both palms together and opened them toward Dan.

"Chew on this you pile of smoking rock!" I unleashed a giant bird born from white flames and it soared toward him.

"Oh. Never seen that technique before. Very well. I shall respond in kind." He engulfed himself in a dark fire. It steadily grew and took a monstrous shape. It resembled a giant creature with horns, claws and sharp teeth standing in the sea.

'Not bad himself. I thought Amser and I were the only ones who could create flames immune to water.' I smirked looking as my creation went against his.

"Let's rock his world." I yelled as my bird flew higher and dived toward his monster. It swung but, my foul dodged it easily. Closer to the surface, it flew upwards, attacking it and leaving a giant hole in its chest. The beast roared and faded into the wind.

"You have gotten stronger Ember. I guess I won't have to hold back." My massive foul returned to my side before the flames merged with me once again.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"First, how about a true battlefield." I raised a brow as he inhaled deeply. His stomach enlarged with air as well as his cheeks. After a few seconds, he held his breath and a red aura surrounded him. He opened his mouth widely; allowing a large stream of lava to flow onto the watery surface.

'You don't see that every day.' I floated a little higher as the lava touched the water and began to spread. Surely enough, it began to cool and become a new island.

"I hope it's to your liking." Dan asked as he lowered to the earth.

"It's not bad but, I know I could have done better. Besides, after I'm done with you; it will be like it was never here." He chuckled as he took a wide stance before me.

"Let us begin then." He said before opening his mouth and letting out a large fireball. I spun and performed a side kick. From my foot, came a fireball to combat his and they cancelled each other out. One after the other, we tried to hit the other with a torrent of flames. He jumped high and flipped in the air. Kicking downwards, a crescent shaped flame flew toward me. I held out my hands; creating a small white shield. I held it back and sent a spear of flames down the center. I parted my hands and the crescent dispersed.

'He's strong alright. It was a little difficult holding that off.' He flew straight toward me and went to punch. I ducked and countered by grasping his arm and throwing him. He recovered and slid to a stop. He grinned and stood.

"Very good Ember. You may stand a chance against my master after all."

"What is this really about?" He crossed his arms as if to protect himself.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked sarcastically.

"You aren't taking this seriously. If you really wanted to win, you would be fighting more and talking less. I know we have the same level of strength but, that doesn't define the battle." He grinned.

"How true you are my friend. How observant and wise you have become."

"Also, you should be more inclined to protect him. It seems like you want us to defeat him."

"What do you believe my purpose is?" He replied.

"I don't know but, what really happened while you were with Braedon?" I asked. I obviously hit the center of the issue. He lowered his arms and sat down on the black earth. He looked to the clouds as he grew steadily silent.

"Ember. Have you regretted something you once thought was right?" I lowered my head thinking about my evil deeds and the people I've hurt in the process. I just nodded.

"Of course I do. I wasn't always this nice."

"I know. It's thanks to Danny that you are who you are today. Understand this; that serving Braedon is both my punishment and my curse." I met his eyes and saw a reflection of pain.

"I can also thank Danny for my transformation as well." I looked up to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Take a seat Ember, relax and I will explain. Because, I think you deserve to know and please pass this on to Danny." I nodded as I powered down and sat on a flat rock.

"Glad you're willing to hear me out."

"I guess so." I said with a huff. He laughed before looking back to the sky.

"Where should I begin? I believe you know about my creation." I shook my head.

"I will start there then."

"I remember my birth like it was yesterday. Danny was stricken with sadness from the loss of his family and friends. That depression led him to seek the help of his greatest foe Vlad Plasmius. Immediately blaming his ghost powers, he wanted his rival to remove his ghost half."

"How is that possible?" I asked completely shocked.

"Vlad had the means and Danny made the decision. With a simple yes, Vlad proceeded to remove me from him. However, I was born of nothing and possessed a hollow existence. I then tore Vlad away from his precious ghost powers as well. We fused and here I am today. After that, I committed my first sin ever." I saw him clench his fist tightly as he recalled his act.

"What happened?" He closed his eyes and released a painful sigh.

"I killed Danny and Vlad." I couldn't stop my eyes from growing wide or the trembling that overtook me. 'He killed Danny. No, that can't be.'

"Yes, I took the life of my human half and began spreading pain and agony throughout the ghost zone and the earth. Hoping to find purpose but, a hidden desire propelled me to evil acts. I killed so many and hurt many more. That was when Danny from your time crossed my path. I was overwhelmed with this pain within me. I didn't understand why. Either way, I knew he would try to prevent my birth and I wasn't going to disappear because of him. Despite my constant claim that I would still exist even if he perished; there was always that fear of disappearing. One thing you must understand about those who possess strength beyond belief. That even the giants fear death."

"It makes senses. If I'm not mistaken, that's when he defeated you and you became trapped within the thermos." He gave a nod before continuing.

"Exactly. However, that's when the story becomes interesting. I dwelled within the confines of that metal container just contemplating. I had no one to talk to, no one to hurt and no need for my powers. It seemed like an eternity but, provided me time to ponder over my life's choices. Do you know what I realized?" I shook my head.

"After my birth, I felt an agonizing pain with my chest. One that wouldn't go away. I thought it would retreat if I tested my strength. Proving I was the strongest and could live without my human half to slow me down. That provided no relief and it only grew after I met young Danny of your timeline. I grew angry and greatly resentful. I acted out of hatred and chose to live. Unfortunately, that plan failed and I was left with a defeat and the pain never subsided." His gazed shifted from the me to the sky once again.

"Waiting alone allowed me to understand that I was upset not with the world around me but the one who chose to banish me."

"Danny." I said softly.

"Yes. I understood that he was sad about losing those close to him but, when he blamed me; his negative emotions flowed into me as well."

"Negative emotions? You mean like vibes?"

"In a way. Basically, all of his sadness, hate and resent was targeted at me but, was actually what made me into the monster you see before you today. We separated and I took all of his negative emotions into myself. You could go even further and say I chose to fuse with Vlad due to his negative feelings about losing his love and living a lonely life. It was like a magnetic pulling me to him. Anyhow, being brought into this world was the unintentional act of young Danny."

"That's why you grew angry at Danny. For choosing to get rid of you."

"I couldn't stand him for it." Anger showed heavily in his features as he gritted his teeth. "I was what made him into the hero that Amity and the world loved. I was there for him. I helped him save his friends, family and everybody else when he needed me. There were times he regretted ever having powers but, he never resorted to permanent separation though."

'I think I get it. He was what made Danny into the hero Amity loves and he disowned his powers after he failed to save everyone. Like abandoning a child. I feel like I can understand him a little better now. I know what it feels like to feel abandoned.'

"Anyway, I couldn't change what has already occurred." He said relaxing slowly. "I decided within the depths of my prison to seek my own purpose instead of holding a grudge against someone who no longer existed."

"I see." 'We are more alike than I thought.'

"I was then released by Braedon and trained as his warrior. I saw it as an opportunity to learn about myself and the pain slowly began to fade away. However, that came with a heavy price too."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"As a ghost, what sustains us Ember?"

"Ectoplasm of course." He shook his head.

"Not entirely. Once a person becomes a ghost, they are in way tethered to a purpose or vice."

"A what?"

"Okay. Ember, what do you seek in the afterlife?" I grew quiet immediately as I thought about his question.

"To make people love my music."

"Very well. However, I do feel that there is more to your story. That you seek a love you never had." I froze instantly as I recalled the reason I became who I am today. The love that never happened.

"That purpose is a drive per say. The fuel that sustains your afterlife. Your constant search for that love and acceptance is what preserves you."

"Okay." I retorted.

"Now, what happens when a ghost obtains that longing? Do they live happily ever after or does something else happen?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"That fuel slowly runs out and your existence will cease."

"How do you know that for sure? Why hasn't that happened to Clockwork or Amser?"

"That I do not know. Perhaps they changed the type of fuel they need."

"Very funny but, what does this have to do with you?"

"You asked me why do I look different. The answer is simply Ember. My time in this realm is running short and so may yours."


	39. A Monster's Heart

Over the Ocean near Kyoto (Ember's POV)

"What are you talking about?" I yelled in confusion. 'My time is running out? He's crazy. He doesn't know anything about me.'

"Ember. You may not realize it but, that drive of yours is almost gone. You have almost found peace." I shook my head. 'Yep. He's crazy. Forget about him being level headed.'

"Prove it then." He smirked and stood to his feet. Wiping the dirt from his clothing, he replied, "You have already seen the truth Ember. Our existence is in danger by the same threat." My eyes widened immediately as I remembered something Clockwork said.

 _"_ _Remember, I told you can choose the path you follow. This path will not only save both our worlds but you as well."_ 'Is this what Clockwork was talking about? Am I really going to vanish into nothing? But, he said Danny will save me though. How can Danny be the cause of me disappearing and the reason I remain in this world?'

"Trying to make sense of everything?" His deep voice dragged me from my thoughts.

"You could say that but," I said transforming back into my pure fire form. 'No matter what, I have a job to do. Danny needs me and I can't let him down.' "Kicking your butt is my only goal now." He laughed loudly to the heavens.

"I see I can't deter your determination. That's good. Well, give this dying ghost a battle worthy of remembering on the other side." He widened his stance and tightly clenched his fist. His dark aura rose to the sky. Shaking and tearing the earth beneath us apart.

'I feel kind of bad for you. We are more alike than I thought. If that will bring you peace then, I will not rob you of a grade A butt kicking.' I clenched my fist as well. Allowing my power to reach to rise higher and higher.

"Are you ready Ember!" He screamed launching forward.

"Let's do it!" I responded rushing toward him. We stopped mere feet from each other. Drawing back both hands, I engulfed my fist in white fire and his was powered by a dark flame. 'I cannot lose here.'

Our attacks met and instantly destroyed the massive island Dan created. That didn't stop our battle though. We were both pushed away from other. Looking to Dan, he vanished from my sight.

'Where could he be?' I thought feeling around for his presence. 'Under the water.' Sure enough, he emerged from the depths with a flaming uppercut. I leaned back in time to dodge and hit him with a roundhouse to his ribs. He coughed in pain as he was sent flying. He recovered and flew toward me once again.

'It is true then.' I thought as I could sense his power fading slowly. He created five clones and they rushed me from different directions. Having me surrounded, they unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks. I calmed myself and dodged each attack with ease.

"HAAA!" I yelled pushing them back with a force field. I immediately targeted one of the clones and delivered a powerful strike to the gut. It disappeared and I turned to see another clone going for a sweep. I jumped, spun and landed a finishing kick to his skull. Two came from above and attacked. I flew backwards to avoid and caught a glimpse of the real Dan standing with a large grin.

'I guess he's enjoying the show.' I stopped and waited for my attackers to arrive. The flew toward me and split up. One closing in from my left and the other from my right. Both started to attack but, I blocked each strike. I took an opportunity to strike one in the chest pushing him away. Then the other executed a back fist. I lowered myself and swept his feet. Using the momentum, I rotated on my back and jumped to my feet.

"How about this!" I screamed pushing out both palms to my sides and releasing a powerful shockwave. Both clones flew back and vanished in seconds. The last clone dived straight for me. I stepped to the side and kneed him in the chin. While in mid-air, I spun and finished him with a palm thrust into his chest.

"Is that all you got?" I could hear Dan clapping slowly.

"Well done Ember." He said floating into the sky. "I have saved the best for last." He stopped and inhaled deeply. 'This has to be Danny's ghostly wail!'

I held out my hand and called forth my guitar. Once in my hand, I strapped it and readied to counter. He unleashed a ghastly screech that pierced the air itself. I smirked. 'I'm going to rock your world.'

I struck a note and sound wave approached his. Our attacks were even in strength and I could tell his was a little bit stronger. After a minute of getting nowhere, we cancelled our attacks.

"Come now Ember. I know you've gotten better than that. I'm going to put everything I have into this last attack. Show me you want to protect Danny and this world!" He took an even deeper breath than before.

'I will protect him just like how he protected me. This love I'm feeling for the first time ever is because of him. I have no excuse to lose. Time to stop feeling sorry and pulling my punches. I'm going to the next level!' He once again unleashed a powerful cry. One large than before.

'For my home, for the earth and for Danny!' I inhaled deeply myself and unleashed my own wail. Similar to Danny's, it was a series of blue waves. I learned it from Amser during our training. My attack quickly overtook his and damaged Dan. He shook it off and surrounded himself with dark flames.

"One last time." He said softly. He flew toward me like a rocket. The flames surrounding him became the monster he created before. As he drew back his fist, the creature followed.

"Show me your resolve!" A few inches away, he punched forward. I stepped aside and kicked him upward.

'My resolve is stronger than any of your attacks.' I teleported and appeared above him. I grabbed his arm and leg and pulled him down into a knee strike. Before he could cry out in pain, I punched him to the sea. I followed drawing my fist back. I surround myself with my white foul from before.

"Absolutely beautiful." I heard Dan say before I made contact. He crashed into the sea with a loud explosion that split the sea. 'It's done.' I thought before powering down. I flew into the water and recovered him. Carrying him on my back, I flew to the beach. I laid him on the shore as he regains consciousness.

"You have grown a lot Ember McLain." I sat down next to him. "You have a purpose now and that lies with Danny. Here is the orb as well." He reached within himself and pulled out the sphere. He handed it over to me.

"I finally have it." 'We can beat him now.'

"Use it well Ember. Also, I'm going to entrust Danny to you now. He sees me as monster. A future he wishes never happened. However, I've seen the errors of my ways and now I can only leave him in more capable hands than my own. Please take care of him."

"You don't have to worry about that."

"I'm glad. Unfortunately, my time has come." I looked over to his body starting to become transparent. Small light orbs began to float from his body into the air. Slowly, his form become harder to see.

"Ember. I have to tell you something before I leave." I inched closer.

"I'm sorry. Tell Danny I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to become a monster. It may be too late for me to make things right but, I know you will carry this legacy on." He held out his hand. I grabbed it and I felt his power entering my body.

"What did you do?"

"A parting gift. Something that will help you and Danny when the time comes."

"You're not so bad Dan. Thank you." He smiled a genuine smile before looking to the clouds.

"Those words have lifted a great weight from me Ember." I held his hand as he slowly began to fade away.

"Ember, I must tell you one more thing. It pains me to tell you this but, not knowing will only make defeating Braedon all that much tougher." He gestured for me to come close. He whispered something in my ear and I gasped. 'No, it can't be true. I have to get to Danny soon or else.'

"Protect Danny because only you can."

"I will." He smiled again looking at the horizon.

"Goodbye Ember." He said before he was gone completely. I couldn't help but shed a tear at his passing. 'He was a pretty cool guy. He was dealt a bad deck; just like me. I wish we could have met under different circumstance.'

"Ember!" Over the sea, I saw a crowd of ghost flying toward me. At the front was Desiree followed by Dani, Ridere and Spectra. They landed and I was trapped in a tight hug.

"Ember! Are you okay?" Dani asked. I nodded rubbing her head.

"Did you win?" asked Desiree looking around for my opponent.

"Yeah, he's gone."

"Well done Ember." said Ridere offering his hand to help me up. I took it and looked at the faces of my friends before me. 'Yeah, I have a reason to fight Dan.'

"Okay, now to aid Danny." said Dani. I shook my head to regain focus.

"Yeah, we have to get to him quickly!" I yelled frantically.

"Is everything okay Ember?" asked Ridere. I shook my head again.

"No, we need to get to him now."

"Enough said." Ridere readied his blade. "Time to go the ghost zone." The troops yelled in response.

"Let's go." I opened a portal to the ghost zone. 'We're coming Danny!' I thought leading everyone through.

Ghost Zone (Ember's POV)

We emerged on the other side. It was quiet. Really quiet actually.

"Everyone, we have to locate Danny!" I commanded. "We are going…."

"RRROOOOAAAARRRR!" An ear splitting roar overtakes everyone and we cover our ears. After it subsided, we released our hands and look for the source.

"What was that!" asked Dani shaking. I knew that roar and this dark feeling.

"Danny!" I screamed as I headed in the direction the roar originated from.

"Hold up Ember!" Ridere called out. I didn't stop as I could feel the dark energy getting stronger and stronger.

'Danny. Please be okay!'

"Hahahahaa" I heard from ahead of me. Scanning the area, I saw Braedon with a huge gash across his chest. Everyone eventually caught up.

"Braedon!" yelled Ridere. "We meet again."

"That's the king of Dark Valley?" asked Dani. I nodded.

"Where is Danny though?" Then another deep roar came from a smoke cloud near a mountain.

"That's it my boy. Destroy to your heart's content. Unleash your rage and show me a real challenge!" He cackled. 'I don't like this guy one bit.' Something flew from the cloud and kicked Braedon in the chest. He was sent flying into another mountain. Instantly turning it to rubble.

"What was that?" inquired Dani protecting herself from the shockwave produced from his attack.

"That's Danny." I said with grief.

"Danny! What happened to him?"

"He's losing control." Ridere commented. I looked to him. 'Does he know about Eron too?'

"Yes Ember. I know about his friend. Unfortunately, until Danny calms down, he will be unable to merge with the orb." 'Danny, you have to fight it.'

"BRAEDON!" Danny screamed. "Come out so I can finish you here and now!" Danny turned to us and I could see his horrific form again. But, it's worst this time. His fangs and nails are longer and sharper than before. Blue hair grew on his palms and along his cheeks. Along with a larger and more muscular physique, his eyes were completely white. It was scary. I could feel his anger permeate the air. Making it harder to breath and think. 'What happened to make him so angry?'

"Stay out of this! That monster killed Jazz. So, I'm going to make him pay."

'His sister! He killed Danny's older sister!'

"Come now Danny, was it all that bad?" said Braedon ascending from the ruin. "Your family was nothing but an anchor. Keeping you from reaching your full potential. Soon, you will replace Dan at my right hand side."

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to join you."

"How about I get rid of your girlfriend next?" He said looking at me with a wild look. It sent a powerful chill down my spine.

"Touch her and you're going to die!"

"Stop me then!" He rushed toward me and before I could react; Danny stood between me and him. Danny held his fist, pulled him in and punch him in the face.

"Everyone! Please stay back."

"Danny! We can help you! Please!" yelled Dani with fear. I could tell she was both afraid of Danny's transformation and the fact he could die.

"Dani. Listen to me. I saw Klemper and my older sister die right before my eyes. I can't let anyone else die because of me. Please stay here. I would rather die than let you perish."

"Danny." He looked to me with softness in his eyes.

"I promise to win Ember. Don't worry. I won't lose no matter what." He turned back to Braedon and flew toward him. Danny went on the offense unleashing one attack after the other. Braedon blocked each one as they flew further away from us.

'He's pushing him away to protect us. Danny be careful.' Braedon punched Danny in the jaw but, he recovered and returned the blow. One after the other, they landed devastating blows to each other. Soon, the punches became faster and stronger. Each punch met with the other's fist.

"Woah." Said Dani with her mouth hanging open. Woah was right. They didn't let up as each fast strike shook the zone itself. 'You can do it baby pop.'

They punched each other in the face and was separated by the clash.

"That's it! Show me more!" Braedon yelled revealing more of his unholy power.

"He hasn't changed one bit." I looked to Ridere. "He was a monster looking for the perfect challenge. Someone new to power, he couldn't help but want to test its limitations. He only met his match with the warrior equipped with the orb. Now, he's looking for someone else to match his strength. So he can overcome them and be known as the king of both worlds." I could help but worry more about Danny. 'Be careful please.'

"Danny. This can't be it. Let that friend of yours out to play." I could see smoke come from Danny's mouth as he sighed.

"You asked for it. You kill my friend, my sister and you threaten my friends and my home. That crime is unforgivable. I will teach you a lesson you will never forget!" I gripped the orb tightly. 'I will trust you Danny. I have your back though.'

He roared and a large pillar of dark fire engulfed his body. The pillar grew and grew with each passing second. I could feel his power rising again. It was unbelievable. From within the flames, I could hear a low and deep growl that shook my very being. A large and monstrous hand emerged from the torrent.

"Oh no." I said as a monster that would haunt the dreams of the deceased emerged. It's deadly stare stirring new fears from within.

"Now the fun can begin." said Braedon with a smirk. Danny unleashed a powerful soul shattering roar. Ready to end the one who has caused him pain and who threatens everything we hold dear.

"Danny!" I screamed hoping he was still there in the monstrous body. He lifted his head to the sky and opened his mouth dressed with rows of jagged teeth.

"RRROOOOAARRR!"


	40. Eternal Eclipse

Ghost Zone (Ember's POV)

I couldn't believe what Danny had become. I was shaking from the amount of power he was releasing in his new form. It was unreal. The description Danny gave before couldn't compare to what I saw before me. A towering demon like creature with sharp teeth and fiery eyes. His skin was dark blue; a long tail whipped about freely in the air and claws sharper than steel blades. White fiery hair rushed from his head and a small white flame on the tip of his tail. He opened his mouth and fiery wisps flowed gracefully into the air.

'Danny.' I thought holding the orb close to my chest. 'Please be careful.'

"Ember." I heard from my side. Someone grasped my free hand and held it tight. Looking down, I saw Dani with a terrified look. "What's happening to Danny?"

'Poor kid. I really don't know what to say. The person who she admires has become a true monster.'

"He's taken the form of a Kaiju." We both looked to Ridere as he spoke. 'So he knows too.'

"A Kaiju?" Questioned Dani.

"Ember. Did Danny tell you about a strange mark he received during his training?" I nodded.

"He told me he started talking to someone within him named Eron."

"Then it's true." He responded as he crossed his arms and hardened his gaze.

"Ridere. What do you know?" I asked.

"Danny is truly a special individual. He has a power that only a few ghost have been gifted with. Unfortunately, what that power can do is both good and evil."

"What do you mean?" asked Dani releasing my hand.

"I once knew the person who possessed this ability before. He no longer resides in either world now."

"What happened to him?" I asked not ready for the obvious response.

"He died." He said calmly. My heart skipped a beat as I turned to Danny. 'Dipstick, you can't let that thing overcome you.'

"But, why did Danny have to get this power? Why not you or Clockwork?" Dani asked.

"Because of who Danny is. How he received his powers granted him a unique advantage but, that could also be his downfall." I could see the tears fall down Dani's cheeks. I know she's worried. I was too. We don't know much about this new power. Looking from the outside, it's terrifying and unbelievable. I floated over to the saddened child before me, knelt down and wrapped my arms around her. Stroking her hair, I whispered, "Danny is stronger than that. He's the hero remember."

She pulled away and I wiped the tears from her face. "We have to stay strong for him okay. We are his support." She nodded and I rubbed her head. We both looked to Danny. "He's going to win." I still couldn't shake away Ridere's last statement. 'Obviously Danny is different for being half human but, what does that have to do with this monster living inside of him. Come to think about it. It kind of reminds me of Dan a little. When it comes to being called a monster that is.'

Danny bent his knees into a wide stance and roared again at Braedon. He chuckled and went on the offensive. Flying toward Danny, he thrusted his palm forward and shot an enormous ecto blast. On impact, it hid Danny in a massive dark cloud. 'Is he okay?' I thought waiting for the area to clear up.

Danny roared loudly and dispelled the smokescreen. He appeared completely unscathed by the attack.

"Not bad at all. Guess I will have to turn up the heat." Braedon launched himself at Danny like a missile. A black aura surrounded him and he began to spin rapidly. He hit Danny in the chest and pushed him backwards. We all moved as they rushed by us. Danny again didn't seem amused as he raised a hand and slammed Braedon downward. He flew even faster than before into a few rock formations.

'Wow! He definitely has the upper hand.' The others thought so too as they cheered Danny on. I still felt uneasy and looking to Ridere's stern expression confirmed it. 'Something isn't right here.'

Braedon flew from the rubble and punched Danny in the face. Danny reacted immediately and delivered a powerful black fire breath attack. It consumed Braedon but, he continued his assault. One good hit to Danny's gut but, it was blocked by Danny's arm. He grabbed Braedon's leg, flew toward a nearby mountain and let loose. He crashed into the side and grimaced.

"Danny boy! You're making this old man proud." He said wiping the dust off from his body. "Now, to show yo…" He was silenced by Danny landing on him. He took a step back and began to pound him continuously into the ground. After a minute or so, he stopped and roared to the heavens.

'I'm surprised Braedon is still able to move.' I thought as he rose from the rubble into the air. He stopped and stared down at Danny with a wild and crazy look. He began to laugh manically.

"Danny! You truly are worthy of testing my strength!" He held his palms to the sky and ectoplasm started to form a sphere above his hands. The green sphere grew and grew until it looked like the moon itself.

"Now! For the finishing touch!" He screamed before the massive ball of energy became darker than the night. I could feel the unbelievable power through my skin. This can't be real. I could feel the anxiety in the air as he aimed it at Danny and at us.

'I have yet to fully recover and..' I looked around to Ridere, Dani and everyone else. 'We are in no condition to fend off that kind of attack. I still have my ace just in case though.' Danny lifted his head to the sky and roared.

"Braedon!" He said in a deep demonic voice. 'He can talk while like that!'

"You will meet your end by my hands! All of the lives you've claimed and the tears you've caused; I swear to get my revenge for what you've done! Not just to my family and friends but, to my brother!" He bellowed. 'Brother? Danny doesn't have a brother or at least I don't think so!'

"Very well! Show me your resolve!" He yelled before launching the massive sphere. It moved surprisingly quick for its' size. Danny held out his long and powerful arms to stop the advancing attack. Despite the size, he held it back. He didn't budge either. Danny smirked.

"Braedon!" He yelled as he held his mouth open wide. From deep within, a large dark ecto ray fired from his mouth. Easily tearing the ball apart and heading for Braedon. He held out his hands to keep the attack at bay. He was constantly being pushed back as it grew in size and strength.

"YOU ARE THE ONE!" Braedon grimaced as he held his ground.

"THIS IS THE END!" Danny released even more power into the attack as it overcame Braedon. It continued to the outer reaches of the ghost zone. It impacted something as we could feel the shockwave from far away.

'There is no way he could be still kicking after that attack. He's strong alright but, Danny is too.' Everyone thought the same as they started to cheer and celebrate. Saying, "We've won! He couldn't survive that!". I couldn't shake this horrible chill. Ridere and Dani stood by as well. They sense it too. Braedon's power suddenly soaring.

"Danny!" We heard from above us. Something big was falling from the sky. It landed before Danny and was shrouded in a flowing shadow.

'What is that?' I thought as the shroud of darkness began to fade.

"Seems that Braedon has decided to fight more seriously." said Ridere in a worried tone. 'How much more powerful can he become?' Before us stood menacing dragon that easily towered over Danny. Scales of crimson and black, destructive claws and teeth like iron. His wings could span over the entire town of Amity park as he spread them terrorizing the masses. He looked at us with dark glowing eyes and stood on his hind legs. He roared louder than Danny did before. He literally shook the entire zone and maybe even the earth itself.

'Such power. He was playing around with Danny. I've never felt such pressure before.'

"Now." The behemoth said relaxing his wings to his side. "Eron, do you really think you have the upper hand now?"

'Eron? He's in control.'

"While Danny is in that form, the entity known as Eron has control over Danny's body." chimed Ridere. "He once resided in the body of a friend of mine."

"Who?" I asked. "Who had him before Danny?" Ridere immediately grew silent as Braedon continued to speak.

"You have gotten stronger or is it because you possess a stronger host. No matter. The real battle begins here!" He wasted little time as he punched Danny square in the chest. Danny flew away into another mountain and laid bewildered.

"You're definitely stronger too Braedon. I see you've found one too." Eron spoke.

"You could say that." He expanded his wings and flew toward Danny. He went to punch but, Danny caught it with both hands. He was being pushed backwards further into the mountain behind him. He pushed him completely through and he flew out the other side. He recovered and dug his claws into the ground to slow his retreat. He unleashed another fire breath attack. Braedon held out his hand and stopped it. His immense attack was reduced to nothing. Braedon leapt forward and they locked grips. Each pushing with all their might to determine the winner in this test of strength.

"Eron. Do you still hold such a grudge against me? I killed your so called brother and you still can't get over it. I believe he was closer to me than you."

"Of course not. You will continue to harm the innocent unless your stopped completely. I will let my rage speak for me." Braedon pulled Danny downward as he delivered a knee into his chin; launching him into the sky. He spun around and whipped him with his tail. Braedon followed suit and performed an impressively fast barrage of punches. I could feel Danny's strength slowly beginning to fade. He was losing. He punched Danny into the air and took a deep breath.

"Danny!" I yelled as he released a dark blast toward Danny. Danny didn't have any time or strength to react as he was engulfed by its power. My eyes opened wider as the seconds flew by. I could finally see him as descended clearly unconscious.

'I have to catch him.'

"Ridere! Hold this!" I yelled as I threw the orb to him. I flew as fast as I could as he reverted back to his human form. I caught him in my arms and then I flinched at his wounds. His were worse than anyone's here. He grunted as I lowered myself to the ground.

'Now, he's paying the price. I wish I should have jumped in. Why did I let you fight by yourself?' I thought as Braedon towered over us. Wings darkening the area and robbing us of all light.

"I guess that's all you could put out my boy. Well, my conquest is guaranteed." 'I will protect Danny with my life. I won't let you him harm you.' I thought as I looked into his sleeping face. I smiled as I held him tighter in my arms.

"Ember! We will hold him off!" Shouted Ridere as he unsheathed his blade. "Get Danny somewhere safe." I nodded as I picked him up and began to fly away.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" I could feel him charging another powerful attack. I turned my head and saw a dark beam heading straight for me. I had no time to avoid or to react.

'I'm toast. Sorry baby pop. I couldn't protect you after all.' I tightly shut my eyes; ready for impact.

"You will leave my child alone!" I heard from behind. I opened my eyes to a figure standing between us and Braedon. They blocked the attack as if it were nothing.

"Now now. You know you mustn't interfere." I heard above me. Looking up, I was immediately relived.

"Clockwork!"

"Greetings Ember. Thank you for watching over my apprentice." I just smiled. Thankful we were saved.

"I don't care little brother. They mess with my daughter; they will feel the wrath of hell itself." Said Amser. "Now comes the part where we reclaim this war." She raised her hand and opened a portal.

"Come forth Neo Ancients!" From the portal, descended Frostbite, Pandora, Vortex and Nocturne. All suited with armor and ready for battle.

"Leave the rest to us Ember." Pandora said. "We will give Danny the time he needs to recover." I couldn't help but tear up as our friends came to our rescue.

"If you wish to get in my way. I will not argue but, he will be mine. He will be my right hand man." I felt a strong chill race up my spine. I couldn't explain it but, maybe it has to do with what Dan told me.

"Daniel will be my son soon enough."


	41. Phantom Gauntlet

Ghost Zone (Danny's POV)

Within myself, I stood in a dark and endless room. A large pit with a white flame centered the room. Before me, was the large companion I've come to know these past few weeks. His once sharp and deadly eyes were dull and saddened. I walked up to him. 'Eron. What happened?' I asked before I took a seat.

 _"_ _I'm sorry Danny. I failed you."_

'Eron. It's not your fault. Who would have known that he would be that powerful?' He shook his head and sat up on his hind legs.

 _"_ _He wasn't this powerful before. He's strength is beyond my understanding now."_

'How powerful was he when you first fought him.' I asked becoming more curious.

 _"_ _At my full strength. We were even. That form he has now possess a new level of power."_ He let out disappointed sigh and looked to me. _"My apologies Danny. I allowed my anger to blind me. I should have realized sooner that we stood no chance against him."_

'No worries. It could be worse.' Eron looked to me with a puzzled expression that was eventually followed by a large grin.

 _"_ _Danny. You truly are a wonder child. You've lost a friend and a family member to that monster. And yet, you continue to look at the bright side."_ I balled up my fist tight.

'Don't get me wrong. I'm going to make him pay but, going on a rampage won't do any justice to us or him.' Quoting one of Clockwork's vast array of advice. 'Either way, we need the orb.' Eron nodded. 'With that, we can turn the tide of this battle.'

 _"_ _Excellent point Danny. However, there is an urgent matter at hand."_

'What's that?'

 _"_ _We used the transformation for too long. Your body needs time to recover before we can use energy again. Let alone, wake up."_

'That's not good. I hope the others can hold out long enough. Hold on, can't Ember use the orb too.' He shook his head.

 _"_ _She can't because of the price you have to pay to use it."_

'What price?' Eron gazed off into space.

 _"_ _I will explain but before that. I sense a gathering of powerful entities. Appears your friends have come to lend a hand."_ I wiped the sweat from my drenched forehead.

'That's good. By the way.' Eron turned his attention back to me. 'What did you mean by Braedon killing your brother.' He quickly became apprehensive but, softened soon enough.

 _"_ _Danny. The time has come for me to tell you the truth. The truth about the first vessel I inhabited. The warrior that rose against Braedon."_ I couldn't help my eyes from widening.

'The warrior who beat Braedon? What connection do you have with him?' He chuckled as if I was a child begging his father for a bedtime story.

 _"_ _All of that will make sense soon. Now, the best place to start is when he completed his training because that's when I made my entrance."_

Many Years Ago in the Ghost Zone Fire Realm

'Where am I?' A small boy said walking in a dark abyss. Completely unaware of the towering figure observing his every step.

'This place is strange alright. I wonder where …' He stopped as he bumped into a large figure.

'What was that?'

 _"_ _Child? Who are you to enter my realm?"_ Soon, the entire area was lit and a massive creature laid staring into the boy's eyes.

'Sorry. I didn't mean to enter your home but, I don't even remember how I got here.'

 _"_ _I understand. What is your name child?"_ He asked.

The boy grinned from ear to ear. 'My name is Hung.' He said before bowing. Straightening up, he then asked. 'What's your name?'

 _"_ _I have been known by many names. Throughout the generations, I have been possessed by the most powerful of beings. Empires would tremble at the mention of my name. I am Eron."_ The boy just laughed.

 _"_ _What's so humorous boy?"_ Eron asked annoyed.

'You don't seem like a bad person.' Eron was taken back by this child's comment.

 _"_ _You do not fear me boy."_ He asked as he stood to his feet. Easily imposing over the miniature youth before him. _"I am a monster. Born of hate and strife. Used to conquer and rule. How can one such as you not fear me?"_

'Because words don't define you. Your actions do. If you were this terrible creature, you would have eaten me while I was stumbling around in the dark. You knew I was here and even watched me.'

 _"_ _How did you know that?"_

'I could sense your presence and I could feel your eyes following my every step. I have hunted since I was 4 years old. I could feel when I was the hunter and when I was the hunted. In this case, I wasn't the hunted nor was I the hunter.' Eron was thoroughly impressed with the child as he lowered himself to his level.

 _"_ _Child of great courage and strength. I now reside in your body and I'm at your will."_ Hung shook his head and held out his hand.

'I don't want to be your master. How about we become friends instead.'

 _"_ _That sound excellent my friend. What is your goal and I will help you to achieve it?"_ Hung looked to the ground.

'To become strong enough to protect any and every one. Also, to regain something precious that was taken from me.' Eron softened even more as he could feel the child's pain from his words.

 _"_ _Very well. Together, we will make your goals a reality."_

 _"_ _That Danny was the first time anyone ever saw me as anything other than a monster or a tool. I have been housed within many others before but, I only claim Hung as my true first owner. His kindness not only changed my life but, the world around him."_

'Was he a ghost too?' Eron grinned.

 _"_ _Not exactly. He was just like you Danny."_

'WHAT! He was a half ghost too? But, how can that be?' Eron held out his huge hand.

 _"_ _I will explain."_

Kyoto, Japan

A dark and quiet evening caressed by a silent and gentle breeze. The clouds crawled along the horizon as they bathed in the moonlight. A small village below was graced by a lasting calm as the residence rested peacefully along with their loved ones.

"AAAHHHHH!" echoed from the depths of the cobblestone streets. A young middle aged woman was running frantically. Others emerged from their dwelling to see the spectacle. Many, speaking softly, questioned her sanity. Until a man blocked her intended path. He held her by the arms as she continued to panic.

"What bothers you child?" He questioned. She gave no response as she continued to resist.

"Calm yourself!" He insisted. After a few moments, she finally relaxed in his grip. Catching her breath, she whispered something.

"What did you say?" She lifted her head.

"Demon!" She yelled. As if on cue, a strong and chilling wind whipped through the town. Parents shielding their children from the unseen force. The man pulled the woman behind him as a ghastly entity approached. A translucent being approached slowly. Dressed in a tethered white cloak, large beads about its neck and bare feet. His face was covered but, a pair of red gleaming eyes broke through the night. The man started to tremble as he started yelling, "Demon! Demon!"

The creature held up his head and delivered a haunting grin.

"What are you?" The trembling citizen asked as he fell to his knees.

"Your doom!" It cried.

"Not today!" A voice yelled from above. Everyone reviewed the sky as a new being transcended. Landing before everyone, a short individual dressed in all black and red. A black and red sleeveless shirt, black samurai trousers and dark slippers. Along his right arm, was a row of metal plates and a metal glove. About his neck flowed a black scarf with red stripes along. It hid his face from the masses.

"Who are you?" asked the specter.

"A warrior chosen to fend off the evils of this world." He said in a confident voice. He took a wide but steady stance as the spirit readied to attack. Unhinging his jaw, he discharged a ghost ray. The warrior thrusted his palm forward, freezing the attack inches away from his body. Shattering onto the ground, the warrior advanced immediately. Placing both palms near his opponent's chest, a large green shockwave drove the spirit away from the village. The bystanders stared on in fear as the champion turned.

"Worry not. You're safe and will continue to be." He said before parting to the sky. He flew to the landing site of his adversary.

"Who are you?" Asked the weak spirit. Landing, he held out his palm. The center of his metal glove revealed an emerald.

"The protector of this town." He stated before the gem shined brighter than a star. A small vortex appeared and eventually captured the being.

"Finally done!" Sighed the hero. "Time to get back before I get in trouble again." He took off into the starry sky. Flying with the clouds until he reached a small home nestled amongst the mountainside. Phasing through the roof, he landed into a quiet and empty room.

"Hey!" He jumped at the sudden call. Landing on his butt, he turned to a young boy with a long shirt rubbing his eyes and a red blanket clutched in his hand.

"Little brother. You shouldn't scare me like that."

"Sorry big brother. I woke up and you weren't there." He walked over to his sibling and placed his hand over his messy black hair.

"My apologies. I sensed the town was in danger and I had to go help." His little brother smiled.

"You're so cool! I wish I had powers. All I could do was sense that a ghost was in town."

"That would be awesome little brother. Then we both could fight crime. But, it's time to go to bed." The warrior clutched his iron fist and it began to produce a furious white light. Below his feet, appeared a white circle. The light consumed his entire form and soon faded away. There stood a young teenage boy. Black silky hair that flowed down his back. Contrary to his battle form, his muscular tone was lacking and his fierce green eyes were replaced with a soft sapphire.

"So cool!" commented his little brother. His big brother took his hand and led him into their room. As he helped him into his bed, he brought the covers to his chest.

"Big brother."

"Yeah."

"How long has it been since you got these powers?" He grew quiet as he began to ponder.

"It's been at least a month now."

"Time sure flies."

"It does. Goodnight and sweet dreams." His brother turned over and fell quickly to sleep. Going to his own bed, he sat on the edge and looked out the window. Observing the moon, his thoughts began to wonder.

'Yeah. It seems like yesterday I got these abilities. What a fateful day that was.'

A month ago (Hung's POV)

"Such a beautiful day!" I exhaled as my little brother and I walked through the vast forest behind our home.

"Brother. What are we doing back here?" I turned and saw him playing with stick.

"Mom has tasked us with finding herbs and mushrooms."

"Okay. How about we play tag?" Yelled my brother. Before I could respond, I felt a tap on my back. On que, my brother sped by me.

"You know you outrun me!" I responded as I gave chase. My brother may be small but, he was quick and agile. Jumping over logs, avoiding boulders and not even tired. He passes through a large bush and the sound of footprints went missing.

'Why did he stop?' I thought as I began to sprint.

"Hey! Are you okay?" I yelled tearing through the vegetation. Immediately, I felt nothing under my feet. I fell backwards and began slide down a dark tunnel. I braced myself for the worst. Up ahead, I saw a large opening. Going through, I came out and hit the ground hard.

"What is going on here?"

"Brother!" I heard from my side. I couldn't help but rush and trap him in my arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He nodded. I released him and my attention was suddenly drawn to his right hand.

"What is that?" I inquired. He fully opened his palm to reveal a small emerald. I took it and held it to the light shining from the openings above.

"Where did you get this from?" He pointed to a strange structure on the other end of the room. Standing up, I saw the full picture. We had landed in some old ruin. Grey brick walls with vast cracks and vines hanging from the ceiling. The covering above was worn out and allowed light to enter. Approaching the structure, I felt something strange. Each step felt like I was entering another zone or something.

'What is this feeling?' I then saw something laying within it. A metal gauntlet of some sort. I couldn't understand it but, it drew me closer and closer without realizing it. Everything around me grew still. I took ahold of the item and examined it closely.

'Wow. Didn't expect to find something like this.' Then, I felt another presence in the room. It was from behind.

'Oh no!' I thought turning to my brother scared stiff. I couldn't believe what I saw. A dark figure rose from behind him. Covered in flaming darkness, the hooded character brooded over my sibling. It swiped at my brother but, he ducked in time. He rolled forward. The figure's hood fell off and I chocked. It was a skull. He continued to go after my brother.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled. He looked to me and smiled eerily. The darkness formed a massive hand. 'What is that?'

My senses were going wild as I could feel something ready to emerge. Green light orbs started gather in palm. Constructing a large green sphere, I quickly ran to my frozen brother. Standing between him and this devil. He smiled before the attack flew forward.

'I have to stop it somehow.' I instant thought of the glove I had. I put on quickly and now it stood between myself and oblivion. I shut my eyes; awaiting the impact. However, I felt nothing. Opening my eyes, I saw the glove was absorbing the energy.

"What in the world?" This was too much. It then began to glow white. I tried to remove it but, it was stuck. The light traveled down my arm and consumed my body. Before my eyes, my body changed. I felt power flowing through my veins. I wasn't entire sure of what happened but, the creature became apprehensive. I knew then I had the power to win. I instinctively held out my hand and a green kunai materialized. It sped forward and split the demon in half. Soon after, the gem I held glowed and absorbed the monster. It was over.

"What happened? What was that thing? Why are you glowing?" questioned my brother. I had no clue at all.

"May I provide some answers." We both jumped as we looked behind us and saw another floating being. He seemed to be the age of our father.

"Who are you? Are you going to attack us too?" He shook his head and I lowered my hand. I could sense great power from him. I would stand no chance even with my new found abilities. Covered in a purple cloak, grey gloves and a clock in his chest. The man said, "I'm here to assist you young one. My name is Clockwork. Master of Time."


	42. Birth of Darkness

Kyoto, Japan (Hung's POV)

"Master of Time?" I questioned. Trying to understand everything that has occurred this past hour. Nothing makes sense anymore.

"Precisely Hung." I became a little apprehensive as he uttered my name.

"How do you know me?"

"Easy. Being the Master of Time; I protect and watch over the flow of time. From the past to the future. I oversee all that occurs and all that may occur. I know about you and your brother. Your home, your parents and your new powers." I looked to my glowing hands. Sensing this power didn't weaken or vanish; my worry steadily grew with each passing second.

'What is happening to me?' I pondered.

"No need to be afraid my child. I have come to aid you. I see a great future for you. One guided by your pure heart, righteous nature and unparalleled courage."

"What are you talking about?"

"I will show you." He said opening a swirling green portal. Gazing deep within, revealed another dimension of green mist. "The answers lie beyond here. But you must have the courage to take the first step."

I couldn't stop my curiosity from growing. 'I have to find out the truth.' He moved aside and motioned for me to enter. I started to advance when I felt a tug on my leg. Looking back, I saw my brother desperately keeping me from entering the doorway. The look of despair spoke volume. I bent down and rubbed his head.

"Worry not brother. I will return once I have all the answers." He shook his head.

"Not without me." He demanded leering at Clockwork. 'Guess he doesn't trust him. I can't blame him after everything that has happened.' I got up and looked to Clockwork. He nodded in agreeance.

"As long as he stays by your side. The next world is one of danger and those without means of protecting themselves; will perish immediately."

"I understand." He smiled and motioned us through. We entered and he followed.

Ghost Zone

On the other side, we were greeted by an unfamiliar feeling. One of grief and sorrow. It felt as if it flowed through the air itself. Aside from that, we were floating in the air and the ground was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are we?" I panicked.

"All is well." I heard from behind. "This is the Ghost Zone. The place where spirits of those who have passed on reside."

"You're a ghost?" He gave a nod before flying toward a massive tower. Gears floating about and an air of mystery thickening the atmosphere.

"Follow me." We didn't argue as we entered the structure. Entering a room, he touched down and the weirdest thing happened. He transformed into an old man! This guy was getting weirder by the second.

"Be not alarmed. My form changes as time does. However, that is not why we are here. First, I will explain what that item is fused to your body and what it has done to you." We took a seat on the floor as he held his palm to the sky. A small cloud emerged and formed some type of mirror. An image emerged of the gauntlet.

"Long ago, there was a mighty but, dangerous warrior who lived amongst the land. He won countless battles but was consumed with bloodlust. Even after gaining his own kingdom, he sought to gain more power. Power to crush his foes and to keep his rule. He visited an old man rumored to possess an artifact able to transfer strength to the wearer. Seeking the man, he came across the gauntlet. The man gave him a warning that it would spell his doom. Of course blinded by his obsession, he equipped it. Not feeling any stronger, he questioned the old man. However, he vanished. Upset, he returned to his kingdom. Unaware of it being in ruin. A fire spirit set the kingdom ablaze. No one could combat the creature as he overcame ever warrior present. The warrior stood before him and cursed the spirit for what he'd done. During his rant, the glove began to glow. The spirit smiled as he attacked with a ball of fire. He used the item to defend himself. Once it ceased, it began to glow even more and he was soon consumed by it. The creature was said to have infused its power with it as well. Thus, it has been said to have been worn by other humans and spirits. Therefore, transferring and absorbing the powers of multiple beings." I was sweating bullets then.

"Am I going to disappear too?" The mirror vanished.

"No. It has a certain ability. One that is used by the glove and by the wearer. Known as Judgement."

"Judgement?"

"The glove tests the hearts of those seeking its power. If your heart is filled with hate, it will provide you with no power. Of course, in your case, one of a pure heart will gain unimaginable skill. Strength, speed and all the powers from those absorbed."

"Wow!" I couldn't believe what he was telling me.

"Additionally, you are no longer just human. You are a being born from both worlds."

"Worlds?" asked my brother. I was kind of surprised he was silent this entire time.

"You are both human and ghost."

"So I'm half ghost and half human?" I questioned.

"A halfa?" said my brother out of confusion.

"An interesting way of comprehension but essentially yes. You possess a new gift. I will train you to use your powers. Give me at least a week and I will make you the warrior you are meant to become." I looked down mulling over his words. I looked to the glove and could feel some kind of deeper connection to it. As if it were alive.

"I agree." He outstretched his hand. I stood and walked over to him. We shook hands to solidify our agreement.

"I promise to make you a hero beyond belief." My brother came up behind me. Looking to him, I saw the biggest and goofiest grin ever. Even the twinkle in his eye told me everything. The word hero immediately reminds him of the stories our father would tell us. Tales of heroes battling the forces of darkness and being loved by all. I think it's because he doesn't really have friends. He's really kind to me but, he doesn't get along with anyone else.

"That would be so cool big brother!" I laugh. 'It would be.'

"I'm ready Clockwork." He smiled.

"Very well my apprentice. Shall we begin."

Kyoto, Japan

I laid down in bed letting my thoughts wonder to that moment. When I received a power that was unheard of. One of tales and legends. Either way, I trained with Clockwork at night. It was the only time to slip out unnoticed but, someone noticed of course. Mom, always gets mad at me when she catches me creeping around at midnight. I'm learning how to avoid that more and more. He taught me about all of the basic ghost abilities like phasing through walls, flying and sensing other spirits. After the basics, I began to learn of my own unique powers. I had a fire and water core. A strange combination but, it was also unique. It's funny though. I'm a teenager, going to school, hanging out with friends and now have a part time job as the local exorcist. There was something that continues to bother me though. No matter what, I can't shake the feeling something bad was about to happen. With being the hero. That's usually how the story goes. Right?

The Next Day

I awoke to my brother shaking me.

"Good morning! It's time for breakfast." I pulled the covers from by body and stretched.

"Good morning little brother. Tell mom I'm coming." He nodded and ran off into the kitchen. I was exhausted. The heroes in dad's tales never mentioned if they got enough sleep. Those guys had it easy. I got up, made my bed, got ready and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning son." said my mother bringing the food to the table.

"Hey mom. Where's dad?" She pointed out the window.

"He's getting ready for work." She walked over to the window and called, "Breakfast is ready."

"Okay." He said. Shortly after, he walked in with the biggest grin. He sat down with us. My mother, blessed with flawless pearly skin, was beautiful. Her straight black hair, genuine smile and black eyes. However, you could easily tell our dad wasn't a local. He had curly red hair and soft blue eyes. I got mom's hair and dad's eyes but my brother got the opposite.

"Boys. How did you sleep?"

"Good dad. What's the job for today?"

"Mrs. Mino needs some help constructing her porch. It shouldn't take long. I'm almost done. It was strange though. Yesterday, I dug up some weird stone tablet in her yard. Anyway, I may be back before you son." Dad was a skilled construction worker. Give him wood and some tools, he could build anything.

"Hung." I looked over to my mom with an irritated look in her eyes. "Were you out late again?" I shook my head furiously.

"We've talked about this."

"I wasn't out late mom. I promise." She backed down but, the look in her eyes told me she didn't believe me.

"Alright. Let's eat so you can get to school on time."

"Okay mom." After breakfast, I waved goodbye to my brother and mom as I made the walk to school. Halfway down the trail, I saw my breath.

'A spirit!' I grew rigid immediately. Ready for them to attack but, nothing happened. 'I know I sensed something. Maybe it's a ghost dog again.' I continued on to class. I made it on time actually. Once in a blue moon, I will make it to class before the teacher does. Throughout the day, I couldn't shake what happened earlier. 'Usually when I sense a spirit, they attack, I stop them. End of story. Or maybe it was a false alarm.' Once school ended, I saw the school ensemble in the courtyard. Some whispering about the ghost from last night. It sucks having to hide my identity. Aside from being smart, I'm the loser no one notices. I have a few "friends". Those that ask for help with their homework they didn't do the night before. Well, I do have one friend. She wasn't at school today. Her name is Hotaru. We have been friends ever since we were 5. She's shy, awkward and really weird. But, when you don't have any friend; beggars can't be choosers. Besides, we get along really well.

Walking closer to the trail leading home. I see a group of people pointing and gasping. My heart sank as I looked at my home at the top ablaze. 'Oh no!' I thought rushing up the trail without a moment of hesitation. 'Please be okay! Please be okay!' I repeated hoping everyone would be safe. Reaching the top, the horrible sight was too unreal. I wasted no time as I rushed inside.

"MOM! DAD! B…"

"Hung!" I heard from the living room. Entering the room, everything was on fire and smoke robbed me of my sight.

"Hello!" I called out. I suddenly made out a figure on the floor. I bent down.

"Mom!" She was covered in cuts and burns. She began to cry as she rubbed my cheek.

"My hero." She whispered.

"It's okay mom. I'm going to get you out of here." I picked her up in my arms and ran out the back door. Once outside, I fell to my knees coughing widely. 'We're safe but, where's is everyone else.' I thought.

"Brother." I grew happy as I recognized the voice. Looking up, I saw my brother safe and sound. Yet, my joy was taken away by the horrific sight before me.

"No! DAD!" I put my mother down and ran over to him. Not paying attention, I was pushed away by a powerful attack. I slid back to where my mother laid. 'Who did that?'

"Brother!" Someone howled. I looked to my younger brother standing mere inches away from our father.

"You're oka…" I stopped as I noticed something was completely wrong. His eyes were white and void of reason.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course brother. I finally got my wish. To be a hero just like you." 'A hero?' I thought as I saw something sinister manifest behind him. A shadowy creature, with a white mask, red strips down the side and bright yellow eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" I asked standing up.

"No one worth mentioning. I have come to fulfill the wish of this child. To have powers just like his big brother." It mocked. My brother held out his palm and a torrent of flames ripped a hole in the mountain side. 'No way!' I thought with my mouth gaping open.

"You did this?" I asked pointing to our smoldering home. He laughed manically as he outstretched his arms.

"Yes. Isn't it wonderful. To possess the strength to do what you please. Dad didn't like it so much but, in the end I know he saw things my way."

"You killed our father?" I asked pained by the reality of the situation.

"No worries. Looks like mom will join him soon. At least he won't be alone." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My own brother killed our parents, set our house on fire and caused all this mayhem. Anger, grief and sorrow overwhelmed me. I had to beat him. Nothing else mattered right now.

'That's it! Change!' I was enveloped by a white ring, transformed and stood before him ready to attack. I took a wide stance and let my power explode. I rushed toward my brother. Ready to force that demon out of him. I went for a punch but, he dodged quickly. I couldn't follow him. Standing by my side, he punched me in the stomach. My eyes widened from the pain. His strength was unbelievable. He grabbed my hair, spun me around and threw me into the air. He raised his palm and a large ghost ray shot toward me. Enveloping me, I couldn't help it as pain engulfed my body. I was defenseless as I plummeted to the earth. I hit the ground hard. My vision began to fade but, I saw my brother smiling eerily over me.

"Farewell brother. My legacy has yet to begin. Time to return to my home and prepare to rule both worlds!" He laughed before vanishing into the nothing.

'This can't be happening. I looked to my father as his eyes were wide and filled with nothing. He was gone. I crawled over to my mother. I sat on my knees. She raised her hand.

"Hung my son. I knew you were a hero."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you mom. I was afraid that you wouldn't like me. That you would see me as a monster." She shook her head and placed her hand on my cheek.

"My son. I knew you were meant for so much more. You have a courageous heart and a will to help others. I love you both. I don't see either of you as monsters. Please, save your brother from the darkness." She coughs more and I could feel her life slowly fading away.

"Mom! No, please stay. I will get help and…" She removed her hand from her stomach to reveal a deep wound.

"I don't have a lot of time. Promise me to always be kind and do what is right. Be a hero not just for me but for everyone who is weak and scared. Be the light in the darkness my son. I love you with all my heart." She smiled. Her eyes closed, her hand fell but, her smile never faded. My vision became blurry as tears flowed furiously down my cheeks.

"I promise mom! I will be the strongest, bravest and kindest hero ever! I won't let you down! I will save my brother and carry on our legacy!" I wailed to the heavens. I could feel the ground shake from my scream. That was the day my goal became clear and my fate was determined. To fight my brother, the terror of both worlds and the one known as Braedon.


	43. Our Future Hope

Ghost Zone

Restless spirits wander the green dimension. Wailing, screaming and seeking their lost purpose.

"Faster!" yelled someone deep within a mountain range. Blasts echoed and the sound of fighting attracted the ear. Deep in the canyons, a fighter flew quickly out of the crevice. Reaching the sky, a multitude of black orbs followed him.

"These things are harder to get rid of than I thought." He said soaring higher. The orbs pursued him and steadily grew closer. 'Play time is over.' He revealed his palm to the spheres and unleashed a barrage of white orbs. They clashed and canceled each other out.

"That takes care of that."

"Keep your wits." Said a ghost observing from the mountain peak.

"I've got this Clockwork." He said coming closer to the ground.

"Hung my apprentice. My words are to keep you from receiving injury." Hung shook his head before touching down.

"You saw I dodged the attack just fine." He began to look around. "By the way, where are you know?" He asked. The ground below him crumbled. A leg emerged and went to kick him. Hung bend backwards and flipped out of the way.

"There you are!" He said.

"I almost had you." Commented a female warrior about his height. Dressed in white short sleeved shirt and pants. Black flat shoes and a white hood hiding her face. Only a pair of glowing white eyes were visible.

"Almost is the key word." She came and punched Hung in the shoulder. "What was that for?" He asked rubbing his sore arm.

"For being an idiot. As always."

"I'm not an idiot. I won fair and square." She huffed and looked off in another direction.

"Enough my friends." Clockwork said descending. "Great work both of you. You have gained tremendous power and skill over these past few months."

"Thanks to your teachings Clockwork."

"No need to thank me. I'm merely nothing more than a guide. That is enough for today. Return home and rest. Tomorrow, you both will embark a new chapter of your training." Hung and his friend nodded. They began to levitate.

"See you tomorrow Clockwork." yelled Hung.

"Thanks again Clockwork." said Hung's companion. As they flew away, Clockwork smiled.

"Soon, you will travel a great path and be called heroes."

Kyoto, Japan (Hung's POV)

The two ghost phased into a small home. Everything was quiet as they looked around for any possible danger.

"Coast is clear." I said sensing no one else. I was enveloped by my light ring and transformed into my human form. Another light caught my eye as it consumed my friend. Once it vanished, there stood a tall girl with long white hair, black eyes and a beautiful smile.

"Seems like you're getting better at it Hotaru." I said opening the doors to let in some light.

"Yeah. Well, I've had powers longer than you but, this one still escapes me." Hotaru is my one and only true friend. After the incident with my brother and my parents, she allowed me to move in with her. It definitely wasn't my first choice but, I don't have any other family here. I've always known her to have lived by herself. Her parents passed away when she was younger. They too perished in a fire. The first week was okay but, my ghost sense kept going off. It happened every time I went to sleep. I confronted her and found out she was a ghost too. It appears she also perished in the fire but, was able to return to the human world immediately after. She found that she possessed the ability to alter her form and was becoming human unconsciously. It was a little hard to receive but my powers were a spectacle within itself. Either way, that brought us even closer together. It didn't take long before we both were being trained by Clockwork.

"Day dreaming about me?" questioned Hotaru. I snapped back to reality. I could feel the blush coming across my cheeks.

"Not really." I said rubbing my head and laughing nervously.

"Whatever you say. What are you in the mood for?" She made her way into the kitchen. I followed after.

"Doesn't matter to me." She sighed.

"You're no help." She put her finger on her chin as she looked up to the roof. "I have an idea. Can you get some tomatoes and cabbage from the garden please?"

"As you wish." I said jokingly. I walked by her and saw the slightest hint of red on her pale cheeks. I grinned as I exited our home. In the back, we had a large terrace enveloped with all manner of vegetation. From eggplants to beets, we grew it, ate it and sold it. Aside from the job I have as the local builder, we also make extra from selling fresh produce. I pick up a basket from the porch and head along the rows of cultivated ground.

'Now, where are those tomatoes and cabbages?' I thought. After a few seconds, I stumbled upon them grouped closer to the woods. I bent down and collected enough for dinner. Peering at the moving clouds, I couldn't help but retreat into my thoughts.

'I wonder what our future holds. We're both blessed with powers and are destined for great things. Per Clockwork, that is. Also, what does he have in store for us tomorrow?' I shook my head and returned inside.

"Took you long enough." She said making a stew.

"Sorry. I had to hunt each one down." I responded placing the basket on the table. Cleaning each one, we became quiet. I could feel something was bothering her just like me. We finished cooking and sat down to eat. We remained quiet. Each trying to read the other. We're usually talking about everything but, not tonight.

"Hung. What do you think about our future?" She said breaking the tension.

"Funny. I was asking myself the same thing." I pushed my empty bowl aside as I clasped my hands together on the table. "I can't really say. Fate hasn't been too kind to us. From losing our parents and gaining powers beyond human belief." Her eyes shifted to the table. I got up and walked over to her. I bent over and touched her forehead to mine.

"But, fate hasn't taken everything away." I could see tears escape her violet eyes.

"What else can I lose? I lost my family and my life." I smiled as I closed my eyes and pulled her closer.

"We have each other." I could feel her jump a little from my answer. "I couldn't have been able to cope with what happen without you by my side. I lost everything in an instant. I didn't know where to go or who to trust. However, you wouldn't allow me to slip into despair. You gave me a home, a new beginning and hope. Thank you Hotaru." I opened my eyes to see her smiling wide. A clear hue of pink across her face.

"I'm glad I got to help you. I didn't really do much though." I shook my head.

"Don't be silly. You've done more for me than you could ever imagine." She immediately trapped me in a hug. I was caught off guard but, I wrapped my arms around her too.

"You've done just as much for me. Thanks to you being my friend, I was able to feel somewhat normal again. Ever since I found out I was a ghost, I felt disconnected with society. A loner, a stranger. It felt like everyone else could sense I was different too. Not you though. You became my friend despite who I am."

"Well, you weren't so different. I know some people prefer solitude but, no can withstand it."

"Thank you for being my friend." She said as she back away; staring deep into my eyes.

"Thanks for being my hope." She giggled. I can't help but, love that smile and laugh. Everything about her. The way her eyes gleam, her caring nature and how she encourages me. I couldn't ask for anything more.

"My hero." She said before kissing me on the cheek. Another surprise but, a warm and welcoming one too. She drew back but, her face remained somewhat close. I could feel her breath brush my face. Each second, I continued to get lost in her alluring eyes. I've always liked her but, this was on another level right now. Before I knew it, we began to draw closer. I just went with the flow as I closed in.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." We jumped apart from each other. Obviously embarrassed as we stared wide eyed at our guest.

"Hi Clockwork." He smiled as he looked from Hotaru to me. I looked at her out the corner of my eye. Her cheeks were as red as mine and her eyes twice as big.

"My apologies my apprentice. I have come to inform you that you both have been selected to become warriors."

"Warriors?" I inquired overcoming my initial shock and embarrassment.

"I've heard about them." chimed in Hotaru. "They are chosen by the Neo Ancients and Ancients to protect the ghost zone. They are recognized for their power being exponentially stronger than the average ghost."

"Wow. That sounds pretty cool actually. And we're being chosen?" Clockwork nodded.

"You two have display unparalleled courage and strength. Protecting both humans and ghost. Therefore, you both will commence your training tomorrow."

"How long is this training?"

"Two weeks."

"That's all?" I asked. 'I thought it would take longer than that.'

"Not exactly. The time outside of the realm will be two weeks but, inside it will be three months."

"Wow, the surprises just keep coming. When do we begin?" Clockwork opened a new portal to the ghost zone.

"Tomorrow evening. Inform those of your potential absence and meet me at my tower."

"Got it." Hotaru smiled.

"We will see you then." Clockwork began to exit.

"Tomorrow my apprentice. And the gears of fate will begin to turn." 'The gears of fate?' I thought as he disappeared from sight.

"This amazing!" Hotaru screamed. "We're going to be warriors." She squealed.

"I can't believe it either." 'I can really live out your dream mom. I can continue our legacy and save Braedon.' We didn't talk about what happened before Clockwork appeared. I wanted to imagine what would have happened but, that had to wait. I informed my clients of our absence and our teachers as well. The next day, we met Clockwork in the ghost zone.

"Hey Clockwork. We're here." I said as we landed before our mentor.

"Ah Hung and Hotaru. Welcome. The time has come to meet with destiny."

"Brother. Is it time for my entrance?" He smiled. We both looked into the shadows of the corridor as a figure emerged. A woman with blue skin, white hair and red eyes. Dressed in a black gown, she walked beside Clockwork.

"So, these are your children?"

"Yes. Hung and Hotaru. This is my older sister Amser. She is a Neo Ancient like myself. We both will be responsible for your training." Amser smiled and extended her hand.

"Hello Hung. My name is Amser. Nice to finally meet my brothers' apprentice." We shook and then she turned to Hotaru. "And you must be Hotaru. I will supervise your training." I could feel that Hotaru was surprised to see another powerful being before her. I know how she felt. The power she possesses is beyond belief.

"Nice to meet you." Hotaru finally said. Amser smiled as she opened a portal.

"Follow me my friends." We nodded. She went through and I saw Hotaru hesitate.

"You okay?" An indescribable look came across her face.

"Yeah. It's just… Never mind." She started to walk forward. I grabbed her hand as she looked back to me.

"If something is bothering you. Please let me know." She remained silent but, eventually said, "It's just Amser reminds me of my mother. Her face, her soft voice and even her hair."

"It's okay. Look at it this way. It makes it easier to be around her if you see her as someone you trust. She's here to help us." She sighed and a grin came across her face.

"Thanks Hung." She entered the portal.

"Hung. I have something I must inform you of." I turned to Clockwork as he came by my side.

"What is it Clockwork?"

"I have heard rumors of a human child with ghost powers. Fighting strong opponents to prove his strength. One capable of great power but, also known for a dark shadow that follows him." My eyes widened as I knew immediately who it was.

'Braedon. Little brother, what are you doing?'

"He went against the four Ancients and was overpowered. We sentenced him to the Dark Valley."

"Where?"

"The Dark Valley. A separate and unknown part of the ghost zone. He will be fine but it's to allow him time to hopefully change his path." I looked to ground as I couldn't help but feel responsible.

"He will be fine my apprentice but, this is why I'm training you. So, you can save him. For only you can." I immediately remembered my mother's final words. 'I have to save him. No matter what.'

"I understand." Clockwork smiled.

"Very well. Let us begin our journey." I traveled through the portal. On the other side, we were greeted with four massive doors in a dank dark rock cavern. I marveled at the sight before us.

"Behind these doors, are realms constructed to train a certain core." said Amser. "Now, for you my boy. Since you have a two unique type of cores, you will train in the fire realm and you Hotaru will train in the wind realm." Hotaru has an earth core but, her speed is beyond mine.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"No complaints here."

"Before that, we have a little business to complete first." Amser and Clockwork stood before our respective doors and began to glow a furious red. The earth shook violently and the air grew tense. The show ended and everything became quiet.

"Alright, time to go." commented Clockwork. He held up a red crystal and Amser held up a green crystal. The gems floated to an opening above the doors. The doors shook and slowly opened revealing a blinding light.

'Woah! This is so cool. Breadon would love this.'

"Now, we are ready. Come now Hotaru, we shall begin." She smiled.

"Gotcha." 'Seems like she's feeling better now. I'm glad.' Staring into the light, I saw my brother before all this happened. The times we played together, reading stories and fishing. 'I will save you little brother.'

I felt something on my cheek. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Hotaru kissing me. 'What in the world!' I screamed in the sanctity of my mind. She drew back.

"Good luck Hung and thanks." I heard Amser giggling as Hotaru made her way back.

"See you boys in two weeks. Let's go." They disappeared into the wind realm.

"The time has come." Said Clockwork. 'Should have seen that saying coming.'

"I'm ready." 'Wait for me Braedon.'


	44. The Power of Change

Fire Realm (Hung's POV)

The area was amazing. Volcanoes as far as the eye could see. 'Wow, this breathtaking. How is this possible?' I looked down to the earth below and saw cracks layering the field. Surprisingly, it wasn't hot.

"What bothers you my apprentice?"

"I see all the fire erupting around us but, it doesn't seem to be hot." Clockwork smiled as he pointed to my stomach.

"Because you possess a fire core. Unique as it is, you have a powerful combination that will produce unimaginable results."

"Really?" He nodded.

"Indeed but, that glove you absorbed has also blessed you with a few unique abilities as well."

"Like what?"

"In time. Let's begin." We started our training and eventually, I became aware of some of the other powers Clockwork initially mentioned. One manifested itself through a transformation. His name was Eron. Unusual fellow. Came off to be scary but, we got along just fine. I learned to manipulate lava and create water that even heat couldn't evaporate. During the last week, Clockwork had me do something strange.

"You sure about this?"

"Yes Hung. Trust me, you will be fine."

"So, you want me to spend five days meditating at the bottom of the volcano."

"Yes." 'I knew he was strange but, this is terrifying. I know I don't get hot from my fire core but, lava is more than dangerous.' I sighed. 'Well, it could be worse.'

 _"_ _Not really."_ Commented my new friend Eron. _"Worry not. This will give us time to train."_

'If you say so. I trust you.' On the first day, I was pleasantly surprised to know that I could fully submerge myself without any pain. It was awesome. The stuff of dreams. I swam down to the bottom and realized another interesting ability.

'I can breathe?'

"More or less. It's more that you're use to the action. In this form, you require no oxygen. This is just another advantage of being part ghost."

"Wow. I thought I was actually breathing here in the ghost zone."

"There is air but, you don't need it. Now, we can begin." I sat down on the bottom and crossed my legs. I felt myself being pulled into Eron's realm.

"Welcome Hung." He said towering over me.

"Hey Eron. So, what's the plan?"

"The gauntlet you possess grants powers aside from what you're already aware of. I was manifested from this collection of energy. I allow the ability of transformation. However, unlike other ghost with the same power to shape shift. This power allows you to gain strength through it. Increasing your overall power level per say."

'So, with you inside of me. It's like having two tanks of energy?' I asked.

"Precisely. However, my tank is large than yours. It does come with a cost. First there's the mark." He pointed his massive finger to my wrist. Looking down, I saw a green skull mark.

"It identifies you as one able to turn into a large monster."

'Like a kaiju?'

"What is that my friend?" Eron asked.

'It's a name for a large beast or monster. I bet we could call it a kaiju mark.'

"I like that."

'So, what other powers do you mean?'

"Well, I'm going to teach you how to perform Judgement." I raised an eyebrow.

'I remember Clockwork talking about it before.'

"Yes. It's your most powerful and dangerous move. Only use it if you have to. I will teach you the two levels of it and your heart will guide you as to when you can use them."

'I'm ready.' I was under Eron's instruction until the time came to return to the ghost zone. Exiting the portal, it was hard to believe we were gone only for two weeks in the real world.

"Not much has changed." 'Well something has. I sense a strong force nearby. It's probably nothing.' I commented as Clockwork came from behind me.

"Well well well. Aren't you boys looking stronger." Following the voice, I saw Amser and Hotaru with a new and amazing look. She was taller and her hair had grown longer. Her violet eyes glowed like the sun and her face was just as radiant. Her smile could break any sadness and my heart felt suddenly warmer. Glad that she was okay and happy to see that her time with Amser seemed pleasant. She ran over and trapped in a tight hug.

"Hung!" She screamed. I smiled as I held her tight.

"Hey Hotaru. How have you been?"

"Great." 'I'm glad.' We stayed like that for a moment but, I think our onlookers eventually caused us to separate. Amser walked over and smiled widely.

"And you have become even more powerful than I could imagine."

"Thank you Amser."

"Now, we can get started."

"Started with?" I questioned.

"The ceremony of course. You both we're chosen to become warriors. Now comes the part where you will fulfill that duty." She snapped her fingers and we vanished. I was blown away by this skill that I didn't realize where we landed.

'Woah!' I turned around looking at a massive coliseum. Rustic and old; the structure had seen some time and many battles.

"You have arrived." looking to the entrance, my eyes rested upon two new beings. One beast with white fur and a clear arm; the other was a tall woman with four arms dressed in armor.

"You're right on time." said Clockwork. "Meet the new candidates." He pointed to me. "This is my apprentice Hung and this is Hotaru." The beings smiled pleasantly as their eyes met ours.

"Nice to meet you both." responded the woman. "Let me introduce myself. I am Pandora and this is Frostbite."

"Nice to meet you both. I have heard a great deal about your deeds." 'I guess Clockwork brags about us when we're not around.'

"Now since the introductions are out of the way. The ceremony can begin." Clockwork made his way before everyone. "Ancients, step forward and state who you have chosen to represent." Pandora stepped forward first.

"I have chosen Hotaru." She looked to Hotaru and motioned for her to join her. She advanced slowly of course. I knew she was nervous. I was too. This was a lot to take in at once.

"Very well. Frostbite. Name your champion." He followed the routine, stepped forward and said, "I have chosen Hung." I stepped forward. Standing next to him, I could feel his surprising strength. The chill around him reminded me of something.

"Understood. Now, step forward new champions." We both came before him. He raised both of his hands over us. Suddenly, I saw white light surround me and my power increase. The light dissipated.

"Congratulations. You are now warriors. You are protectors designated by us to defend both worlds. All duties you will perform will be given by either us or those who have chosen you. You hold a higher position than those who reside here normally. Without further delay, your mentors will present you with a gift." Clockwork opened a green portal and began to pull something out. From the depths, he retrieved a massive scythe.

"Wow! This is amazing." He handed it over to me and I could its power.

"You're welcome Hung. This weapon was forged by a scientist known by Technus. Allowing the user to alter the size of it by a thought alone." I gave it a shot and it worked. I shrunk it down to the size of my palm. I enlarged it with a large smile on my face.

"That's not all." continued my mentor. "It is built of a special type of metal. The creator named it Speculum. This type of metal absorbs the properties of ecto energy."

'I think I understand.' I engulfed my hand with fire and it began to wrap around the hilt and traveled to the green blade. I couldn't believe it.

"This is so cool."

"Glad you approve. I also have another gift for you." He handed me a gathering of folded clothes. "Clothing befitting a warrior." I dug my weapon into the ground and took a look. A black and white shirt with black pants. A red dragon raced down the chest to the leg.

'Wow. I can't believe it. You know Clockwork reminds me a lot of my dad.'

"And for you Hotaru." Amser said holding out a sheathed blade. The sheath was red and the lower part was dark as the night. She pulled out the blade to reveal the raven blade. The hilt was wrapped in red cloth and a green crystal rested in the center.

"A blade forged of the same material as Hung's weapon. Constructed to absorbed the user's energy and increase its power." The smile that came to her face was a rare one. Something I haven't seen in a long time.

"Thank you Amser. I don't know what to say."

"No thanks necessary. You have worked hard my apprentice." She laughed.

"Now, go home my friends. In time, you will be called upon to defend our world." I nodded.

"Thank you for everything everyone." We said our good byes and went back home. It felt kind of strange returning back after three months. Everything became somewhat normal again. Hotaru and I became even closer as we shared our separate experiences with each other. She learned of Eron and he became a part of our little family. Everything seemed to be going our way. The battles became easier. However, as time passed, I couldn't shake the thought of my brother. Being sentenced to the Dark Valley. I prayed for his safety every day. Until fate came knocking.

Hotaru and I were in the mountains of the ghost zone. Training with our weapons. They had improved our power and skill.

"That's enough for today." I said shrinking my blade.

"Okay." Hotaru responded. Tossing her blade into the air and catching it in her sheath. 'That was pretty cool.' I don't know what it is but, something has prevented me from taking the next step with her. I know she's full ghost and what not but, I care for her deeply. I didn't really care since I was part ghost now. We were alike in many ways. Enough for us to connect at least. Eron and I have talked about it and he tends to think it's because I failed to save my brother. I failed to protect my family so I don't deserve to express my feelings. Either way, I wanted to tell her how I feel.

"Hotaru." Her beautiful eyes rested on me. My heart skipped a beat as she focused on me alone. I was a strong warrior chosen by one of the strongest ghost in the world and I can't even talk to a girl I've been living with for almost a year.

"Yes." She advanced forward and stopped a few inches before me. It was almost as if she knows what I want to say.

"Well, I've been meaning to say this for a while now. But, I…" 'This is hard. I just have to say it.'

"I.."

"My apprentice." We both turned to Clockwork descending upon us. 'Bad timing but, you probably know that.'

 _"_ _I think something is wrong Hung."_ Looking at Clockwork's expression troubled me. He always had this air about him. Where it seemed nothing disturbed him but, I could see something was troubling him.

"Hey Clockwork. What's wrong?"

"I come with bad news. He has returned." He didn't have to say who. I knew immediately who it was.

"Braedon." I said clenching my fist.

"The time has come Hung. All of your hard work for this very moment." said Eron.

"He has begun his conquest of the ghost zone."

"When did he arrive." I asked.

"It seems he escaped a few weeks ago." 'That has to be the presence I felt when we exited the fire realm.' "He has gain unimaginable power. He has gained the ability to absorb dark energy."

"Dark energy?" Hotaru asked joining the conversation.

"Present in the dark valley only. The ectoplasm that surrounds us has two properties. One of light and the other of dark. Luckily that form of energy resides only in that realm."

"So, we can beat him?" Clockwork shook his head.

"During the past few weeks, he kept his power low to avoid detection. He enlisted the help of Dr. Technus. Convincing him to create a device from his new metal."

"Like our weapons?"

"Yes. However, one of a more devious design and purpose. Allowing it the ability to absorb ectoplasm and provide him unlimited power."

"No way. How is that even possible?" I questioned.

"It is true. It has the ability to absorb ectoplasm and filter it into dark energy. Therefore, increasing his power beyond that of any regular ghost. No mere energy can defeat him."

"What about pure energy?" We both turned to Hotaru. "It's like yin and yang. Light and dark. Only the light can drive away the forces of evil."

"That could actually work." said Clockwork. 'Where would we be without her?'

"I will give you both your first big mission as warriors. Seek out Dr. Technus and discover a way to counteract his device. The Ancients will delay Braedon as long as we can. His lab is located in the east. A forgotten part of the ghost zone. Secluded and perfect for research."

"Understood." I wasted no time as I sped off toward Dr. Technus's lab. Hotaru followed after.

'Worry not my brother. I will free you from this curse.'

Half an hour later, we arrived at a colossal building. Landing at the stairs, we read the sign. "DR. TECHNUS LABORATORY".

"This is the place." I knocked and it slowly creaked open. A strange creature appeared on the other side. It was like a living cloud of yellow smoke. At it's head was a pair of glowing red eyes.

"You must be Hung." He said catching me off guard. "And you must be Hotaru. The doctor is awaiting your arrival." He fully opened the door and lead us inside.

We walked through corridors of labs and testing facilities. He had quite the crew of scientist. We came to a large black door. Looking inside, I saw a tall ghost with a long white lab coat and yellow gloves. He wore dark shades that complimented his dark blue skin and a large scar raced down his face.

"Ahh, the warriors arrive. Welcome to my lab." He said as his hand began to twitch.

"Hello doctor. We were sent to talk about…"

"The orb? My greatest creation ever. I had done pain staking research to create this metal and Braedon comes here demanding I use it to help his conquest."

"What does it do?" asked Hotaru.

"Absorbs ectoplasm. The very building block of everything supernatural. The ghost world itself is built from it but, it's an infinite source. Therefore, it uses that fact and continuously replenishes the user. Thus, he will never run out of energy. Any damage he takes will heal, his attacks will blow away mountains and his stability will be in question. Either way, he's indestructible."

"I don't believe that doctor." said Hotaru boldly. "Everything has a weakness." He began to cackle. After a few seconds, we started to cough and wheeze heavily.

"You are sharp my friend. There is a way to beat him. You have to counteract his dark orb with this." He went to a safe in the wall. Opening it, he retrieved a large metallic white sphere.

"Is that?" He nodded.

"An orb designed to gather pure energy. Same principle as Braedon's weapon but, unique. I created it as a countermeasure to his. When he ordered me to create it, I, in secret of course, began creating this one. I can now entrust his downfall to you Hung." He handed it over to me and I could feel it bonding to me.

"Keep calm and combine your energy with the orb." I closed my eyes and focused. I wrapped it in my energy and the I could feel it vanish into my body. After that, I could feel it resting at my core.

'This power is unbelievable. I feel indestructible.'

"Now." He quickly and rudely plucked out one of my hairs.

"Owww. Why did you do that?" He walked over to the vault and placed the hair into a slot.

"Safe precautions. Once this ordeal is over, bring the orb back here and place it in here. Therefore, only someone of your descent can open it."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Okay. Now, you must listen to me. In order to beat Breadon, you must separate him from the orb. The only way to do that is to cause his distort his ecto signature."

"How?" I asked.

"I understand." said Hotaru. "We will take care of it Doctor. Thank you for your help."

"Very well. I wish you luck my children." Hotaru began to walk out and the cloud creature followed us. 'She's smarter than me because I don't get how we're going to do that.'

"Trust in your friend. She is strong in mind and quick to a solution."

'You're right.' We made it to the front door.

"Good luck warriors." He said opening the doors.

"Thank you. Please, what is your name?"

"It's Seth."

"Nice to meet you Seth. I know you already know my name but, it's Hung." I couldn't tell but, I felt like he was smiling.

"The pleasure is mine. Be safe and victorious my friends." We flew off toward the battlefield. Knowing that with this new power, I can finally save my brother.

'I'm coming brother.'


	45. Key to Victory

Ghost Zone (Hung's POV)

I couldn't shake this haunting feeling. The closer we got to the battlefield, the more uneasy I became.

 _"_ _Are you worried?"_ asked Eron.

'About my brother? Of course I am. It's my fault he's like this.'

 _"_ _Not about your brother but, what you may have to choose."_

'Choose?'

 _"_ _Your brother or the world."_ I didn't want to think about the possibility of destroying my own brother. There was the side of me that wished to have my only living family back to normal and the other side was the warrior chosen to protect the lives of the innocent. I just shook my head. I had to save both. There no other way.

"You okay?" I peeked over to Hotaru flying next to me.

"Yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Well, the time for thinking is over. You've been training for this moment and now is your chance. The chance to set things right." I smiled. 'She's right. I've become stronger for a reason.'

We eventually arrived at a mountain range. A large flash in the sky and a figure flew our way.

"Look out!" I screamed as we separated. The figure crashed into the mountain side. The dust cleared and there laid the "King of All Ghost".

"Pariah Dark." I said with disgust. A man of great power or should I say great artifacts. The Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage gift him with limitless power. However, it doesn't work like the orb does. The artifacts only increase the amount of power he has. It's like having two Erons. However, the orbs allow us to continuously replenish our energy. Either way, he's powerful and dangerous.

"My king!" yelled someone from above. A knight in black armor and a purple flaming cape descended upon his fallen master. Pariah was an Ancient and his warrior was known as the Fright Knight. Pariah pulled himself from the crater. Clearly agitated.

"Are you well my king." asked the Fright Knight.

"Of course you fool. That young punk can't beat me." He stood up fully and returned to the sky. He flew up to us and stopped.

"You two must be the new warriors."

"Yes." I replied. "I'm Hung and this is Hotaru." He scoffed and laughed deeply.

"You two children can't hope to be strong enough to be of service to me. I will give you two rules that will prolong your existence. One, stay out of my way and two know who reigns over you." He laughed again; which it irritated me deeply. I clenched my fist, ready for a fight.

 _"_ _Calm yourself Hung. Control your temper. Conserve your energy for the real enemy."_ I took a deep breath and did as Eron said.

"Brother!" My eyes grew wide as I turned to a smoke cloud. Out of it came a tall and muscular male. Black eyes, white hair and pale skin. Fiery whisp escaped his mouth with each breath.

'This can't be Braedon. What happened to him?'

"Long time no see Hung. How do you like the new look?"

"I liked your old one better. At least you looked less like a monster."

"Ow, that hurt brother. Your words wound me deeply. Oh well, we will have our bout once I take out the trash. I finished the others rather quickly." He pointed to the other Ancients down near the mountain side. I could see Frostbite and Pandora with deep wounds and burns. I saw two other beings I haven't met before. One had sheep horns and a black cloak dressed in stars and the other seemed to wear a large chest plate with a tornado tail.

"Frostbite!" I screamed. After he made me a warrior, I got to know him more personally. His personality was the complete opposite of his appearance. Kind, generous, fair and just. I learned a lot from him and his people.

"Oh you knew that beast brother. If you want, I can cook him more." He held out his palm and I knew what he plotted. Without hesitation, a torrent of black flames rushed toward them.

'I have to save the..'

 _"_ _Hold on!"_ screamed Eron. The attacked was stopped. The Fright Knight put his body between Braedon and the injured. He blocked the attack but took heavy damage.

"You're dealing with me now."

"Stay out of this your fool." commented Pariah. He rushed at Braedon and fired a huge ecto ray. Braedon stopped the attack with one hand.

"Come on." I said as we flew over to the knight.

"Thank you."

"Worry not. My duty is to protect. No matter the threat."

"If it wasn't for you, then they wouldn't exist anymore. I know we haven't met before. My name is Hung and this is Hotaru."

"A pleasure. My name is Ridere."

"Nice to meet you."

"Is it true that man is your kin?"

"Yes. My younger brother. He was taken over by some spirit and killed our parents."

"My apologies my friend. This must be difficult for you." 'You have no idea.'

"However, our duty is clear. We must stop this man before he destroys everything. Our duty is unto those above us." I gulped as the thought of having to kill my brother darkened my mind.

"Would you do it? I mean if it was your brother?"

"I couldn't really say. The word duty is an invisible obligation but, family is a physical bond between individuals. I can't tell you how to live your life or how to make this easier for you. Only thing I can say is to look deep into his eyes. Learn if that is still your brother and then protect what you still have. You can't bring back your parents or your old life. Life is ever changing and we must adapt accordingly."

He's right. I can't really say how much of him remains conscious. I had to protect our world. When my world fell in the fire, Hotaru took me in when I was down and Clockwork basically adopted me when I was lost. I owe them my life.

"GGAAAHHHHH!" We looked to Pariah being held by his throat. 'He's strong alright.'

"Pitiful fool. You think the title is enough to defeat me." He took off his crown and his ring.

"Now your nothing more than a weakling." He said placing his free hand on his chest. A black beam escaped through his back. He fell unconscious.

"I guess that's it." He threw Pariah and his objects aside.

"MASTER!" bellowed Ridere as he charged sword drawn. He went to slash Braedon in half but his blade was stopped by his finger. He pointed his other finger at him and unleashed a powerful blast. Causing Ridere to crash to the earth.

"Now since that's over." He looked to me. "The time has come for us to clash my brother." I stared into his eyes. All humanity had left him. The brother I once knew was gone. My brother perished the day our parents were killed.

"Yes. The time has come. Hotaru." She looked at me. "Please go check on Ridere." She gave a nod and flew off.

"Be careful." She yelled.

"I will." I flew up to him and we stood face to face. Brother to brother. Warrior to warrior. Hero to villain.

'I will win. No matter what.'

"You ready?" He grinned.

"Do you have to ask?" I drew back my fist and so did he. Punching simultaneously, our attack caused a massive shockwave. It pushed us both back. Stopping my retreat, I flew toward him. He stopped and smiled wickedly.

"Yes!" He screamed. "Show me your true strength! Let your hate consume you!" He advanced after me. As he drew near, he spun and kicked at my head. I ducked and came up with an uppercut. I got him in the face but, I felt he struck me in the gut. The force from our attacks pushed each other away. He immediately held out his palms. A barrage of black orbs shot toward me.

'I better move!' I began to fly higher into the air. Each orb pursued me. I released a few orbs of my own to destroy the others. A large explosion resulted and quieted the battlefield. Only a cloud of dark smoke separated us.

"Brother!" He called out. "You've gotten stronger! I love it! Have you been eating your vegetables?" I grinned. 'So, he has a sense of humor.'

He wasted no time and held out his palms again. He constructed multiple large spikes.

"Stop this!" He launched them at me. The countless number of attacks left no room for escape as the converged from every direction. I held out my palms and created a white shield.

"HAAAA!" I yelled as I clenched my fists. The shield expanded and overtook the spikes. They stopped and began to freeze over.

"Oh, that's new." Braedon said with sarcasm. "You sly dog. What have they been teaching you?"

"Ways to win." I snapped my fingers and the ice broke into a million pieces. Showering the scene with glistening crystals. "You're going to have try harder to beat me creature."

"Come now brother."

"You're not my brother! You're a monster. An abomination. A shadow of my old brother. You have no right to use his name."

"Aren't we no fun today. No matter. That boy served his purpose and now I will fulfill mine." He disappeared. He reappeared above me. I stepped out of the way and he missed. He duplicated himself into four clones. They began to attack me with a fury of punches. I just started to fly back and avoided each hit. It felt like time itself slowed down. Training with Clockwork and Eron, has helped my reaction time greatly.

 _"_ _Do you sense it Hung?"_

'Yes. I do. He has power but, no skill. He throws strong punches. However, they are thrown without focus or intent.'

 _"_ _Your training gives you the advantage."_ Him and his clones closed in for the kill. I jumped high enough to avoid. I landed farther away from his horde.

"You're good." He said as they charged. Two broke off and began to flank me. I turned to my right and kneed one of my attacker in the chin. I then turned and grabbed the other by his wrist, kicking him in chest. Both vanished into nothing.

 _"_ _Above!"_

'I got it!' I looked up and stepped back. One missed with a glowing punch. I struck him in the chin with a palm strike. He vanished too. Both the real Braedon and his last clone combined their energy to create a massive energy drill. I took a wide stance and engulfed my body with green flames.

"Dragon Soul!" I yelled. A large dragon of flames rushed from my body and overtook his drill. Smashing it to pieces and destroying his last clone.

 _"_ _Hung. You must finish this immediately."_

'I agree.' He suddenly flew above me and raised both hands to the sky. Between his palms, he created a large sphere. The dark energy swirled and screamed. Growing with each passing second.

'You've got to be kidding me.'

"Now brother. This has enough power to blow this part of the zone to oblivion. Nothing you or your little girlfriend can do to save everyone." He smiled widely. Unafraid and resolved. He really meant to destroy everything.

"I'm not going to let that happen!"

"We'll see!" He launched it. The attack was large but, thankfully slow.

 _"_ _What do you plan to do?"_

'Time to test it out.'

"Very well. Show him the results of your training." It drew closer and closer. A few feet away, I closed my eyes to concentrate. Within myself, I focused energy in my stomach. Then, I inhaled deeply.

 _"_ _NOW!"_ Eron yelled. I unleashed a powerful and piercing scream. The shockwave stopped the ball. My wail shook the entirety of the zone and his attack. The ball couldn't withstand the force and dissipated into nothing.

 _"_ _Way to go Hung."_

'Thanks Eron. I can't believe that would be so strong.'

"Hung." called out Hotaru. She pointed to the sky.

"Look!" I looked to the sky and saw Braedon gripping his stomach. The look on his face was pure agony. 'What happened to him? Maybe a side effect to using the orb.'

 _"_ _No, it may be the key to victory my friend."_


	46. Blackened Embers

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" screamed Braedon. He stared at me with agony dressed about his features.

"I don't know what you did brother but, I will make you pay." He wasn't joking as his eyes became rigid and filled with discontent. He soon recovered and rushed toward me.

"BROTHER!" He bellowed as he faced his palm to me. He unleashed a powerful shockwave that threw me back. I tried to recover but, he didn't give me a chance to as he punched me in the face. One after the other, the punches kept coming until he gave one final hook into a nearby mountain. Unfortunately, the crash didn't stop me as I continued through and out the other side.

'Man! He was just playing earlier.'

 _"_ _He was just gauging your power. Now he's discovered that you can really hurt him."_

'Really. How?' I thought as I finally regained control. I shook it off but spit out some blood in my mouth.

 _"_ _Think about it. What was your last attack?"_

'My Phantom Howl?'

 _"_ _You named it?"_ Asked Eron with concern.

'What? It's a cool name.'

 _"_ _The name aside. Why do you think that attack may have hurt him?"_ I couldn't see what he was saying. I then heard a loud scream.

"HOTARU!" I yelled as I sped back toward the battlefield. Once I arrived, I saw Hotaru standing between Braedon and the wounded. Her arms outstretched and blood falling from her wounds.

"You're not strong but, I like that fire in your eyes girl." Braedon sneered.

"I won't let you hurt them."

"Why not? You're getting all beat up for those who are weighing you down. That blood is spilling because their weak and useless." Hotaru remained quiet as she looked down. Her hair draped over and hiding her face.

"No."

"What's that?" questioned Braedon.

"This blood is spilled protecting those who can't fight. Those who put their lives on the line so that everyone here can live in peace. I lost everything and finally gained something to fight for. As a warrior and as a friend. There is someone I deeply care for in this world and I can't let him down. So, I will keep them safe until he gets back because he's going to win this fight." Braedon started laughing uncontrollably.

"I thought you were brave but, you're just naïve and ignorant. Only those who have power have the right to say what's worth existing in this world. Much like your weak parents Hotaru. They deserved to burn." She looked up almost immediately.

"What are you talking about!" She demanded. "What do you know about the fire that killed my family?!" He laughed again.

"The world is a small place Hotaru. I was known as Kuro Hi. A powerful spirit here in the ghost zone. Before the Ancients decided on who to deem a warrior, it went to the strongest in our world. That was me until I was accused of going to far."

"What did you do?"

"Simple. I found no fun in testing my strength against the same old adversaries. No, I had to add new warriors to the mix." My eyes widened to the realization of his confession.

"You killed humans." said a shaken Hotaru. He laughed manically as if it was some cruel joke.

"Yes. I went to the human world and ushered in new competitors. For years, humans thought of it as some type of curse. If they saw a dark fire, they knew death had descended upon their town. Of course, Clockwork the all-knowing knew of my hobby and had his Ancients come after me. I escaped to the human world for a while. Still of course keeping up with my practice. It became like an addiction. An uncontrollable urge. Maybe it was the blood or the screams that gave me bliss." As he spoke, I could sense his insanity. This drive is what caused him to go over the edge. It was almost as it was a game. He was the hunter and we were the prey.

"The fun didn't last. They caught up to me and sealed me away in a two seal stone tablet. They buried one piece where you house was soon erected. When you broke the first seal, only a part of me escaped. Enough to indulge my longing passion. And then I was fully released after my brother's father released the other seal placed nearby. I was unfortunately weak from my years of imprisonment. I then took over his younger brother to better channel my powers. I then learned of that boys' hidden potential that allowed me to unlock more of my powers. And here we are today." Hotaru couldn't maintain her composure as tears streamed down her cheeks. My heart was breaking. I never would have thought that our lives were ruined by the same being. I couldn't take it anymore. We've lost too much.

'Eron.'

 _"_ _Yes! The time has come to end this quarrel."_

"Since you know the truth now." His hand began to glow black. "Your time ends now." Hotaru lost the will to fight as she fell to her knees and cried her eyes out.

"Worry not. I will make this painless or I will at least try." He punched forward and unleashed a large blast. I wasted no time as I stood between him and my friend.

He laughed thinking he ended everything with that attack. A dark cloud hid us from him.

"No, it isn't over you monster." He stopped laughing and I dispersed the covering with my hand. "Your killing spree ends here. You hurt my family and friends and killed many innocent people. Your crimes are unforgivable and now, I will end your life here and now."

"Hung." I turned to Hotaru and bent down on one knee. I wiped away her tears and smiled. It's very rare to see her vulnerable. I hugged her.

"I will take it from here." I pulled away and looked into her eyes. She stared back and I could see her placing her trust in me. She gave me the courage and strength to move forward after my parents died and now the time has come where she's given me the strength to do the impossible.

"Thank you Hung. I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"No, we're in this together. I promise to make everything right." I placed my hand on her cheek and felt her smooth skin. She closed her eyes as a smile came to her face. I cupped her face in my hands and took a deep breath. I went in for a quick kiss and drew back. I see her face turn pink as she wasn't expecting it. Neither was I.

"You just."  
"Yeah, we were interrupted earlier. I wanted to tell you that I love you. You've always been my strength and my confidence. No matter what I've been faced with you been my foundation. After this, I'm going to show you how I really feel." I smiled and stood back up. I faced my demon and he was going to pay. He knew it too as he grew rigid. I was beyond mercy now.

"I'm going to make you wish you were never born." I said clenching my fist. I could feel my body shaking as I released more power. He rushed me with a wild battle cry.

"I WON'T LOSE!" He cried out. He punched but, I ducked down and punched him in the stomach. He yelled out in pain as he spits up blood. I spun and kicked him in the chest into the air. I could tell he couldn't recover from it. I gathered a lot of power into my fist. As he fell back toward me, the power gathered and was ready to explode.

"EAT THIS!" I struck him in the side as I sent him flying through three mountains.

'Let's do this.'

 _"_ _Yes."_ I flew after him as he recovered.

"Come! I will spell your doom!" He came at me with a barrage of attacks. A series of kicks and punches. I blocked each one and attacked with my own strikes. I took a good shot to the face and delivered a returning blow to his chin.

"AAAAHHH!" He screamed as he opened his mouth and unleashed a powerful fireball. I made an ice wall and stopped it.

"I will win!" He began to gather his power and unleashed another fireball. One even larger than the other. I didn't put up a shield. "DIE HUNG!" I hardened my body at the last second; destroying his attack. He stared wide eyed at me. Horror shown all over his face.

"This can't be happening. I'm supposed to be the strongest. The STRONGEST!" He yelled as he took a wide stance and clenched his fist. His muscles began to swell with energy. He was increasing his muscle size and nothing more. The spectacle continued for another agonizing minute. I looked on and crossed my arms.

Once he was done, he was three times his original size. He smiled as if he was given the edge.

"Now, you can't beat me. I will live on forever." I shook my head.

"No you won't." He wasn't happy about my response as he sped toward me with a finishing blow. He was obviously slower. I took an opportunity and kneed him in the face; pushing him backwards. He stumbled back and I came down on his skull with an elbow strike. I finished it off with a white ecto blast. He fell onto the ground and looked at me with confusion.

"How can you be so much stronger than me? How? I took everything from you and yet you stand over me."

"Because I have goal to protect what's important to me. Not to prove my strength. I won't waste my breath though. I will show you my resolve." 'Eron.'

 _"_ _Of course."_ I could feel my body beginning to transform. My body grew larger, my hands dawned claws and a tail lashed behind me. A pair of horns grew from my head and my teeth became sharp and jagged. I towered over him and fear caused him to push himself away from me.

"RRAAAAWWWWHHH!" I roared into the air. I dropped to all fours and opened my mouth. I inhaled deeply and gathered energy into my stomach. A few moments later, I felt the energy reach its peak. I opened my mouth and delivered a massive blast toward him. He was easily engulfed. I poured it on until I was satisfied.

"This can't be." He laid there deeply wounded.

"You survived. That orb saved your life demon." I said returning to my normal form. He staggered to his feet. Breathing heavy but, not defeated.

"It's not over yet." He threatened. He held his palms in front of him and gathered his remaining energy into his core.

'What is he doing?'

 _"_ _He's trying to make himself into a bomb!"_

'What!' I felt a hand on my back. I looked and saw Hotaru.

"He's desperate now."

"You're telling me." I could see that some of her wounds had healed.

"We have to separate him from the orb now. He's using that to create the bomb."

"How?"

"You know. Sound hurts him." 'That's why!'

"My attack. It was the vibrations that hurt him." She nodded.

"Remember what the doctor told us. The only way to beat him was to distort his ecto signature. We can do that by separating his body from his orb. His structure is weak because he's using your brother's body. By violently shaking his core we weaken him and can extract the it."

"Sounds good to me. I'll take care of it."

"No. We'll take care of it."

"But, you don't you have a sound based attack."

"No, we both do."

"Really?"

"Whenever you're ready." Hotaru said. I inhaled deeply ready to attack and she held out her palms to her sides. I could sense the energy she gathered in her hands. I exhaled and she clapped loudly. We both unleashed a powerful soundwave. The combined force shook him and caused him to fall to the ground. I couldn't believe it as I saw the orb begin to separate from his body. It also looked like his shadow was trying to separate too. It was like a dark sparking metal ball. He fell over as it left his stomach.

"It can't be over." He mumbled.

"We did it." said Hotaru.

"Not yet." I said advancing toward him. I picked him up by his throat and gazed into his eyes.

"Judgement!" I said as I searched his heart. I could feel all the evil that dwelled within his soul. "Your crimes will be your downfall. Feel your sins." He began to yell as his energy began to fade from his body. This power allowed me to search the hearts of anyone and punish them accordingly. I don't know the effects to the victim. They are different for each person but, I know the one affect it has on me. I dropped him as he began to twitch. His skin turned black and gold cracks appeared all over his body.

"What did you do?" Hotaru asked behind me.

"I used Judgement. So, he can't use his powers ever again. All the energy and his cores have left him."

"Wow. That's pretty cool. What are the side effects?" I groaned knowing I couldn't pull a fast one on her.

"It causes a deadly and painful poison to enter my body. It affects both my human form and ghost form. It won't really take effect immediately but, it will be my downfall as well. However, it becomes more deadly the more I use the technique." Hotaru hugged me. Which wasn't what I was expecting her to do especially since I just sealed my fate.

"Thank you. I would have done the same thing." She grabbed me by the collar and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I've never kissed before but, this was one worth a lifetime. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. We stood there for a long time; just enjoying the moment. Unfortunately, we had to end it.

"That has been building up for a while." A breathless Hotaru commented as she pushed her hair back.

"Yeah." I said with the biggest smile I've had in the longest time.

"Excellent work." We both looked and saw our mentors. Dawning grins that defined our achievement.

"No problem. He was a pushover." I said jokingly. Clockwork laughed.

"I couldn't tell with your current appearance." I couldn't imagine how worn my clothes were or how many burns I had.

"You did excellent as well Hotaru." Amser floated over to her. "You made us proud my friends."

"Clockwork."

"Yes my apprentice."

"What will happen to him." I pointed to the unconscious villain that caused us all unbelievable strife.

"He will be sentenced back to the Dark Valley. Since he is unable to utilize energy, he will no longer be a threat. Additionally, if he remains here, he may find a way to regain his strength."

"I understand."

"And the orb?"

"I will guard it in my castle."

"Why not give it back to the doctor." Hotaru asked.

"Worry not. It will be safe in my care." Hotaru went to rebuttal but, he held out his hand to stop her.

"In time my friends."

"Clockwork. I have another question." I asked timidly.

"I cannot tell you of what happened to your younger brother." I was afraid to hear that answer but, I knew it was true.

"It's okay my friend."

'I'm okay. All I know is that he can finally rest in peace.' My mentor put his hand on my shoulder. My life can still go on from here. I have a new family to watch over me and to protect.

"Alright!" yelled Amser. "Let's go and take care of the wounded. Come Hung and Hotaru." I nodded and we began to travel to the mountainside. I stopped once the girls were far enough away.

"Clockwork. Do you know?"

"Yes, I do. I know when the poison will take your life." I sighed. "Live and enjoy what's left of your life. All I can say is it won't be anytime soon."

 _"_ _Are you okay with this?"_ questioned Eron. _"You gave up your life to stop that mad man."_

'Of course, I had too.'

 _"_ _No, you could have killed him."_

'You know that isn't true. I wasn't going to sink to his level.' Eron remained quiet as if he was contemplating something deep. 'I'm sorry my friend.'

 _"_ _It's hard to know you will lose a part of yourself."_

'But, I will always be there.'

 _"_ _I understand but, I will never forgive him for this."_

'What's done is done. We must move forward.' We treated the wounded and Braedon was once again banished to the Dark Valley. With our world back to normal, we continued our normal lives. Hotaru and I became a couple soon after and finished our education. I became a scientist and Hotaru, with her green thumb, pursued botany. Ridere and I became really close friends until he was sealed away with the tyrannical King Pariah. It was saddening but, the rules were rules. I really wanted him to be the best man at my wedding. I finally popped the question when I was 27 and we got married 5 months later. Happily married, we had our first child. It was an amazing feat especially for our situation. Thankfully, we graced with a young baby boy who we named Ken. My human part unfortunately perished the year after. Following this event, we moved into the ghost zone. I transferred Eron into our child. He appeared to just be human. Hopefully, he would grow up to be a great man. I lived at least three years before the poison began to weaken my ghost form. On my death bed, I prayed for my family and for the world that took me in. I lived a happy life. One I wouldn't trade for anything.


	47. All or Nothing

Hello readers. I apologize for the long wait for the next chapter. Had some school work to take care of and getting ready to move as well. I will start the story back up and will keep it going. Thanks and Enjoy!

* * *

'That's an amazing story.'

 _"_ _Yes. Hung was the first to see me as more than a monster. I was passed down through your bloodline and was only able to manifest in you because you obtained ghost powers. Thus, awakening me."_

'Wow! So, I'm related to Hung. Wait, you didn't answer the question though. What's the price of using the orb?'

 _"_ _That my friend was noted. Think about it. What price did you pay?"_

'Is it because I'm part ghost.'

 _"_ _Yes. Only you are able to use to the orb due to two conditions. First, you being half human allowed the first door to open and the safe was opened because…"_

'I'm related to Hung.'

 _"_ _Correct. The price you paid is giving up half of your humanity. Even though it wasn't intentional, you are the only one capable of using it."_

'Why? Why is me being half human needed to use it.'

 _"_ _That was the way Braedon wanted it. Since he was using Hung's brothers body, he possessed an advantage that others couldn't use."_

'That's not true. I know one of my most basic abilities is to overshadow people.'

 _"_ _That is correct. Consider this Danny, how long can you overshadow someone?"_

'Not very long.'

 _"_ _Why?"_

'I'm part ghost.' Eron shook his head.

 _"_ _Being part ghost doesn't weaken your power at all. It just gives you a form in which you can easily recover in. Every ghost has a limit to their power."_

'Just like Kitty. Her and Johnny tried coming to Amity once and she was damaged on the trip. She transferred her power to a few of items and instructed him to give them to a girl. That happened again when Walker and his buddies took over the citizens.'

 _"_ _Now, can you remove the spectral being from the person?"_

'Yeah. It's not that hard.'

 _"_ _Now, it takes something of a high caliber to remove you from your body. No regular ghost can do it."_

'So, he didn't overshadow his body. He actual became bonded to him?'

 _"_ _Yes, therefore allowing Hung's brother to become a half human and ghost. Unfortunately, he had little say in what his body did. Remember the advantage you have being human. One side uses the energy and the other recharges that energy. The orb uses this ability to create a sort of enhancer. One that enhances your ability to regain energy through your human self. Your physical form is also what contains the orb. Therefore, a ghost couldn't use it."_

'He really didn't want just anyone to use it.' Eron nodded in response.

 _"_ _Indeed but, the time has come for us to finish were my friend left off."_

'Yeah. He'll regret hurting my friends.' Danny suddenly started searching the area frantically.

'Hey, did you feel that?'

Ghost Zone (Ember's POV)

'This can't be real.' I thought as I witnessed a one-sided battle. The Neo Ancients laid before us defeated. Tired and wounded, they couldn't stand up to this behemoth. Braedon was just having a blast. This was all a game to him.

"Weaklings!" He laughed. "How did you think this would turn out? You think your noble cause will be enough to finish me?" He continued to laugh as if he had won the battle. I looked down to Danny as he laid lifeless in my lap.

'Please baby pop. We need you.'

"Now." My attention turned back to Braedon as he looked my way. He pointed his finger at Neo Ancients. "Time to finish this garbage." He fired a huge ecto beam.

"NNNOOOO!" I screamed as I couldn't move fast enough to do anything. Everyone was pushed away from the blast. I grabbed Danny and held him in my arms. I recovered and landed on another foundation. I laid him down carefully as I looked back at the scene.

"PANDORA!" I couldn't believe what happened. 'They're gone.' I thought as tears raced down my face.

'I'm useless.' As the dust cleared, I saw a reflective surface. My face beamed as I saw Clockwork and Amser protecting the downed warriors. 'Thank goodness.' I released the air I was holding in my lungs.

"EMBER!" I looked to Amser with a look of fear as she looked to Braedon. He was smiling as he pointed toward me and Danny. 'He wanted to separate us. We have to get away.' I stared back at the boy lying down beside me.

'After all I've been through, you've done so much for me. Protected me, encouraged me and cared for me.' I shook my head and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"No." I said taking on my white fire form. "I won't keep running away. Danny fights all the time with everything he's got. Not afraid to die or mess up. Always willing to give it his all for those he cares about. It's this rock stars turn to prove she can stand on her own two feet."

"Noble words but, they have no substance." I outstretched my arms. Blocking Danny from Braedon's view.

"You've got to go through me to get to him." He laughed.

"No complaints here. Goodbye child!" He fired another ray. I braced myself but, I felt at peace. Finally willing to die for someone I love. I love him. It's hard to believe I fell for my enemy but, how could I not. He's everything I could have wished for and more. So, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep him safe. Sorry, baby pop. This is curtains for me. As the beam drew closer, I closed my eyes. The moments passed by and nothing. I opened my eyes.

"What in the…" Someone blocked the attack and all I could see was the smoke. 'Was is Amser or Ridere?' The smoke settled and there stood the last person I would have imagined.

"Danny." I said tearing up. "You're okay." He turned around and I couldn't contain my happiness. 'He's awake.'

"Hey Ember. Did I worry you?" I lept up and held him close.

"You dipstick!" He wrapped his arms around me. 'But, you my dipstick.' We released our grasp on the other.

"You're all better." He nodded.

"Danny!" Braedon screamed. "You're alive. I was sure I would be able to destroy you without any effort. Oh well, it would be better to finish you off with my own two hands."

"You can try." Danny stated boldly. "I'm not the same person I was before. A kid with superpowers. Not ready to protect a town; let alone the world. I rose to challenge because of those who supported me and now." He said holding the orb in his hand. "The time has come for me to be the hero once again."

'I can't believe this. He stopped that attack without absorbing the orb. How strong have you become?' The sphere began to glow as slowly bond with Danny. Within seconds, the orb and Danny were one. I could feel his power grow beyond belief.

"Ember." He said turning his back to me.

"Yes."

"Dan wasn't evil was he?" 'How did he know about that?'

"No he didn't."

"Tell me what he told you please." I sighed. Wondering where this came from all of sudden.

"I fought him after you left with Braedon. He.."

"Are you ignoring me boy!" Braedon yelled as he charged at us. Danny faced him. I could feel the force he produced from his massive form.

"This is the END!" He punched forward. Danny held up his fist.

"Danny!"

"Don't worry. This guy just needs to learn some manners first." His fist was suddenly engulfed in a dark flame. My eyes grew as I recognized the technique.

"Dan?" He punched forward; unleashing a tunnel of black fire. Stopping Braedon in his tracks and sending him back. I slide to the ground because I was overwhelmed by surprise after suprise. Baffled at what I saw. It wasn't the move that startled me but the person I saw before me. It almost looked like a faint image of Dan stood behind Danny.

"How! How can you be this strong?"

"Because I had help." I immediately thought back to when Dan was passing away.

 _"_ _I'm sorry. Tell Danny I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to become a monster. It may be too late for me to make things right but, I know you will carry this legacy on." He held out his hand. I grabbed it and I felt his power entering my body._

 _"_ _What did you do?"_

 _"_ _A parting gift. Something that will help you and Danny when the time comes."_

'Is that the energy he gave me earlier?'

"I won't quit!" Braedon screamed trying to regain himself.

"No thanks. I need to find out something first. Just sit tight until we're done." He held his palm to the sky and created a small ring of fire. It lowered just above his finger. He pointed toward Braedon and it flew toward him.

"This should be more than enough to keep you busy." Before he could react, the ring grew and trapped Braedon. He struggled trying to break free.

"You think this will hold me." He continued to resist but, couldn't break free.

"Of course not. But, we can finish our talk." He turned back to me. "Please continue Ember." I knew my mouth just hung open from his strength. I shook myself out of my daze.

"Sorry. He told me that he never meant to hurt anyone. He was an embodiment of all of your negative emotions toward your powers. When your other self chose to separate from him, he became everything you hated. He said after being imprisoned so long, he came to understand why he hated you so much. He decided to live for his own purpose instead of ruining your life." I looked in Danny's eyes and couldn't read his emotions at all.

"I understand. What else did he say?"

"He said he was sorry about all of the trouble he caused for you. He gave me some power and the orb and he was gone." I guess word of his death got a reaction out of him as he clenched his fist tight.

"Thank you Ember for telling me." He closed his eyes.

"No problem. Why did you want to know and how did you learn that technique?"

"When I was passed out, my energy was slowing returning to me. I couldn't use the orb until I was back to full power. When you touched me, I felt something enter my body. Like a new and familiar power. It grew and grew until I was back to my old self but, stronger. I couldn't explain it." He smiled. A heart stopping grin that melted any doubt. He was the Danny I knew and loved.

"It reminded me of my family. Someone who cared for me and was willing to go out of their way to save me. Inside my head, all I could hear was a voice. It said, "You're going to keep your promise right? Daniel.". I knew who it was but, I didn't know why."

"Yeah, he gave me some of his power before and said it would help us when we needed it."

"Thank you Dan. I will keep my promise. To protect what's important to me." He reached down his hand.

"Ember. Will you help me finish this guy?" I looked into his eyes and saw everything that made me fall for him. He was strong, courageous, compassionate and reliable. Willing to fight for the weak and without hesitation put his life on the line. This was my new purpose. To live by his side and be his support. No matter what, I will not leave his side. I grasped his hand and he helped me up.

"Do you even have to ask baby pop?" He didn't let go of my hand as I came to his side. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"Ember."

"Yeah."

"I like this feeling."

"What?"

"The warmth of your hand. Knowing that your close." I could feel my checks grow warm. 'What is he trying to say?'

"After this, I know I will finally be able to say how I really feel about you Ember. You've been my strength and foundation throughout this entire time."

"Danny. I think we both need to have a talk when this is all done." I kissed his cheek and saw him blush. 'At least he can still feel embarrassed.'

"You ready for this." I nodded. "Great. Thank you for having my back. We need to separate him from the orb or else this won't end."

"How can we do that?"

"Eron told me how. We will need to weaken him first and then we can take him out."

"How will we do that?"

"We're going to put on a show." I raised a brow.

"A show? Now?"

"You'll see." He said staring his enemy dead in the eyes. This was going to be it. All or nothing.


	48. Song of Fury

Hello everyone. My apologizes for the long delay. A lot of transitions in my life prevented me from continuing this tale but, I'm back and in high gear. Thank you for being patient and I hope you're ready for the end is near. Thanks again to all of my awesome readers and enjoy!

* * *

Ghost Zone (Danny's POV)

"You ready Ember!" I could feel her tighten her grip on my hand.

 _"_ _Danny, do you feel that her energy is really low?"_

'I do. I'll take care of that.' I focused as I was engulfed in a black flame. Growing and lashing out like a living creature. Slowly, it covered both of us.

"Danny?"

"It's okay. I'm sharing my energy with you." She just smiled.

"Thanks." After a minute or so, her flame became white. 'She's ready.'

"The time has come to end this children!" Braedon screamed across from us. His hulking form still towering over us.

"You think your size is enough to beat us. I'm going to pay you back for all of the hate and fear you've created!" I yelled; letting my power skyrocket.

'Eron! Let's finish this!'

 _"_ _Let's go!"_ My body began to transform. It felt different from my usual metamorphosis. Instead of hair, claws and fur; I felt my muscle grow larger and more defined. My teeth sharpened and my hair started to grow down my back. However, it felt lighter somehow and my skin became dark like the night. Out of the corner of my eye, I got to see Ember's fire form. Her body dressed in a white flowing fire. It was beautiful.

"Well baby pop, seems Dan really left an impression." I raised a brow. She held out her hand and created a reflective surface before me.

"I see what you mean." I responded looking at my black skin and glowing white eyes. My hair traced down my back and much like Embers', it became a fiery mane. A black one of course that flowed with the faint breeze.

"Yeah." I gazed deeper into my reflection. Remembering the first time I encountered him. I never would have guessed he would help me. Especially in this time of need. The monster I thought he was only masked his agony. Pain far greater than anyone should bear.

"Thank you Dan. I won't let your sacrifice go to waste." The mirror vanished as we both turned to the charging giant.

"Let's go!" I said as we both charged at him. He wasted no time as he attacked first. I jumped in front and blocked his punch. Ember flew above him and sent a white bird into his face.

"AHHHHH! You witch!" He yelled covering his face.

"Serves you right!" She said sticking out her tongue. He faced her and fired a massive black ecto beam. Ember teleported to safety.

"HOW! THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBE! UNLESS!" He looked to me with a deep hatred.

"YOU INCREASED HER POWER!" He crossed his arms and started to gather energy into his body. "That won't stop me!" He created a large force field that continued to grow and grow.

 _"_ _He's trying to destroy everything! He's doing the same thing he did when Hung battled him."_

'Not if I can help it.' I flew to the field and held out both hands.

"Do you really think you can stop this!"

"What do you think?" It wasn't hard at all. He started to become irritated with my strength. I could feel him adding more and more energy to his field. Trying to eradicate everything and anything.

"Ember! Now!" He looked up to Ember with her fist, covered in white fire, raised to the sky.

"Thanks Danny!" Slashing downward; she unleashed a giant fire claw. It phased through the shield and went through Braedon. Suddenly, the field disappeared and was replaced by his screams.

"What did you do to me!". Braedon gripped his stomach as he fell to his knees.

"Sorry. Maybe that was too much." She flew back toward Danny.

"You brats!" He yelled standing up fully. "I'm going to kill you!" Without warning he rushed for me. His fist met mine. The clash destroyed any landscapes near us. Despite his size, he began punching faster and faster. I was able to match each of his with my own. Each clash sounded like an explosion echoing through the green void.

"That's enough!" He screamed pulling back his fist. It began to shake as a red energy flowed around it.

"Make my day." I said standing ready. Thrusting his fist forward, he created a tunnel of fire.

"Danny!" Ember called out.

 _"_ _I think the time has come. He's getting desperate."_

"Yeah, maybe you're right. He just tried to destroy everything."

 _"_ _End this fight. Before he goes after your friends again."_ I created a black fire wall to halt his attack.

"IMPOSSIBLE! I'M THE STRONGEST!" Braedon bellowed.

"No, you're not. What you've done so far has led to your downfall."

"What makes you the greatest Danny? You're a child playing hero. I am a warrior crafted from the trails of time. Tell me what do you have over me? Tell me!" My fist grew tighter with every word. I was going to shut that mouth of his forever.

"What do I have?" I took a wide stance. Cupping my fist, I gathered as much energy into my hand as possible. A few moments of collecting created a shining black sphere.

"I have my family and friends from both worlds. Those who support me, who guide me and who care for me. They give me the strength to fight for a better tomorrow. I have an army behind me Braedon what do you have?" His brow furrowed as I obviously hit a nerve. I scoffed.

"Doesn't matter. Your reign of terror ends here." I vanished and reappeared right before him. I punched him in the chest with all of my might.

"AAAAARGGGHHH!" He fell to his knees shaking the terrain. "YOU MONSTER!"

"That's funny." I flew back below him. He followed me.

"Ready!"

"NOW WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO!" Ember strummed her guitar and caught his attention.

"We're going to rock your world." He looked back to me with horror in his eyes. The realization of his end had come. Before he could think of an escape plan, Ember immediately struck a chord. Launching a soundwave, her attack hit its mark. Braedon responded with screams of agony as his body began to shake uncontrollably. His screams pierced the air as he shielded his ears and tried to escape the onslaught.

"My turn!" I flew behind Braedon and gripped his tail. I pulled with all my might and began to spin him around. With enough momentum, I propelled him into the sky past Ember.

"Nice babypop." She said landing by my side.

"Thank you. Ready for the show stopper?"

"Do you have to ask?" Our focus came back onto the figure hurtling toward the ground. I inhaled deeply. Concentrating and waiting.

"NOW!" We both howled. The powerful shockwaves converged and were enough to suspend Braedon in midair. Both his power and his size began to fade. Until he was his normal size once again. We let up once we saw a dark sphere exit his body.

"That's it!" Ember crafted a fire arm and claw to retrieve it. I looked down to see our conjoined hands. Not sure when it happened though. I couldn't stop the smile that emerged. Unfortunately, she had to let go to catch the orb.

"Wow, this is it?" It was quite the sight. Bigger and heavier than the one I had inside of me. Clearly built for the evil and ambitious.

"We did it Ember. We defeated Braedon." Ember smiled at me. A warm and happy one. Maybe of the victory or of the future to come. I just smiled back.

"DANNY! EMBER!" We both turned to my cousin Dani flying toward us. Ridere followed behind.

"Hey Dan…" I wasn't able to finish as Dani tackled me to the ground. She buried her head into my chest crying loudly. I could feel her tears soaking my clothing.

'I must have really worried her.' I thought as I sat up and rubbed her head.

"I was so scared. I thought I was going to loss you Danny." She said as the tears continued to flow. She eventually calmed down and allowed us both to stand up. She wiped her eyes; trying so hard to regain her composure. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks stained with tears and her stuffy nose.

"It's okay Dani." I kneeled to her level. "We won." She smiled and nodded.

"Wonderful job my friends." Ridere said to us.

"Thanks! Everyone did a great job. Especially you Dani, I'm so proud of you."

"I told you Danny! I'm as strong as you now." I laughed. I love my family. No one could replace them. I started to turn toward Ridere when I saw a flash of light. Before I could react, I saw Dani falling to the ground. Shock couldn't describe how I felt as I quickly caught her. I turned her over and saw a wound over the chest. Ember fell to her knees and so did Ridere. I couldn't hear what they were saying as I looked in the direction the attack came from. There I saw Braedon smiling and laughing.

 _"_ _Danny! We have to end him! I know that you don't want to kill him but, he won't stop hurting people until this is completely over!"_

My eyes rested back on my cousin. No, she was more like a daughter at times. Someone who had such a pure heart and who looked up to me. Striving to be the best at everything. This was unforgivable.

"Ember." She looked into my eyes and flinched. My anger was beyond control now. "Please watch after her. This has gone on long enough." She didn't hesitate as she took Dani carefully into her arms. I stood to my feet and walked over to Braedon. I knew she would be fine but, when would the pointless bloodshed stop.

"I will rob you of everything that you hold dear Danny. You're too much of a hero to kill me. As long as good hearted fools like you exist, I will live on." I stopped. Examining my opponent. He was clearly on his last legs. Wounds and burns covered his body. His breathing was heavy and his power was miniscule at best. He was using whatever he saved to mock me.

"I guess Eron was right." He froze at the mention of my companion. "I can't avoid this responsibility anymore." I ripped off my shirt and took a horse stance. Raising my power, the entire zone danced to my furious melody. A song of fury that fueled this resolve. I wasn't going to end up like my evil self but, I wasn't going to stand by and let my loved ones die either.

 _"_ _Remember Danny what we talked about."_

"About if I was ready to kill Braedon? Don't worry Eron. I'm sending him to oblivion."


	49. Truth Beneath The Skin

Ghost Zone (Danny's POV)

"About if I was ready to kill Braedon? Don't worry Eron. I'm sending him to oblivion."

" _Yes. But, what do you call it. You say kill because the idea is scary to you. You don't want people to die and you wish not spill others' blood either. However, a guardian's job is to protect. To do what normal people are unable to do. Even if it means ending the life of another. Because if you don't, you will save your friends in this time but, what later in the future. What if there is no hero, no guardian? The good in you will guide you to what you have to do."_

"Thank you Eron. I know what I have to do." I clenched my fist harder and harder. Soon blood poured out from my palms. My muscles tensed and my vision became blurry from the tears.

"I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" I yelled as we both rushed each other. He punched me in face. Pushing me away from him. He obviously still had his skill to rely on. I returned his attack with a knee to his chin. He fell back but, got back up immediately. One punch after the other, we hammered away at the other's body. Trying with all our might to wear out our opponent. In the end, I had the upper hand and always did.

"I will win! I have to win!" He cried out; huffing for air. He took into the sky. He stopped and looked down upon me. Malice filled his gaze but, I knew it filled mine as well.

"The only thing you deserve is your destruction."

"Bold words Danny!" He said widening his stance. "Come and taste defeat."

I couldn't believe this guy's persistence. If not noble, it was surely annoying. He was probably saying the same thing about me. He opened his mouth and a rush of smoke began to escape. Slowly, the mist hid his body from sight.

" _Danny. Be careful. I haven't seen this before."_

'Don't worry.' I sensed his power rising from within the shroud. This was his final attempt to victory. I knew Eron was right. Braedon wasn't going to go down easy.

"Behold!" The cloud began to vanish. Revealing Braedon and his new form. His skin became a light blue, his eyes were colored blood red and his hair became white. The strangest part of his transformation was his pointed ears and his hair resembled horns. It seemed too familiar to be a coincidence.

" _Danny. What bothers you?"_

'This form. Does it look familiar to you?'

" _Not at all. It shouldn't matter now anyway."_

'You're right.' He descended to equal. Standing once again before me. His new look was shocking but wasn't enough to shift this fight in his favor.

"Now." He created a pink rectangular shield. Punching forward, the shield flew toward the me. I stood his ground as it shattered against my body.

"Is that all you've got!" I yelled. Apparently not, as he created a long sword of energy. Stretching beyond the sky, he slashed downward.

I readied himself. Dressing my hands in dark flames, I caught the blade. We struggled for a while. Hoping the have the last laugh.

"ENOUGH!" I bellowed pushing my palms closer together. The sword shattered and disappeared. I launched forward. With a burning desire to end this game.

"COME THEN BOY!" Braedon drew back his fist. When I drew near, I managed to duck under his fist. I jumped with a knee into Braedon's chest. He blew back. He skidded to a halt and shot an ecto ray in retaliation.

I felt the blow push me away. I actually had to force myself to stop. We both yelled; as we vanished from sight. I knew no one could see our clash. Reappearing, we continued their brawl. Punching, blocking, kicking and spitting up blood from each blow. The skirmish ended with punch simultaneously to the gut.

Neither of us would yield or admit defeat. We followed the attack with a kick into the side. I staggered but, didn't lose sight of Braedon. We both drew back our fist. I engulfed my fist with dark flames and Braedon fashioned his with red flames. One after the other, the punches flew. To the jaw, to the ribs, to the stomach and anywhere else. No one gave in.

I wouldn't stop. I could feel the heat envelop my chest and my heart pounding in my ears. Ready to make him pay for all the pain he caused.

We flew apart. Huffing for air and bleeding. I knew this was it. I pushed everything into my fist. Focusing all the people I lost, Klemper and Jazz, those I promised to protect, and those who I planned to spend the rest of my life with.

"THIS ENDS HERE!" Braedon yelled running forward. He stopped and blew a huge fire ball. Larger than anything I've ever seen. But, not even that would stop me.

"No! YOUR LIFE ENDS HERE!" I cried as I ran through the massive fireball. The flames fleed from me, surrounding me in a tunnel of flames. Braedon stood paralyzed with fear.

I couldn't help but smile as I saw him frozen. Soon, I picked up speed as the fire tunnel engulfed his body.

 _'I haven't used this move since with Ridere. But, it's time to stop playing.'_ The orange and red flames became black and turned into a massive dragon.

"THIS CAN'T BE!" Braedon attempted to launch fire blast to stop the monster. Nothing could prevent my advance. The dragon's mouth opened and swallowed him. A blinding explosion ensued. Leaving Braedon floating in midair. Damaged, and bleeding. Above him I levitated.

"It's over." I said as the dragon appeared behind me. I could feel this ancient longing overcame me. A cry of victory tugged at my lips. As if someone patted my back and said, "Good job my friend.". I didn't deny this feeling as I roared. Feeling everything I worked hard for paying off.

" _FINISH IT DANNY!" Eron yelled. I_ flew downward, curled myself into a ball and started to spin violently. The dragon followed and spun wildly in the air.

"YOU'LL NEVER KILL ME!" This didn't stop my descent. Breadon tried with all his might to move but I drew closer and closer.

"I AM KING!" I uncurled at the last moment, and kicked Braedon square in the skull. As, he flew away; the dragon followed after. I paused in the air and held out both palms toward the king.

"DARK DRAGON SOUL!" I cried. Braedon cries were drowned out by the fierce roar of my dragon. Who forced him into a mountain. The shattered rock didn't halt the beast as the consumed him and exploded once again. The zone became silent. The world stood still as Danny's victory was obvious. The threat against both worlds had been silenced.

" _Good job Danny. You've won." Eron congratulated._

' _It was all thanks to you Eron and everyone who had my back. I couldn't have lived to this day with you guys.'_ I didn't look away as the smoke finally cleared. I felt myself stiffen at the sight below the smog.

"No, it can't be." He said. "What is Vlad doing here?"


	50. Like Father Like Dani

Ghost Zone (Danny's POV)

There he was. My arch rival lying before me. Motionless. My eyes weren't lying either. This was him. The skin, the fangs and the weird crescent shaped hair. At least mine stays normal when I transform.

" _Focus Danny."_ Eron said. I shook my head. Knowing this was serious. Why was Vlad here?

'What is going on here?'

" _The truth is he is the one that Braedon took over."_

'That makes sense. So, he was the half ghost he used.'

" _That's why he just recently returned. Because he had acquired a new vessel."_ A groan disturbed our conversation. Vlad had began to stir. Slowly opening his eyes, he grasped his aching forehead.

"Great butter biscuits. What happened to me?"

"Beats me." I said. He opened his eyes wider. Staring at me with a puzzled expression.

"And who are you?" He asked. Standing to his feet.

"So the fruitloop doesn't recognize me." I said. The taunt quickly jogged his memory as his mouth dropped.

"Young Daniel. That can't be you." He approached me slowly. I took the shock up a notch dawning the form Dan gave me. He jumped back.

"My my. How you've grown."

" _So, he doesn't recall anything that has transpired."_

'I guess so.' I thought.

"Why am I in the ghost zone?" He asked looking around at the destruction about us. "And I must say. What happened here?"

"It's a long story. One you'll have to wait for."

"Come now Daniel. Don't keep your favorit….." He grasped his throat hard as he began to choke. I rushed to his side.

"Vlad! What's wrong?" I jumped back as he swiped back at me. He looked back at me with black glowing eyes.

"Danny!" He hissed.

'Braedon!' "You didn't think you could kill me so easily. This isn't over."

I smiled. Knowing his ideal threats meant nothing. I wasn't going to let him leave.

"Leave him to me." A new voice said. I couldn't pinpoint it. It echoed through the zone like a loudspeaker.

"You're looking in the wrong place Danny." It said again. Suddenly, my heart started to throb violently. Like a piece of my life was slipping away. I didn't bend over as it wasn't painful but, strange all together. I then felt something coming from my stomach. Looking down, a dark energy flowed out.

'What's going on here?'

"Calm yourself. I will take care of this." I suddenly recognized the voice. The energy formed before me. Taking shape. Becoming the man I once thought was my own personal devil. The one who saved my life and those I love.

"Long time no see Danny."

"Dan! How? What? Where did you?"

"I was inside of you. Watching and lending my strength." I placed my hand on my gut. Amazed at how much this man had changed and how much he was helping me.

"Thank you Dan. I never thought I would say those words to you."

"Never thought I would hear them. Besides, I lack a physical form now. All that remains is my energy. I wanted to ensure this fiend couldn't return." Vlad's eyes flashed with anger.

"YOU TRAITOR!" He screamed. "How dare you turn your back on all I did for you!"

"You did nothing for me. You only cared about getting your revenge. Coincidently, you wished for the same thing I did. Hoping to find existence in power." He turned to me. "But, I've learned that means nothing if you have nothing worth protecting. Life is short and every decision counts. I know this decision is the right one."

Dan approached me and placed his hand on my head.

"Continue to grow Danny. You don't have to worry about this demon anymore. His time here is up." Then, he produced a genuine smile. One that reassured me of his reform.

"Thank you Dan. Thank you for everything."

"No thank you Danny. I leave the form for you to use whenever you wish. That will be a memento to remember me by." He retracted his hand and turned to Vlad.

"DAN!"

"Fade with me. For we both deserve hell!" He flew forward and through Vlad. Coming out on the other side with another being. A dark figure with red eyes and flailing arms.

"NOOOOOOO!" He screamed as they vanished into a dark swirling portal. It closed almost immediately. Vlad fell to the ground. Unconscious again.

"Thank you Dan." I said. It was finally over. The war was over and the bad guy was gone. Nothing could be better than this.

'Eron!'

" _Yes Danny."_

'We won!'

" _That we have. Now, my friend can finally rest in peace."_ "DANNY!" I heard behind me. Before I could see who it was, I was tackled. A smile grew on my face. Knowing that only one person does that.

"How are you feeling Dani?"

"Like a million bucks!" She said. She got up and allowed me to come to my feet. The other rushed me too. Ridere, Desiree, Clockwork and Ember. Who leapt onto me. Wrapping her arms around me. I could feel her tears fall down her face and my face heat up too.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Thanks Ember." She released her grip and backed away. Clockwork and Amser came before us. All of the warriors were present and alive. Ridere, Dani, Ember and myself stood before the Neo Ancients.

"Well done my warriors." Clockwork began. "Thanks to your efforts, bravery and heart. Braedon and his forces have been defeated. Congratulations!" That opened the floodgates for cheering from the troops. The whole zone yelled and cheered. Knowing the terror was over. Unfortunately, I couldn't shake the pain in my heart.

"My apprentice." Clockwork said. "If there something on your heart. Speak it." I nodded as I flew above everyone.

"My fellow ghost!" I said addressing the crowds. Everyone strangely grew silent. Somehow curious as to what I had to say.

"Thank you all for your help. I know this wouldn't have been possible without your strength." That merited another cheering session. "However, we have to take a moment to remember those who have fallen too. I don't know how many we have lost during this war. I do know that, before my eyes, Klemper and my older sister Jazz were killed." I couldn't help the lump that formed in my throat and the sudden urge to cry. I held my composure as I continued.

"Please. Let's have a moment of silence to honor those we've lost and who we have to thank for our future." No one argued. Heads bowed all about the zone. Not a word said until a horn ripped through the silence.

"What in the world!" I said as I saw the specter speeder coming for me. I raised a brow as I figured it was Tucker and Sam. It came to an abrupt stop.

"Danny!" I couldn't stop from crying. I didn't care about who saw. As my sister, who was killed before my eyes, appeared before me.

"JAZZ! How? How is? I thought you were…" She grabbed me by the arms and shook me.

"Danny. It's me. Mom and dad are safe too. No one got hurt in Amity Park either." 'Thank God.'

"But, how did you survive."

"It's funny actually. It wasn't me but, someone named Seth came to our house and said he wanted to switch places with me."

"Seth! He really did that? So, where did?"

"Looking for me Danny?" A voice said above me. The mist, to whom I met at the lab, descended. The yellow mist laughed.

"Seth. How did you?"

"I was so impressed with your power Danny but, as you said. You need you friends help to win this war. So, I thought my ability to change my shape could help."

"Yeah." Jazz added. "He filled the room with his body, confused the enemies and switched places with me." My smile was obviously wide and goofy. Glad that once again, I had my friends help. Without them, this wouldn't be possible. I hugged my sister. One of the rare times I didn't mind doing it. Especially in front of my friends.

The rest of the day was amazing. The parties and celebrations were legendary as the ghostly citizens enjoyed their freedom from the tyranny of Braedon. All of followers were either gone, defeated or came to our side. The young Sybil was one of conformed villains. Her and Dani hit if off pretty well. Jazz returned home to share the news. During one of the celebrations, I had the time to talk with Ridere. He talked about his master. Who he had to fight and kill. He wasn't sad though. He seemed more determined than ever.

"Danny." Ember said as she walked by my side. "Can we go for a walk?" She asked. I gulped. Knowing that the time was near. To confess how I feel. I was scared though. How would she react? Would it really work out?

"Sure." We flew to an isolated island. One of the few that had respawned after our battle. We land on the cliff. Sitting with our legs hanging off the edge.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes. We need to have a talk." 'Crap, I knew this was coming.' I sighed.

"Yes. We do." She looked up and said. "Come on!" I was confused then. I followed her gaze to Dani. Coming from the sky.

"Hey Dani. Is everything alright?" I asked. She stopped in front of me. Ember got up and levitated in the air.

"I'll see you back at the party and babypop. We can have our talk tomorrow." She said before flying back to the celebration.

Dani was acting strange. Looking down into the void, twiddling her thumbs and cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Dani. What did you want to talk about?" She blew off. Trying to resurrect her courage.

"Danny. I need to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"What do you think of me?" She asked. The question caught me off guard at first. Thinking whether she meant about her being a clone or a so called failed experiment by his rival who laid in prison. But then she added.

"I mean as a human being. Being your cousin." I smiled.

"Dani. You're a brave kid. Doing things I have only wished I could have done at your age. Traveling the world and experiencing as much as I could. Now I could but, I have responsibilities. That keeps me from being reckless." I placed my hand on her head.

"But, I also see a girl who doesn't have a place to call home. One who lost all faith in her deadbeat dad." Her eyes flew to me. Wondering if I had read her mind. "I thought about it too Dani. It's completely different for us. We're both half ghost and we're automatically different from everyone else. There is one thing that makes us different from each other." I looked up to the doors and portals above.

"I have parents. Sometimes they're goofy and crazy but, I can always depend on them when the time comes. I'm glad to have them. I know that you want the same." I looked back to Dani smiling.

"You want me to be your dad right?" The waterworks started. She couldn't restrain her joy as she hugged my waist. Crying and smiling. It was cute all the same. Even I couldn't say what it meant to be her father. I was barely qualified to be a hero and yet everyone expects nothing less of me. I knew I could do this.

"Thanks daddy." She said. It warmed my heart immensely. I hugged my daughter. Holding her tight. Not willing to let my little girl go. We separated.

"Come Dani. Let's go back to the party."

"Okay daddy." She said. We flew back. Hand in hand. Father and daughter.

'One battle down.' I thought. 'And next was Ember.'

* * *

Thank you to all my awesome readers who have taken this journey with me. This story is about to come to close but, I am also working on other projects as well outside of Fanfic. I will continue to write stories for all to enjoy here though. I'm just getting started. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. I will do my best to continue to provide note worthy content to the masses. Thanks again and happy Friday!


	51. One Kiss

Beach Front

"Dude. Are you alright?" Tucker asked a pacing Danny. Wearing a deep line in the sand.

"Of course not Tuck. I've got to tell her. Somehow." He mumbled. Hands placed against his skull. Hoping the pressure would provide his brain the push it needed.  
"Then just say it." He proclaimed sipping his lemonade and adjusting his glasses. Danny shot a hard look at the boy lying in the sun.

"If I could, don't you think I wouldn't be freaking out." Danny screamed rushing his fingers through his hair.

"The world's hero stumped by a girl." Valerie joked entering the conversation.

"Hey Val." Danny said with a exhausted grin.

"Why don't you show how your feel instead? Like how you rush to the rescue of someone in need."

"Huh?" Danny replied turning to the female who took a seat next to her boyfriend.

"You just naturally do it right. If you heard someone scream ghost, what would do?"

"Go ghost and help." He replied.  
"And what would you do if Ember asked you how you felt about her?" Danny went to answer but stopped. Deep in thought. Realizing he didn't have to be afraid of saying how he felt. Because he knew that she felt the same way. Now, they just had to make the connection.

"You already know what you want to say. Just do it in your own goofy way." A blush came across his face. Smiling from ear to ear.

'That's what I'll do.' He thought watching the clouds pass by. 'She's going to love this.'

Ghost Zone (Ember's Realm)

Laying down on her couch with her guitar in hand, the ghost rock star strums against the silence. Her thoughts carrying her away from the soft cushions and deep into her mind. Contemplating. Reasoning. Freaking out.

"Hello!" She was brought back by a loud knock on the door.

"Ember!" She heard another voice say. Groaning she floated over to the entrance. Turning the knob, the door shot open. Pushing her back onto the floor.

"EMBER!" Kitty said clinging to her friend. Arms entangling about her neck like a necklace.

"Kitty. Do you mind?" Ember stated dryly. That wasn't enough to loosen her hold. Ember lifted her finger and Kitty started to float in air. At least until her grip was broken. Dangling in mid-air, Kitty folded her arms and pouted.

"Now that's not fair Ember. We've been looking everywhere for you. What's wrong?"

"Yeah. You must lighten up child." Desiree said coming inside. "Are you vexed by Daniel?" Those words brought the reaction they hoped for.

"Aww Ember's embarrassed." Kitty taunted before falling face first into the ground.

"I'm going to guess you haven't seen him since the battle." Ember shook her head. "Why not?"

"Not sure. We've." She sighed. "Needed some time to ourselves."

"That sounds more like, "He hasn't come to see me"." Kitty said. Ember got up from floor, hung her guitar on her back and took a seat. Hanging her head over her knees, she sighed.

"Okay. Okay. I've..been afraid to see him."

"Why?" questioned Desiree.

"Danny's too perfect for me. I know that he has feelings for me but, every conversation was put off. Avoided."

"Because of Braedon." Kitty added. Ember nodded.

"Now that's over. I'm kind of afraid now. Can we really make this work?" Ember grew quiet. The atmosphere became solemn as the two ghost looked at their friend. A smile came on Desiree's face as she made her way to Ember's side. Taking a seat on the couch's arm, she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"My child." She started. "Why are you beating yourself up? If you both share the same feelings, should that not make the next step easier?" Ember raised her head. "Unlike for yours truly, I have to start from point one. You and Danny, have grown through this ordeal. We've even called you two a couple from time to time." That earned a smile from Ember.

"Still. You two have a bond that wasn't started on nothing. Have faith and be patient. He'll come." Ember seemed to accept her words. Reliving the moments that led to where they stood today. From the tree to the final battle, they fought together and endured so much.

"Thanks Desiree." Desiree lifted her hand.

"You're welcome child."

"But." Ember said with a sly smile. "Who are you going out with?" Desiree grew bashful as she smiled from ear to ear.

"If you must know. Ridere and I have already had our first outing."

"THE FRIGHT KNIGHT!" screamed Kitty.

"How did this happen?" Ember asked. Desiree got up and made her way to the door.

"We just caught each other's eye. He asked me out, we met yesterday and I feel like it's going somewhere."

"Congratulations Desiree." Ember said. She stood up.

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me. Ridere and I are meeting up again today."

"Ohhh. Desiree's in looovvee." Kitty teased. Ember tuned out the two as she remembered what started it all. The episode under the tree seemed like a dream now. Danny made it all worthwhile. Living the life of ghost was nothing special. Especially after all so many years. But now, she had something more to look forward to.

"Ember." Kitty said with a smile. "You've got to see this." She looked outside the house. Ember walked to her entryway to a pleasant surprise. Danny Phantom coming her way. Not empty handed either. Cradling in his arms a bouquet of white roses and wearing a smile on his face that made her heart skip a beat. One that glowed confidence and affection.

 _This is it._ Ember thought feeling her cheeks flare up. She didn't even hear her friends talking to her. Danny halted at the door.

"Hey ladies."

"Hey Danny." Kitty and Desiree said in unison.

"Sorry to interrupt. Is it okay if I talk to Ember?" Kitty and Desiree shook their heads and didn't waste time. They made their exit and waved goodbye. Leaving the two alone.

"Hey Ember." He said handing her the bouquet. She didn't hesitate as she received the gathering of flowers.

"Thanks Danny. Want to come in?" She asked.

"Sure." He followed behind as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to put these in a vase." She said. Danny didn't take a seat as he admired the pictures decorating her living area. She returned after a few minutes later.

Meeting her gaze, Danny said, "Ember. Can we talk?" Ember nodded. Danny held out his hand. She took hold; interlacing their fingers. A circular portal appeared underneath them. Descending into the unknown, both the teens caught a quick glance of each other. Seeing the embarrassment show across their face. Fully immersed they appeared at the field. Roses, grass and the large tree in the center. Nothing changed. But that time that had passed. Still holding hands, Danny led Ember to the tree.

"This place never ceases to amaze me." Ember commented.

"Yeah. I thought this would be the best place for us to talk." The shadow of the tree overcame them. Shielding them from the mild summer sun. Near the trunk, they took a careful seat near the roots. They didn't speak at first. Enjoying the outside splendor. The calm and cool breeze, smell of fresh flowers and the view of the mountains.

"Ember." Danny said breaking the silence. Ember adjusted herself to face the boy. "Look, I know this isn't really easy to say." He looked away from her. Eyeing a rock nearby. "But, I have to say it. Ember..I.." He was stopped by a kiss on his cheek. Wide eyed he looked to her.

"Danny." She smiled. A blush clear across her face. "I feel the same way. I know it's hard to say. Especially for me. Since I've only said it to my parents. Still, I…"  
"No." Danny said cutting her off. "I have to say it." Ember was suddenly taken back. "Ember. Ever since the day Sam broke my heart. I seriously thought I was going to be alone. That no one could ever love me again. Love me for being Danny Fenton and not Danny Phantom." Ember knew what he meant. She felt the same way. Wanting someone to love her and not the rock star.

"Still. We both met at our lowest moment and we grew together in these past few months. My parents like you. My friends like you. There's nothing keeping us apart. Except us."

"You're right." Ember sighed.

"I think we'll get along quite well." He chuckled.

"Yeah. Who would have thought dipstick." She said smiling. Danny placed his hand over hers. She looked him in the eye as he said.

"Ember." He took a deep breath and exhaled. "I love you." Ember was in completely shock. She knew that's how he felt but hearing it was different. An infectious warmth took over her heart and spread throughout her body. She felt like she was born again. Revived with a new purpose. Feeling everything become clear. Even clearer when she said, "I love you too Danny."

Now sharing how she felt. The biggest smile came to Danny. The future was theirs to create. Feeling a new sense of bravery, he leaned in closer. Tilting his head and placing his lips on hers. She didn't back away or push him off. Instead, she leaned too. Allowing the moment to unfold. Doing something they put off for so long. After so much, they finally took the first step. Keeping the kiss light, they withdrew. Both with a pleasing smile. Engrossed in each other's gaze.

"Ember. I know we've only been going out a few times and it does seem like we're moving kind of fast." He said. "But, I'm willing to go at a pace we're both comfortable with."

"Sounds good to me dipstick." She responded leaning on his shoulder. Now, their feelings out in the open, they sat in joyful silence. Thinking about what came next. The future, to which Danny was so unsure about before, seemed to be a lot brighter now.

10 Years Later

Clockwork and Amser stood in Clockwork's tower. Observing the floating screens. Each focusing on a two story home in the human world. The house was relatively large. Like a mansion painted in white with grey shingles. A grey metal fence bordered a spacious green lawn. A grey walkway led to the red entrance. The door opened slightly as a voice said.

"Dani. Do you have everything?" Emerging from the home was a now teenage Dani. As tall as Jazz was when he was a teenager. Wearing a black tank top, grey jeans and black shoes. She had a black and white backpack in hand as she rushed out the door. Mouth full of her breakfast. She continued to compose herself and check her supplies.

"I do!" She screamed back. Behind her came Ember. Taller and older. Sporting a white blouse and blue jeans. Appearing much like her ghostly mentor and mother. With her flaming her tied down and light blue skin. She came down the steps and handed Dani a brown paper bag.

"Don't forget your lunch."

"Thanks mom." Dani said. Suddenly, something flew from the house and toward Dani. She raised her hand and caught a gathering of keys.

"Don't forget these." Danny said coming from inside. Now a young man with a deep voice and muscular figure. In a red dress shirt and black slacks. He joined the others on the walkway. Taking his place behind his wife.

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem. Now get to school or else you're going to miss graduation practice." She nodded as she flew over the fence and to a grey sedan in the driveway. She waved as she jumped inside, turned the ignition and backed up into the street.

"We'll see you tonight sweetie." Ember called out.

"Love you guys." Dani responded from the car window before heading to school. Ember turned to Danny.

"You sure your boss is okay with you getting off early today for Dani's graduation?" Danny chuckled in his deep voice.

"Of course." He said. "The zero gravity test we're doing can be held off until tomorrow. Besides, I'm not going to miss this for anything." He said straightening his tie. Struggling, Ember gave him a hand. Kissing him before standing aside.

"Still, I don't see why you work there. You get paid now for saving the world. Pretty well I might add."

"Yeah but, I had dreams before I got my powers." Ember shrugged and smiled.

"When is your concert today?"

"In three hours. Don't worry babypop. I'll forgive you for not making it to this one."

"I'll watch the live feed. Don't worry."

"You better." She teased. Danny started to float into the air.

"Love you honey." He said.

"Love you too dear." Ember said waving before he flew off into the sky. Breaking the sound barrier as he rocketed toward his job.

"Man!" He said. "This never gets old. Saves a ton on gas too." He slowed down as he felt his phone going off. Coming to a stop, he pulled out a black rectangular device. Producing a hologram, showed an airplane falling from the sky. In big red letters, URGENT ran across the display.

"Duty calls." He said changing course.

"He has grown." Amser commented. "Both of them have."

"Yes. Our time is almost up my sister." Clockwork said. Smiling as he looked at his hand. "The time has come to pass our titles on. They are more than worthy."

"Danny Phantom. Master of Time. Has a nice ring to it."

"That it does." Clockwork smiled. "That it does."

THE END

* * *

Thank you all for following me to the end. I really appreciate all of the support, inspiration and dedication you guys have provided me. Nothing makes me happier than bring joy to my fellow readers. I also have to give a shout out to memmek10k for being such an inspiration and help with my story. If you get a chance, please check out his story **Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain Heroes of.** I haven't decided yet on my next story but, I know something will come. Thanks again for being awesome guys!


End file.
